Broken Body
by angel1002
Summary: Booth is injured and he needs his best friend. Will he let his pride get in the way of accepting the help that he needs from Bones or will he push her away. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Stay in the car Bones." I said as I grabbed my gun.

"I'm not staying in here Booth. You need me to back you up." She said stubbornly. I sighed in irritation. That woman could be so damn irritating.

"I called in for backup. They should be here any minute."

"I am not just going to sit in here while you go and try to be the big hero all by yourself. You need me to back you up Booth."

"Bones, these guys are major bad asses. They could easily kill you and I'm not willing to risk it."

"I am perfectly capable of deciding whether or not to risk my life and I feel that this situation is well worth the risk. Now you can either give me your other gun or I'll get out of this SUV without a gun and become a prime target. It's your choice."

I blew out a breath through my clenched teeth. I knew damn well that she wasn't joking, that her stubborn ass would get out without a gun and get herself killed. I leaned over her, her wonderful scent filling my nostrils, and pulled an extra gun out of the glove box and handed it to her.

"Has this gun been in your glove box this whole time?" I could see the pissed off look in her eyes and if I answered her question honestly she would be even more angry then she is right now but she can always tell when I am lying. I decided to take the honest road and accept her wrath.

"Yeah Bones, it's always been there."

"You bastard. This entire time I have been asking for a gun and there has been one right in front of me. You are unbelievable Seeley Booth." She muttered.

"Let's hold off on this fight until after I catch the bad guys okay? They aren't going to be here all damn day."

"Excuse me? Did you just say when you catch the bad guy? Did I hear you correctly?" Hurt and anger flashed through her eyes.

_Oh Shit; now I've gone and done it. _I thought. _I have just insulted her and there will be hell to pay later. _"Bones…I uhh..didn't mean I. It was just a slip. I meant when we catch the bad guys." I stuttered. "I'm really sorry Bones."

"It's okay Booth. I know you are frustrated about this damn case and worried about me but you don't need to be. I can take care of myself." She reached over and took my hand that was incessantly tapping against the steering wheel.

"I know Bones. I know." I really don't give her enough credit. I know that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I just have this intense desire to protect her, to love her. I wish that I had the balls to admit my feelings for her but if I were completely honest with myself I was afraid of her rejection and ruining our friendship. She is my best friend and I treasure our friendship too much to risk it so I'll just continue to hold my feelings in and love her from afar.

"So what's the plan?" She asked

"We wait for backup. These guys are evil bastard's Bones. They have killed five people ruthlessly and horribly already."

"I know how their victims died. I saw what was left of them, remember?" I choose not to respond to that statement. I knew she hadn't forgotten the bodies that were on her table

"I don't want just us to go in unless we absolutely have to." I continued

"What would make us absolutely have to?"

"If they make a run for it." I stared out the window. From the corner of my eye I saw movement from my left side. "God Dammit." I mumbled. "They're on the move Bones." We quickly jumped out of the SUV. "Bones, stay behind me and only shoot if you are shot at first and please don't shot to kill. I want these assholes alive" I whisper before we took off running.

These bastards were fast. Thankfully, I run a couple miles a day, either outside when the weather is good or on my treadmill during the shitty DC winters, so I easily able to keep good pace with them and I was gaining fast. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and Bones was right on my heels. That woman could run. I wasn't aware of a gym membership or any workout schedule that she had but the woman was athletic. I would have to ask her to join me for a run when this case was closed.

"FREEZE. FBI." I shouted but it was to no avail. They keep running and so did we. They turned left with Bones and I trailing close behind and then I quickly slid to a stop. There was nowhere for them to run. The only bad thing was that both of our suspects had gun trained on us also.

"Drop your weapon." I ordered but of course, like most suspects that didn't listen.

"Drop yours." Thug number one said and I snorted.

"No way. FBI agent here, supposed to have a gun. Now I'm going to ask you again. Drop your guns." Instead of dropping their weapons they both simultaneously cocked their guns. I stole a quick glance at my partner who was standing there, gun pointed expertly at thug number two and she was sending them both a vicious glare. That's my girl.

"Ya know, I really not in the mood to shot anyone today but if you don't drop your guns NOW we both will shot you." I explained

"That bitch won't shot." My finger twitched on the trigger. I wanted to kill the bastard right then for calling my Bones a bitch.

"That woman standing next to me is my partner and trust me when I say that she is one hell of a shot. She has never missed what she has aimed for. Isn't that right Bones?"

"That is correct. Would you like me to demonstrate my accurate aim?" She asked and I had to stifle a laugh.

"If these jackasses don't drop their weapons then you can show them how accurate your aim is." I raised my eyebrows in what I hoped made me look menacing. "Now your choice, drop your weapons or my partner and I will shot you."

The four of us stood there, guns raised staring at each other. I suddenly heard movement behind me. I hoped that it was my backup but I couldn't take my eyes off of my suspect because that would give him ample opportunity to shot me. I saw a smug smile come across thug number one's face and I knew that it was not my backup. Before I could react I heard a shot ring out behind me and a second later I felt the bullet tear into my back. The pain was immediate. My gun tumbled from my hands and darkness quickly began to take over. I fell to the ground and my last conscious thought was of my Bones.

_**Bones' POV**_

I heard something move behind us and I thought that it was the backup until the shot rang out and Booth fell to the ground. I spun around on the balls of my feet and shot the asshole that shot Booth right through the heart before he could pull the trigger again. As soon as he fell to the ground I turned back around and aimed my gun back on the two that we had cornered in less than five seconds.

"If you don't want to end up like your dead associate, I suggest that you drop your weapons now." I politely asked while my mind screamed to just shot them and check on Booth. To my surprise – actually shock, they both dropped their guns and raised their hands in the air. Seconds later I heard the mad rush of FBI agents rushing over to us. Booth's backup had finally I arrived, I just hoped that it wasn't too late for my partner.

"Agent down." I shouted above the noise. "We need an ambulance." As soon as some agents had surrounded our suspects I ran over to Booth. My eyes did a quick examination of his injury and I saw that he had been shot in his lower back. I shrugged out of my coat and applied pressure to the wound. The pressure must have been painful because he groaned as his eyes fluttered opened and focused on me.

"Bones….okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine and you will be too." He attempted to roll over. "Don't move Booth." I looked up for the paramedics and saw that they hadn't arrived yet. "Where the hell are the God Damned paramedics?" I shouted.

"They are on the way Dr. Brennan." Charlie, one of Booth's agents replied.

"Not good enough. Get them here NOW." Charlie scurried away and I turned my attention back to the man lying before me, the man that I was in love with. He doesn't know it and he probably doesn't feel the same way but that didn't mean that I was going to let him die. He was still my best friend and I'll be damned if I was going to lose him.

"Be…nice…Charlie." He demanded in a weak voice.

"I'll apologize later." I mumbled looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Good." His eyes closed again.

"Booth." I shouted. "Stay with me Seeley." I ordered and his eyes opened back up and he smiled a very weak version of his charm smile.

"I'm not …leaving…promised…love you." I knew that the pain he was experiencing must be causing him to hallucinate. A non-pain filled Booth never would have told me that he loved me. "You….love…me…Bones?" He rasped. I could see fear in his eyes so I decided to help ease his fears, he probably wouldn't remember this conversation anyway.

"Yes Seeley, I love you." His eyes closed and he lost consciousness. "Booth, Dammit, wake up." I begged but I received no response.

"Dr. Brennan." I looked up and saw Charlie there with the paramedics.

"It's about damn time." I muttered. "Shot gun wound to his lower back, probably around L3 or L4 but I can't be sure. There has been a lot of blood loss and he just lost consciousness." I explained to the paramedics as they started working on Booth. Within two minutes he was loaded onto the stretcher. I followed behind them and attempted to get in with him.

"Sorry mam. There is no room for you." I sighed irritably.

"I'm his partner. I need to be with him."

"You can meet us at the hospital." The paramedic shut the door and they took off leaving me standing there alone.

"Dr. Brennan?" I turned and came face to face with Booth's boss, Sam Cullen.

"They just took Booth away." I mumbled.

"Would you like a ride to the hospital?" I nodded eagerly as another though occurred to me.

"Booth's truck is still here and the keys are in his pocket."

"Don't worry, we have duplicate keys for all FBI vehicles. So, care to tell me what went down today?" He asked. I recounted the events from the time we got out of the SUV until backup arrived. "What is your opinion on Booth's injury?"

"He was shot in his lower back. He could wake up with a sore back or her could wake up…"I didn't want to finish the sentence but Cullen did.

"He could be paralyzed." I nodded numbly. We sat in the parking lot in silence, each lost in our own thoughts about Booth. "I'm going to go question the suspects. I want to finish what Booth started."

"The case file is on his desk along with all of my notes."

"Good, I'll go over it. Booth has kept me updated but the refresher will be useful. I'll be back as soon as these assholes are in custody." I nodded and stepped out of Cullen's SUV and walked into the hospital.

I knew exactly where to go. It wasn't that long ago that I was here after the stalker bitch shot him instead of me because his stubborn ass jumped in front of the bullet that was met for me. I was informed that he had already been taken up to surgery and I was sent to the surgery waiting room again.

My thoughts drifted back to that horrible night. I waited in this stupid room for hours covered in Booth's blood. As long as I live I'll never forget the crushing feeling that took over when the surgeon told me that Booth was dead. I think Angela expected me to break down but I simply thanked the doctor for his time and walked out of the hospital. I wanted to be alone but I knew that if I went to my office or home Angela would find me and make me discuss my feelings and I really wasn't in the mood so I went to Booth's apartment. I knew he hid his spare key under that stupid obvious rock and I just needed to be close to him. I walked in and inhaling his scent as I moved. A small stupid part of me had hoped to find him sleeping on the couch but he wasn't there. It was empty, just like my life suddenly became. I finally admitted to myself that I felt more than friendship for him last Christmas when he brought the tree to the prison parking lot. As I looked out the window at him and his son, I knew that I loved him but he had drawn that damn line so I decided to keep those feelings to myself until he erased it. But now as I stood in the middle of his apartment I knew the line would never be gone because he was dead and he died not knowing how I felt. I made my way to his bedroom taking in where he spent his nights. I saw one of his dress shirts lying on his perfectly made bed, a habit he picked up from the army I assumed. I picked it up and held it to my chest as I felt tears filling my eyes. Clutching his shirt I sat on the edge of the bed as the tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I was so angry. I was angry at myself for feeling so much for a man who probably never felt the same and I was angry at Booth for dying and leaving me, something he promised that he would never do. I found myself sobbing as I fell back onto his bed where I spent the night crying into his shirt.

I woke up the next morning with a hardened heart and I vowed never to let myself feel for someone like I felt for Seeley Booth. After it turned out that he wasn't dead I was angry with him for not telling me. I felt like after all that after we had been through, he still didn't trust me. After I got over my anger, I could tell that he was tormented by the fact that Sweet's took it upon himself not to tell me, especially after I confronted him in his bathroom during his bath. He looked so ridiculous in that stupid drink dispensing hat and it took everything I had not to take him right there on the bathroom floor. I knew he was good looking with his clothes on but when he stood up, the bath water was glistening on his taunt body, and his…oh dear God, that man was well endowed, I knew I was in the presence of the perfect male specimen and I'll be damned my feelings for him were still ever present, if not stronger. I had hoped that maybe after his "death" something romantic may happen but it never did so I tucked my feelings for him back inside and we continued on as we have always have, partners and friends.

"Are you waiting for Mr. Booth?" A voice pulled me from my thoughts and I glanced at my watch and saw that he had been in surgery for an hour and a half.

"Yes I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, his Power of Attorney." Something I found out after he was shot. I never did talk to him about that. I didn't want to relive the horrible two weeks that he was gone form my life.

"Mr. Booth came through surgery remarkably well. I was able to remove the bullet, thoroughly intact."

"Any permanent damage?" I whispered softly, not really wanting the answer.

"The bullet landed underneath the L3 vertebrae severing some nerves in the process. Unfortunately, I believe that Mr. Booth will be paralyzed from the waist down but I won't be able to confirm that until he wakes up." I nodded in understanding.

"I would like to be the one to tell him, if that's okay."

"That's fine. He should be awake within the next hour. I'll meet you in his room then."

"Thank you doctor." He walked out and a nurse walked in and gave me Booth's room information. I walked out of the room and right into Cullen.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry."

"Any news?" He asked

"Booth made it through surgery but the doctor thinks that he will be paralyzed." Cullen sucked in a breath. "Do you have some good news that I can tell him when he wakes up?"

"Uhh yeah. They confessed and they have been arrested thanks to your hard work, both you and Booth."

"He'll be glad." I looked at the floor.

"I'm going to tell him." I whispered sadly.

"I figured you would. You are a good friend to him." Cullen said.

"He's been a good friend to me as well, the best."

"I'll leave you two alone but let him know that no matter what his condition, he will always have a job with the FBI, with me."

"I will." I slowly walked to his room. The door was open and I walked in over to his bedside. He looked so peaceful lying there on the hospital bed. I ran my thumb over his chiseled jaw, something I wanted to do for a very long time. A small moan escaped his lips and I drew my hand away like I have been burnt.

"Booth, hey wake up." I said. Another moan, his eyes fluttered opened and he cracked a small smile. "Hey sleepy eyes."

"Sleepy head Bones." He said.

"I see you are feeling better."

"I was shot. Some asshole shot me."

"He's dead."

"Bones, you didn't. I told you…"

"He shot you and was about to shot me. I followed your instructions Booth." He rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Booth, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Stanley asked.

"I'm tired and I feel like I was just shot."

"Sounds about right. I just want to do a quick exam." Booth nodded and Dr. Stanley went to the head of the bed. While he was distracting Booth I dug my nails into thigh hoping for him to yell out in pain but nothing. He just continued to talk to the doctor. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. The doctor turned his head and saw my nails in his thigh and a sad smile came across his face. I knew that Booth was going to be devastated and I felt sick to my stomach. The doctor's pager suddenly beeped causing me to jump and I heard a chuckle coming from the bed.

"Mr. Booth. I need to take this page but I'll be back shortly to answer any of your questions." He nodded towards me and walked out of the room. I followed him to the door and shut it softly behind him. I didn't turn around right away, I couldn't face him yet, I didn't want to face him but I knew better me that destroy his spirit then a strange doctor.

" Bones" He said and I finally turned around. "What's going on? I know something is wrong."

"Booth there is something I need to tell you." I walked slowly over to his bedside.

"Temperance you can tell me anything." He held out his hand to me and I when we joined hands he pulled me on the bed beside him. "What is it?"

"Not me….you." He stared at me for a few minutes then his traveled down his body to his leg where my free hand was resting firmly on his thigh. His eyes darted back and forth between my hand and his leg. I watched sadly as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. He then looked back at me, imploring me with his eyes not to confirm his suspicions.

"The bullet penetrated your L3 vertebrae severing some of your nerves that are responsible for your lower limb movement."

"Shut up Bones. Don't say it." He ripped his hand away from mine.

"Seeley I'm so sorry but…"

"NO." He roared. "It's not true. Don't fucking say it Temperance."

"Just because I don't say it Booth doesn't mean it's not true." I said gently but his normally gentle face was full of fury. "You are paralyzed from the waist down."

"Get out." He screamed.

"Booth…" I reached out and touched his arm but he jerked away from me.

"I hate you." He seethed. "Get the hell out of my God Damned room."

"I understand that you are angry right now but please don't push me away." I begged.

"GET. OUT. Do you hear me? Get the hell out of my room." He shouted.

"Booth…please."

"GOOOOO." He turned his head away from me but I could see the tears falling from the corner of his eyes. I knew that there was no reasoning with him right now because he was so angry. I decided to give him his space.

"I'll be back Booth." I took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Call me when you want to talk." He didn't respond so I quietly slipped out the door just as his water pitcher hit the wall. I wiped the tears from my face as I walked to the exit, my heart breaking for my best friend.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Send me a review with your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

**_Bones POV_**

My eyes flew opened. I must have dozed off waiting for him to wake up from his anesthesia. I shook my head trying to get that awful dream out of my mind. It seemed so real. He was so angry. I can still here his angry words "I hate you" running through my head. I really hope he doesn't react like that when I give him his prognosis. I couldn't take his hate.

"Bones?" I turned my head and saw Booth's brown eyes staring at me.

"You're awake?"

"You okay? You don't look so good." He said staring intently at me. I gave him a soft smile, which I hoped would ease his worry.

"I'm fine. What about you, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." He cracked a smile at me and I just shook my head. Typical Booth.

"Would you like to sit up?" He nodded and I found the lever and raised h is bed up. "Has the doctor been in yet?"

"Not since I woke up."

"Do you need anything, water, pudding? Fluffier pillows?"

"I would like for you to tell me what's going on Temperance." Damn him. He knew me so well. Instead of answering I poured him a glass of water. "Bones talk to me."

"Seeley….I…um…" How do I tell my best friend, the man that I love that he may quite possibly never walk again?

"Bones." He said. I took a deep breath before I began speaking.

"Booth, your surgery went well. The doctor was able to remove the bullet that was in your back."

"That's great news Bones."

"There's more." I said softly.

"So that's why you are so worried."

"The bullet entered your L3 vertebrae. Even though the bullet was removed it did cause damage to your spinal cord."

"Damage?" It was a whisper.

"Some of the nerves that are responsible for your lower limb functioning have been damaged or destroyed." I whispered softly as his eyes traveled down to his legs.

"Bones…please don't say it." I placed my hand on his thigh, proving the point that I was about to make. His eyes darted back and forth between my hand and his leg.

"Seeley, I am so sorry." I said tearfully.

**_Booth's POV_**

I may not be a squint but when Bones was talking about the damage to my spinal cord I knew where she was going without the words actually being spoken. I watched as she placed her hand on my thigh, something that would have totally turned me on if I weren't lying in this damn bed, and I didn't feel a fucking thing.

"Seeley, I am so sorry." I heard her say.

"Press harder." I said hoarsely. I watched as she pressed so hard into my thigh her knuckles turned white. I began to shake my head, this could not be happening.

"This may only be a temporary Booth." She quickly said, fight back her own tears. "It could be a result of the swelling and you could be back to normal in a few days." I could hear the hope seeping out of her voice and it made me sick to my stomach.

"But you don't believe that do you?"

"Of course I do." She said quickly, a little too quickly.

"I always know when you are lying Bones." She turned her head away from me but I could see her biting her bottom lip to keep from crying. Before I could get anymore out of her my doctor walked in.

"Mr. Booth, How are you feeling?" Dr. Stanley asked

"Bones said that my paralysis might not be permanent. Is that true?" I sent a quick prayer up that is was true.

"Of course it's true but I saw the damage to your back Mr. Booth and I believe that your paralysis is permanent." This cannot be happening to me, he's wrong, he has to be wrong. I glanced at Bones who was staring at the wall but I could see that her face was wet with tears.

"When will we know something for sure?"

"In a few days when the swelling goes down."

"What quality of life will I have if this turns out to be permanent?" Bones walked over to my bedside and took my hand.

"Again I'll know more about the extent of your paralysis on a few days but from the location of the damage it's a possibility that you may be able to stand for short periods of time."

"That's it? All I'll be able to do is stand?"

"Maybe walk short distances with a lot of physical therapy." I was silent. "Do you have any more questions Mr. Booth?" Hell yeah I had more questions, but I wasn't going to ask him in front of her. They are too embarrassing.

"Bones, could you give us a minute?" She smiled knowingly but instead of embarrassing me further she nodded and stepped out into the hall.

"Well…I…uhhh…ummm." I didn't quite know how to get the words out.

"Mr. Booth?" I sighed.

"Okay fine, if this is all permanent will I ever be able to have sex again and am I going to have to piss through a tube?" The doctor smiled.

"You should be able to urinate on your own but sitting down of course."

"Great, now I'm going to have to piss like a girl." I muttered.

"As for sexual activity, I can't guarantee anything. You still may be able to function normally with alternate positions or you may need some assistance with obtaining and maintaining an erection." I nodded slowly not saying anything. "Any other questions Mr. Booth?"

"Not right now." I whispered softly.

"I'll be back in the morning." I nodded again and he left. As soon as the door closed so many thoughts entered my head. I thought about the fact that I would never be able to coach my son's tee-ball team again. I wouldn't be able to run in the park with him and toss around the football. I know that Parker will be so ashamed to have a father in a wheelchair, a father that can't do what other fathers can. Soon enough Brent would be cooler than me and I would lose my boy. I would never be able to make love to another woman, to my Bones. I lost my job, a job that I loved and was good at and if I was lucky, I just may be able to piss like a woman.

I stared at my once useful legs and became furious. My entire world was falling apart around me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I wanted to hit something, anything to help me feel better so with all of my strength I punched myself in my leg, praying that I would feel something but I didn't feel a damn thing which pissed me off even more so I continued to pummel on my defenseless legs, the legs that betrayed me.

_**Bones POV**_

I know that it was stupid but he loves pudding and I really wanted to give him some. I know it wouldn't take the hurt and anger away but just maybe it might ease it a bit. Since it was approaching midnight and the cafeteria was closed, I was left checking all of the vending machines that I could find and thirty minutes later, just as I was ready to give up, I found some pudding for my friend. Very proud of my accomplishment I knocked on his door and when I didn't get an answer I walked in and what I saw made me drop the pudding. My best friend was sitting on his bed, punching the hell out of his legs.

"Booth STOP IT." I yelled as I rushed over to him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just continued pounding his legs. I grabbed his wrists and attempted to restrain him but he was too strong and angry right now. He ripped his arm from my grasp with such force that I stumbled back into his food tray causing it to crash to the floor. That got his attention because his fists froze in mid air and he turned to face me, his eyes resembling those of a wild animal.

"Oh God…Bones…I'm sorry." He mumbled as he dropped his fist. I immediately returned to his bedside.

"Booth, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." He stared at me, eyes full of regret. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to feel something." I grabbed a few tissues out of the box that was sitting next to him and mopped up the sweat that had accumulated on his handsome face.

"Did it work?" I whispered softly. He turned away from me and shook his head. I pulled his blankets aside and examined the thigh that was closet to me and saw bruises beginning to form. I felt rather then saw him turn to see what I was doing.

"If I had any feeling in my God Dammed legs, I'm sure that those bruises would probably hurt like a bitch." He said bitterly.

"Booth….I …"

"Don't say it Bones. I don't want to hear that you're sorry. As much as I appreciate your sympathy I don't need or want it. It will just make everything worse."

"But I…" He interrupted me again. Damn man won't let me talk.

"Life as I know it is over Bones. I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life in a fucking wheelchair alone."

"You're not alone Booth. I'm here and you'll always have Parker." Booth snorted in response.

"I'm going to lose him Bones. How long will it take my boy to realize what a loser that I am and to think that Captain fucking Fantastic is a better dad than I am, a dad that can couch his teams, a dad that can play in the park, a dad that can walk." I saw that he was fighting to keep his tears from falling. I reached out and attempted to take his hand but he pulled away from me.

"You are Parker's father Seeley Booth and just because you very well may be in a wheelchair it will never change the love and adoration that he has for you."

"Look Bones, I'm severing our partnership as of right now." My eyes widened in shock. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"No need to jump the rifle Booth. Sam said that you will always have a job with the FBI no matter what happens."

"Yeah sure as a damned desk jockey and desk jockeys don't need partners Bones. If I can't be out in the field I don't want to work at the FBI. I'm not a damned desk jockey kind of guy. I belong out in the field, its who I am." He said quietly, staring at the wall.

"Booth I…"

"If you don't mind Temperance, I want to be alone right now." He said softly.

"I think that we should talk about this Booth." I begged, fighting back my own tears.

"I don't want to talk Temperance. I want to be alone, it's how I'm going to spend the rest of my life so I might as well get used to it."

"You aren't alone. I'm not going anywhere Seeley unless you are severing our friendship along with our partnership."

"Maybe it's what's best for you Bones." I wanted to burst into tears right now as he spoke the words that were tearing my world apart.

"I think I know what's best for me and losing our friendship is not what's best for me."

"I want you to leave now. Goodnight Bones." He closed his eyes, clearly ending the conversation. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here and fight with him but I knew that it would be pointless so I decided to give him what he wanted, time alone.

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me." I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his forehead, over his chicken pox scar, letting my lips linger for a second longer than necessary. "Goodnight Seeley." I said as I left him alone, tears streaming down my face.

_**Booth's POV**_

I could tell that she was trying not to cry but when she shocked the hell out of me by kissing my head, one of her tears fell and landed on my cheek and rolled into my mouth. She has been gone for almost forty-five minutes and I could still feel her soft lips on my forehead. It took every bit of self control that I had not to grab her face, pull her towards me and kiss her senseless but instead I sat there like a cold hard stone asshole.

I didn't want to lose her as a friend but it was for her own good. She didn't need to be saddled with a handicap friend and besides; I couldn't handle looking into her beautiful blue eyes and seeing pity. I am a prideful man, one of my many downfalls and I refuse to become anyone's project. Pushing Bones out of my life isn't a decision that I made lightly but I knew that it was best for her and that's all I care about. I know that because of our friendship she would hang around and put up with me but she deserved someone more than what I have become. I slowly pull back my blankets and look at the bruises that I inflicted on my useless legs. I wished more than anything that I could feel them. My tears began to come hot and fast. My upper body began to convulse with sobs. I couldn't remember the last time I cried this hard. A nurse walking in interrupted my private sulk feast, looking worried; she must have heard me crying.

"Mr. Booth? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" She asked.

"I wish I could feel pain." I muttered through my tears. She moved forward to inject something into my IV.

"What's that?" I asked

"A sedative."

"No. I don't want it."

"Mr. Booth, I think that you need it. I heard you crying from the nurses station."

"I'm fine now." I wiped the remaining tears on my face with the back of my hand. She looked at me, skepticism shining in her eyes. "Really, I'm fine. I don't want a sedative."

"If you get upset again I will sedate you. Emotional outbursts can hinder your recovery. Do you understand me Mr. Booth?" I nodded. "Well since you are awake how about a bathroom break." As soon as she mentioned the bathroom I realized that I haven't gone since before this whole nightmare began but I didn't feel like I had to go.

"I don't think that I have to go."

"It really wasn't a question Mr. Booth." She placed a basin and tubing on my bed and I knew immediately what her intention was.

"I …uhh…this is really isn't necessary."

"You can't out of bed and unless you know how to insert a catheter I'm your only option."

"How hard can it be?" I asked and she raised her eyebrows at me. "Fine. Do what you need to do." I resigned as I laid my head back against the pillow.

Through my closed eyes I could hear her shuffling around. I could not believe that this was happening to me. I haven't had sex in so long that if this was any other situation I might have actually enjoyed that a relatively attractive woman was examining my penis but right now enjoyment was the last thing on my mind and besides the only woman that I wanted examining my penis was Bones.

"Owww." I said as pain shot through my penis.

"Sorry about that but it's a good sign that you have penile sensation this soon after surgery."

"Doesn't feel so good." I said through clenched teeth. It actually hurt like hell. "Why is it a good thing?"

"In some cases of paralysis the patient can't feel anything below the waist including penile sensation but since you can feel the catheter that would indicate that you may have full function of your penis." I groaned. "Hey you asked." She said with a grin. I hated talking about my functioning penis or lack of with anyone. Five minutes later I felt her pull the catheter out and I let out a breath that I had been holding.

"Okay Mr. Booth. You are all set." I nodded. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry or in pain?"

"No, I'm fine. I think that I'm going to sleep."

"I'll leave you alone. If you need anything just press the call button."

"Thanks." She sent me a sympatric glance and left the room. It was bad enough that Bones was sending me those glances but now I was getting them from virtual strangers. I supposed that it was something that I was going to have to get used to. I am not a normally emotional guy so I was pissed of when my tears starting falling again and I couldn't stop them. I hated what my life has become. Before I drifted off into a restless sleep my last thoughts were of Bones, my best friend, the woman that I love. I knew that I would never be able to give her what she deserved. She deserved a whole man, not some man who will be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life unable to do anything without assistance. The worst thing about this whole situation is that we can't even be friends anymore because it will hurt too damn much to be so close and unable to touch. I would rather be alone and miserable then to see her hang around with me out of some stupid sense of duty. I love her too much for that. She deserves to be happy and she won't find that with me. Maybe once upon a time that could have happened but not anymore.

**Please review with your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

**_Booth's POV_**

"Good Morning Mr. Booth." I finally opened my eyes. I have been awake for a while but I didn't want to open my eyes. With my eyes closed I didn't have to face my life without the use of my legs. With my eyes closed I could still pretend that I was a normal man but now I couldn't pretend anymore, I had to face reality.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" The chipper nurse asked as she did her charting

"I'm not." I replied.

"No sensations at all in your legs then?" I shook my head. When I first woke up I spent the first hour or so trying as hard as I could to get my legs to move but nothing happened. "Since it was discovered last night that you had penile sensation Dr. Stanley ordered a temporary catheter to be placed and left in. It will be less painful then inserting and removing it."

"Please, can I just use the bathroom on my own?"

"First of all you are not allowed out of bed yet."

"What about a bedpan?" I was desperate. I couldn't handle another nurse messing with my flaccid penis. It was too embarrassing.

"Can you tell that your bladder is full and needs emptying right now?" I concentrated and found that I couldn't tell if my bladder was full or not and I knew that it probably was because it was first thing in the morning and I always had to piss like a racehorse. I slowly shook my head. "Without that sensation you won't be able to tell when you have to go and honestly if you don't have the urge then you won't think about going and then you'll just end up urinating on yourself and you seem like the kind of guy who wouldn't like that." She smiled gently at me.

"No I wouldn't want that."

"Okay then, let's take care of this." I laid my head back against the pillow and tried not to think about what she was doing to me. "What happened to your legs? These injuries weren't noted in your chart."

"I got mad." I responded meekly.

"So Mr. Booth, tell me a little about yourself? Are you married? Do you have any children?" She asked sweetly. She was an older lady who reminded me of my mother. I found myself unable to resist talking to her.

"I'm not married but I do have a seven year old son, Parker." I said proudly.

"Girlfriend?" I squeezed my shut in pain as she inserted the catheter. "Come on Mr. Booth, talk to me."

"I think at this point we are past formalities." I grunted. "Call me Seeley."

"Okay Seeley. Do you have a girlfriend?" I shook my head. "Come on a handsome devil such as yourself, how could you not be attached?"

"There was the hope of someone before this." I motioned to my useless legs.

"You're paralysis is not a reason to give up on love Seeley."

"I have nothing to offer her anymore."

"All set. Make sure that you have no sudden movements or it will rip the catheter out."

"That won't be a problem." I muttered

"Seeley, don't give up. I know that right now it's hard for you but a paralyzed person can lead a relatively normal life."

"My whole life revolves around my legs. I'm n FBI agent who works is the field. I have a very active seven-year-old son who loves to run around in the park, toss around a football, things that I will never be able to do again. What's normal about that?"

"Dr. Stanley ordered a psychiatric evaluation which I think would be very helpful to you right now."

"Great, another shrink."

"Another shrink?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I have one at work. My partner and I are required to go to therapy." I mumbled feeling like a mental patient. "So how about I just chat it up with him?"

"Dr. Stanley will want you to meet with Dr. Allen. He specializes in treating newly diagnosed paralyzed patients. He will be very helpful in your recovery."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"You have the choice to cooperate and help yourself or to sulk and feel sorry for yourself."

"Well when you put it like that I really don't have much of choice."

"That's a good boy." She said with a smile. "Your breakfast will be here shortly."

"Hey Joanie." She sent me a glare and I sent her my best charm smile.

" It's Joan."

"Can you see about getting me some steak and eggs? This hospital food sucks."

"I don't believe that is on the hospital menu." She said smartly as she walked out of the room. I knew that Joanie was going to be a tough cookie to break but if anyone could do it I could and hopefully tomorrow morning I will be having steak and eggs for breakfast.

Breakfast came and I ate the tasteless eggs and dry toast like a good little patient, trying to gain brownie points with Nurse Joanie. After aimlessly flipping through the TV channels and finding nothing of interest I decided to do the next best thing and take a nap. I had just made myself comfortable when I heard one of my two favorite voices in the world.

"Daddy." I opened my eyes and saw Parker rushing over to me and Bones standing in the doorway looking timid and shy.

"Parker." I said as I opened my arms up and my son climbed up on the bed and threw himself into my arms. I was so glad that Bones brought my son to see me but if I'm going to make a clean break away from her she is going to have to stop coming over.

"Are you okay daddy?" He asked me.

"I'm fine bub."

"Then why are you in the hospital? I got scared when you didn't come and pick me up for dinner cause you never forget." Well now I feel like total shit.

"Parks, I'm sorry about that. I would never just forget you."

"I know daddy. What happened? Why are you here?"

"I got hurt at work." Parker looked at me.

"You don't look hurt." I was hoping to have some more time before I had to tell my son that his father was a loser.

"Well my back and legs are hurt right now son."

"Will they get better?" He asked softly and I could do nothing but nod because if I spoke I might just break down. Parker must have sensed this because he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you Park." I choked out and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When he pulled away from me, I felt empty.

"Daddy me and Bones brought you breakfast from the diner. She said that you would hate the hospital food and you would be starving." As if on cue my stomach grumbled.

"What did you bring me?"

"Steak, eggs, hash browns, toast and a piece of apple pie." My God, that woman continued to amaze me. She always knows just what I need and when I need it. I looked up and met her eyes and she slowly walked over.

"Hey Bones." I mumbled.

"Hi Booth." Talk about uncomfortable. She grabbed my tray and began pushing it over to my bed.

"Hey Park, come on over and sit next to me." He quickly obliged. '

"How are you feeling?" She asked brightly as she pulled the takeout containers from the bag.

"No change." I answered, hoping that she wouldn't press the issue and thankfully she didn't. I eagerly dug into my breakfast. "Thanks Bones this is awesome." I said with a mouth full.

"That's disgusting Booth." Instead of responding I shoved more food into my mouth. I ate my meal in silence. Parker did all of the talking and I just grunted in response.

"Was it good daddy?" Parker asked when I was done.

"Yep it was delicious."

"Bones said you would like it. She is so smart."

"Yeah Bub, she is." I glanced over at Bones who was cleaning up my breakfast. "Hey Park, did you bring your DS?" He nodded. "Can you go over to the chair and play it for a little while so I can talk to Bones?"

"Sure daddy." He climbed off the bed and went directly to the chair. I watched as he pulled his constant companion otherwise known as his DS out of his pocket. He placed his earphones that came with it and turned on the game. In a matter of seconds he was lost in the world of Mario Brothers.

"Hey Bones, can we talk?" She glanced over at Parker, saw that he was occupied and nodded. She pulled a chair up next to my bed.

"What's down?"

"What's up Bones?" She grinned. "You did that on purpose."

"I did no such thing." She was so full of shit.

"Bones, why did you bring Parker here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You brought him here without calling to ask me."

"Since when do you require a phone call before seeing your son?" She snapped. I knew that I was being ridiculous and she knew it too but I had to get her angry with me.

"Since I lost the use of my legs Bones."

"Rebecca called my cell phone when she couldn't reach you. She and Parker were both worried sick about you so I told her what happened. She asked if I would bring Parker over with me when I came to visit. I didn't think that it would be a problem." She said softly, tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't want him to see me like this."

"I'm sorry Booth but he needed to see you, needed to know that you were okay."

"But I'm not okay Bones. Can't you see that? I'm fucking paralyzed." I said

"So what? You can't walk. Big fucking deal. You are alive and right now that's all that matters to you're your little boy and to me." Her tears were now falling and I felt horrible. "We don't love you because you can walk, run or chase after a damned ball. We love you for who you are, the father and friend that you are to us." My heart skipped a beat when she mentioned love but I don't even think that she realized that she said it.

"Speaking of friends Bones, this, you and I, our friendship we can't do it anymore." I saw a look of confusion cross her beautiful face.

"I don't know what that means." I know that he next words that come out of my mouth would break her heart but if I didn't do it now she would hate me in the long run. If I did it this way, she'll be mad at me and I can deal with her anger but I can't deal with her hatred.

"Temperance I can't be your friend. We can't be friends anymore."

"That's crazy Booth. There is no reason why we can't be friends. You are my best friend and friends don't abandon each other in their time of need." She picked up my hand. "You taught me that."

"I'm giving you permission to leave. You don't need to be saddled with a gimp. You deserve a life and not one that includes a worthless guy in a chair." I pulled my hand out of hers.

"I think that I should be the one to make that decision."

"You'll make the wrong one so I'm making it for you."

"Booth, please…" This was so much harder then I had anticipated but I knew that I had to do it. I knew she would always feel obligated to stay with me, that she would put her life on hold to take care of me and she deserved so much better out of life then that. She had so much to give someone, even if it's not with me. I know that if she hung around taking care of a cripple the happiness that I see when I look into her eyes will eventually turn to pity and disgust and I love her too damn much to put her through that.

"Temperance, I'm sorry but this is how it has to be."

"No it's not Seeley. Don't push me out of your life Dammit. I want to be here, to help you, to support you. That's what friends do for each other Booth and I thought that's what we are Booth, friends."

"We were friends Bones but not anymore."

"You just can't end a friendship Booth especially our friendship."

"I can and I did." My God, I was being such an ass.

"You are a lot of things Seeley Booth and a liar is not one of them."

"What are…?" She cut me off. She was furious now and she had every right to be.

"You." She poked me in my shoulder hard. I probably am going to have a bruise. "You" Another poke. "Promised me that you would never abandon me, that you would always be here for me. What happened to that promise?"

"This is what is best for you." She snorted.

"That's such bullshit Booth. I know what's best for me and losing my best friend because he is a stubborn son of a bitch is not what is best for me."

"Please leave Bones."

"Booth.." I closed my eyes. I couldn't handle looking at the hurt on her face that I was causing.

"Please just go Bones."

"I'm not going anywhere." Even with my eyes closed I knew she had crossed her arms under her chest stubbornly. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my face to stone.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Temperance. I want you to leave now and not come back. If you won't go, I will call security and have you removed." She stood there staring at me for a minute, angry tears streaming down her face. When I couldn't take her imploring eyes anymore, I finally looked away and she then went and angrily grabbed her purse and coat.

"I'm not giving up on you or on us Seeley Booth, I promise you that and unlike you, I never break a promise. Oh yeah, Rebecca will be here in an hour or so to collect Parker." With one last glance at me she stormed out of the room and thankfully my hospital room door was a swinging door because I know that she would have slammed it so hard it probably would have come off the hinges. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. She had only been gone for less then a minute and my life was emptier now then it has ever been.

"Daddy." I took a deep breath to keep my tears from falling and opened my eyes.

"Yeah bub?"

"Why did Bones leave?"

"She had to go to work." I lied to my son. "Come on up here with me so I can play with you?' He jumped up and quickly joined me. Hopefully he would get used to doing this with me because this is all I am good for now.

Two hours later Parker was kicking my ass and I wasn't letting him win, he was doing it on his own no matter how hard I tried, when Rebecca came to the room.

"Hey boys."

"Hey mommy." Parker said without lifting his eyes away from the game.

"Who's winning?"

"I am. Daddy's not very good." Rebecca laughed and I tried to look insulted.

"Where's Temperance? I thought that she would still be here."

"Who is Temperance?"

"Temperance is Bones buddy and she had to go to work." I said not meeting Rebecca's eyes which was a mistake.

"Parker give daddy a hug."

"I don't wanna leave." He whined.

"I'll bring you back after school tomorrow. Now do as I asked please." He sadly turned the game off and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Daddy. Hurry up and get better." He demanded.

"I love you too Parks."

"Brent is waiting out in the hall. Go on out and wait for me, I need to talk to daddy." I watched my son slowly climb off the bed and practically crawl to the door.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Parker." As soon as the door swung shut Rebecca began her third degree.

"How are you feeling?" I smiled, just like Rebecca to start off caring.

"Great for a guy who will never walk again."

"Ahh, you are feeling sorry for yourself and that's why you made Temperance leave."

"You don't know what you're talking about Rebecca." I snapped.

"I know you Seeley."

"I did what was best for her Bec, She doesn't need to be saddled with a fucking cripple. She deserves more than who I have become. Everyone does, especially Parker." I said softly.

"What the hell does that mean, especially Parker?" Great, now I've pissed Rebecca off.

"What kind of father can I be to our son huh? I can't fucking walk. Parker deserves more than that. He deserves a father that can walk next to him, a father that can run with him. I'm not that man anymore."

"How the hell did you become an FBI agent when you are so fucking dumb?" Before I could defend myself she was at the door.

"Parker, come in here please." He walked right in.

"What?"

"Did you daddy tell you what is wrong with him?"

"Becca, please don't do this." I begged but as usual she ignored me.

"He said that he hurt his back and legs."

"That's right sweetie. Daddy's legs are hurt. They are hurt so bad that they don't work anymore. Daddy can't walk anymore." Parker stared intently at me.

"Will you get the chair with the big wheels on it?" I nodded silently. "You could probably do wheelies with it. That would be awesome. Will I still be able to spend the night with you?" Another nod. "Can I push you in the chair sometimes?"

"Sure." I said softly.

"I'm going to push you really fast but not too fast."

"Parker do you love your dad any less since he can't walk?" Parker looked at his mother like she had lost her mind.

"No, why would I?" Rebecca kissed his head.

"You wouldn't. Okay, go back out in the hall, I'll be there in a minute." When we were alone again she turned to me with a smug ass look on her face.

"See Seeley, your paralysis didn't change Parker's feelings for you. All that he cares about is spending time with you. Temperance feels the same way. Don't push her away. Let her be here for you. She loves you and I know that you feel the same way."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. You always want to be the strong man that protects and helps everyone. Let someone help and protect you for a change Seeley. Let Temperance do that for you." She said softly.

"I have nothing to offer her anymore." I whispered pitifully.

"You're heart is still the same. You are the same man that you have always been. The only thing that changed is you can't use your legs anymore. She feel in love with you Seeley, not your legs." She walked over and kissed my cheek. "Don't lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Thanks Bec."

"I'll be back with Parker after school tomorrow." I nodded as she walked out the door.

Rebecca gave me a lot to think about. I know that I shouldn't have pushed her away. Damn, I hated it when my ex was right, especially about my love life or lack thereof. I picked up the phone next to my bed and dialed her cell phone number and waited anxiously as it rang and rang. I smiled when the computer recorded voice picked up. She never understood the purpose of leaving a personalized message and she refused to do it, no matter how many times I argued with her about it.

"Hey Bones It's me…Booth…God that sounded stupid, you know who I am. Look I know what I said earlier but can you come back so we could talk. I'm not in my right mind right now and I said some really stupid ass things so I…uhh…if you don't hate me could you please come back so I can grovel. I need you. Thanks." I slowly hung up the phone, praying like hell that I didn't ruin things.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

**_Booth's POV_**

I had been in my room all afternoon calling Bones' house and cell phone and I haven't gotten any answer. She is really pissed off at me if she isn't answering by calls. We've fought before and she has ignored my calls but usually she gives in within an hour. It's never taken her this long to take my calls before. As the hours passed by with no contact I felt any hope at fixing our relationship that I screwed up soar out the window.

"Bath time Seeley." Joan's bright cheery voice forced me to open my eyes. I saw that she had a basin full of water.

"Seriously Joanie, is this necessary?"

"Don't call me Joanie." I flashed her my charm smile but she seemed too be immune to it. "Yes the bath is necessary." I knew that there was no use in arguing with her so I just gave up and laid my head back on the pillow in retreat. About ten minutes into my sponge bath Joanie finally spoke again.

"What's going on Seeley? You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Probably because I did. I said some really shitty things to her and I have been trying to call her all day and she isn't answering my calls."

"Shitty like what?"

"I told her that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Because of your paralysis?"

"Yeah. She would put her life on hold to take care of me and she shouldn't have to do that. She deserves so much more then to spend the rest of her life being a glorified babysitter."

"I think that it's her choice to make not yours."

"Damn Joanie, you sound just like her."

"Great minds think alike." She quipped and I smiled then returned to my funk while she finished my bath. "You're best friend that you have lost, is she the beautiful young woman who walked out of your room this morning in tears."

"Yeah." I mumbled. I hate myself for making her cry.

"I think that I know why she hasn't been taking your calls."

"Because I'm an ass?" She smiled at me.

"Well there is that reason but ass or not if she hadn't been sitting in the waiting room all day where cell phones are prohibited she probably would have taken your numerous calls." My jaw dropped open.

"She has been here, all day." Joan smiled at me.

"Joanie, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I do have other patients Seeley and I knew that if I told you sooner you wouldn't have let me bathe you."

"Please will you go ask her to come in here? I'd do it myself but I can't walk."

"Would you like to shave?" I ran my hand over my two-day beard.

"Might be a good idea." Ten agonizingly long minutes later I was freshly shaved and had changed into a clean gown.

"Thanks Joanie." She winked at me.

"Just try not be an ass."

"I'll do my best."

**_Bones' POV_**

I stood up to stretch my legs and massage my lower back. These damn chairs are not conducent to sitting for hours on end. I had found the perfect spot so I was hidden from view but I was able to see Booth's room and all of the people that had come and gone throughout the day. When Rebecca and Brent came to pick up Parker I huddled in a corner because I didn't want them to see what I had been reduced to. I glanced at my watch and sighed. It was only a little after six. I still had a few hours until he would be asleep. I wasn't leaving until I could check on him. I walked over to the window and looked out at the city lights below. It was so beautiful and it reminded me of the many nights we had spent sitting and talking on the steps of the numerous monuments. Sometimes we would sit out until the sun came out and I had come to treasure those nights.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and saw Booth's nurse.

"Is he okay?" I thought that something had happened to Booth.

"He's fine."

"Thank God."

"I've seen you waiting in here all day."

"Booth kicked me out of his room but I couldn't leave until I checked on him. I was waiting for him to fall asleep so I could sneak in again." I sighed. "I know that I must sound like a stalker but he is my best friend and so damn stubborn."

"Tell me about it. He is one of the most stubborn patients that I have ever had and he has some obsession with calling me Joanie when my name is Joan." I couldn't help but smile.

"He has something about nicknames. He calls me Bones." Joan raised her eyebrows. "I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Oh anthropologist, bones, I get it."

"It used to drive me crazy. I hated it and I asked him so many times to quit calling me Bones but he never did and I hate to admit it and I would never admit it to him but I have come to love it. I feel special whenever I hear him call me that. He once told me that he only gives nicknames to those he likes."

"He has been feeling like a total ass and he has been trying to reach you all afternoon." I was surprised. He usually doesn't give in so quickly. "He was surprised to learn that you have been here all day. He wants to see you." I closed my eyes in relief. I have wanted to hear those words all day.

"Thank you Joan. Thank you for taking such good care of my friend." I stood up.

"Get in there so he can quit moping around. I'm getting tired of seeing the pathetic look on his face." I nodded and walked slowly to his room. I hesitated outside his door. I was so nervous. I felt like I was a stupid teenage kid. I didn't know if I should knock or just walk in. I finally decided to knock.

"Come in." I heard him yell. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door and walked in. When I looked into his dark brown eyes I saw hurt, love and fear. "Hey Bones."

"Booth." It took all of my self-control not to run over to his bed and throw my arms around his neck. I do have my dignity to maintain.

"Instead of standing way over there how about coming over here so I can talk to you." I slowly walked over grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to his bed. "I've been trying to call you all day."

"My phone has been off. Hospital rules."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I was hoping that you would change your mind." I admitted.

"I did." I nodded

"Obviously you did because I am sitting here." He smiled at me and then we sat there for a few awkward minutes staring at each other until he broke the spell. "I'm sorry Bones." I just nodded. "Jesus you're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"I deserve that."

"You sure as hell do."

"Bones, I was an ass."

"That's a start."

"Okay fine Bones. I was a total inconsiderate ass."

"Better." I found myself actually enjoying his groveling.

"I was a jerk. This morning I broke my promise to never abandon you. I mean I obviously physically didn't abandon you cause I can't walk away but I pushed you out of my life and I hurt you in the process and I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you Temperance and I will never forgive myself for hurting you. I never wanted to see that hurt look in your eyes and knowing that I was the one who put it there kills me. Please forgive me Bones."

"Why Booth?" Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me?" I did forgive me but I needed to know why. He looked at me for a few minutes then he turned his head away from me and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Booth I didn't hear what you said.

"I was scared Bones. I'm still scared."

"You told me if I was ever scared I could hug you. Our friendship is a two-way road. I can hug you when I am scared and you can hug me when you are scared." I saw a slow smile spread across his handsome face.

"It's a two way road Bones." I rolled my eyes. "And if it's okay with you I would like that hug right now." My heart skipped a beat and my hands were shaking as I stood up. I took a deep breath, leaned over, took him in my arms and hugged him as tightly as I could. I felt his arms wrap around me and he squeezed me hard. Wrapped in his everything once again felt normal. "I forgive you." I whispered in his ear. When we finally broke apart I felt empty.

"Thank you Bones." I saw the unshed tears in his eyes mirroring my own.

"You're welcome. Just don't let it happen again." He laughed.

"I see you didn't eat your dinner." I said noticing his untouched dinner tray.

"This food tastes like shit Bones."

"Have you ever tasted shit Booth because if you haven't then you are making an inaccurate comparison?" A low rumble of a laugh escaped from his chest.

"You're right Bones, you always are. I have never tasted shit. I'll just say that this food tastes horrible."

"That's more like it. Would you like me to go pick you up something?"

"Thai." He was so predictable.

"I'll go grab you some."

"Good luck sneaking it past Joanie." I grinned as I grabbed my coat.

"She doesn't like it when you call her Joanie."

"She'll get used to it. You did." He winked at me.

"Why you arrogant son of a bitch." He flashed me his damn charm smile.

"That's one of the many reasons that you love me." He had no idea. I smiled and quickly left the room before I told him that I loved him.

Two hours later we had finished dinner and he was looking through the pamphlet of the rehab center that I had gotten him into. Sitting in the waiting room wasn't totally fruitless. There was a telephone and a phonebook that I put to good use.

"Holy shit Bones." He gasped as he flipped to the last page where the daily prices printed. Dammit, I meant to rip that off. "Bones this place is gorgeous but I can't afford it."

"It's the best rehab facility in the country and we are lucky enough that it is in Virginia.'

"As great as that is Bones, I still can't afford it."

"You don't need to worry about the price Booth. The FBI is paying for it and they should your injury occurred while you were working."

"Bullshit Bones. You're lying." Damn him for knowing me so well.

"Maybe a little. You're insurance is going to pay for some of it and the remainder is being paid for by donation."

"Donation by who Bones?" I suddenly made myself busy cleaning up our Thai cartons. "Dammit Temperance, you are not paying for my rehab."

"Why not Booth? I have the money and if you want to walk again this is the place that can help make it happen."

"But Bones…" I held up my hand to stop him from talking.

"It's just money Booth and I have lots of it and how I spend it is my choice and my choice is to spend whatever it takes to help my best friend get better." The look on his face told me that I had won this argument.

"Fine, but I will pay you back. Every damn cent with interest." I decided to temporarily give this to him.

"If you insist but it really isn't necessary."

"I insist."

"Fine."

"Fine." We smiled at each other. "Hey Bones can I ask you something?" He sounded so serious. I nodded. "How long are you planning on sticking around?" I sat down and took his hand in mine. He looked so scared, like a little boy.

"Seeley I'm not going anywhere ever. You told me that you would never leave me and now I'm making that same promise to you. I will never abandon you."

"Bones things are probably going to get bad. I mean I can't physically get any worse but emotionally things can get bad. You know how I get when I get frustrated and I have a feeling that I am going to be very frustrated in the very near future. I want you to know that you don't need to hang around for that."

"I'm here Booth whether it's good or bad, I will be here for you."

"Thanks Bones." He wiped the tears that had fallen with the back of his hand. "I don't think that I can get through this without you." I squeezed his hand.

"You won't have too." Using his thumb he wiped away my falling tears.

**_Booth's POV – 1 week later_**

Okay, I had to admit it my new temporary home was amazing. I felt like I was living in a five star hotel. My bed was so damn comfortable. I need to find out what kind of mattress this was so I could get one for my house. I had a living room in my room so I could have guests and the best thing about my room was the 52-inch plasma screen TV and video game system. Parker was going to love it, hell I love it.

"All right Seeley relax today because tomorrow is when we start the hard work." My physical therapist David said. "During the next four weeks for eight hours a day you will be working your ass off. We are going to teach you how to do the basics, how to go to the bathroom, shower, dress, and move yourself from your chair to the bed, bathroom etc. We also are going to do a lot of upper body strengthening exercises because obviously you are going to need all of the upper body strength that you can get for your walking exercises. Everyday we will have you up walking, a hour in the morning and a hour in the afternoon."

"So will I be walking by the time that I leave?"

"I'll be honest Seeley, I've seen your x-rays, CT scans and MRI results and honestly I don't see that happening. We are going to do all that we can and after we have done everything for you here that we can we will arrange for ongoing physical therapy for you close to your home." David said and I nodded.

"Hey Booth, according to this article that I'm reading doctors recommend regular masturbation to help increase penile sensation." I felt myself turning red as I looked over at Bones. Winking at me she held up the magazine on paralysis she was reading.

"Bones please." I begged

"She's right." David said.

"I'd rather not discuss this right now." I mumbled.

"Booth, I really don't understand why you get so embarrassed when we discuss this. Masturbation is a normal healthy activity. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Bones." I begged.

"Okay fine. I'll quit talking about this subject since it makes you uncomfortable but you really should read this article. It's very informative."

"Yeah sure okay Bones."

'

The rest of the afternoon was filled with my friends and Parker coming by to visit before all of the hard work begins and I was right, Parker loved the TV and video games. On the weekends my physical therapy schedule is going to be a lot less hectic during the weekends then during the week so Parker is going to be able to come and stay the night with me and there is so much stuff that we can do. I can't wait; I really miss spending time with my boy.

Her at rehab I get to eat my meals in a dining room instead of my room so when dinner rolled around I wheeled myself to the dining room with Bones walking beside me. I had a menu to choose my meals from and from the lunch that I had earlier I had high hopes regarding the food at this joint.

"Oh my God Bones, this steak is amazing." I said as I swallowed my first bite.

"I'm glad that you like it but don't eat like this at every meal. It's really not healthy." I had to smile. She is always nagging me about the way I eat. I reached across the table and took her hand.

"Don't worry Bones, I'm going to be around for a long, long time."

"I hope so." She whispered softly and I gave her hand a squeeze.

After dinner and my dessert of apple pie Bones and I took our own personal tour of my home for the next month. There were two Olympic sized pools with people in one of them with their families. There was a hot tub, indoor and outdoor tennis courts, a workout area with weights and a full sized gym. There was also a sauna, and a place to get massages. If it weren't for the fact that the only reason that I was here was because I was in a wheelchair this place would rock. After the tour Bones and I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to the garden.

"Bones thank you for getting me in here. It's an amazing place." I was truly thankful that she had pulled the strings that I know she pulled to get me in here.

"I hope you still feel the same way after your first day of physical therapy. From what I understand they are going to work your ass off." She had an evil grin on her face. I knew that she was going to enjoy this.

"If it helps me walk again they can work my ass off as much as they need too."

"And if it doesn't help? If you can't walk again?" She asked me this question as she looked out into the garden.

"Then I'll deal with it." It was a simple answer that I knew would become much more complicated if I could never walk again.

"Have you thought about where you're going after you are released?"

"Umm home?" I wondered where she was going with this.

"Your apartment isn't really made for a wheelchair. The doorways aren't wide enough. All of your kitchen cupboards are up high; you won't be able to reach them, and your bathroom. If you could somehow manage to get your chair inside the bathroom, your claw foot bathtub is a nightmare, you will never be able to get yourself in and out of the tub safely and then…"

"Whoa there Bones. One step at a time. We don't know if my chair won't fit through my front door."

"Yes I do. I have been at your apartment taking measurements and your chair is wider then your doorways. Now I suppose that we could get you a smaller chair but there is the problem that you live on a second floor and there is no elevator access." I can't believe that I hadn't thought of any of these potential problems.

"Well I have some free time every evening so I guess that I can start looking for another apartment." I said miserably.

"I have another option if you're interested."

"I'm all ears." She gave me a confused look. "Tell me about the other option Bones."

"I want you to move in with me." I opened my mouth to respond and then I closed it because I wasn't quite sure what to say. I wasn't sure if I had heard her right so I said the only thing that I could think of.

"Huh?"

"Your wheelchair will have no problem getting through my doors and I have an elevator. I have a lot of lower cupboards and my rooms are all very open with lots of space to maneuver your chair. The master bathroom is huge and I can easily have a special shower seat installed and since the master bathroom is connected to the master bedroom you'll have lots of privacy." I was shocked. She really had all this worked out.

"The master bedroom? Bones where would you sleep?"

"I have two guests rooms that are good sized. I'll sleep in one and Parker can have the other when he visits you."

"Bones I really appreciate the offer, I really do but I can't move into your apartment, your bedroom."

"Why not Booth? Give me a logical reason why you can't." Damn, she had me. I couldn't think of a logical reason. I could think of may illogical reasons, such as living with the woman that I want to be with more than anything but can't will drive me insane. "I'm waiting Booth."

"Well, I…uhh…I can't ask you to rearrange your entire life for a handicapped roommate."

"You didn't ask. I want to do this Booth. I don't want you to be alone."

"Is that what your really worried about Bones? Me being alone?" I knew that wasn't it.

"I'll worry about you being alone. What will you do if something happens? What if you fall?" I believe that those were valid concerns that she had but it wasn't the main reason she was going to rearrange her entire life for me but I decided not to push the issue, yet.

"Bones are you sure about this? I know how much you like your privacy."

"I'm sure Booth. I want to do this for you." I really believed her and I couldn't deny her.

"I have a couple of conditions before I agree." She raised her eyebrows.

"Do you really feel you are in a position to negotiate Booth?" I'll be damned, she is flirting with me so I flashed her my best charm smile and she rolled her eyes. "Okay I'm listening to your conditions."

"I'm paying you rent."

"That's not necessary. I pay my rent now without any help."

"But Bones, I would be paying rent in my place."

"I will not accept any money from you for rent." I had to bite back my smile. She was playing perfectly into my hands.

"I'll accept that but I will pay for food." She opened her mouth to respond but I continued talking. "I eat a lot more than you do and you're grocery bill will definitely go up."

"But I can afford it."

"Bones you have already paid for my rehab and you're letting me move in. I'm paying for the damn groceries."

"Fine." She conceded and I smiled triumphantly. One battle won another one to go.

"Now about this whole me sleeping in the master bedroom." She shook her head. This one is going to be tougher to win.

"Booth it makes the most sense. The master bedroom is the biggest and most open. You will be able to maneuver your chair in there much better then you could in the guest rooms."

"But Bones it's your bed. You can't give up your bed."

"It's just a bed Booth and my guest room beds are just as comfortable. My bed is just a place to sleep, it holds no value to me other than for sleeping,"

"Dammit Bones."

"So it's settled than?" I sighed loudly.

"Yes Bones, it's settled. You now have a roommate.

"Thank you Booth." She leaned over kissed my cheek and I quickly wrapped my arms around her for hug.

"No Temperance, thank you for being the most amazing friend ever." Holding her in my arms, I realized what a truly lucky man I was to have such an amazing woman in my life.

**Next chapter Booth begins the rough road towards healing. Please review with your thoughts. I really appreciate them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

_I was on the couch and she was in front of me, her knees on each side of my thighs, straddling me. My fingers were fumbling with the buttons on her shirt; they had suddenly become too large for the tiny buttons. She sent me this seductive grin and she slapped my hands away. I watched in complete awe as she quickly removed her shirt for me. Never taking her eyes off of me she tossed it on the floor and then she expertly unclasped her bra and it quickly joined her shirt on the floor._

"_Bones." I groaned as I reached out to touch her luscious breasts. "So beautiful." I whispered as I placed one in my mouth. It was so soft, just like I had always imagined they would be. I placed my right hand on her other breast and I rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger and a soft moan escaped her mouth. She pulled my mouth away from her chest and kissed me. Her lips were frantic and urgent and I responded with just as much urgency. _

"_Make love to me Booth." She begged. I have been waiting for years to hear those words. I lifted her off of my lap; we linked hands and walked to my bedroom._

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp scanning the room for Bones. I sighed when I realized that I was alone. My dream seemed so damned real but I knew that it was dream because unlike my real life I could walk. I placed my fingers against my still tingling lips. I can't believe that I had a sex dream about Bones. Granted it wasn't the first time I had dreamt of making love to her but it was the first time since my injury and I knew exactly why I had that dream and whose fault it was.

"Damn you Bones." I said out loud to the empty room. When she left earlier tonight she leaned forward to kiss my cheek, like she always did, and I had the perfect view of her breasts. I couldn't take my eyes off of the milky white mounds covered by her red bra. She really has no idea how beautiful she is, what her beauty does to me. I suddenly felt a familiar twinge below my waist. I lifted my blankets and was surprised by what I found.

"Thank you Bones." I had an erection. She had left the article on masturbation on my nightstand and I had read it before I fell asleep. It basically said that like most muscles in the body the more you worked it the stronger it would become, or at least that's how I interpreted it. Since it was the middle of the night I knew that I had complete privacy. The overnight staff wouldn't come in unless I hit my call button so I knew that if I was going to do this, now would be the perfect time.

Taking a deep breath I threw my blankets off and awkwardly yanked my pajama bottoms down until I was able to pull myself out through my boxers. Well he wasn't standing as tall as he normally did but at least he was up and a little something was better than no something, right? As I closed my hand around my semi-hard member I thought about my Bones. I wondered if she masturbated. The way she talked about it being a natural thing I was sure that she did. I laid my head back onto my pillow, closed my eyes and began to stroke myself while I imagined Bones touching herself, fondling her soft breasts, running her fingers through her wet swollen folds. Within minutes I was groaning out her name as I exploded onto the tissues in my hand. Not my usual longevity, in fact not anywhere close to my normal time but that didn't bother me because I was grateful that I had, as the doctors put it, penile sensation. Things may just work out after all.

--

"Seeley, up and at 'em."

"Huh?" I said sleepily. I opened my eyes and saw David my private physical therapist standing next to my bed.

"Time to wake up Seeley." I struggled to pull myself into a sitting position while David waited patiently. Once I was upright he handed me a bedpan.

"Seriously? I have to use this?" He nodded. "I thought that I would be able use the bathroom."

"We'll get to that eventually. I first have to teach you how to transfer your body from the bed, to the chair, to any other area that you need to get to. Now place your arms around my neck and I'll get your pants off." He was out of his damn mind. I just stared at him. This was not going to happen. "Come on Seeley, it's my job. In my line of work you're not the first guy that I have undressed and you won't be the last." I stubbornly placed crossed my arms over my chest and David sighed. "Look you sit here and be stubborn, attempt to dress yourself and in the meantime you will end up pissing yourself. You can't do this on your own, not right now but with my help in time you will be able to do things on your own. So how about letting me help you."

"Fine." I mumbled. He bent forward and I placed my arms around his neck. He easily lifted my ass off of the bed and quickly removed my pants and boxers. When he set me back on the bed he walked over to my dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear, sweat pants, tee shirt and socks.

"Don't you believe in plain white or black socks?" He was holding my purple and red-stripped socks in his hand. I shook my head. I wasn't really in the mood to talk socks while I was sitting helpless and naked on my bed. "I'll give you a few minutes to take care of business and then I'll be back."

"Gee thanks." I muttered under my breath. I knew that this was going to be a really long day.

Thirty minutes later I was dressed, with the help of David, my teeth were brushed, face washed and I had shaved, things I was thankfully able to do on my own. I was wheeling myself back into my room when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning." I smiled when I heard the most beautiful voice on the other end.

"Morning Bones."

"I was just calling to wish you good luck on your first day of therapy." For some reason her thoughtfulness really touched me this morning.

"I...uhh…thanks Bones."

"I'll be by after work to have dinner with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know that. I want to. Don't give David a hard time today Booth." She knew me too damn well.

" I wouldn't dream of it." She snorted.

"Sure you wouldn't. Just do as he says."

"Yes mom."

"Are you feeling okay Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You called me mom."

"It was a joke Bones." My bedroom door opened.

"Seeley, breakfast time."

"I gotta go Bones. I'll see you later."

"Bye Booth." I slowly hung up the phone.

"Well come on Seeley. Breakfast ain't coming to you." David said with a smirk.

--

My first morning at rehab went well. Breakfast was weird. It was the first time that I had eaten there without Bones and I felt empty without her there with me. After breakfast I spent the morning doing upper body strengthening exercises. By the time lunch rolled around I was exhausted. David worked my ass off but I knew that I would need the strength to move myself around. I had always thought that I was pretty strong but by the end of the morning muscles that I didn't even know I had hurt. After lunch I had to attend group therapy, something no one told me that I would have to participate in.

"Let's welcome our newcomer Seeley to our group." A chorus of hellos went around the room and I felt like I was at a GA meeting. "How about telling us about how you were injured?"

"I was shot in the back." I said simply and a bunch of shock looks passed around the room. "I'm or I used to be an FBI agent and a suspect shot me in the back."

"Used to be an FBI agent? Were you let go from your position?"

"No but I was a field agent and I very well can't be a field agent in this chair can I?" I said bitterly. Bones told me that Cullen said I would always have a job with the bureau but I couldn't handle the looks of pity that I knew I would be getting from my coworkers, men who I used to be in charge of. I couldn't do it.

During the rest of the therapy session I zoned out while everyone around me talked about how they ended up in their chair and the positive things associated with being in a chair. I personally thought that it was all bullshit, that they had all been brainwashed by the therapist. There wasn't anything positive about being stuck in this damn wheelchair for the rest of my life. After an agonizingly long hour the stupid therapy session was over and I was able to get back to work. I was hoping to do some more weight lifting but David had other ideas.

"Okay Seeley. We're going to work on dressing yourself."

"Can't I work on moving?"

"One step at a time Seeley. First thing is dressing yourself." David lifted me out of my chair and placed me on the bed. This was probably the fifth time that I had to be lifted up by this guy and it was really started to bug me. Every time I was lifted up I felt like less of a man so needless to say, I started my dressing lesson with an attitude.

An hour later, I was thoroughly pissed off. I felt like a freaking fish flopping around on land. I never thought trying to put on pair of pants would be so damn problematic.

"I'm exhausted." I complained. I had managed to get my pants on once and as soon as that happened my asshole physical therapist pulled them off again so I could try again. I had no problem pulling them up to mid thigh. After that it became difficult. Using one arm I lifted on side of my body up and pulled my pants up an inch before my arm gave out and then I switched to the other side.

"You're not dressed yet."

"Well instead of just standing there watching me, how about some help?"

"I'm not going to be around for the rest of your life Seeley. You are going to have to learn to do this on your own. It will get easier in time." I didn't want to hear that right now.

"God Dammit." I mumbled. I began to angrily struggle with my pants and fifteen minutes later I had them pulled up.

"Very good Seeley."

"I'm not a damn child. Don't treat me like one."

"Tomorrow morning you will be dressing yourself."

"Yippee."

"This attitude isn't going to help you." I choose not to respond. "We're going to head back to the gym for another workout and then we'll get you a shower."

"Whatever." I mumbled. I had lost my motivation. David leaned forward and I automatically placed my arms around his neck and he lifted me onto my chair. I was really starting to hate being picked up and carried around like child. It was rubbing salt in my wound of being less than a man. During my workout I only put half effort into my exercises. I was sore, exhausted and frustrated with my inability to be a normal man.

"I guess that we are done here." David finally said.

"Good." I started to wheel myself back to my room but my arms felt like jello and I struggled to push the wheels. David took over pushing my chair and I had to bite my lip to keep my tears in check. I hated feeling so damn helpless.

"The more exercise the more your body will adjust and the easier this will become. Things will get better."

"Yeah right." We walked, well, David walked and I rode in silence back to my room.

"Are you ready for a shower?" I nodded. He pushed me into the bathroom. "Do you feel strong enough to undress yourself or would you like some help?"

"How am I going to get there?" I motioned to the shower seat.

"I'll put you there."

"No, no way in hell." I shouted. The thought of this man lifting me naked like a child was too much to handle. I have been humiliated enough over today and I'll be damned if I was going to let it happen again.

"Seeley…" I ignored him as I started backing my chair out of the bathroom. "You need to let me help you."

"Get out of my way." I yelled. David was blocking my exit.

"Tell me how you're feeling."

"You want to know how I'm feeling? I'm really pissed off. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my way because I have no problem ramming this piece of shit chair into your legs." David wisely backed out of the bathroom and I pushed myself out but not before running into the doorframe a few times in the process.

My arms were burning as I wheeled myself through the rehab center out to the garden. I needed to be alone, to think about where to go from here. Angry tears were falling from my eyes which was causing some curious looks which I ignored as I struggled to get the damn wheelchair outside.

"Can I help you?" Great, now total strangers were taking pity on me. It just confirmed how helpless I had become. I was on my fourth attempt on going through the door.

"No I don't any damn help." I snapped as I finally got the damn chair through the door. I wheeled myself to the farthest corner of the garden so no one would see the sobs that were quickly overtaking my body.

--

_**Bones' POV**_

I tried calling Booth's room this afternoon but he didn't answer but I wasn't worried. I know that he had a very busy day scheduled with David and he probably hasn't been in his room all day. I parked my car grabbed the pudding I had made for him last night and headed into the center.

"Dr. Brennan." I turned around at the sound of my name.

"Hello. David. How did it go today?"

"Not so good."

"Is he okay?" I immediately became concerned.

"Physically yes but not emotionally. The morning went well. After lunch he had group therapy and I spoke with the counselor and he said Seeley just sat there not participating. After therapy we worked on getting dressed and that's when things really started going down hill. He had become agitated which I would attribute to the exhaustion. After our afternoon workout we retuned to the room for a shower and when he realized that I would have to help him he freaked out and started yelling at me. He's been in the garden alone ever since."

"Booth is a very prideful man. I'm afraid that his pride can get the better of him on occasion. I'll talk with him."

"You are a good friend to him Dr. Brennan." David said

"So is he." I smiled. On my way to the garden I stopped and grabbed us each a cup of coffee. I stepped out into the cool night air and I saw him in the very far corner, back facing me. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hey Bones." He said without even looking up. How he knew I was there, I'll never know.

"Hi Booth." I grabbed a chair and pulled it over beside his. I handed him one of the cups of coffee and sat down next to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." I knew that if and when he was ready to talk, he would. I wasn't going to push him so instead I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I had never seen him look so broken before. I could see it all over his handsome features. He was miserable. His normally good posture was gone. His shoulders were sagging, his hair was tousled, he had dark circles under his eyes and they were red and swollen from crying. I reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it tightly. We sat in silence enjoying the beautiful night. People came and went around us but no one bothered us.

"I can't do this Bones. I can't live like this." He finally said about an hour after I arrived.

"What can't you do?"

"This." He motioned to his wheelchair.

"It will get better with time." I told him softly.

"How Bones? How can it possibly get better?" He angrily wiped his tears away. "The only way it can get better would be if I walk again and it's not going to happen. So it won't get better." I knew that codling him would not help him face the reality of his life so I decided to be honest with him. It may be cruel but it was what was best for him.

"Not walking isn't the end of the world Booth."

"How the hell can you say that Bones?" He glared at me. "It's easy for you to say because you can still walk. Your legs still work."

"And yours don't. I get that but there isn't a damn thing that we can do to change that. You've told me that the past is in the past and the only thing that we can do is focus on the future." He snorted.

"What the hell kind of future can I have Bones?"

"The same kind of future that you had before you got shot."

"That's not possible Bones."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stuck in this god damned chair." He shouted.

"You need to calm down Booth. Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to do you any good."

"Sorry Bones. I just hate feeling so helpless."

"It won't always be like this Booth. That's why you're here, to learn not to be so helpless. Like any new challenge it will difficult at first but eventually it will get easier."

"Do you have any idea how humiliated I am? It's like I'm a damn child in a grown man's body. I can't do anything without being lifted up and carried by another man. I can't even take a god damned shower or take a piss like a real man." He paused, I'm assuming to check his emotions. "I'm not a man anymore Bones. I'm…I'm nothing." I quickly stood and walked around to the front of his chair. I kneeled down and took both of his hands in my own.

"Booth look at me." He was staring intently at the ground. "Please." He slowly raised his tear filled eyes to meet mine. "You are not nothing. You are such an amazing, important, strong man. You're an FBI agent. You're a son, a brother and a father and you're the best friend that I have ever had." His tears fell from his eyes when I spoke those words. "Being in that chair doesn't change who you are. The only thing that changed is that you can't walk. After some time you will be able to lead a relatively normal life on your own. It's just going to take time, a lot of work and patience."

"I'm so scared Bones." I knew that was hard for him to admit.

"What are you scared of?"

"Losing you." He whispered softly. "What if someone else comes into your life, someone that can walk and takes my place?"

"Booth don't be ridiculous. Friends like you only come around once in a lifetime. I am so lucky to have you as my friend, my best friend and no one can ever take your place. You will always be in my life, a huge part of my life. You will never lose me." I wiped the tears off of his face and he did the same to me.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He leaned forward and I swore he was going to kiss me and he did, on my forehead.

"Thanks Temperance."

"You're welcome Seeley." I stood up. "Now if you're a good boy and allow David to assist you with a shower there is some homemade pudding in it for you." I saw his eyes light up in delight.

"You made me pudding?"

"I made you pudding."

"Time for a shower." He said as started to wheel himself back into the center. I followed behind him with a smile.

By the time I left him three hours later he was in much better spirits. He still wasn't the same Booth as he was prior to the shooting and I knew that it might be awhile before that man came back to me but at least he was smiling again.

"Good night Bones, thanks for everything." He pulled me towards him for a hug.

"No problem." I whispered into his neck.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" He asked me when we broke apart.

"If you want."

"I want." I smiled. "With pudding?"

"With pudding."

"You're the best Bones." I sent him a wink.

"You have no idea."

**Thank you so much for reading, please review with your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

"No. As I told you before, I money isn't an issue. Just make sure that when the time comes it can be easily removed." I had been on the phone with the contractor for the last thirty minutes finalizing the plans for the installation of the walk in shower with a seat for Booth.

"Whatever you say Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you." I happily hung up the phone. I was tired of dealing with them.

"Hey sweetie." I looked up and saw Angela in the doorway.

"Come on in Ange." She practically skipped into my office.

"So what are your plans for this Friday evening?" Angela as always was pushing for information.

"I'm waiting for Rebecca to drop Parker off and then we are going to spend the evening with Booth swimming at the Rehab center."

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Booth sweetie."

"No more then I would if he was still working."

"Speaking of work why haven't you gone out into the field with Agent Davis?"

"He doesn't want me to." I told her softly.

"That didn't stop you when Booth didn't want you to go out into the field. Why don't you blackmail Agent Davis like you blacked mailed Booth?" Damn that woman.

"I don't want to go back out into the field, not without Booth, not after what happened the last time. I'm not ready for that, I don't know if I will ever be ready again" I admitted.

"Do you miss him sweetie?"

"I see him almost everyday Angela. I haven't had time to miss him."

"Why are you spending so much time with him?"

"Because he's my friend and he needs a friend right now."

"I think that it's more than plain old friendship that makes you leave work everyday on time and go seehim."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Angela." I said even though I knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Don't play dumb with me Bren. You are in love with him."

"Don't be ridiculous Ange. I love Booth as a friend. I am not IN love with him." I said out loud but my mind was agreeing with every word she spoke

"Bullshit Bren. Friends don't remodel their homes so their "friend" can move in."

"I would do it for you and I'm not in love with you."

"You are hopeless sweetie. I can see it in your face every time you talk about him or talk to him. You have the same look that I have for Jack."

"Whatever you say Ange." I blew her off. I really wanted to tell her that I crazy in love with Seeley Booth but I figured that if I admitted my feelings to anyone it should be Booth but I knew that in his current state of mind he wouldn't be receptive to my feelings. My office phone suddenly rang and I put it on speakerphone.

"Brennan." I answered

"Dr. Brennan, Mike from security. You have a guest here to see you."

"Hi Dr. Bones." Parker yelled into the phone.

"Hi Parker. Go ahead and send them up Mike." I disconnected the call, grabbed my purse and headed out of my office.

"Going to see your friend?" Angela said and I shot her a glare.

"Bones where are you?" Parker yelled.

"Like father, like son." I mumbled as I waved to Parker and Rebecca. I smiled recalling all of the times that Booth himself had walked into this lab yelling exactly what Parker had just yelled. The more I got to know Parker the more I saw how much like Booth he really was which amazed me because Booth didn't spend that much time together. The world was so lucky to have another Seeley Booth in the form of Parker in it.

--

"Daddy." Parker yelled as he threw himself onto Booth's lap.

"Hey bub." I smiled softly as I saw Booth hug his son tightly. He looked over Parker's head and smiled tenderly at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Bones only gave me a banana on the way here so I wouldn't ruin my dinner."

"Bones did a good job because this place has the best cheeseburgers ever."

"Can I ride on your lap?"

"Sure."

"Can Bones push us?" Two pairs of beautiful brown eyes looked my way.

"If she wants to? What do you say Bones? Care to give a couple of fellows a ride?" On the rare occasion I able resist Booth's charm smile but there is no way I could resist two of them.

"Sure, let's go."

The three of us enjoyed a pleasantly fun dinner together. Parker monopolized the entire conversation with stories of the past week but I didn't mind one bit. I knew that Booth was enjoying this dinner and that's all that mattered to me. After we ate we headed back to Booth's room so Parker and I could change into out swimsuits. Booth had insisted that I bring my suit today so I could join them in the pool.

"Come on Bones." Parker yelled from the other side of the bathroom.

"Parker Booth, do not be rude. Bones will come out when she is ready." I was actually ready but for some reason I was nervous about being a bathing suit in front of Booth. It just seemed really intimate.

"But she is taking forever." He whined as I slipped a tee shirt over my head.

"Part of a man's job son, is to wait on a woman. Bones can take as long as she needs to get ready and if you don't knock off your whining you will sit out while Bones and I play in the pool." My heart skipped a beat as I heard those words. I quickly slid on my shorts and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready." I saw Parker open his mouth to make what I'm sure was a smart comment but he was stopped by the glare his father sent him. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. "Are you boys ready?"

"Yep." Booth said and Parker just nodded, afraid to speak.

During the short trip the pool Parker quickly got over his fear and started talking about everything that they were going to do in the pool. He was so excited because he had been taking swimming lessons for the past six months and he couldn't wait to show his dad what he has learned, especially his cannon ball.

"Wow dad the pool is gimungous."

"Gimungous?" I asked.

"It'sa combination between gigantic and humungous. It's Parker's favorite word right now."

"Can I go in daddy, huh, can I?" Parker asked eagerly.

"Get your shirt off and put a lifejacket on." Booth instructed.

"But daddy I know how to swim. I've been taking lessons."

"Lifejacket Parker or no swimming."

"Yes sir." He mumbled slowly peeling off his shirt.

"Hey Seeley, Dr. Brennan." David said as he walked up to us.

"Good evening David." I said pleasantly.

"Dave." Booth mumbled staring out into the water. The excitement that was there a few minutes ago was suddenly gone.

"Daddy can you help me with my jacket?" Parker ran over and stood in front of his father's wheelchair but Booth didn't even see him. "Daddy."

"Come here Parker. I'll help you." I squatted down and quickly fastened Parker's life jacket, while watching Booth out of the corner of my eye the entire time. The look he had on his face was not good.

"There all done."

"Can I go in now Bones?" I looked at the pool and saw the lifeguards surrounding the swimmers and Parker did have his life vest on.

"Only go up to your waist until your dad and I can join you." He happily ran into the pool with the lifeguards yelling at him to walk.

"Here Seeley, put this on and then I'll help you in the pool." David told him as I slipped off my tee shirt.

"I can't do this." He mumbled.

"Come on Seeley your son is waiting for you." David said softly.

"How will I get in?"

"I'm going to carry you in." Booth tossed the life jacket on the floor.

"I cannot let my son see you carry me in the pool like a god damned child." He backed his chair away from David. I walked over and grabbed the handles, holding tightly so he couldn't get away. "Let go Bones." Instead of doing as he asked I turned him around so he was facing me and I saw embarrassment and fury etched in his handsome features.

"You cannot leave. Parker has really been looking forward to spending the evening in the pool with his father. Don't you dare disappoint him Seeley Booth."

"Stay out of this Bones."

"You invited me here tonight so I am in it Booth. Swallow your pride and let David put you in the pool."

"Hell no." He said and jerked his chair away from me and wheeled away. "What the hell just happened?" I asked David wiping away angry tears that had fallen.

"His pride got in the way."

"I don't understand. I thought that things were going so well."

"When it's just me and him alone things have been a lot better. Right now he can see families together, swimming with two legs and he can't do it. I think the thought of having to wear a life jacket and be carried into the pool in front of perfectly healthy strangers, in front of his son and you was just too much for his pride to handle right now."

"Damn prideful bastard. Parker is going to be devastated."

"I'll go talk to him." David said and I snorted.

"Good luck. When he gets like this he won't talk to anyone."

"Bones where did daddy go?" Parker called from the water. I quickly took my shorts off and joined Parker in the pool. Even though Booth decided to be an ass I was not going to ruin Parker's evening.

"He changed his mind so you are stuck with me." He looked sad. "How about showing me that cannonball you were telling us about." A smile came across his face.

"Okay but there is gonna be a really big splash."

"I'm ready Parker."

**_Booth's POV_**

Because I was so furious I was really struggling getting my trunks off, a skill that I had mastered by the middle of the week. Instead of getting easier, things were just getting worse. I should have thought of how I would be getting into the pool before suggesting a swim to Parker because if I would have thought the embarrassing situation I would never have gotten my boy's hopes up. I had just gotten my damn trunks off when there was a knock at the door and I knew that is was David because Bones would stay at the pool with my son so he wouldn't be anymore disappointed.

"Go away David." I shouted as I threw my trunks across the room.

"I'd like to talk to you."

"Not in the mood for conversation right now." I wheeled over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and sweats.

"It will help if you talk about what you're feeling right now."

"Not going to happen." I slammed the dresser drawer shut hoping that David got the message. He must of because I didn't hear anything else from him.

I struggled again getting myself redressed. I figured that I was going to have to learn to control my emotions or else I was never going to be able to anything on my own. Thirty minutes later I was dressed but exhausted. I wheeled myself over to my bed because I wanted to be back in by the time Parker and Bones came back from the pool. I lifted myself out of my chair and started to transfer over to the bed. My arms were burning and I was too busy thinking of that and I miscalculated the distance to my bed and before I knew what was happening I was crashing to the floor, banging my head in the process.

"Owwww. God dammit son of BITCH." I shouted into the empty room. "God Dammit, dammit, dammit." I muttered as I started pounding my fists into the floor. I was furious. I was furious with myself, with what I have become, with what my life has become, a weak man on the floor. I heard the door open from behind me. "GO AWAY." I shouted not even looking up and the door quickly closed only opening a few minutes later. "Get the hell out of my room." Instead of hearing the door open I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Please Bones go." My plea came out as a strangled sob. I didn't want her to see me like this, lying helpless on the floor. I also didn't want her to see me cry like a baby.

"I'm not leaving you." She sat on the floor beside me.

"I don't…want you to…see me…like this." I sobbed. I hated myself for being so weak and breaking down in front of her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She lifted my head off of the floor and placed it in her lap. "Let it go Seeley. I'm here." Those sweet simple words opened the damned floodgates and I burst into tears. Bones was amazing. She just sat there and held me tightly, running her fingers through my hair as I sobbed and clutched her knee. I just needed to hold on to some part of her.

"Parker?" I managed to ask when my sobs finally subsided.

"I asked one of the nurses to take him for ice cream."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"What happened Booth?"

"Which part? The abandoning my son at the pool part or the falling on my paralyzed ass part?"

"How about both parts?"

"I couldn't let Parker see me being carried into the pool like a damn child. He would be embarrassed."

"No Booth, Parker wouldn't be embarrassed. It's you that is embarrassed." She was right, of course.

"Being carried into a pool isn't who I am."

"It isn't who you were Booth but it is part of who you have become and that part needs to swallow your god damned pride and accept some help. You are paralyzed. Your legs don't work anymore and you can't do everything that you used to do and you're going to need help. Let me, let David help you Booth. You have helped so many people and now it's your turn to sit back and accept help from those of us that love and care for you and you need to give Parker some more credit. He is an amazing little boy, just like his father. He has accepted your paralysis and whether you are carried into the pool by a grown man or you have to crawl across the floor Parker will love you regardless. You're his dad and you are alive to be with him and that's all that matters to him."

"Every time I think I get to a point where I can tolerate being stuck in this god forsaken chair for the rest of my damned life something like tonight happens." I mumbled into her lap while I gently caressed her bare knee.

"What happened tonight Booth?"

"I saw the other dads in the pool, without a lifejacket playing with their kids and I realized that I wouldn't be able to do anything that a normal guy could do with his son. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Why do you think that you will be alone?" She asked me softly.

"What woman would want to spend her life with a guy in a wheelchair who can't perform…?"

"You are an amazing man Booth. Any woman would be lucky to have you in her life. If the fact that you are in a wheelchair is a problem for any woman then she doesn't deserve you. I have been reading up on your condition and there is no reason why you won't be able to perform sexually. You and your partner will just have to find the position that works best for you." Thankfully my head was still in her lap so she couldn't see how red my face had become. I had never gotten embarrassed talking about sex before I met her and now I found myself turning red more often than not.

"Saying it doesn't make it true."

"You will never be alone. You will always have Parker and you will always have me." I pulled myself off of her lap and into a sitting position, somewhat awkwardly but when I looked into those blue orbs filled with love and compassion, the awkwardness just disappeared. I knew I could trust her with absolutely anything.

"Please Bones, don't leave me. I need you." I begged tearfully and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere ever." I truly believed her.

"Thank you." I sniffed.

"So how the hell did you end up on the floor?" She asked with a grin

"I was pissed off and I miscalculated the distance and fell."

"You need to be more careful. Your hard head can't take too many more hits." She sent me a smirk. "Now let's get you back into bed. I'm sure that Parker is driving the nurses crazy." She pulled herself off of the ground and I was so jealous.

"You're probably right." I gave her a small smile. She squatted down and started to reach for me. "Bones I don't…I don't want you to do this…to see me like this."

"Let me help you Booth."

"You're not strong enough to lift me." I didn't know if I was ready to have to rely on her like this.

"That's bullshit Booth and you damn well know it. Now let me help you. I want to do this." I sighed and lifted my arms. I didn't understand how I could be so embarrassed and so turned on at the same time as she easily lifted me onto my bed.

"Thanks Bones." I mumbled as she adjusted the blankets around me.

"You're very welcome." She said as she tucked the blankets around my waist.

"Oh my God Bones." I gasped when she looked up at me.

"What?" She chattered.

"Your lips are blue." I reached out and ran my thumb around her lips, shivering as my thumb touched her soft lips. "You're freezing."

"My suit is still wet."

"Go get some dry clothes on before you freeze to death."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go fetch Parker. He is probably freezing now too." Before I could argue that amazing woman was out the door in search for my son.

--

Two hours later after some intense video game playing between Parker and I, Bones had put in a DVD and Parker was now sound asleep in the middle of the bed between Bones and I. I must admit I am proud that my son had figured out when to use the Booth charm smile to his advantage. When she put the movie on Parker didn't like that she was sitting alone on a chair so he flashed our smile and she joined us on the bed. I reached over Parker and grabbed her free hand with my own and I swear I heard her gasp when our skin connected. She lifted her face and smiled sweetly at me.

"Thank you Temperance." I whispered, not wanting to wake Parker.

"You're welcome. For what?" I chuckled at her question.

"For being you." She gave me a confused look.

"I had nothing to do with becoming who I am."

"You are a great friend."

"I wasn't always. You make it easy for me to be a good friend." I knew that was hard for her to admit.

"You are my best friend Bones. I wouldn't let just anyone see me like this. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone before."

"I feel the same way Booth."

"Thank you for being my best friend." I told her.

"Thank you for being mine." She responded. We smiled at each other and then she laid her head back against the pillow and resumed watching Aladdin, Parker's favorite movie, never releasing her grip on my hand.

Instead of watching the movie I watched Bones out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but smile as she smiled at some of the jokes on the movie. I have hoped and dreamt about lying in bed with Bones and this scenario never entered into my mind yet this was sweeter then anything I had ever envisioned. I knew I was in love with her. She is the first person that I think of in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I want to spend the rest of my life making her smile, making her happy but I know that I can't, not like this. Any chance that we may have had at becoming a couple was destroyed the minute that bullet went into my back. She told me she would never leave me and I know that she won't. She will always be in my life as my best friend and nothing more and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she is happy, even if it isn't with me.

**Thanks for reading. Please review with your thoughts. Next chapter Booth moves in. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

Over the next couple of weeks Booth made a lot of progress. I loved going to see him everyday and listening to him proudly tell me everything that he had accomplished that day. For the most part he seemed to be in better sprits but he still had his bad days, like the first day he tried to walk. As I sat on a chair watching him struggle as he used his arms to push himself across the parallel bars, my heart broke. I wasn't used to seeing my friend, the man I loved, struggle so much, both physically and emotionally. When he was halfway across he gave up.

"My chair. I need my chair." He grunted.

"Come on, Seeley. You can finish." David encouraged.

"My…chair…now." Sighing, David retrieved Booth and placed him back in his chair and handed him a towel so he could mop up the sweat that had accumulated on his face.

"Take a break for now and we'll try again in a little while."

"What the hell is the point?" Booth shouted.

"The point is it will help you, Booth." I yelled. I knew that he was hurt and angry but I knew that I couldn't coddle him anymore because if I did, these angry outbursts would continue. He looked at me in shock but I continued yelling.

"Ever since this happened all you have done was bitch about how much you hate being in your wheelchair and how badly you want to walk again but every time someone tries to help you and it makes you uncomfortable, you throw a fit and act like a child. We all know how hard this is for you but have you ever considered how hard it is for Parker and me to see you so unhappy?" I knew that I was being selfish but I couldn't stop myself.

"That night at the pool when you abandoned your son because you were too embarrassed to let David help you, Parker was devastated. He was so excited to spend the evening with you and you ruined that for him. I tried as hard as I could to make it up to him but I'm not his father. I wasn't the one he wanted to be with. It was you, in a life jacket, in the pool that was who he wanted, not me." I saw the hurt in his face but I just kept going.

"I hate to you so unhappy, so miserable. It makes me miserable to see you like this. I wish like hell that I could take this all away from you, but I can't." I wiped away the angry tears that were falling from eyes. "I want you to be happy again, Booth. I want to see you smile and if I could take this away from you, I would. I wake up every day wishing it was me that was shot and paralyzed, not you. You didn't deserve this."

"Bones…"

"When you decide to quit feeling sorry for yourself give me a call, Booth." I shot before I stormed out ignoring his pleas to come back.

I somehow managed to make it to my car through my tears. Once I was safely closed inside my car, I let my sobs come. I hated how cruel I was to him but he was frustrating the hell out of me. All David and I wanted to do was help him and he was making it so hard. Over the past few weeks I had been patient and kind with him but maybe that wasn't what he needed. He was constantly feeling sorry for himself and it wasn't doing any good. Maybe he needed a swift kick in his paralyzed ass to get him out of his funk, or maybe I just set him back and ruined his progress. I was so confused, so I called the person who I knew could always set me straight.

"Hey, sweetie." Angela answered.

"Ange, I need you." I sniffed

"Are you okay?"

"Can you meet me at my apartment?"

"I'm on my way."

"And bring beer." I asked. I really needed a drink.

--

_**Booth's POV**_

I sat in stunned silence after Bones stormed out of the room. I was shocked, hurt, embarrassed and angry as hell at her outburst. I was shocked because I had only seen her that angry a few times and it was never directed at me before. I was embarrassed because she called me out on everything, and it hurt to have it pointed out to me. I was angry but not at he; I was mad at myself. She was absolutely right. I was acting like a child and I deserved every true, hurtful thing she said to me.

"I'm going back to my room." I mumbled to David who had witnessed my ass getting ripped. He thankfully didn't argue with me. He just moved out of the way so I could pass by him. When I got to my room, I wheeled myself over to my bedside table and picked up the picture of Parker that Bones had brought me. I hated myself for hurting my child. I knew that he was disappointed that I didn't swim with him that night. He was quieter than usual when he returned and I should have apologized right then, but because I was so self absorbed in my own misery I didn't realize how much misery I was inflicting on my child and best friend. I had to make it right by him. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rebecca. It's me."

"How are you doing, Seeley?"

"Shitty right now. Can I talk to Parker?"

"Hang on." I waited patiently while she retrieved Parker. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his sweet voice.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi, bub. I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, Parker. You're not in trouble. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not going swimming with you last week."

"Why didn't you? I really wanted to show you everything that I had learned in my swimming lessons." I was now feeling like a total ass.

"I know that you wanted to show me your cannon ball. I really wanted to see it."

"Then why didn't you swim with me and Bones?' I sighed.

"Because I was embarrassed, Parker."

"Why were you embarrassed, daddy?"

"Parker I can't walk. My friend David would have had to carry me into the pool and I didn't want other people, you or Bones to see that."

"That's silly daddy. I saw lots of mommy's and daddy's getting carried into the pool and they weren't embarrassed."

"I know, Parks. I was being silly. When you come to stay with me this weekend would you go swimming with me?"

"Do you promise that you'll swim with me this time?" I knew that if I made this promise to my son I had to keep it and I knew that it was a promise that I was ready to keep.

"I promise, Parker."

"Will Bones come too?" I cringed when he asked that question. She probably will never speak to me again.

"I'll ask her, Parker, but she might have other plans."

"Okay."

"I have to go exercise, Parks, so I will call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. I love you, daddy, and you don't have to be embarrassed around me." I stifled a sob but silent tears rolled down my cheek.

"I love you too, Parker."

After I hung up with Parker I wheeled myself out of my room and went to look for David. I had suddenly discovered a new sense of determination and I needed to prove to myself that it was real before I called Bones to beg for her forgiveness.

"Got a minute, David?" I asked when I found him. He nodded in response to my question. Great, I managed to piss him off too. "I'm sorry for snapping and acting like an ass. If you're willing, I would like to get back on the parallel bars." I said sheepishly.

"I'm more than willing. Let's go." David and I went into the exercise room and I positioned myself in front of the parallel bars. "You ready?'

"Let's do this." I reached up and pulled myself up. Using every bit of strength I had I slowly, very slowly inched my way to the end of the parallel bars. I can't remember the last time that I had worked so damn hard. I felt like I was dragging a ton of cement behind me. I silently begged and pleaded with my legs to feel something, anything, but they failed me and I felt nothing. About thirty minutes later, I made it to the end and thankfully David helped me back into my chair.

"I'm not being…an ass but please…tell me what is…the point…if I can't…feel my legs?" I panted to David as I mopped the sweat off of my face.

"It's quite possible that by putting pressure on your legs you may eventually feel sensation again." David explained.

"Possible, eventually?" I snapped before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry Seeley but I can't guarantee that you will ever walk again. By doing this you can only improve your chances."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see in the morning." I needed time alone to figure out if I could salvage any but of my relationship with Bones.

"Good night, Seeley."

--

Bones' POV

"So are you just going to sit there and drink or are you going to tell me what happened between you and Booth?" Angela asked me

"I was a selfish bitch." I moaned into my beer.

"Bren, that is not true. You don't have a selfish bone in your body."

"I yelled at him. I basically told him that he was a bad father and that he was acting like a child."

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't." I nodded miserably.

"I did. He was trying to walk and he got frustrated and gave up. I rubbed it in his face that he ruined Parker's plan when he wouldn't go swimming. I hate seeing him like this, Ange."

"You can't deal with him being paralyzed?" She asked sounding somewhat surprised and I just laughed (probably had to due with the alcohol that I was drinking).

"His paralysis doesn't bother me at all. What I hate seeing is how unhappy he is. He hates his current situation, which I can't blame him, but it hurts me that he is hurting so badly. He is feeling sorry for himself because he is convinced that he is going to spend the rest of his life alone because Parker will eventually become ashamed of him, which is total bullshit. For someone that is so good a reading complete strangers where is his magical powers when it comes to the people standing right in front of him."

"Why can't he see that I love him and I won't ever leave him? I don't want to leave him. Why can't he see that Parker will never be ashamed of him?" My sobs had returned by this time and because of that and the alcohol I had drunk I was struggling to get the words out. "I can't believe that I told him that he was a bad father. He will probably never forgive me and then I'll never know."

"You'll never know if he feels the same." Angela whispered and I barley heard her. I sent her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Bren, you said that you love him and you're worried that if he doesn't forgive you, then you'll never know if he loves you too." My sobs increased and Angela took me into her arms and held me until I finally calmed down. "You okay, sweetie?" She whispered softly after I blew my nose.

"No. I love him so much Angela. The fact that he is in a wheelchair doesn't change that in the least. In fact, I love him more because I see how strong he is but now I've gone and ruined everything."

"I know that Booth feels the same way, Bren. He is in love with you too and I believe that no matter what you said, if there is something to forgive, Booth will forgive you."

"No he won't." I said miserably as I opened my third beer.

"I think you should slow down." Angela recommended.

"I will when it stops hurting." She flashed me a sympathetic smile. "Oh well, at least I got to kiss him once." Angela choked the swig of beer she had just taken.

"You kissed him?" She practically shouted and I nodded. "Temperance Brennan, how could you not have told me? How could I not have known? When did this happen?"

"The Christmas before last. Caroline agreed to arrange the trailer for my family if I would kiss Booth on the lips for five steamboats."

"Is he a good kisser? I bet that he is a good kisser." I smiled at the memory of our one and only kiss.

"He is the best kisser that I have every encountered." I said wistfully as the tears started filling my eyes again. I felt Angela take my hand.

"Bren, sweetie, look at me." I slowly raised my eyes to meet her compassionate brown ones. "I promise that you and Booth will have many more kisses."

"You can't promise something like that." I mumbled although I wished like hell she could.

"I can, because I know that you and Booth are meant to be together, no matter what happened tonight."

"Thanks, Ange, but I don't think so." My cell phone chose that minute to ring. I picked it up and immediately recognized the number of the rehab center. "It's him." I told her suddenly terrified.

"Answer it."

"I don't know if I can."

"Answer it, Bren." She demanded and with a shaking hand I answered my phone.

"Hi, Booth." I slurred.

"Bones, have you been drinking?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"'Cause I hurt your feelings." He was silent for a minute.

"I wanted to talk to you about that but I can tell that you're not up to it right now. Can you meet me here for breakfast in the morning?"

"I have to work in the morning." I argued. I wasn't ready to face him.

"You can go in late if you want to." He countered. I covered the mouthpiece with my hand.

"He wants to meet me for breakfast in the morning," I whispered

"Go." I shook my head. "Go, Brennan." I sighed and uncovered the mouthpiece.

"I'll be there, Booth."

"Great. I'll see you then." We experienced a moment of awkward silence, something we have never had to deal with before. "Uhh, tell Ange I said hi." A giggle escaped from me.

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Night, Bones." I disconnected the call and grabbed another beer, hoping that the liquid courage lasted through breakfast tomorrow morning.

--

Booth's POV

I was still glad that my charm worked even in the rehab center. I managed to convince the morning staff to help set up a private breakfast in my room for Bones and me. I knew the public setting of the dinning room wouldn't be the best place to have this conversation. As I sat there waiting my stomach churned with butterflies. I don't remember the last time I was this nervous. The soft knock at my door caused me to jump.

"Come in." I called and when she walked in I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. She must have had a lot to drink last night because she looked so hung over. Although I didn't laugh I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Not one word." She snapped.

"Then the whole point of you coming here this morning would be pointless." She removed her sunglasses and sent me a death glare and I retaliated with my charm smile.

"How did you pull this off?" She asked as she motioned to the table.

"I have connections. Please sit down." She did as I asked. "How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel?" She snapped.

"So I take it you're probably not going to be eating?"

"It would be rude if I didn't eat since you invited me for breakfast, so I'll have a cup of coffee and a piece of dry toast." I smirked as I poured her coffee and then handed her a piece of toast.

"I'm sorry for everything that I said yesterday." She blurted out a few minutes after I started shoveling my eggs in my mouth. She always had the best timing because my mouth was full and I couldn't respond right away. I quickly swallowed my food, almost choking in the process. "Please forgive me, Seeley." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I can't forgive you." She looked crestfallen and her eyes filled with tears. She spoke again before I could finish what I wanted to say.

"I realize that and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness because what I said was inexcusable. I was just hoping that maybe…"

"Temperance, please stop talking for a minute." Her mouth snapped shut. "The reason that I can't forgive you…"

"Is because I don't deserve it."

"Bones let me talk." I demmanded

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"The reason that I can't forgive you is because you did nothing that needs to be forgiven." She opened her mouth to speak but I gave her a close motion with my fingers and she complied. "I told you when this all started that it was going to be rough and I was going to be an ass. I have been a huge ass for the past few weeks, hell since this whole nightmare began. Last night you said some things that really hurt me but the truth is I needed to hear it."

"I have been so consumed with my own feelings that I haven't thought of anyone else's. I didn't realize how much I had hurt Parker when I didn't go swimming and I wouldn't have realized it had you not told me. I didn't know how much I was hurting you, Bones, so it should be me asking for forgiveness, not you. Please, Temperance, forgive me for hurting you." She nodded through her tears. "After you bitched me out, I called and asked Parker's forgiveness and we made plans to swim on Friday night."

"Don't bail on him again." She warned.

"I won't." I smiled softly at her. "One more thing. I don't appreciate you saying that you should have been the one that was shot. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because I hate seeing you hurt so much. I don't have any children and I can still do my job from a chair. It would just be easier for you." She told me softly and I truly hated myself right then.

"Don't think like that, Bones. I'm glad that you weren't shot. I'm not happy that I was shot but I NEVER want you to be hurt, physically or emotionally."

"I also got back on the parallel bars after you took off and I made it all the way across."

"I'm so proud of you."

"I can't promise you that I won't be an ass again. In fact I can promise you that I will be an ass again, probably on multiple occasions and when that happens I need you to promise me that you will do exactly what you did last night and put me in my place again. Can you do that?" She sent me that gorgeous confident smile that I love.

"I can definitely do that."

"I know I could count on you, Bones."

"You can always count on me."

"I know I can."

--

Over the next week and a half I worked my ass off with very little attitude. I kept my promise to Parker and we went swimming. I hated that David had to carry me in the pool but I swallowed my pride and in the end Parker, Bones and I had a blast. I was surprised by how much I was able to do with Parker in the pool. David thought that it would be a good idea for me to go out into the real world before I was released so David, Bones and I went to the grocery store dinner and a movie. I had a blast at the grocery store as well.

I got into one of those motorized wheelchairs with the basket attached and Bones and I got a lot of non-perishables that I could eat when I moved in. The dinner and movie didn't go as smoothly as the trip to the grocery store. My pride got the better of me when we arrived at the restaurant and I stubbornly refused to go in for ten minutes because I was convinced that everyone was staring at me. Eventually, Bones convinced me otherwise and we went in but I pretty much sulked the whole time.

I was in a pretty crabby mood by the time we got to the theater and the only handicap seating was in the front, so I spent the first hour complaining how much I hated sitting at the front because it hurt my neck to keep looking up. I finally stopped when Bones got up and left. We tried the dinner and movie again at the end of the week, just her and me, and it went much better. I didn't think about what other people were thinking about me and I just enjoyed the company of the fabulous woman that I was with.

Before I knew it, I was checking out of my home for the past six weeks and was on my way to my new home. I had a bittersweet goodbye with David who promised to keep in touch and visit me often.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked me. I had hardly spoken a word the entire drive home.

"Yeah, I guess. My future in this chair seems so real right now." I said sadly.

"Hopefully it won't always be like this." I reached over, grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks for your support, Bones." A few minutes later she pulled into her parking lot. I hated the fact that I had to wait in the car while she unloaded my chair. She came around and I opened my door, easily transferring myself from her car into my chair. She grabbed my luggage, another thing that was screwing with my pride, and we headed into the building. During the ride in the elevator she handed me a key.

"What's this?" I asked

"This is your home now and you should have a key."

"I really don't need this, Bones. It's not like I'm going anywhere." She shot me a glare. "Thanks." I mumbled.

When we got to her door, she stared at me until I took my new key and unlocked the door to my new home. I sat in my chair unable to move forward, not only into the apartment, on with my life. She walked in and set my luggage down and then returned to the doorway.

"I know your scared but it will be okay. Please come in." I looked into her eyes and I made my decision. I pushed myself in. "Welcome home, Booth."

**Thank you so much for reading. I would really enjoy ready your reviews (Hint hint) ****Thanks Vebbie for your help with this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

**_Booth's POV_**

I slowly wheeled myself into Bones' apartment, my new home. I noticed that she had moved some things around, obviously to make room for my chair to get around. I was surprised to see my recliner in her living room since we had agreed to sublet my apartment fully furnished since I wouldn't be using it anytime soon. She must have seen me looking at the chair.

"I know how much you love that chair so I had it brought over. I hope that it will help you feel more at home here." She told me softly.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I noticed that she had brought a few other things from my apartment placed throughout her living room to help me feel comfortable. My gaze traveled to the middle of the living room where I saw what really made me feel at home. Attached to a wall was the biggest flat screen TV that I had ever seen. Using Parker's favorite word, it was gimungous. I wheeled myself over to the wall and reached up and ran my fingers across the bottom of the screen, the only part that I could reach.

"Bones she's beautiful."

"She? Booth it's a television not a human being."

"I thought that you hated television."

"I don't hate it. I just find it unproductive. I bought it for you."

"Bones you shouldn't have. It must of cost a pretty penny."

"I also purchased a video game system that Jack recommended and installed." She walked over to a closet and pulled out Guitar Hero. This woman never ceased to blow my mind. "Jack told me that this game was one of the most popular games out there and from what I've seen and read it looks like it will help Parker develop his hand and eye coordination." Of course she would consider that. "I also purchased a couple of age appropriate games for him and Jack picked up a few that you might enjoy. If you look at the games and decide that you don't like them I'll be happy to return them and find you something else."

"I'll pay you back for this."

"Consider it a gift Booth. I want you and Parker to feel at home here."

"It's a pretty damn expensive gift."

"There's no price on friendship." I couldn't help but smile. That was a great answer. "I was hoping that you would go to the grocery store later with me so we can purchase some items that Parker will eat since I have no idea what a little boy his age likes."

"He's a kid Bones. He likes everything that's not good for him." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'll go with you."

"Great thank you. Maybe we can go after you settle in and rest." I nodded. "So can I show you around?"

"I've been here before."

"But just in the kitchen and living room. You need to see where you'll be sleeping." She began to walk away from me. I noticed that she avoided saying my bedroom, probably so I wouldn't be reminded that my presence in her home had made her turn her life upside down because of me. I followed her down the hall to the last bedroom on the left. When she opened the door I stared in shock. "This is Parker's room." She said proudly. The room was painted and decorated with sports memorabilia.

"Bones this is amazing."

"Rebecca told me that Parker was really into all sports right now. I had no idea what to buy so Angela and I went shopping and she picked out everything and painted the room. Do you think he'll like it?" She asked me nervously.

"He'll love it Bones. He really will." I saw her visibly relax.

"Okay now your room." I followed her again back the way we came. "I'll be sleeping in the room right across from you so if you ever need anything all you have to do is yell." I nodded in agreement and she opened the door to my new room. I slowly wheeled myself in and for the third time today I was shocked by what she had done.

I saw that she had brought my television from my living room and placed it in my room. My comforter set that was on my bed in my apartment was now on her bed or my bed now. I wheeled over to the bedside table and looked at the pictures she had placed there. She must have taken my pictures from my apartment and brought them here. I wonder what went through her mind when she packed these up. I never came out and said that I treasured my friendship with squints but I actually consider them some of the greatest friends that I have ever had. I imagine that she must have been surprised to find a 5 x 7 photograph of all of my squints, including myself and Bones and a charity function when we were all dressed to kill. It's one of my favorites but I wonder what she thought when she saw my favorite photograph that I had placed behind my alarm clock so her beautiful face was the first thing I saw every morning. It was a picture of the two of us from that same night with our arms around each other's waist smiling into the camera. I placed it behind the alarm clock again and headed over to my dresser. I'm assuming that she bought this dresser just for me because it wasn't as high as a normal dresser so I could easily reach all of the drawers. In fact it was just like the one I had at the rehab center. On top of my dresser, she had placed all of my pictures of Parker.

"If you don't like where something is, please feel free to move it."

"Everything is perfect Bones."

"I hope you don't mind but I put all of your clothes in the dresser. I also had a lower rod placed in the closet and hung up your suits."

"I'm not going to be needing my suits." I snapped.

"The bathroom is through that door. I measured and your chair will fit inside with room to spare."

"Thanks Bones. Look if you don't mind I really would like to take a nap. All this excitement has left me tired." I lied. I wasn't really tired. I just wanted to be alone.

"Of course. Do you need any help?" I knew she was trying to help but it pissed me off.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Yell if you need anything." I nodded and wheeled myself into the bathroom. A minute later I heard the door shut and I returned to the bedroom.

I hated that my state of mind caused me to be pissed off at everything Bones was trying to do for me instead of being grateful to that wonderful woman. Even when I was in the bathroom and I saw the shower that she had installed for me, instead of being happy I was infuriated, not with her but with myself. For being in this position, for allowing myself to become so weak and helpless but I couldn't stop it. Every time I saw her or anyone else for that matter walking around on two good legs I was reminded that mine don't work and I'll never be the man that I once was. I pulled myself out of my chair on onto the bed. I knew I had to change my attitude or Bones would throw me out on my paralyzed ass so I hoped that a short nap would help adjust my attitude.

_**Bones' POV**_

I flopped down on the couch and sighed in frustration. He was so happy at first, especially when he saw the TV but I saw the happiness quickly fade into the frustration that had become a common occurrence since the shooting. Maybe I tried too hard. Maybe I didn't try hard enough. All I want is for him to be happy, here with me but instead of making him happy I probably pissed him off.

After thirty minutes of pointless stewing I headed to the kitchen to start dinner. I knew he loved macaroni and cheese and I wanted that to be his first home cooked meal. As I was mixing my ingredients I hoped that this wouldn't piss him off as well but if it did, tough shit. He didn't have to eat it. Once my dish was baking I whipped up a batch of chocolate pudding, another one of his favorites, and finished the meal off by putting together a salad, something he probably wouldn't eat. As I set the table I laughed at myself when I pulled out every kind of salad dressing imaginable because when I was shopping I had no idea what kind of salad dressing he liked so I bought one of each.

"Booth." I called as I knocked on my old bedroom door. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes if you're hungry." I decided not to beg him to eat with me. If he did then great and if not, then he either went hungry or ate cold food. I smiled when I heard the bedroom door open. I reached into the fridge, pulled out a beer and placed it at his seat.

"Bones this smells awesome. Mac and Cheese?" He said with a smile.

"Sure is. I thought you would like your favorite meal for your first night home." He flashed me his beautiful smile.

"Can I give you a hand?"

"Can you grab the salad and silverware? Oh and the napkins please." He wore a self-satisfied smile as he did as I requested. A few minutes later we were sitting down to our first dinner together as roommates.

"This is delicious." He told me.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I'm sure you're like the salad too." I hinted and then surprisingly he filled his bowl with salad without argument. "I wasn't sure what kind of salad dressing you like so I made sure that you have lot's of options."

"That's weird." He said as he reached for the ranch dressing. " I thought you knew everything about me Bones."

"It's impossible to know everything about any one person. The reason I don't know what type of dressing you eat on your salad is because all of the times that we ate together you never ordered a salad."

"Well just for the record I'll eat any dressing but French." I laughed. "Since we are now living together Bones, I think that this is the perfect opportunity to learn everything we can about each other."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Twenty questions." I raised my eyebrows. "Well not exactly but let's just ask each other questions, back and forth, questions that we have never asked each other before. Are you in?" I nodded my head. "I'll go first. Let's see, did you have any pets growing up?"

"I had a turtle named Zeus." He started laughing so hard that he snorted beer through his nose. "What is so funny?"

"I've always associated the name Zeus with power and a turtle doesn't exactly scream powerful."

"I chose the name because when I got Zeus I was studying Greek mythology and I was fascinated with Zeus. Now it's my turn, what's your favorite book?"

"That's an easy one, Bred in the Bone."

"I thought that we were supposed to be honest with each other."

"I am being honest. I am not a big reader. The only reason that I read that book was because you wrote it and it surprised me. It was fantastic. I stayed up all night finishing it. You made those characters come to life on the page. The cases were so realistic and I'm a much better FBI agent then Andy is and I couldn't solve the case before he could. That's great writing Bones. I've read that book so many times I practically have it memorized." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Booth. Your opinion means a lot to me." He reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

"I'm just being honest." We finished our dinner with more questions but honestly I don't remember what questions I asked or his answers because he never let go of my hand and I couldn't concentrate on anything but the feeling of his hand covering mine.

After dinner we worked together to clean up the kitchen, I rinsed the dishes and handed them to Booth who loaded the dishwasher. He was so happy to be doing something besides sitting in his chair. When the kitchen cleanup was complete we ventured to the grocery store. I pushed the cart while Booth loaded it up with the food that he and Parker liked, food he told me that I would grow to love. Things went smoothly until we walked out of the store to my car.

"Go on and get in the car and I'll load the grocery's." I instructed.

"I'll help."

"It's not necessary. I can handle it."

"I'm not going to sit on my ass doing nothing while you do all the work." Great, things were going so well.

"It's just a few bags Booth."

"Just hand me a god damned bag Bones." He snapped rather loudly. Biting the inside of my mouth to keep from crying I began handing him the bags to put in the backseat.

The drive home was silent. He stared out the passenger window and I stared straight ahead thinking about how yet again, I managed to piss him off. It seemed like no matter what I did or said, not matter how good my intentions are, he gets angry. I was starting to think that maybe moving in together wasn't the best idea. If his mood swings continued I was afraid that it might ruin our friendship.

"How many trips does it usually take you to get all of your grocery's upstairs?" He asked when he settled back in his chair when we arrived back home.

"Two or three."

"Between the two of us we can make one trip."

"I'm listening."

"Finally this chair may be good for something. Load my lap up with the bags. You'll have to push me in but it will only take one trip."

"Okay." I did as he asked and we managed to get the groceries upstairs in one trip. Maybe when he started walking again, I'll keep his chair for this reason.

"Did you bring my checkbook over from my apartment?" He asked me after we got the food put away.

"I put it in your nightstand."

"Thanks." Next thing I knew he was wheeling himself into his room. Since I was apparently alone I settled on the couch with my laptop and quickly absorbed my self into Kathy and Andy's world. I had gotten a few paragraphs in when I heard him clearing his throat. I looked up and found that he was right beside me.

"Hey." He handed me a check.

"This is for my part of the groceries."

"This isn't necessary." I handed the check back to him but he wouldn't take it.

"It was part of our agreement when I moved in. You said you would let me pay for half of the groceries."

"I know we agreed to that but I don't want you to feel that you have to give me money."

"Dammit Bones, I'm not a you're personal god damned charity case." Okay that stung.

"You're my friend, not my personal charity case."

"Then take my money without arguing about it."

"Fine but speaking of money when are you planning on returning to work?"

"I'm not going back to work. I can't do my job anymore."

"Not the exact same job but you are still a very valuable member of the FBI, with or without the use of your legs."

"I don't want another job. I want the same job that I was doing when I got shot."

"That's not possible Booth and since you are refusing to work how do you plan on not staying my charity case?" I said bitterly. It hurt that's what he thought he was to me.

"I'm getting disability."

"And will that check will be enough so when you finally move out of here? Will you be able to pay your rent, buy your groceries, pay your utilities, and make a car payment because since you no longer work for The FBI you'll have to buy your own vehicle? Will it be enough to make your child support payments to Rebecca, will you be able to purchase all of the equipment that you'll need?" I saw the anger and hurt flash across his face.

"My finances aren't any of your fucking business Bones." He yelled

"You're making it my business when you shove a check in my face, a check that I don't need." I shouted

"Why do you always have to rub it in that you have so much more money than the rest of the world? How do you think that it makes someone poor like me feel when I see that gigantic flat screen TV you probably paid thousands of dollars for, the video games, the parallel bars, the new dresser, Parker's bedroom shit, the specialized shower?"

"I…I just wanted you to feel at home. I'm not trying to rub my money in your face."

"Well you did Bones."

"I starting to think that this living arrangement isn't going to work out. You are so fucking moody and I'm tired of walking around on eggshells around you, worrying that if the next thing I say will piss you off or make you happy. I must be saying the wrong thing because you are constantly angry and yelling at me when all I want to do is be your friend. I guess I don't have it in me to be a good friend."

"You want me to move out?" He asked softly

"You haven't even been here twenty four hours and you're angry with me and we're shouting at each other. I can't live like this Booth. You need help with dealing with your feelings regarding being paralyzed. Maybe Sweets can help you."

"I don't need therapy to deal with my feelings on being paralyzed."

"Yes you do. Because if you continue to treat the people who are trying to help you, your friends you're going to lose them, starting with me."

"Bones you promised that you wouldn't leave me."

"Well that was before I became your punching bag. I care for you but I will not stay around and be treated like shit." I grabbed my laptop and stood from the couch, letting his check fall to the floor. "Are you willing to risk losing your friendships because you're to proud to ask for help?" With that being said I turned and walked away from him and into my new room collapsing on my bed. I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed.

_**Booth's POV**_

I could hear her crying from her bedroom, granted it was muffled probably because she was crying into a pillow but she was crying nonetheless and I was the cause of it. I couldn't possibly hate myself anymore at this moment if I tried. I knew she was right. I knew I was treating her like shit. I knew it while I was doing it but I couldn't help myself. Who the hell was I? Who had I become? She was right I needed help. I needed to talk to someone about my stupid feelings but I wasn't ready to do that. I wheeled myself over to her door and knocked.

"Bones can we talk?"

"No."

"Please?" After a few minutes of silence she opened the door. Her beautiful blue eyes were red and swollen and the edge of her nose was red from her obvious crying. I mentally kicked myself for doing that to her.

"Look I'm…" I began but she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear you say you're sorry again. I have heard that so much from you over the past month that it has lost it's meaning. You're sorry one day and the next you return to the behavior that made you apologize in the first place. When you decide to actually apologize and then do something about it I'll be willing to listen and accept your apology." I had no response. "I have a headache so I'm going to bed. Tomorrow morning we'll start over with a new board."

"We'll start over with a new slate Bones." I said weakly.

"Goodnight Booth." She said shutting the door in my face.

Sighing I wheeled myself back into the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned on the really expensive TV. She bought it so I might as well use it. The picture quality was amazing but I was quickly bored. I couldn't focus. Earlier I noticed my laptop was on her desk so I wheeled over and grabbed it. I plugged it in and logged onto the Internet. I checked my email, I read articles, and I found some pointless games like Solitaire to pass the time but I quickly got bored with that. While I was playing I was getting a ton of pop ups for online poker and black jack. Before I realized what I had done I clicked on one of the blackjack ads.

As the website loaded I knew that I should have logged off and threw the computer out the window but the excitement mixed with the nervous anxiety prevented me from doing so. When I returned from war I was so emotionality lost. I felt so guilty over the lives I took. Why should I be alive when all those people weren't? After being overseas for so long I felt like I didn't belong back in the states. I felt so out of place and in the middle of a casino where people weren't asking what happened and how I was the perfect place to hide from the real world. In the casino I was just another person trying to blend in. I felt like I had control over my life again. No one was telling me what time to wake up, what to eat, when to eat, when to sleep, when to take a piss, who to kill and who to let live. I didn't have to rely on anyone but myself.

The blackjack game required a $5 minimum bet. I quickly typed in credit card number and placed $100 dollars into my new online account. I told myself that when the $100 was gone I was done. I was older now and I had more self-control and I was confident that I would be able to stop. The first game I drew a 17. I hit and drew a 4, which gave me the 21 that I needed and the dealer busted. I was off to a great start. Six hours later at four in the morning my $100 was $1000. I was kicking some blackjack ass. I hated to end my winning streak but Parker would be here in a few hours and I knew that I needed to get a few hours of shuteye. I regretfully logged off my laptop and took it with me to my room. I wouldn't want Bones accidentally finding out that I started gambling again.

As I got ready for bed I kept telling myself that I wasn't addicted to gambling again. I was able to easily stop. When I was addicted I would go for days without leaving the casino, I couldn't walk away and tonight or actually this morning I walked away easily. I was a different man now then I was then and I knew that I was not addicted. I needed a release, I needed to actually do something that made me feel good, that made me feel like a winner again not the loser that I have felt like over the past month. I pulled myself into my new bed and snuggled down under the blankets that smelled like Bones. As I drifted off to sleep my last conscious thought was my confidence in my ability to stop gambling any damn time I wanted because I wasn't addicted again. I just didn't want to stop right now but when I was ready I could stop.

_**Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. I REALLY appreciate them. Please continue to send them my way.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

Over the next few weeks, things between Booth and I didn't really get much better. He seemed to be in a permanent state of sulking, if there was such a thing. He was sleeping every morning when I left for work and when I returned at night if he wasn't locked in his room he was sitting in front of the television until all hours of the night. He never showered. His hair was greasy, he was growing a beard and he was starting to smell. When I asked him if he was showering he yelled at me and told me to mind my own damn business. I brought Sweets to my apartment a few times to talk to him but both times he refused to come out of his room. He even started making excuses not to see Parker. He was in a very dark place and I had no idea how to help him.

I walked quietly into my apartment late one night. Over the past few weeks I started working later and later because staying at work was better then going home. I slipped my shoes off right away because if he was sleeping I didn't want to risk waking him and having another argument. I found him in his usual position in his wheelchair, in front of the TV sleeping with his head back, mouth open and snoring, surrounded by empty beer bottles. I made a mental note not to buy him any more beer. As I tiptoed behind him on my way to my room I glanced at the screen of the laptop that was resting on his lap, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Holding my breath so I wouldn't risk waking him I leaned forward to get a better look at the screen and I saw exactly what I thought I saw. He was logged on to a gambling website, it looked like a blackjack site. I looked at his account balance and saw that he owed the site a couple thousand of dollars.

I tiptoed back to the door so I could decide what to do. I didn't know if I should just go to bed and act like I never saw what I saw. Do I confront him or give him a chance to come clean on his own? I decided to go with the latter so I opened the door and slammed it loudly enough to wake him. I waited for a minute so he would think that I was taking my shoes off before I ventured into the living room. This time he was awake, acting like he had been watching TV all night. The laptop was closed.

"You're late." He commented to me.

"I lost track of time."

"Some things never change." I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face. He sounded like his old self.

"What did you do this evening?"

"Watched some TV."

"With a laptop?" I gave him an opening. I just hoped he would take it.

"I was checking my e-mail. Is that okay with you?" Nope he didn't take it.

"It doesn't matter to me what you do." I said with a sigh. "Did you talk to Parker today?"

"What are you my mother?" He snapped. "Do you want a written timeline for my day?"

"Goodnight Booth." I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my ever-present tears.

"Oh Bones?" I felt a surge of hope. Maybe he was going to open up to me.

"Yes Booth?"

"We're out of beer." That surge of hope quickly turned to anger and I had to resist the incredible urge to tip his wheelchair over.

"Then I suggest you get off your ass and go get some." I snapped before storming into my room and slamming the door behind me.

I was furious, He was treating me like his own personal…I don't know what but he sure as hell wasn't treating me like his friend. I wanted to throw him out but I knew he had nowhere else to go and he knew that I knew that so I had no leverage against him but I knew that I had to do something. Right before I drifted off I thought of someone from his past that just might be able to help him.

--

"Brennan." I answered my cell phone.

"Temperance its Rebecca."

"Is Parker okay?"

"As well as can expected since his father is ignoring him." I sighed. "What the hell is going on with him? He won't answer any of my calls. Do you have any free time to meet with me?" I looked at the schedule in front of me. Judge Latrell didn't have any free time until ten thirty I glanced at my watch and saw it was eight o'clock.

"I took the morning off and I'm free until about ten thirty so anytime that is convenient for you will be fine."

"I have to be in court at eight thirty and that should only take about thirty minutes."

"I'm actually at the courthouse now so I'll meet you in the cafeteria at nine."

"See you then."

During the hour that I waited for Rebecca I formulated in my mind what exactly I was going to say to Judge Latrell. I knew that Booth would be furious with me but if the judge could help me help him it would be worth it.

"Hello Temperance." Rebecca said as she sat across from me.

"Hello Rebecca."

"So, what the hell is going on with Seeley?" I slowly began to tell her about what has been going on during the past month with the exception of the gambling. I kept that information to myself.

"Does he have any idea what he is doing to his son? It breaks my heart every time that Parker looks up at me with those big brown eyes and asks me why his daddy doesn't want to see him. He wants to know what he did wrong. I can't keep this up. Parker doesn't deserve this hurt that his father is causing him."

"I agree." I told her wiping away my tears.

"Since Seeley won't return my calls would you tell him that I am taking away his visitation rights?"

"Please Rebecca, don't do that. It will destroy him." I begged through my tears.

"It's destroying Parker and right now he is my primary concern."

"Please don't do this to him or to Parker. Give me another chance to help him. If you take Parker away from him he won't have any desire to get better."

"Why are you defending him?" She asked me.

"Excuse me?"

"He has been taking advantage of you and treating you like shit. Why are you fighting for him?" She asked me bluntly.

"Because he's my friend." I answered softly.

"You're in love with him Temperance."

"We're just friends."

"A friend would have already kicked him out on his sorry ass. A woman in love puts up with his bullshit." I stared intently at my coffee cup. "Even though he isn't acting like it, he loves you too Temperance. You two are great together. If anyone can help him it will be you."

"Do you really believe that?" I whispered tearfully.

"I do. I'll give him one more month to get it together and if he is still acting the same then I'm taking his visitation away."

"What are you going to tell Parker?"

"I hope that I won't have to tell him anything in a month and until then I'll make something up. I know that Seeley is going through a lot right now but I hate that because of it I have to lie to our son."

"I hate it too." I mumbled.

"He's lucky to have you. I just hope he can pull his head out of his ass to realize that." Those simple words meant so much to me.

At ten thirty I was standing outside of Judge Latrell's chambers, waiting for him. Fifteen minutes later, just as I was starting to think he wasn't going to show I saw him wheeling himself down the hall.

"Excuse me your Honor. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry doctor but you'll need to make an appointment with my secretary. I'm running behind this morning.'

"I can't wait for an appointment. I need to speak with you now."

"I'm sorry. I just don't have time right now." He said as he wheeled away from me.

"Seeley Booth is in trouble and he needs your help." The judge froze.

"Come in." Sighing in relief I followed him into his office. I remember you. We met a few years ago didn't we?"

"Briefly yes."

"You're Seeley's partner aren't you." I nodded "So what kind of trouble has Seeley gotten himself into?"

"A few months ago Booth was shot in his lower back and he is now paralyzed from the waist down."

"That's bad."

"He was released from rehab a month ago and he has been living with me ever since. Instead of getting better he is getting worse. He feels so helpless and worthless. When I try to help him he gets angry and he pushes me away. No matter what I do for him he takes it as a personal attack against his manhood. I could handle it if it were just me that he was pushing away but it's not. He's pushing Parker out of his life. He hasn't seen him since his second night home. Rebecca is going to take away his visitation rights if he doesn't get his act together."

"Unfortunately, this all sounds somewhat normal." Hank said

"To an extent I agree with you but now he is drinking a lot, not showering and yesterday I discovered that he was gambling again." I said tearfully.

"That is really not good."

"I've tried to talk to him but he shuts me out. I've tried to get our therapist to talk to him but he won't come out of his room and I'm really scared for him since he started gambling. He is in a really dark place and I don't know how to help him."

"What do you want me to do Dr. Brennan?"

"Can you talk to him? He respects you and since you have been through what he is going through maybe he'll listen to you. He thinks that his life is over, that he'll never be happy without the use of his legs and maybe if he can see that you've managed to find success and happiness he'll start living again."

"Seeley saved my life and now it's my turn to return the favor."

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully.

"Can I come over to your place tonight when I get off work?" I nodded, wrote down my address and handed him a spare key.

"If he doesn't answer the door, which he probably won't use this key to let yourself in. I think it will be best if I'm not there."

"I agree."

"And he will probably be furious that I called you."

"I can deal with him."

"Thank you so much."

"Thank you for coming to me Dr. Brennan." As I walked out of his chambers I was confident that Booth was going to make it back to me.

_**Booth's POV**_

"Son of a bitch." I muttered as the dealer drew a twenty to my nineteen. I got an alert telling me that before I could bet again I had to put more money in my account. I maxed out my credit cards two weeks ago and yesterday I depleted my savings account so I was down to one more option for money. I minimized the screen and logged on to my bank account. Ignoring the sick feeling that was developing in my stomach I transferred a thousand dollars out of Parker's college fund and into my checking account, like I did yesterday. I hated touching that money but I knew that I would find my winning streak again and when it happened I would be able to replace the money I borrowed with interest.

I had won a couple of hands and felt my winning streak was returning when I heard a knock at the door. I knew that it wasn't Bones because she hadn't been coming home until late and she wouldn't knock because she has a key so it must be someone here to see me and I didn't want to see anyone so I ignored it but it didn't stop. It actually became louder and more insistent.

"Seeley open the damn door." I heard but I continued to ignore it. Eventually whoever was on the other side would give up and leave. Five minutes later the knocking stopped and I was able to concentrate on my game. The damn noise caused me to lose my focus and I lost the last three hands.

"Why the hell didn't you answer the door?" I jumped when I heard the voice in front of me. I was so focused on my game I didn't hear him come in.

"Hank? What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?" I asked, quickly closing my laptop.

"I had a key and since you didn't answer I used it."

"How did you get…wait a minute…Bones sent you and gave you a key?" Bones really was unbelievable. She tracked down an old friend who just happened to be stuck in a wheelchair like I was to talk some sense into me. She had gone too far this time.

"She's worried about you man and now that I've seen you, I'm worried too."

"I'm fine. I don't need a god damned babysitter." I snapped.

"You are so far from fine Seeley. What the hell happened to you?"

"Are seriously asking me what happened to me?" He nodded calmly despite my shouting. "I got shot in the fucking back and now I'm a cripple." I screamed.

"I wasn't asking what caused you to be in that chair. I'm asking what happened to the man that I used to know, the man who took any challenge head on and let nothing destroy his spirit?"

"He disappeared along with the use of my legs." I mumbled.

"That's such bullshit Seeley Booth. You have two options you can sit around on your paralyzed ass, push everyone that loves you away and become a bitter old man in a wheelchair or you can do something with your life. What do you want?"

"I want to walk again." I yelled at my friend, tears of anger and frustration burning in my eyes. "I want my life back."

"And you plan on getting those things by sitting around on your ass doing nothing?"

"It doesn't matter what I do because I won't walk again and I won't get my life back."

"You may not have the same life but you can have a happy life all the same Seel."

"No I can't. I can't work. I can't provide for my son. I'll never fall in love again."

"Open your god damned eyes Seeley. Look at me. I'm in a wheelchair. I may not be able to walk but I have a job that I love. I have a wife and a family who loves me even though I'm in this chair."

"You're job allowed you to conform to the chair. You're a judge for god's sake. You sit all the time anyway." '

"That's ridiculous Seeley and you know it." I just glared at him. "The reason you can't provide for you son is because you won't work."

"I can't work."

"You can work. You just won't. Life doesn't revolve around being a field agent. You can do just as much good inside an office or interrogation room as you can do out in the field."

"I don't want to work in an office."

"Now you sound like a whiny child. Grow up Booth. We can't always get what we want. Do you think that I wanted to get hurt and end up in my wheelchair?" I didn't answer him. "Do you?" He shouted.

"No." I mumbled.

"You're damn right I didn't but I dealt with, same as you need to do."

"It was easier for you then it is for me. You were younger than me."

"Quit making excuses. Only weak men make excuses."

"I'm in that category now."

"I don't even know why the hell I came here." Hank mumbled.

"Bones should have minded her own damn business and never talked to you." I told him and watched as anger crossed his face.

"You selfish bastard." He yelled. "You don't deserve that amazing woman. She came to me because she is worried sick about you dumbass. It's slowly killing her watching you destroy you're life."

"She doesn't need to worry I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not fine Seeley. Look at yourself. You're falling apart and you're disgusting, you haven't showered in days and you smell. You look like a freaking bum. All you do is sit around all day thinking about what you supposedly can't do but how do you know what you can or can't do if you don't try anything. Why won't you try to help yourself Seeley? Are you afraid to fail?"

"There's no afraid about it Hank. I'm a failure in a wheelchair. I've failed myself, I've failed my son and I've failed Bones."

"Hell yeah you failed them and yourself." Hank really wasn't pulling any punches. "You haven't tried to help yourself Seeley. Sitting around the apartment all day drinking and gambling isn't going to help you." Did he just say gambling? How the hell could he know?

"How…?"

"Dr. Brennan told me."

"Bones knows?" He nodded. "Oh shit. I didn't want her to know." I was humiliated.

"Then you shouldn't have started." I placed my head in my hands as the consequences of my actions came rushing to the surface. I was a jackass. I was worse than a jackass. I was a bastard.

"Please Hank, you've got to help me." I begged as my tears fell.

"I can't help you Seeley. You've got to help yourself."

"I don't know how." I whispered.

"First things first. You need a shower."

"Will you be here when I'm done?" I knew I couldn't be alone.

"I'm not going anywhere." I nodded gratefully and wheeled myself into my room.

While the hot water pounded over my body I sobbed. I couldn't believe how badly I fucked things up. In two days I practically depleted my son's college fund and I have nothing to show for it except for a few thousand dollars in debt. How could I have risked my son's future so carelessly? And poor Bones… she has done nothing but try to help me and I acted like a total ass. Hank was right. I didn't deserve a great woman like her. I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked me out. I did deserve that. The second that I stole from my son I hit rock bottom and I was now ready to begin the long climb upwards to a happy life again. I just hoped that I had someone left in my life to share my happiness with when it was all over.

Thirty minutes later I returned to the living room where my friend was waiting for me. He looked expectantly at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm ready to get my life back Hank but I don't know what to do." I told him fearfully.

"You need to get your ass to a GA meeting." I nodded. I knew he was right. "I made you an appointment with the therapist the army provided to me after I got my diagnosis. He is the best in his field. He will help you."

"I..I don't have the money for treatment." I mumbled.

"You're a vet and your veteran benefits will cover the cost. You're appointment is at nine and you should bring Dr. Brennan with you for support." I shook my head.

"She hates me right now. She won't come with me."

"Seeley that is the furthest thing from the truth. She is in love with you. Why do you think she came to me for help? Trust me, she'll come with you."

"I don't deserve her or her love."

"No you don't. Not right now but if you get yourself back on track you will deserve her love. She hasn't given up on you so don't give up on her faith in you." I nodded. "I found a meeting that starts in thirty minutes. I called us a handicap accessible cab that should be here any minute."

"You're going with me right?" He nodded. "Thank you Hank. I owe you."

"No, you don't Seel. You saved my life and I'm returning the favor. You may feel like you're life ended since you were confined to the chair and that's normal. I felt the same way but Seeley my life started once I got home. I met and fell in love Susan, we got married and we had a family. You're at a point in your recovery that you can make your life great or you can push everyone away and be miserable. What's it going to be Seeley?"

"I want a great life."

"Then let's get started." He opened the door and I wheeled myself out into the hall, terrified yet anxious to start my recovery.

**_Bones' POV_**

It was after midnight when I finally decided to come home. I hoped that I had stayed at the lab long enough that hopefully he would be asleep and I could avoid another argument because I figured that he was pissed as hell that I contacted Judge Latrell. I opened the door and was greeted with silence so I assumed that he was locked in his room as usual. When I turned on my bedroom light I noticed an envelope lying in the middle of my bed. I walked over and immediately recognized his handwriting. My stomach churned with nervous anxiety as I slid on my bed and opened the envelope with shaking hands.

Bones-

_I have so many things to tell you that I don't know where to begin. I'm a bastard, plain and simple. I know that there is no way that I could ever make up for all the hurtful things I said to you and the horrible way I treated you but I'm going to try my hardest to make it up to you. I know that I have said it before and I know that I'm going to have to prove myself to you again but I'm up for the challenge. I just hope that you will let me. _

_I know that you know but I need to tell you anyway. I started gambling again. It happened one night about a month ago after our fight where I accused you of rubbing your money in my face. I didn't intend to start gambling but I was playing some stupid mindless game and I kept getting the pop ups for these gambling sites. I was weak and feeling sorry for myself and I shouldn't of opened the site but I couldn't stop myself. As it always is it was great at first. I was on a major streak. I was unstoppable or so I thought. I now have maxed out all of my credit cards, my savings and most of Parker's college fund to play and I never won it back. I am so ashamed of myself. I stole from my own son. It doesn't get much lower than that. _

_I'm taking steps in getting better Bones. I went to a GA meeting tonight and I'm going back tomorrow. I poured coffee over the keyboard of my laptop and destroyed it, therefore removing my temptation. I have an appointment with a therapist tomorrow at nine. Hank recommended him, said he's the best. I know I don't have the right to ask but I'm going to do it anyhow. I would like for you to go with me. I could use the support of my best friend. If you don't want to join me I understand but if you do I would really appreciate it._

_You said that you wouldn't listen to an apology until I took the steps to change my behavior. I'm taking them now Bones so I want to apologize for hurting you and treating you like total shit when you were only trying to help me. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I know that this is selfish but I need you Bones. I can't get through this without my best friend, and I believe that I have proved that I am a selfish bastard so this request isn't too far fetched. Please consider my request. _

_Love, _

_Booth._

I cradled the letter to my chest as tears of joy fell from my eyes. He was my best friend and the man that I love so I would definitely be there to support him. How could I not?

_**Thanks for reading. Please send me a review with your thoughts.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

I struggled this morning dressing myself because I was exhausted and nervous as hell about today. I knew that today would make or break me. I couldn't sleep last night so I knew that she had come home late. I was in my chair waiting and I quietly slipped out of my room and placed my chair in front of her bedroom door. When I heard her crying my heart broke because I knew that I was the cause of those tears. Defeated, I wheeled myself back into my room, my own tears falling. I had such an incredible urge to gamble. Even though I destroyed my laptop I knew that I could easily find Bones' laptop. Instead of trying to become a super snoop in a wheelchair I called my new GA sponsor who talked me through my urge. Once I was calm I put myself in bed but instead of sleeping I spent the rest of the night thinking about everything I have probably lost. For all I know she just tore up the letter and I couldn't blame her. I have been a total ass and I don't deserve her forgiveness. She should kick me out of her house and her life. She opened herself up to me and I destroyed all of the trust and faith that she had in me but what scared me the most is that I couldn't do it without her. I needed her support and as I wheeled myself into the living room I had no idea if I still had it or even a friend anymore.

I was surprised to find her in the kitchen, dressed and making coffee. I silently sat there and watched her. Could what Hank said be true? Could she really be in love with me? What could she possibly see in me anymore? I was a bastard who lied to her, treated her like shit and stole from my son? What reason could she possibly have to love me? She turned around, caught my eye and gave me a half smile.

"Morning Bones."

"Good morning Booth." She walked over and handed me a cup of coffee. "Before your appointment I would like to talk to you." My heart soared and fell at the same time. I was so glad that she was going with me today and I was terrified about what she was going to say to me.

"Sure thing." She pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down. I wheeled over next to her.

"I got your letter." I nodded. "I want to thank you for writing it. I want you to know that I will continue to support you as long as you are going to follow through with your plans and you treat me with respect. I respect myself too much to allow you to treat me like you have been treating me. If you return to your previous behavior I will ask you leave. This is my home and I shouldn't feel uncomfortable here and as of late, that is how I have felt."

"I understand Bones." I told her softly. "I hate that I have made you feel that way."

"You apologized to me in your letter. I appreciated that but I'm still not ready to accept it. So far all you have given me words. You know how I feel about jumping to conclusions and I'm not just going to assume that you are back to normal without any evidence to show me that. Once I see that you are really trying to get better I will accept your apology."

"Fair enough." She looked at her watch.

"We should get going. You don't wan to be late for your first appointment." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're coming with me?"

"Have you not heard one word I've said Booth? I said that I was going to support you. You asked me to go with you today and support you and I'm going to do just that."

"Bones I…" She stared at me, waiting anxiously for me to finish speaking. I honestly didn't know what to say so I spoke from my heart. "Thanks Bones." She leaned forward and her lips gently brushed my cheek.

"You're welcome."

--

I sat in my chair and watched as the door to the inner office opened and my new therapist came out to greet me and when I saw him I almost snorted at the irony. Only Hank would recommend a therapist in a wheelchair to help me deal with my disability.

"Seeley Booth. I'm Derek Hoff. Why don't you come on back so we can get started?" I glanced at Bones who smiled encouragingly at me.

"Can my friend come with me?" I asked. I was terrified to do this without her.

"Actually I would rather just meet with you alone."

"I would rather…"

"Booth go. It'll be fine." With one last glance at her I followed Derek into his office.

"So Seeley, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Well in that case what the hell are you doing here?" I stared at the floor. "Seeley I can't help you unless you admit that you need my help."

"My life is out of control." I responded not looking up from the floor. "I hate the man that I've become." I finally looked up with tears streaming down my face. "Please help me become the man that I once was but in a wheelchair."

"Let's get to work Seeley."

_**Bones' POV**_

I was glad that I brought my laptop with me because I ended up having a lot of time to kill and so I was able to work. Our current case was stumping us all. We haven't been able to come up with a murder weapon and my new FBI liaison told me that he had no suspects but for all I knew he wasn't he pursuing the case. I knew that The Jeffersonian last place he wanted to be assigned. From the moment Mark Moore walked into my lab I knew he didn't want to be there and so did everyone else. He was nothing like Booth was. He wasn't interested in any of our opinions, even if they pertained to the case. The only thing he wanted from us was the cause of death and a murder weapon and since we were "falling down on the job", as he liked to say, we weren't much use to him. Every time I thought of him and the way he treated my staff made my blood boil.

"Okay Ange, run that scenario and get back to me."

"Will do sweetie. So how is he?" Angela has been my rock during these last few turbulent months. I can't count how many times I called her in tears and no matter what time it was or what she doing she always made time to listen. I called her last night after I read his letter.

"I don't know. He seems better but I've seen it before. I told him that if he returned to his previous behavior that he could find somewhere else to live. Was that a horrible thing for me to do Ange?"

"No it wasn't. It was something that he needs to know."

"I hope that it doesn't come to that." I whispered into the phone. I looked up as the door opened. "He just finished with his session. I'll call you later."

"Same time tomorrow Seeley?" Derek asked and I saw Booth nod. "Good work today."

"Thanks Derek." When he turned himself around I saw that his eyes were red and swollen so I knew that he had been crying. "Thanks for waiting Bones."

"No problem. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I felt his gaze on me as I packed up my laptop. When I was all ready I stood up and he wheeled himself next to me. I automatically went behind him and started to push his chair.

"I can do it on my own Bones." He told me and I quickly dropped my hands and followed him. We walked to my car in silence and we didn't speak until we were on the road.

"Can you drop me off at the Y on Ecklin Street? There is a GA meeting that I would like to attend."

"Of course I can." I really wanted to ask him how his therapy went but I was afraid to set him off. I considered it for a few more minutes before I finally gave into myself. "How was your session?" I held my breath, waiting for him to blow up but he never did.

"It went very well. Derek's a great guy. He's been through a lot. He used to walk like me but he was in an accident and became paralyzed so he knows what I'm going through. He told me that it's going to be a lot of hard work but when it's over I'm going to be the man I was before the shooting." He told me softly.

"That's really great Booth."

"Derek wants to see me every day for two hours for the next two weeks."

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"Yes and no. Yes I'm ready because I hate what I have become and I want to be the man and father that I once was. On the other hand, I'm not ready because it means that I'm going to have to face what I have done to myself, to Parker and to you and I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"You're strong Booth and you can do anything that you set your mind to."

"Your mouth to God's ears Bones."

"I don't understand."

"It's just a saying Bones." He sent me his charm smile as I pulled into the parking lot of the YMCA. I parked the car and got his chair out for him.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He shook his head.

"No I need to do this on my own."

"I'll wait here for you."

"Don't you have a job to get to?" I nodded. "Then go to it."

"How will you get home?"

"I call a cab."

"Do you have money?" He held his head in shame.

"Yeah Hank gave me a loan." He mumbled and I could tell he was embarrassed to admit it to me.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." I waited by the car until I knew that he was safely inside the building and then I headed off to the lab.

As soon as I walked into the lab Angela ran up to me. "So how did it go?" She asked me.

"I think that he's going to get through this Ange. He seems to really want to get better this time. He's going to see his therapist every day for the next couple of weeks. I can see the light at the end of the train." I told her tearfully.

"Light at the end of the tunnel Bren." She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you Sweetie. You and Booth deserve to be happy."

"I want that Ange. I want to be happy with Booth."

"You will be."

"Promise?"

"I promise Bren."

_**Booth's POV**_

I stared at the phone, forcing myself to do what Derek told me to do. He told me that before I could totally recover I had to start making amends with Parker and Bones, the two most important people in my life. I haven't called or spoken to Parker in weeks. What kind of father ignores his child to gamble? The same kind that steals from his son's college fund to feed his gambling habit, that's what kind of father I am .God, I hated myself and I was scared to call him. I scared of the disappointment that I know I'm going to hear. Sighing I picked up the phone and dialed Rebecca's number with a shaking hand,

"Hello?"

"Beck, it's me."

"Seeley Booth you son of a bitch." I deserved that.

"I know I am."

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt your son?"

"I know I fucked up but I'm getting help."

"Sure you are. I've heard that one before." She muttered.

"I really am. I'm seeing a therapist."

"One month Seeley."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Temperance tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I was ready to go to court and have your visitation rights taken away from you permanently but Temperance begged me to give you more time to get your act together so I agreed to one month and I swear to God Seeley if are still the same asshole in twenty nine days you will never see you son again." I choked back a sob.

"Thank you for giving me more time. Can I please talk to him?" I begged her tearfully.

"Please Seeley, don't hurt him again. You're his father and Parker is not the enemy. Don't treat him like he is. He loves you so much."

"I won't." I choked out.

"Hold on." A few minutes later Parker came to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively.

"Hi bub."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah it's me. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Why haven't you called me or let me come over to your new house with Dr. Bones? Am I in trouble?"

"No Parks, you're not in trouble. Daddy's the one who is in trouble."

"Mommy's really mad at you."

"I know she is. Are you mad at me and I want you tell me the truth." He was silent for a few minutes. "Parker are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Will you answer my question?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm mad at you too,"

"Thank you for telling me the truth Parker."

"I don't want to be mad at you. Don't you love me anymore?" I let the tears fall.

"Parker I will never stop loving you ever. I haven't called you because I have been sick."

"Do you have a cold or strep throat? I had strep throat before and I felt really bad. The only thing that I could eat was Popsicles. Is that what is wrong with you?" I smiled through my tears.

"No I don't have strep throat or a cold. It's my head that's sick Parks."

"How did your head get sick?"

"When my legs got hurt my head got messed up too and I'm not acting like myself but I'm seeing a special doctor to help me get better."

"Will you get better soon?"

"I'm going to try Parker."

"Good cause I miss you." I let a sob escape my throat. "Are you crying daddy?" I sniffed.

"I'm crying cause I miss you. Can I talk to your mom?"

"I'll get her."

"I love you Parker."

"I love you too daddy." A minute later Rebecca was back on the phone.

"Can I take him to a movie this weekend?"

"I guess that would be okay but I'm not going to tell him until I see you at the theater when I drop him off but so help me if you flake on him again."

"I won't. You have my word."

"Which isn't worth a hell of a lot right now. Call me with the details of the movie." She said before hanging up on me. As I placed the receiver back on the cradle my body began to shake with sobs. I cried until I had no tears left and a massive headache. I wheeled myself to my room, swallowed some aspirin and pulled myself onto my bed for a nap.

When I woke up from my nap I still felt like a total ass but at least my headache was gone. Looking at the clock I saw that I had about an hour until Bones would be home, if she decided to come home at a decent hour which I hoped she would. I had one more phone call to make before she got home. Again, with nervous butterflies I dialed the phone and waited anxiously for the other end to be picked up.

_**Bones' POV**_

I was disappointed when I walked into my apartment and found it dark and empty. I had hoped that maybe he would be out of his room and we could have dinner together but it looked like he was back to his old habits. I changed out of my work clothes into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tee shirt and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. I was deep in the fridge when I heard his voice saying my name. He scared me, which caused me to jump and hit my head.

"Oww." I mumbled rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically.

"It's okay."

"I heard you out here and I thought that I would come and see if you needed any help."

"That would be a good idea if there was anything in the fridge that sounded good." I turned to him and smiled. It was nice to have him acting social again.

"Come on Bones, there must be something that sounds good." I shook my head.

"No not really. How about some Thai food?"

"Yeah sure. Thai sounds good."

"Great. You want your regular?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." I grabbed my purse and keys and left before he could argue with me.

When I returned home with our food I was pleasantly surprised to find that he had set the table. Even though he had just set the table, I was proud of him because it was more then he had done in the last month. We dished out the food and then ate in awkward silence for a few minutes. In the four years that we had worked together they had never experienced awkward silence and I hated that we were experiencing it now.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally said.

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Why didn't you tell me that Rebecca is planning to take away my visitation rights with Parker?" I knew that eventually he would find out and I thought that he would be furious but he didn't sound mad. He sounded heartbroken.

"I didn't want to make things worse for you."

"So are you and Rebecca friends now, bonding over the patheticness of what I have become?" Again, I heard no anger or resentment in his voce.

"No it's nothing like that. She called me yesterday to ask if you were okay. I was at the courthouse waiting to talk to Judge Latrell and she was at court so we met for coffee and that's when she told me that she was planning on taking your visitation away."

"She told me that you asked her to give me more time to get my shit together." He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I did. I hadn't met with the judge yet and I was hoping that since I couldn't help you maybe he could."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me, even after everything I did."

"That's what friends do."

"Look Bones, I really appreciate everything that you tried to do for me. I know that I haven't shown it but it really means a lot to me."

"I didn't do anything Booth but make things worse for you." He quickly grabbed my hand.

"That's not true Temperance. I made things worse not you. You did everything that a friend is supposed to do. I was the ass who threw everything you did back in your face. You did the right thing by getting Hank over here. I think that I needed someone who had been through what I'm going through to give me a swift kick in my ass. It's because of you that I'm getting the help I need."

"I'm just glad that you're letting someone help you." I whispered

"Speaking of help, Rebecca is letting me see Parker this weekend. She's going to drop Parker off at the movie theatre to meet me and I was wondering if you would go with me."

"You should spend some time alone with him."

""I'm afraid to face him alone Bones." He admitted

"I'll go then."

"There is something else you should know." I suddenly felt very nervous.

"Do I want to know this?"

"You do." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I called Cullen today and I have a meeting with him after my therapy appointment."

"Why are you meeting with him?" I thought I knew but I wanted him to admit it.

"I'm going to ask him for a job. I know that it won't be the same job but maybe I could be a consultant on cases, specifically your cases. Derek said the best way to keep me from feeling sorry for myself is to keep myself busy and a job is the best way for me to stay busy."

"I'm so proud of you."

"I've given you no reason to be proud of me."

"You're fighting to live again. That's reason enough." I said softly.

"Thanks Bones, for everything.

"There is something you should know too Booth."

"Do I want to know this?" He repeated my words back to me.

"You do." He nodded. "I accept your apology Booth." He smiled at me and we sat at the table, holding hands, staring at each other with tears rolling down our cheeks.

_**Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews. I would love to read more reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

_**Booth's POV**_

Even though Bones and I stayed up late last night talking like we used to, I felt refreshed the next morning when I woke up - probably because of the weight that had been lifted off of my shoulders. I knew that I wasn't out of the woods yet, that I had a lot more work to do, but at least I was on my way and I had my best friend on my side again. With her I could do anything.

"Good morning." She said with a smile, as she handed me a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"When I finally fell asleep I did."

"What's wrong? Is your bed uncomfortable?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No. In fact it's the most comfortable mattress that I've ever slept in." She smiled proudly when I said that. "I really wanted to gamble. I saw that you left your laptop on your desk and I REALLY wanted to come out here and log on. I had to wake up my poor sponsor in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left it out." She cringed, guilt written over her features.

"Don't be sorry; you didn't do anything wrong. I have to learn to deal with temptation. Hiding computers isn't the answer." She nodded. "Derek told me to think of positive things about being in a wheelchair and one positive thing is that if I still had the use of my legs, I could easily drive somewhere and gamble but because of my condition I can't do that."

"I'm glad you're being positive. Do you need me to take you to your therapy appointment?"

"No thanks. Cullen is sending a car for me."

"I'm glad you're doing this, Booth, going back to work. I miss working with you." She told me softly, somewhat wistfully.

"I miss it too, Bones." We stood there for a minute, looking into each other's eyes, before she broke the silence.

"You look nice." She finally told me.

"It feels good being back in a suit again." I saw her glance at her watch.

"I need to get to work. Will you call me after your meeting with Cullen and let me know how it went?" I nodded. "Good luck." She walked over and gently kissed my cheek.

"I'll talk to you later." I mumbled. These friendly kisses were driving me over the edge. I wanted so much more then a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to taste her lips, I wanted to run my fingers through her dark hair; I wanted all of her. Yesterday, I told Derek how I really felt about Bones and he suggested that I tell her, but I wasn't ready.

In my mind I was still a loser and I wasn't going to tell her anything so important until I felt I deserved her love - that is if she feels the way that Hank says she feels. After what I put her through these last few months I wouldn't be surprised if all she wants is friendship.

After two hours of intense therapy that included lots of yelling and tears, I was on my way to Cullen's office. Derek was really making me deal with my feelings of guilt and worthlessness and I hated it, but at this point in my life I knew it was something that I had to face. I told Derek how nervous I was about going back to my job.

I wasn't sure if I could handle the looks of sympathy that I was convinced that I would be getting from my former coworkers. He told me that I wasn't in the position to pre-judge anyone, that I needed to give them a chance and that when I did I probably would be surprised.

"Agent Booth. It's great to see you." Charlie said rushing over. I hadn't seen him since the day of the shooting.

"It's good to see you too, Charlie." I held out my hand and we shook.

"I am so glad that you are coming back to work. It hasn't been the same since you left." I looked at Charlie as he spoke to me and I could see nothing but sincerity. Damn Derek, he was right. As I continued on my way to Cullen's office I was stopped numerous times by my fellow agents welcoming me back.

"Don't you have work to do?" Cullen barked, causing everyone to scatter. I looked up at my boss and grinned. Some things never changed. He may come across as a real hard ass but he really was a teddy bear who would do anything for someone he cares about. "Booth, come on in to my office." I quickly pushed my way in, to his desk. "Well it's about time that you got your ass back to work."

"So I still have a job?" I asked him, somewhat surprised.

"Hell yeah, you still have a job. You are the best agent that has ever worked for me and I'm sure as hell not going to let a wheelchair keep you away. Now what about you? Are you going to let that chair keep you from working?"

"A week ago, yeah, I would have let this chair keep me from working." He nodded and I continued. "Things got really bad, sir, really bad. I started gambling again. I wiped out my savings and Parker's college fund and the only thing I have to show for it is my debt of a couple of thousand dollars. I ignored my son and I treated Bones horribly."

"And how are you handling things now, Booth?"

"I'm better. Bones never gave up on me. She called my old pal Hank who went through everything that I'm going through and he kicked my ass, figuratively of course, and recommended a therapist. Derek my therapist is great. He also is in a chair and he's making me deal with everything that I don't want to deal with. I've seen him twice, two hours both times, and let me tell you, I can't remember the last time I have worked so hard in four hours. I am mentally exhausted."

"Are you ready to come back to work?"

"Yes and no. I loved my job as a field agent. I loved catching murdering bastards. Being an agent has been the only thing that I haven't screwed up since the shooting, so for that reason alone I want to return to work."

"But?"

"I was scared how everyone will treat me." I admitted softly.

"And how were you treated today?"

"Same as I always was." I said with a grin.

"Booth, they respected you because of who you are, not because you could walk."

"I realize that now, sir. There past few months I was in a very dark place, still am actually, but it's not as dark as it once was. I am not a paper pusher. I hate paperwork but I realize that's all I am capable of doing now and if one piece of paper that I push happens to catch a murderer, then it's worth it."

"I don't want you to sit on your ass pushing paper."

"You don't?" Great, I wondered what the hell he had planned for me, the mailroom?

"Hell no. You are a great FBI agent and I want you to continue being a great FBI agent."

"I can't walk, sir."

"I got that when I saw the wheelchair."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do the job that you were doing before you got shot."

"Sir, I…" Cullen held up his hand to single me to shut up.

"You're an FBI agent, Booth, not a paper pusher. There is no reason why you can't continue to investigate."

"I believe that the fact that I am in a wheelchair is a good reason why I can't continue in my previous job duties."

"Of course the field work aspect of your job will need to be adjusted but everything else about your job can remain relatively the same. I've been working with Charlie and I've sent him out in the field and he his doing a good job."

"Charlie's a good guy." I concurred.

"This is my plan, Booth. When a murder occurs, a warrant needs to be executed, or a suspect needs to be brought in for questioning, Charlie can go out into the field with Dr. Brennan. You can question the suspects here and investigate from your desk."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come back to work. I'm out of options for agents willing to work with Dr. Brennan and her squints." I couldn't help but smile. That's my Bones, scaring away every FBI agent but me.

"When can I start?"

"Hell, man, you can start today."

"Really?" He nodded.

"I'm ready."

"You're office is exactly how you left it waiting for your return but before you get to work I have one question for you." I waited anxiously. "What is the story between you and Dr. Brennan?" I decided to be honest with my boss.

"Right now we are just friends." I began but Cullen interrupted me.

"Booth, from what I have observed you guys are more then friends."

"I said that right now we are friends, but I'm in love with her." Cullen smiled. "From what other people have told me she feels the same but I haven't told her how I feel."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all I've been an ass and secondly she deserves so much more than a man in a wheelchair, more then the man that I have become."

"Don't you think that she should be able to make that choice?"

"That's what Derek told me and that's something that I am working on in therapy. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "If I am ever able to tell her and she miraculously feels the same way and we become a couple, what will become of our partnership since partners can't be romantically involved?"

"I've been considering this situation for awhile and I've done some investigating. Dr. Brennan is your partner but she isn't technically an employee of the FBI, so the romantic involvement shouldn't be an issue as long as it doesn't affect your work. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"And besides even if I wanted to partner her up with someone I couldn't because no one wants to work with her. Why is it that no one but you can work with her?"

"We have an understanding. I stand back and let her do her thing and she does the same for me. I may not always get her intelligence but I appreciate it and value it. Without her there would be so many unsolved murders still out there."

"Good luck, Booth. I hope things work out for you two."

"Me too."

After my conversation with Cullen I wheeled myself back to my office. It was exactly the same as I left it months ago with the exception of the paperwork that was piled on my desk was gone and so was my chair, the chair that I fought so hard to get. I was behind my desk running my fingers across it when Mark Moore walked into my office.

"I heard you were back to work."

"Ever heard of knocking?" I wasn't to pleased with him because Bones had told me yesterday how he had been treating her and my squints.

"Please tell me that you are taking over this case, because I can't work with her. She and her damn followers are driving me insane. Those know-it-alls are such a pain in the ass."

"You know, Mark, I really don't appreciate you disrespecting my squints. They are the best in their field and they know what the hell they are doing."

"What's the big deal, Booth? They're just squints." I flashed him one of my worst glares and smiled when I saw him flinch.

"The big deal is these squints are my friends who have saved my life and they deserve to be respected."

"Whatever, man." He placed a few files and DVDs on my desk. "Here is everything from the case, my notes and interviews." I opened the files and began to glance through them. "Why isn't there anything in here from the Jeffersonian besides a COD?"

"Nothing they had for me was pertinent."

"Jesus, Mark, everything that they do is pertinent. They don't know the meaning of worthless information. I guarantee that if you got your head out of your ass and actually listened to what they had to say you could of solved this murder weeks ago." I watched as he shrank against the wall. "You make me sick. Get out of my office."

When he was gone, I called Bones, gave her the news and asked her to bring her files on the case so we could go over the case together, like old times. An hour later she walked into my office with cartons of Thai food and the files. We jumped right into lunch first because I was starving.

"It's been a long time." Bones whispered softly, and I nodded in agreement.

"Too long." I told her with a mouthful of food.

"You're disgusting."

"You know you love it." She rolled her eyes and we finished our lunch.

A few hours later I was able to identify a suspect who I thought was guilty, something that Mark could have done weeks ago if he would have accepted the information the squints had uncovered. Charlie went out and brought him in for questioning.

"He's ready for you, Agent Booth." Charlie told me. I nodded and wheeled myself to the observation room. I watched him pacing nervously through the window. He was coming across very self-assured and I knew I wasn't ready to question him.

"Are you ready?" Bones asked me and I didn't answer her. I just continued to stare through the window. "Charlie will you give us a minute?" Bones knelt down in front of me when the door closed. "Booth?"

"I can't do it, Bones."

"Of course you can." I shook my head.

"He won't take me seriously."

"Because you're in a wheelchair?" I nodded. "That's ridiculous."

"No it's not." I snapped and I saw her flinch. "I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just not ready. You can do it."

"No. You're the best one at questioning suspects. Not me."

"Grab an ear piece and I'll feed you the questions.

"If you can feed me the questions then why can't you ask them?"

"I just can't." I said stubbornly. She grabbed the earpiece, shoved it into her ear and very calmly walked into the interrogation room.

An hour later, we had a confession and had closed the case. It felt so good sitting there firing off the questions for Bones to ask the murderer, Al Meyer. It was like second nature and it felt like I never left, except for the fact that I didn't have the balls to go in and question him myself. I just knew that if I did that asshole wouldn't have answered my questions because he wouldn't have seen my authority because of my chair. Maybe coming back to work wasn't such a good idea after all.

After we signed all of the appropriate forms to close the case, Bones and I headed home in silence. I think she was pissed at me for not questioning Al directly. When we got home she went to her room and I went to mine to call Parker. God, I hated that we were back at this point in our relationship, living together in the same house but living alone.

**_Bones' POV_**

I paced back and forth in my room frustrated with myself. He was trying so hard to get well and I got all pissed off at him when he let that damn chair get in the way of doing something that he is great at. He proved that by telling me the perfect questions to ask to get our suspect to confess. I needed to apologize to him and tell him how proud I was of him for all of the steps that he has taken in the past few days. I opened my door and walked the few steps across the hall to my old room and tentively knocked.

"Come in." He yelled. I opened the door and found him already in bed. I slowly walked over to his bed.

"May I?" I motioned to the empty spot on the bed next to him. He nodded. "Booth, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you when you told me that you weren't ready to question Al Meyers." I reached out and took his hand. "Over the past few days you have taken so many positive steps in your recovery and I am so proud of you." I whispered tearfully.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Bones. I was feeling sorry for myself and I took it out on you again. Today just proves to me that I still have a long way to go in my recovery. Will you stick around as I go on this incredibly painful journey?"

"Booth, you are my best friend. What kind of friend or person would I be if I left you when you needed me? My life has changed for the better since you came into it. I have become a better woman and it's all because of you. There is something that you need to know."

"What is it Bones?"

"I..I…" I wanted to tell him how I felt but I was afraid, afraid that he would reject me so I chickened out. "I care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone ever before. You are the most important person in my life. I'm here for you, Booth, as long as you want me."

"Temperance, I want you to know that I feel the same way about you and I want you in my life for a very long time, as long as you can put up with my attitude and mood swings. I promise you I'm going to keep working as hard as I can until I am back to my normal self, including walking."

"And I'll be right next to you when you take your first step." I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. "It's late and I'll let you get some sleep. Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones."

"I love you." I whispered softy after I closed the door.

**_Booth's POV_**

I sat anxiously outside of the movie theatre waiting for Parker with Bones standing beside me. I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't seen him in over a month and not only were we seeing a movie but Bones had convinced Rebecca to let Parker stay the night. I had a lot to make up for with Parker and I planned to start today. I felt my smile grow when I saw Parker practically dragging Rebecca over to us. As soon as he was on the sidewalk he tore his hand away from Rebecca's and ran right over to Bones and gave her an enormous hug.

"Hi, Bones." He said happily. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Parker." She told him, while I sat next to them with my mouth wide open in shock. "Look there's your dad. He's missed you too." I watched as Parker reluctantly pulled away from Bones and came over to me.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hiya, bub. Can I get a hug?" He came around to the side of my chair and held open his arms. I leaned forward and attempted to hug him but he hardly cooperated. "Are you ready to see the movie?" He nodded. "Well, let's go and get some popcorn."

After strict instructions and whispered threats from Rebecca, we went into the theatre and loaded up with soda, popcorn and candy and then Parker and Bones walked hand and hand into the correct theatre and I followed slowly behind them feeling like a third wheel. Parker placed himself in between Bones and I and every time I talked to him or asked him a question, he gave me short one-word answers while he carried on conversations with Bones. When the movie started he crawled onto Bones' lap and proceeded to ignore me.

Things didn't improve once we got home. I got the feeling that he didn't want to be alone with me. He never left Bones' side. If I joined them he would either leave the room or immediately clam up. When I asked him if he wanted to play a video game with me he politely refused. Bones ordered Parker's favorite pizza for dinner and he ate on the same side of the table as Bones leaving me alone across from them. After dinner we watched a movie that we rented for him and he sat on the couch curled next to Bones as far away from me as he could get. Bones tried to get him to sit with me but he wouldn't do it.

"Are you ready for bed, bub?" I asked after the movie was over.

"Yes, sir." He yawned.

"Come on, I'll help you get ready for bed."

"No. I want Bones to help me."

"Parker, I think your dad really wants to put you to bed." Bones interjected.

"I want you to do it. Please, Bones, will you tuck me in bed." Bones sent me a glance over Parker's head and I nodded, letting her know that it was all right for her to do my job even though it wasn't. I wasn't about to force Parker into letting me do something that he clearly didn't want me to do.

I wheeled myself to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, fuming over the fact that my son liked my friend a hell of a lot more then he liked me. By the time that Bones returned from tucking my son in bed I had finished my first beer and was well into my second.

"He was asleep before I left the room." She told me.

"Good for him." I muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy."

"Booth." She warned but I kept running my mouth.

"How could I not be peachy? I've lost my dignity, my ability to walk, and now I've lost my son to you. You're supposed to be my best friend and you took my boy away from me."

"Booth I…" I never let her finish her statement.

"You stole my son away from me. How could you?"

_**Thanks so much for reading. Please review with your thoughts. I REALLY love reading reviews. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

When I heard him accuse me of stealing his son, my body reacted instinctively. Before I realized what was happening my hand shot out and connected hard with his cheek. I knew I slapped him hard because his head jerked from the force of my slap and my hand tingled when it was done.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you?" I said loudly. I wanted to scream and yell at him but since Parker was down the hall sleeping I didn't want to risk waking him. "How dare you accuse me of stealing your son? I know how much Parker means to you and I would never take him away from you."

"You could have fooled me." He snapped, rubbing his cheek. "He doesn't want anything to do with me. All he cares about is being with you."

"You abandoned your own son for months because you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself. I'm the one who had to make up excuses for your sorry ass when you wouldn't come to the phone to talk to him so he wouldn't get hurt. I'm the one who went and took him out to lunch on the weekends that you were supposed to spend with him, during which time I spent trying to convince him that he didn't do anything wrong and that you still loved him – that you were just too sick to talk to him." She paused for a moment.

"Besides Rebecca, I have been the only constant in his life since you got shot. I was his link to the man that he loves more than anything and we bonded while you were wallowing in self-pity. Did you know that Parker did not want to spend the night here with you? He only agreed to come over because I would be here." I never had planned on telling him that but he hurt me so I wanted to hurt him, which made me more furious with him because now I was acting like a child. "Can you blame him for not opening up to you - getting his hopes up? Every time in the past few months that he has done so you have disappointed him and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"You don't know what it's been like." He yelled.

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake YOUR son."

"You have no idea how hard it's been." He said in a lower tone of voice.

"You're right. I don't personally know how hard it's been but I can see how hard it is for you. Regardless, that doesn't give you the right to act like an ass." He turned his chair away from me but I quickly grabbed it and turned him back around to face me. "Don't you dare walk away from me. We are not done with this conversation." As soon as those words were out of my mouth he flinched and I knew that I shouldn't have said that, but I was so angry I wasn't thinking before I spoke.

"Nice, Bones. Real god damned nice." He snapped, fury burning his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I shouldn't have said that. You just make me so furious I can't think straight." I wiped my tears from my face but it was no use; they just kept falling. "Look what you have done to me. The last time I cried this much was when my parents left me." His features softened slightly.

"I don't need you making me feel any more shitty than I do."

"I can't make you feel anything, Booth. How you feel is up to you. People cannot continue to tiptoe around you for the rest of your life. Mistakes will be made, people will make insensitive comments but not with the intention of hurting you, like I just did. You need to learn to let things roll off of your back like water rolls off a bird's back."

"A duck's back, Bones." He muttered but I ignored him.

"I'm tired of you using your paralysis as an excuse to be an asshole. That only worked the first one hundred times you did it. You are your own man and you need to take back control of your life. You need to stop sitting around feeling sorry for yourself."

"Easy for you to say." I wanted to strangle him.

"No, it's not easy for me. Do you think I like seeing you like this? I hate it. I hate what this has done to you. Your paralysis has turned you into a miserable person and no one wants to be around you. I'm tired of making excuses for you - lying for you. Do you have any idea how many times I lied to Parker, to Rebecca? Instead of telling them that you were too drunk to or too busy gambling away your son's future to talk on the phone I would make an excuse for it and right now I'm so damned tired of covering for you. I never told Rebecca about your renewed gambling habit because I knew that she would have taken Parker away from you forever and I didn't want to see that happen to you."

"Now I am starting to think that maybe I should have told her because you don't deserve that wonderful little boy. And you know what else?" I didn't wait for him to respond. "You don't deserve me either. Parker and I love you and we only want you to be happy but you are making it hard to love you. When will you finally be happy, Booth? What will it take? Do you have to push everyone out of your life before you can be happy? Because if that's the case, you are well on your way to accomplishing it. Your own child doesn't want to be alone with you and I… I can't even look at you. You make me sick, Seeley Booth."

"Bones…"

"I warned you, Booth. I can't live like this. I won't live like this. You need to find somewhere else to live."

"I have nowhere else to go."

"And I should care about that like you care about my feelings?"

"Dammit, Bones… please don't make me go." He begged tearfully.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I have to for my own peace of mind."

"I promise, it won't happen again."

"I've heard that before but it always does. Maybe I'm not what you need to get better." I slowly sat on the couch and to my surprise he wheeled over to the end of the couch, transferred his body over to the couch and then scooted over next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, each shedding tears. When his body began to shake my angry resolve fell away and I took him in my arms and held him tightly while he sobbed.

"I'm sorry… so sorry." He mumbled over and over again until his sobs subsided.

He eventually cried himself to sleep, head on my chest. While he slept my tears continued to fall. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to be pissed and there was still a part of me that was, but what I didn't know was if I was still angry enough to kick him out and let him heal on his own. I was afraid that if I did he wouldn't make it. I fell asleep on the couch, holding Booth with these questions running through my mind.

_**Booth's POV**_

My eyes fluttered opened and it took me a minute to realize where I was and when I figured it out I was conflicted. I loved that I was in Bones' arms but I hated and regretted the reason that brought me there. I crossed the line tonight and I knew it and I didn't know if we would ever recover from it. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die when she told me that she hadn't cried this much since her parents abandoned her and that statement made total sense to me. I did the same thing to her that they did; I abandoned her. Sure, I was here physically, but emotionally I had abandoned her. I left her alone and shattered her faith, trust and apparently from her earlier comment about her and Parker loving me, her love.

I slowly pulled myself off of her chest and out of her arms into a sitting position so I could look at her. It still amazed me that every time I looked at her beautiful face my heart still skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever had the pleasure of looking at and she had no idea how gorgeous she truly was - one of the many reasons that I loved her. I had been with beautiful woman before that knew that were beautiful and they made sure that everyone else knew it too. I can't stand those types of woman.

I truly believe that it was what is inside a person that made them beautiful and I know, without a shadow of doubt, that even if Bones wasn't as beautiful as she is I would still love her because she is a wonderful woman on the inside. I reached out and gently traced a finger over her delicate features. "So beautiful." I murmured when my fingers reached her lips. All of a sudden I felt her breathing change and I knew she was going to wake so I quickly pulled my hand away just as her eyes opened.

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"After two."

"Wow." She said avoiding my eyes. I reached out and took her hand.

"Bones, I understand why you want me to leave and I'll be out of here as soon as I can."

"Booth, I…"

"You had your say earlier so please can I have mine?" I interrupted and she nodded. "I'm going to call Hank tomorrow and see if he'll put my sorry ass up until I can get the money together to get my own place. I am so ashamed of myself, for what I said to you, for making you cry. You didn't deserve that and my only excuse is that I'm an ass which is a horrible reason but right now it's the only one I have."

"Booth, I don't want you to leave." She whispered softly, tears filling her eyes again.

"Bones, please don't cry. I've already caused you enough tears to last a lifetime."

"You've come so far in these last couple of days and I'm afraid that if you leave then you'll retreat back into the dark place that you were and I want you to get better. I want that more than anything."

"I want that too. I want to get better for Parker, for you and myself. I want that so damn bad but I'm not strong enough to do it by myself." I admitted to her.

"I'm not going to let you do it alone."

"Why, Temperance? After everything I have said to you, after the horrible way that I have treated you, why aren't you giving up on me?" I asked her, looking at the floor in shame.

"Because I love you and I can't give up on someone that I love." I jerked my head up to look at her. I was sure that I heard her wrong. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked as astonished as I was that she had spoken those precious words.

"Bones…" She left me practically speechless.

"I love you, Seeley Booth. I've loved you for so long, I wanted to tell you for months but I…" I didn't let her finish her sentence. I gently pulled our hands apart and cupped her face with both of my hands, pulling her towards me.

"I love you, Bones." I closed the distance between us and I placed my lips tenderly on hers. The second our lips met my heart started pounding like crazy. Our first kiss began slow and hesitant until I felt her mouth open beneath mine. Her arms weaved around my neck and her fingers grazed through my hair, my fingers threading themselves into her locks. Her tongue found mine first, frantically exploring until she had to pull away to catch her breath.

As we both waited for our breath to return we gazed into each other's eyes, searching for any doubt and upon finding none, our bodies and lips returned to each other. This time I shoved my tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweetness of it. I have kissed a lot of women before but until this moment I knew I had never truly kissed anyone. Her taste, her lips, the soft moans from her mouth was intoxicating and I wanted this feeling to last forever.

"Bones." I gasped when we reluctantly pulled apart to breathe. She smiled, somewhat shyly, and laid her head on my chest, linking her hand with mine.

"When I said I love you, it wasn't in a friend way." She told me softly.

"I got that from the kiss."

"I know that I just blurted out that statement, it wasn't how I wanted you to find out, and I will understand if your reply was because of the heat of the moment. I don't expect you to return my feelings and if you don't I understand and it will have no effect on our friendship." My heart broke at her words.

"Sweet Bones, I didn't reply in the heat of the moment. I love you too. I've loved you for a long time and I was a coward and never told you because I knew how you felt about love and I didn't want to risk our friendship over something that could possibly be one-sided."

"After I got shot, I knew that I would never tell you how I really felt because you didn't, and still don't, deserve the man that I have become. You deserve someone so much better, someone that can walk, that doesn't feel sorry for himself. Someone that won't yell at you when you're just trying to help and someone that won't make you cry. I am none of those things any more, Bones, and I don't know if I will ever be again. I want to make you happy but all I can do is make you cry." She sat up and glared at me.

"This is my life, Booth. Don't you think that I am perfectly capable of determining what I do and do not deserve?" I nodded dumbly. "Booth, there is no one better than the man that you used to be and that man is who I want to be with. What I don't deserve is to be your punching bag when you are angry. I understand that you are frustrated at the situation and you should be - hell, I'm mad and I'm not the one in the chair. You don't deserve to be confined to a wheel chair but you need to learn other ways to deal with your anger. Yelling at me or pushing me away is not the most appropriate way to deal with your feelings."

"I'm trying, Bones. I really am." I said desperately.

"I know you are which is why I am letting you stay. You have only had four hours worth of therapy which I'm sure hasn't been enough time to obtain the tools that you need to handle these feelings You need to get those tools quickly though, because if this happens again I… Booth, you really hurt me tonight and no matter how much I love you, I don't think I'll be able to cope if it happens anymore." Dammit, her tears were falling again. I took her in my arms and kissed her softly.

"I'm not going to promise that I won't hurt you again because we know how much that promise is worth, but what I am going to promise you is that I am going to try my hardest not to do it. I swear, Bones, I will not leave Derek's office on Monday until I learn better ways to deal with all of this emotional shit."

"I didn't mean what I said earlier about you not deserving to be Parker's father. The pre-paralyzed Booth was a wonderful father and I know that he is still there. It's just going to take some time for Parker to trust you again."

"I can't believe what I've done to my life, to you, to Parker. I am so ashamed of myself. I promise that I will fix this, Bones."

"I'll help you, support you and love you until you are fixed."

"And when I'm fixed? What happens then?"

"I will still love you, if you'll let me."

"Bones, are you sure you that you want this? I may never walk again. Do you want to commit to a man who is in a wheelchair, a man who may never be able to make love to you?"

"Only if that man is you." I swallowed back a sob. "I don't care that you may never walk again. I didn't fall in love with your legs. I fell in love with you and the fact that you are in a wheelchair doesn't change that."

"But what if we can't make love?"

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy having sexual intercourse, but if it doesn't happen I will be okay with that."

"How can you say that? You are a young, healthy woman who has sexual needs and desires."

"There is more than one way to satisfy my sexual needs and desires." I felt myself turn red.

"BONES!" She rolled her eyes.

"What? Masturbation is a total normal activity."

"Okay, whatever you say." She placed a hand on my cheek.

"Booth, no matter what happens between us sexually I am here for as long as you want me to be."

"I just don't want you to have any regrets." I told her softly. One of my biggest fears is that she will commit to a relationship with me and then regret it.

"How can I possibly regret being with you?"

"I can be an ass."

"So don't be."

"Are you sure about this, Bones, about us?" I asked her again. I was giving her a chance to back out with no hard feelings.

"Being with you feels… right and being without you feels wrong. Am I sure that I want to be with you? Booth, I have never been more sure of anything."

"Not even your bones?" I smirked

"Not even my bones." Grinning, she leaned forward and we shared a passionate kiss.

"Bones, you are a great kisser." I told her when we broke apart.

"Yes I know. I have been told that many times."

"Can we please not talk about you kissing other men? I'm not entirely comfortable with that topic of conversation."

"I'm sorry that I slapped you." She mumbled as she settled herself into the crook of my arm.

"Don't be. I deserved it."

"Yes you did,' She agreed.

Bones and I spent the rest of the night talking. By the time the sun rose we had come to an agreement to help me not blow up at her until I learned how to better deal with my emotions. Whenever I felt the urge to snap or yell at her, I was going to wheel myself away from her and the situation, no questions asked. It's something simple that I should have been doing this whole time but I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to see the simple things.

"What am I going to do about Parker?" I asked her. We had moved out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. She was sitting next to my wheelchair and we were holding hands and drinking coffee. Watching a sunrise with the person that you love is an amazing experience.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a mother."

'I'm asking you because I value your opinion, because you guys have bonded and because I have no idea what to do." She giggled. "Hey that's not funny."

"I'm sorry. In my opinion, you need tell him that you understand why he is so angry and hurt and that it's okay to feel like that. Tell him that you are never going to abandon him again and you still love him."

"Sounds familiar." She had told me the same thing over and over these past few months.

"It worked didn't it?"

"It did, Temperance. It really did." I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. "Jesus, Bones, you should have given up on me."

"I came pretty damn close, Booth, but I just couldn't do it. If our positions were reversed would you have given up on me?"

"Never."

"You taught me that, Booth. Over the past four years you have never given up on anything. You taught me the value of friendship and you taught me how to love."

"You've always known how to love, Bones. You just needed the right person to love."

"And that person is you?"

"That person is me." I leaned over my chair and kissed her again.

"Hmm." She mumbled into my mouth. "We should probably get our showers before Parker wakes up."

"I would much rather sit out here and kiss you all day."

"I would rather not confuse Parker."

"You're right." She stood from her seat and pushed me into my bedroom.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bet your ass you will."

An hour later I wheeled myself out into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sounds of laughter from the two people that I love most in the world. I sat there in silence watching them interact. For a woman who claims to never want children, she sure is great with him. "Good morning." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Parker mumbled.

"Good morning. Breakfast will be ready shortly. Are you hungry?" Bones asked.

"You know me. I am always hungry." She smiled and nodded her head towards Parker. I knew exactly what she was telling me. "Hey, Park, can I talk to you in the living room?" I watched as he slowly shuffled in that direction.

"Good luck." Bones whispered as I turned my chair to follow him.

"Thanks." I wheeled into the living room and found him on the far end of the couch, the same spot where Bones sat last night. I got my chair as close to him as I possibly could. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"That's good." Parker didn't respond. "Look, Parks, I know that you are mad at me and I want you to know that it's okay to be mad."

"It is?"

"Not all the time but this time it is. Parker I haven't been a very good dad to you since my legs got hurt and you should be mad. Just know that when you are done being mad I'll be here because I'm your dad and I'll always love you." I saw two tears fall from Parker's eyes.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me on the phone or let me come over and spend the night?"

"Because I was dumb."

"I thought you didn't love me anymore." I reached out for my son and he let me pull him onto my lap.

"Parker, I never stopped loving you. I just stopped loving myself. I was wrong. I handled things so badly. I ignored you and I was very mean to Bones."

"Why were you mean to, Bones?"

"Because I was mad. I was mad that I couldn't walk anymore and she could so I was mean to her."

"Is she mad at you?"

"She was but she understands now."

"I don't like it when you're mad and grumpy."

" I don't like it either."

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, bub, and I promise that I am never going to go away like that again, okay?"

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around my neck and I hugged my boy as tightly as I could without crushing him.

"Boys, breakfast is ready." Bones called from the kitchen.

"Are you ready to eat?" He grinned and nodded.

"Can I ride on your lap?"

"Absolutely." I laughed as Parker made racecar noises all the way to the kitchen.

_**Bones' POV**_

The rest of the day went very smoothly. I stood off to the side and watched as Parker and Booth slowly began to reconnect. I could tell that Parker was hesitant to open up to Booth again but he was slowly trying while Booth was taking every morsel that Parker offered him. By the time Rebecca came to pick Parker up, I could see definite progress in their relationship.

"Thanks, Bones." He said wistfully looking in Parker's empty room. "I feel like Parker is coming back to me." I walked behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You did it, Booth, not me." He turned his chair around and pulled me down on his lap.

"I couldn't have done it without your love and support." I smiled softly at him, leaned forward and kissed him.

Even though sitting on his lap was not the most comfortable place I have ever sat due to the handlebars were pressing into my lower back, I didn't want to be anywhere else but right there, kissing him. We sat in the hallway for the better part of an hour, making out like two teenagers until he pulled away yawning.

"I'm so sorry, Bones."

"Don't be. I'm exhausted too. We only slept for two hours last night." He glanced at his watch.

"Damn, it's only four. Too late for a nap but too early for bed."

"Nonsense. If you're tired you should go to bed."

"What about you? Are you going to go to bed?"

"I could go to bed for the night." We sat there smiling at each other.

"Bones, would you like sleep in your old bed?"

"Alone?"

"No with me." Booth said shyly, something that I had never seen before.

"As long as all we will be doing is sleeping. I am too exhausted to do anything else." I wanted to take the pressure of having sex away from him because I knew that he was worried about not being able to perform sexually it wasn't what I wanted from him right now. All I wanted was to fall asleep and wake up in his strong arms.

"I believe that can be arranged." I stiffly pulled myself off of his lap.

"I'm going to change my clothes and I'll meet you in a few minutes." I winked and walked down the hall to my room.

After debating on whether or not to wear a sexy nightgown, I opted for shorts and a tee shirt. I didn't want to make things more difficult for Booth by wearing something sexy. By the time I made it back to my old room, he was already in bed. I took a second to allow my eyes to travel over his bare chest while his eyes traveled up and down my legs. When he finally had his fill of the view, he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Grinning, I walked over and climbed under the covers. He shifted his body so he was lying down and reached out for me and I easily settled myself into arms.

"This is nice." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"It is." He placed his hand under my chin, lifted my face and kissed me sweetly.

"Goodnight, Temperance. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." He tightened his arms around me and within minutes we both fell into a deep sleep.

_**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your reviews. Please continue to review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

**_Bones' POV_**

"Bones, how could you say that?" Booth asked in shock.

"I only said what I felt to be true."

"This must be Temperance Brennan's version of the truth." I shot him a glare.

"This is ridiculous, Booth." I snapped.

"I'm being ridiculous?" He snorted. "If you would just open your damn eyes and look you will see what I'm talking about."

"I can see perfectly fine."

"Obviously not." He smarted. I grabbed the notebook out of his hands.

"This is not a mermaid. It's a…" I examined the paper closely. "I have no idea what it is but a mermaid it's not."

"Look at it, Bones. Here is her face, her little seashell bra thing, and here is her fins. It's an obvious mermaid." I looked at Jack and Angela and they both nodded.

"Sorry, sweetie." Angela said with a grin. "I got the mermaid thing right away."

"This is really not fair. Booth and I are at a disadvantage because you are an artist." I complained.

"We would have been fine if you would have known that I was drawing a damn mermaid." Booth said grinning.

"We would have been fine if you would have drawn something that resembled a mermaid"

"Okay, before World War III breaks out, it's our turn." Jack said, taking the notebook.

Booth and I had invited Angela and Jack over for the evening and we ended up playing Pictionary, the only game that I happen to own. Booth and I were doing fairly well with the exception of the few rounds that we had lost. That was never a good thing because we argued each time that we lost, but it was a good natured argument, the kind that we used to have before the shooting.

Over the past month, Booth has shown remarkable improvement in his mental condition. The Monday after our last huge fight, he spent hours in Derek's office and walked out of there with better ways of dealing with his anger. Derek had suggested that he return to physical therapy, something he had put off when he was feeling sorry for himself, and he pumped all of his anger and frustration into his therapy instead. It seemed to be helping. As per our new agreement, whenever he got frustrated with me he wheeled himself away from the situation, which thankfully had only happened a few times. This was Booth's first social interaction with friends since he was home and it was going really well. We were all having a wonderful time and I was very proud of him.

"Dinner's here." Jack announced, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get the drinks." I said standing.

"I'll help." Angela said.

"Beer?" I asked Jack and Booth, and they both nodded. As I walked past Booth's chair he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" I could see the concern in his eyes. "You seemed like you were a million miles away."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how proud I am of you." He pulled my arm down, bringing my face to his and he kissed me softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." I reluctantly pulled away from him and headed into the kitchen.

"Things are going well for you?" Angela asked me once we were in the privacy of the kitchen.

"Very well." I said smiling. "He is doing so much better."

"It's because of you, sweetie. When you told him you loved him you gave him the motivation he needed to get well."

"If that's the case I wish I had told him sooner. It would have saved us so much heartbreak."

"You told him at the right time. I don't think that he was ready to hear it before. So… have you two done the horizontal mambo yet?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Angela, he can't walk so he obviously can't dance." What was she thinking?

"Sex, sweetie. Have you two had sex yet?"

"No. He is concerned that he won't be able to perform sexually because of his paralysis and I haven't pushed the issue. If we try and he's not ready I'm afraid that it would be detrimental to his psyche." We had been sleeping together in the same bed every night with the exception of when Parker was here. I didn't want to confuse him. As far as Parker was concerned, Booth and I were just friends.

"Well when it happens, I want details." I just laughed and returned to the living room with our drinks.

--

It was after eleven when Jack and Angela finally left. Booth headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed while I cleaned up the kitchen. Even though he never came right out and said it, I think that he was embarrassed to let me see him in what he would consider a vulnerable position - dressing, using the bathroom, and showering - so we still did those things alone.

After everything was tidied up and I changed into my pajama's, I went to join Booth in bed. I crawled under the covers and laid on my side, facing him. He grinned at me and snaked an arm around my waist, slowly bringing him lips to mine. I sighed when our lips met. Kissing Booth was always so perfect. I shivered when his hand slid under my tee shirt and began to caress my abdomen. I wanted to make love to him so badly and lying here next to him with his hand up my shirt was really turning me on. I knew he felt the same, I could feel his hardness against my thigh. "Booth." I moaned when his hand found my breast.

Swinging a leg over his hips, I pushed him on his back and rolled on top of him, kissing him. He was running his hands up and down my bare back under my shirt. "Bones." He groaned, pulling his lips away from mine. "I can't." He mumbled. "I'm not ready." I slowly pulled myself off of him. "I'm so sorry, Bones."

"Don't be. I understand." I told him, giving him my best smile.

"I just… I'm not sure if… I don't…" I placed a finger over his lips.

"I told you when we took this step in our relationship that I would wait, no matter how long it takes, until you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." I gently kissed him and when we broke apart, he turned his head away from me. "Booth, please don't push me away."

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, turning back towards me with tears in his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled softly and kissed me.

"You are an amazing woman." He whispered softly, after he broke our kiss.

"Thank you."

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said shyly and I knew that he wanted to take care of his erection.

"You don't need to go to the bathroom." He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't?" I placed my hand on his upper thigh.

"I could assist you with your problem." I smiled as his face turned red.

"Bones, you don't need to…"

"I want to." I sat up on my knees and pulled his boxers off.

"Bones." He groaned as I leaned forward and blew a puff of air onto the tip of his penis. I ran my nails up and down his shaft. "Oh God." I heard him gasp when I took him into mouth. With my teeth scraping against him, I moved over him maybe four times and he came into my mouth. "Oh God, that was embarrassing." He said detrimentally when I crawled back up into his arms.

"Believe me; you have nothing be embarrassed about."

"You are so damn good to me." I smiled. "Now it's time for me to be good to you." Grinning, he rolled over and easily slid his hand up my thigh. I gasped when he slipped his fingers into my underwear. "So wet and so hot, Bones." Before I could respond his lips descended on mine and he pushed his fingers inside of me.

I had never felt anything so glorious before. His fingers worked magic inside while he used his thumb to massage my clit. I moaned under his lips as I felt my walls clenching around his fingers. "Booth." I gasped as my orgasm overtook my body.

"Did you like that?" He asked smugly in between sucking my juices off of his fingers.

"You have no idea."

"I love you, Temperance. Thank you for putting up with me."

"I love you too. I don't consider it putting up with you."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make love to you. I just was afraid that… I didn't… Oh never mind. I have no idea what I'm trying to say."

"For the last time, Booth, it's not a big deal. You satisfied me sexually tonight."

"You are and amazing woman."

"You've already told me that tonight."

"I'm just trying to get my point across."

"Point taken." I snuggled into his arms. "Goodnight, Booth."

"Goodnight, Bones." He kissed the top of my head and we quickly drifted off to sleep.

**_Booth's POV_**

"Dammit, Derek. Why can't I make love to her?" I snapped,

"You can't make love to her physically or emotionally?"

"Maybe a little of both."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Seeley."

"We have been, ya know, doing stuff and I felt like a freaking virgin. She barely touched me and I was… well you know."

"So you're concerned with your longevity."

"Well… yeah. I am not a minute man. I never have been. I won't be able to do the things that I normally do and if I can't be that man then I'm afraid that I'll disappoint her and then lose her."

"How does she feel about you, Seeley?"

"She says she loves me."

"Do you believe her?" I nodded my head. "Then you need to trust that. I know that you are scared of losing her but from the sessions that you have had with her and from what I've observed, she loves you, and a bad night of sex won't make her leave you. She is in it for the long haul. She understands your physical limitations and regardless of if you last for one minute or one hour, she's not going anywhere. You have got to learn to accept your physical limitations due to your paralysis. If you don't then you'll never have a lasting relationship. She's accepted it, Seeley, so why can't you?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." I said sadly. "I'm getting better. I'm not nearly as moody as I used to be."

"You have made wonderful strides, Seeley. You are not the same man that walked into my office a few months ago. Hell, we're down to one session a week. I believe that you are going to make it. You just need to see yourself through Temperance's eyes. She doesn't see your wheelchair. She sees that man that you are. Once you are able to do that I believe that you will be able to make love to Temperance without any reservations."

"I hope so." I said softly.

--

Two weeks later, I was at home putting the finishing touches on the baked Ricotta that I had made for Bones' birthday. I took the day off work so I could make this day and hopefully night perfect for her. This morning, I went to therapy and then I went to my physical therapy appointment, which I'd made no physical progress in. I still couldn't feel anything in my legs but I couldn't think of that because if I did, it pissed me off, and I didn't want anything to ruin this night.

After physical therapy, I spent the next few hours shopping for the perfect birthday gift for the perfect woman, which was no easy feat. I called Angela numerous times during my shopping trip for her opinion but she wasn't helpful at all. I was about to give up when I saw the perfect present.

I was in an antique store, wheeling myself around, trying not to knock anything off the shelves when I saw a beautiful jewelry box. Bones had so much jewelry and she was just complaining that her four jewelry boxes were becoming too full. According to the card in front of the jewelry box , it was handcrafted back in the early nineteen hundreds and it was in mint condition. I knew that she would love it.

So now here I was a nervous wreck waiting for Bones to come home. She told me that she didn't want anything special for her birthday so I knew she would be slightly pissed, but hopefully she would get over it when she opened her gift and tasted the awesome dinner that I made for her.

The main reason that I was so nervous is because I had decided that tonight Bones and I would make love. I have been ready to make love to her for so long but I let my fear make my decision for me. I knew that if I didn't perform up to my normal lovemaking standards, basically if I came as soon as I entered her, it would get better with practice. And believe me, I wanted to practice. I just hoped that I didn't disappoint her. My heart jumped in my chest when I heard her open the door.

"Booth, I'm home." She called.

"I'm in the dining room." I heard put her keys down, take her shoes off and pad into the living room.

"Yum. Something smells good."

"I made Ricotta."

"You made Ricotta?" She said grinning.

"I can cook you know." I pulled out her chair the best I could from my chair. "Please, sit down."

I wheeled into the kitchen grabbed the Ricotta, brought it out to the table and scooped some onto her plate while she put some salad on mine. I only made the salad because I knew she would bitch at me if I didn't have one and of course, she was making sure that I was eating it.

"Oh my God, Booth, this is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"What's the occasion?"

"Are you serious?" She nodded. "Bones, it's your birthday."

"Booth, I told you that you didn't need to go to any trouble. It's just another day." I reached across the table and took her hand.

"It's not just another day, Bones. It's a very special day that deserves to be celebrated." She smiled softly and we continued our meal.

After we were done eating, she helped me put the dishes in the dishwasher and then we took our dessert brownies and ice cream to the living room. I placed a candle in one of the brownies and sang Happy Birthday to her.

"Now make a wish."

"I don't need to make a wish. I have everything I want and need."

"Humor me, Bones."

"Okay." She closed her eyes, thought for a minute and then blew out the candle. "Happy?"

"Very." I leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I'm happy too." Tears filled her eyes. "You've made me happier then I ever thought I could be."

After we finished our brownies and ice cream, I wheeled into my room and brought out her birthday gift. After ten minutes of yelling at me, telling me that I should be saving my money not wasting it on her, she slowly peeled away the wrapping paper. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw her gift.

"Booth, this is beautiful."

"So you like it?" She lifted her head with a smile.

"I love it. Where on earth did you find this?"

"An antique shop."

"You shouldn't have. It must have cost a fortune."

"It didn't but even if it did you are worth every penny." She gently placed the jewelry box on the coffee table, climbed onto my lap and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." She whispered when we took a break to catch our breath and before I could respond her lips were on mine again. While she kissed me, I unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders. I easily slid my arms behind her back, unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. She whimpered when I pulled my lips away from hers but moaned when I replaced her lips with her breast. With her on my lap I had perfect access to her breasts. With my mouth, I massaged one breast and I used my hand to massage the other. "Booth." She groaned when my teeth latched on to her nipple. Her fingers were in my hair and she was pushing my face into her chest, encouraging my manipulation.

"Bones, let's take this to the bedroom." I whispered breathlessly. My heart soared when I saw her blue eyes sparkle with delight. She moved to get out of my lap but I stopped her. "Stay." I requested. Smiling, she shifted her body and placed soft kisses on my neck as I wheeled us to our bedroom.

As soon as we were in the bedroom, she pulled herself off of my lap and turned the bed down. I transferred myself from my chair to the bed while she slowly stripped off her pants and underwear. This is the first time that I had seen her in all of her naked glory and I was amazed. "You are so beautiful." I mumbled yanking my tee shirt over my head. I placed my weight on my right side so I could lift myself to take off my pants but before I could, she walked over to me.

"Let me." I boosted my ass off the bed and she easily pulled my pants and boxers off and then she climbed on the bed straddling me. She began to kiss my chest, sucking on my nipples while I ran my hands over her small, smooth butt. As I felt her adjusting her body so she could take me inside of her I felt panic rise through my body.

"Bones, I… I… can't." To my surprise she didn't get angry. Instead, her eyes were full of compassion as she looked at me.

"What are you scared of, Booth?" She knew me so well. I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Disappointing you." I whispered.

"You will never disappoint me."

"I'm like a teenager again. Just the thought of being inside you can make me come. W happens if the second I get inside of you I burst without giving you any pleasure."

"Booth…"

"I'll disappoint you and I'll lose you, Bones. I won't make it without you. I can't lose you." She placed her hands on my cheeks.

"You aren't going to lose me over sex, Booth." She whispered softly. "You don't know what will happen unless you try. If you have an orgasm right away that is okay. You have satisfied me sexually without penetration and if that's what we need to do, then so be it. But you need to try. You can't live in the world of "what if", Booth. It's not good for you." I snaked my arm around her neck, pulling her to me and kissing her.

"I love you." I whispered thickly. She managed to ease all of my fears and I knew, no matter what happened tonight, she wasn't going anywhere. "I want to make love to you, Temperance, right now."

"I would like that very much." She smiled sweetly at me. She placed her lips on mine and slid her body over my erection.

"Oh… God… Bones." I moaned. She felt so right, so perfect. She paused for a moment, letting us both adjust to the new feeling of being together. She began to move slowly on top of me, never taking her lips away from my face. When she needed to breathe, she kissed my cheeks, my neck, my ear and then returned to my lips. I placed my hands on her naked hips to help her move faster on top of me. To the best of my ability, I thrust my hips up so I could go deeper within her.

Thankfully, my body did not react like a virgin and I was able to have some longevity, not as long as I had before I got shot, but longer then what I had been experiencing. Thirty minutes later, when I felt my balls tighten to prepare for my release, she dug her nails into by back and I felt her walls clench around me. "Temperance." I shouted as I spilled inside of her at the same time as she screamed out my name, her juices gushing over me.

"Booth, that was, without a doubt, the best sex that I have ever had." She panted as she collapsed on top of my chest, ass in the air with me still inside of her.

"It wasn't sex, Bones. We made love."

"Well regardless, it was the most wonderful experience of my life." Those sweet words brought tears to my eyes. I lifted her face to mine and kissed her, pouring everything I felt for her into the kiss.

"Thank you, Bones."

"Oh, it should be me thanking you." She said with a grin.

"Not for the sex… well, that too, but not only the sex. Thank you for believing in me, for being patient and waiting for me until I was ready. A lesser woman would have walked away."

"Haven't you figured out yet that I'm here for the long walk, Booth?"

"It's the long run, Bones." I said with a smirk.

"Fine. Now answer my question please."

"I know that you are not going anywhere."

"Good." She said smugly.

"By the way, tonight was the most wonderful night of my life too."

"I love you so much, Seeley, more than I ever thought possible." Every time she moved, her breasts brushed against my chest and I found myself growing within her.

"Me too, Bones. I knew I loved you before my shooting but as I look at you tonight, skin flushed, cheeks red and your hair a mess, I know that I was only just beginning of what I could feel for you. I love you more tonight than I did yesterday and I know I'll love you more tomorrow than I do right now. Thank you, my sweet Temperance, for giving me the honor of sharing such an amazing love with you." She opened her mouth to respond but she quickly closed it. I believe that I made her speechless. With tears flowing down her cheeks she leaned forward and kissed me again until she broke away giggling.

"For someone who wasn't ready to make love an hour ago, you have sure come full circle." She was referring to my throbbing erection that was raging inside of her again.

"What can I say? You make me insatiable." She pulled herself off of my chest and we made wonderful, passionate love all over again.

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews are REALLY appreciated and encouraged. :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

_**Bones' POV**_

"Go, daddy." Parker shouted from the bleachers that we were sitting on. "Shoot it."

Parker and I were at a local high school gym watching a basketball game that Booth was participating in. Hank had talked Booth into joining a wheelchair basketball league that he had been playing in for years. At first, Booth didn't want to join but now, by the look on his face, I could tell that he was enjoying himself. I guess the argument we had was worth it.

"You won't believe what Hank just suggested." Booth said, wheeling himself into the living room.

"_What did he suggest?" _

"_He wants me to join a basketball league." He sounded furious. "A league full of other men in wheelchairs. A handicap basketball game." He spat._

"_What's wrong with that? I think that it's a great idea." I told him and he glared at me._

"_No, Bones, it's not a good idea. In fact it's a really, really bad idea." _

"_I don't understand why playing a game is a bad idea." _

"_Of course you wouldn't." He snapped and I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. _

"_Then why don't you explain it to me." He sighed._

"_The point of a basketball game is to run up and down the court dribbling the ball. The key word is 'run', Bones, and I can't run."_

"_From what you have explained to me everyone that you will be playing with will also be in a wheelchair, so no one will be running." _

"_Exactly; so it's not really a game. What challenge is it to place a ball on my lap and roll up and down the court? I am not spending my free time with those people." _

"_Those people? Did you really just say that?" He just stared at me. "I hate to break the bad news to you, mister, but you are one of those people. You are in a wheelchair just like those people."_

"_I'm not doing it."_

"_You are acting like a child, Booth." I snapped. _

"_Don't start, Bones." _

"_I'm not starting anything. I'm just trying to figure this out. You love playing sports and I don't understand why you won't take this opportunity." _

"_I used to love playing sports before I was put into this damned chair." _

"_You can still love to play sports. You'll just have to play them differently."_

"_I don't want to play them differently. I want to play the same way I used to." _

"_Well you can't so you might as well get used to it." He opened his mouth to respond but instead of saying something he would regret, he wheeled himself away from me and into our bedroom. _

_An hour later, he returned to the living room where I was curled up on the couch working on my book. Even though I heard him I never lifted my head up and acknowledged him. I listened as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I heard the beer bottles clank together and he returned to the living room. _

"_Peace offering?" I looked up from my computer and he was sitting beside me holding out a beer. Placing my laptop on the coffee table I reached out and took it. "I called Hank." _

"_And?"_

"_I told him to sign me up. Practice starts tomorrow." _

"_What changed your mind?" _

"_I realized that I was regressing and being a stupid ass."_

"_I won't argue with that." _

"_I thought that I had gotten to the point that I've accepted being in a chair but obviously I haven't. I guess I freaked out a little at the thought of joining an activity that is designed for people in wheelchairs."_

"_A little?" I smarted._

"_Okay, I freaked out a lot but I think I'm over it. Hank said that it's a blast and I can get rid of some pent up frustrations." _

"_Do you have frustrations, Booth?" He reached out and took my hand. _

"_Not about you or us." _

"_You're just frustrated with things you can't do anymore or things you can't do like you used to." He nodded and we sat in silence drinking our beer. _

"_Are we okay, Bones?" He asked after a few minutes. _

"_Yes, Booth. We are fine." I reassured him but I knew in my heart that he would never be okay as long as he couldn't walk._

"Bones." Parker whispered pulling me out of my memory. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"You're a girl. You can't come into the boys' bathroom." I smiled at his innocent comment.

"You're right, but I can walk with you and wait outside."

" Bones, I'm eight years old. I can go by myself." He told me proudly.

"You're right. Hurry back though; you don't want to miss the game." He smiled his father's charm smile and clomped down the bleachers.

"Your son is adorable." The woman next to me said.

"Oh, you've misunderstood. Parker is not my son. He is my boyfriend's son." I almost giggled like a schoolgirl when I said the word boyfriend.

"Which one is your boyfriend?"

"Seeley Booth. He is the one that has the ball right now."

"You must be Dr. Brennan." I wasn't comfortable with this strange woman knowing who I was when I didn't know who she was.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Alicia, Hank's wife."

"I apologize for my rudeness." I held out my hand and she took it.

"You weren't rude, Dr. Brennan. It's very nice to meet the woman that finally won Seeley's heart."

"Please call me, Temperance. Your husband has been such a wonderful help to Booth."

"Hank and Seeley go back a long way. They served together and Seeley was there when Hank got shot. He's always felt guilty about that. After Hank was shot, they shipped him back here to Bethesda and Seeley was sent home with him because he was shot in the arm. He sat with me through the hours of endless surgery and blamed himself. He told me numerous times that it was his fault, that it should have been him."

"Booth's like that. He carries the guilt of the world on his shoulders."

"For years after Booth was discharged, he always came over and visited Hank and our family; kind of a surrogate uncle to our children. I always wanted him to find the perfect woman and I knew it was you before he did." Alicia told me as Parker returned to his seat.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked me.

"I honestly don't know, Parker. You know I don't understand this game."

"It's okay, Bones." He turned his attention back to the game, cheering his dad on as I resumed my conversation with Alicia.

"You were saying?"

"I knew that Seeley was in love with you before he knew it, or at least admitted it."

"How did you know?"

"Well, every conversation we had he always found a way to bring you up and when he spoke about you he got a wistful look on his face. He had it bad, and apparently, from what Hank tells me, he still has it bad."

"What does Booth have bad?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Oh, wow. You really are a literal person. What I meant was that Booth is very much in love with you."

"The feeling is mutual." I whispered.

"Do you guys have plans for dinner?" Alicia asked.

"We didn't plan anything."

"After the games, we all go out for pizza. You should come with us."

"I think that's a really good idea. Parker and Booth love pizza." Suddenly everyone around us stood up and began cheering. Not knowing what else to do, I stood and joined them. "Parker, what's going on?"

"Daddy's team is down by one point and they have the ball. If someone makes a basket Daddy's team will win." He told me excitedly. I nodded without understanding and I watched the game. I found myself being drawn in when Hank tossed Booth the ball and he wheeled himself down the court. "Go, daddy, go." Parker shouted.

"Go, Booth." I yelled with everyone else. I was holding my breath by the time Booth made it down by the hoop at the end of the court. The gym seemed to fall silent as he lifted his hands and the ball, threw it in the air, towards the basket and it dropped it in the hoop.

Booth's teammates on the gym floor went crazy. The people around me in the bleachers went crazy. Parker went crazy and Booth went crazy. From his spot on the gym floor Booth turned his chair around and looked up at Parker and I with one of the biggest smiles that I had ever seen. As Parker raced down the bleachers to meet his father I had to wipe away my tears of happiness.

"Come on, Temperance. Let's go congratulate the boys.' Alicia said and I agreed. We followed the crowds down to the gym floor. I quickly found Parker on Booth's lap, talking a mile a minute whilst holding the basketball.

"Bones." Booth called waving at me. I weaved my way through the well-wishers over to Booth and Parker.

"Congratulations." I told him as I leaned forward to embrace him around Parker, gently and quickly brushing my lips against his cheek so Parker wouldn't see. We still haven't told him about the change in our relationship yet but I couldn't resist kissing him. "You played a wonderful game."

"I'm glad that you were here." He told me when I pulled away.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I met Hank's wife Alicia and she invited us to join them for pizza. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds like fun. I need to shower and change and then I'll be ready."

"We'll be waiting."

"Daddy, can I go to the locker room with you?" Parker asked.

"No, bub, wait out here with Bones." Parker reluctantly climbed off of Booth's lap. "While you're waiting, you should teach Bones how to play basketball." Parker's face lit up with excitement.

"Come on, Bones." Parker grabbed my hand and led me away. I could hear Booth laughing behind me.

--

An hour and a half later, we were at the restaurant and we were halfway through our pizza when my cell phone rang. Sighing I reached into my purse and answered it. "Brennan… Having dinner… Don't apologize. It's not you're fault… Address?… I'll be there in thirty. Don't let them touch my crime scene."

"Work?" Booth asked when I disconnected the call. I nodded. "Do you need me?"

"Not tonight. I'm just going to the scene and then have everything sent back to the lab." I stood up and put my coat on. "Hank, Alicia, this has been a real pleasure but I have to go to work."

"I'll walk you to the car." Booth said with a smirk after I had said my goodbyes.

"Oh no." I just realized that I was his ride home. "Call me when you're done and I'll come back and pick you and Parker up."

"Don't worry about it. We'll take a cab won't we Parker?"

"We sure will." Parker loved taking a cab with his dad.

"Parker, I'm going to make sure Bones gets to her car. Can you wait in here and be good?" Parker nodded. "Listen to Hank and Alicia."

"Yes sir." I waved to Parker. "Bye, Bones."

"Bye, Parker." As soon as we were beside my car, Booth reached out, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me deeply.

"My God, I've missed this." He groaned breathlessly when we broke apart.

"If you would tell Parker then we wouldn't have to go without."

"I know. Since I got shot, things have been changing so much for Parker I just don't know if he is ready for such a major change."

"He's used to us being together. Hell, you've been living with me for the past six months, Booth. Would it be such a major change to tell him that we're dating?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Parker and I are good again and I don't want to risk losing that again."

"I understand." I pulled myself off of his lap. "I need to go. Charlie will be waiting for me. I don't know how late I'll be." I leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't wait up. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you, Bones." He told me softly as I climbed in my car. "Drive carefully."

" I will and I love you too."

--

I finally returned home about three in the morning, thoroughly exhausted. This new case right from the start has proven to be difficult. The victim's remains were discovered in a park off of a hiking trail. Of course there were parts of the skeleton missing so we had to bring in cadaver dogs to sniff out the surrounding area for the rest of the skeleton, which we found as far away as a mile from the original site.

Three hours after I arrived at the scene I was back at the lab. I did as much work as I could on my own so I wouldn't have to work tomorrow. A few hours later, there was nothing else for me to do. I left instructions for Zach for Monday morning since I would be with Booth at his doctor's appointment and then I finally left.

I walked into my apartment more tired than I had been in a long time, so tired in fact that I didn't remember that Parker was staying with us. My only thought was climbing into bed as fast as I could and getting a few hours of sleep. I automatically went to our bathroom to shower off the stench of the decomposing body. Once I was refreshed, I grabbed one of Booth's tee shirts and climbed into bed. I laid my head on his chest and even in his sleep he must have known I was there because he wrapped his arm around me. In the security of his embrace and the sound of his soft snores, I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Booth's POV**_

"Daddy." I felt small hands on my arm shaking my body. "Daddy, I'm hungry." I forced my eyes open and rolled my head over to look at my son.

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Seven thirty." I groaned. My son is such an early riser. Suddenly I felt movement beside me on the bed and I realized Bones was in bed with me.

"Booth, what's wrong?" Bones asked lifting her head.

"I…uh…"

"Daddy, why is Bones in your bed with you?" Parker asked me.

"Oh no." I heard her whisper.

"Parker, let me get up and I'll meet you in the living room and we'll talk okay?"

"Okay." He mumbled as he walked out of the room.

"Oh God, Booth, I am so sorry." Bones said pulling herself up. "I got home so late and I was so tired. I forgot that Parker was here." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want him to know. I just wasn't thinking. I was so tired." I pulled her into my arms.

"Don't be sorry. You're right. Parker needs to know and this accident is the perfect opportunity to tell him."

"Booth…" I lifted her face and kissed her.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. " She still looked devastated. "Bones, quit worrying. Everything will be fine." She nodded. "I love you, Bones." I told her.

"I love you too." She mumbled as she settled back down in bed.

I pulled myself out of bed and into my chair. I went to the bathroom to pee, wash my face and brush my teeth and then I quietly snuck out of the room, careful not to wake Bones.

"So what are you hungry for?" I asked Parker.

"Waffles."

"Waffles, huh?" Parker nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need your help. Grab the stool and get me the waffle maker and a big mixing bowl." Parker did as I asked and we both worked in silence until the waffles were made. Parker set the table while I pulled the butter and syrup out of the fridge.

"All right, bub. Let's eat." I said placing a waffle on his plate.

"What about Bones? Isn't she going to eat with us?" He asked.

"She worked really late last night so she is sleeping. Do you want the butter?"

"Yes please." I passed my son the tub of butter. "May I have the syrup?"

"You got it." I handed him the syrup. I watched as Parker saturated his waffle with syrup. When he took his first bite syrup dripped down his face and the front of his shirt. He was going to need a shower after breakfast.

"So is Bones, like, your girlfriend?" Parker asked with a mouthful of waffle.

"Parks, don't talk with your mouthful." He quickly swallowed.

"So, are you and Bones boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What makes you ask that?" I knew I was stalling and Parker probably knew it too. He found us together in bed and my son is a smart kid.

"The last time I was here I woke up and needed a glass of water and I saw you guys on the couch kissing." I felt my face turn red. "And then this morning she was sleeping in the same bed as you. Mommy and Brent sleep in the same bed and kiss and they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You're right, Parks. Bones and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Do you guys love each other? 'Cause mommy says that you do."

"Your mommy said that did she?"

"Yup. She also said that you were too thickheaded to see it for yourself." I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

"That sounds just like your mother."

"What does thickheaded mean?"

"It's her way of saying that I'm stubborn." He nodded in understanding. "Parker, I love Bones very much and she loves me. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, daddy. I'm okay. You smile different when you're with Bones."

"I do, huh?"

"Are you going to get married?" I choked on my orange juice.

"Probably not, bub."

"Why not? Don't you want to get married?"

"It's complicated, son."

"That's always what grownups say when they don't want to talk about something."

"Is it working?"

"I guess so."

"All right, little man. Let's clean up our breakfast and then you can start on your homework."

"I don't wanna do my homework." He whined.

"Hey, we had a deal, Parks." I told him sternly. I wanted him to do his homework on Friday when he came over but he really wanted to go to the movies so we made a deal - movie on Friday and then homework on Sunday.

"Yes, sir."

"After you're done and it's right we'll play your football game. I owe you a rematch." He grinned.

"You're going down, daddy."

"Bring in on, little man. Bring it on."

--

It was probably around eleven thirty when Bones made her way to the living room, freshly showered and ready for the day. Parker and I were in the middle of a heated, intense football video game match. We were both talking major crap to each other which I really had no room to be doing because Parker was kicking my ass.

"Good morning, boys."

"Morning, Bones." We both answered, never taking our eyes off of the TV.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes." We answered again at the same time.

"How does macaroni and cheese sound?"

"I love mac and cheese." Parker answered.

"Well, I'll call you when it's ready."

I heard Bones disappear into the kitchen and start gathering the ingredients for our lunch. Since her macaroni and cheese was our favorite food she always had the stuff in the kitchen to make it. I paused the game because I owed Bones a proper good morning.

"Hey! Whatda do that for? I was winning?" Parker asked me.

"I need to go talk to Bones."

"Are you going to kiss her?"

"Probably." I answered with a grin.

"Gross." He said making a face that was so cute I almost laughed.

"Then don't watch." I placed my controller on the coffee table, ruffled his hair and wheeled myself into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?" I asked her back. She turned around and smiled.

"I slept very well. How are things with you and Parker? How did he take the news about... uh… us?" She asked nervously.

"Come here." I held out my hand and she slowly took a few tentative steps towards me and took it. I tugged her over to me, pulled her down and kissed her.

"He took it very well." I told her with a smirk when we broke apart. "The last weekend that he was here he woke up for some water and busted us making out on the couch."

"Oh, God." She clamped a hand over her mouth. I held tightly to her other hand.

"Bones, it's fine. Everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" I don't want to upset him."

"Parker, come in here please." I immediately heard his little feet running towards the kitchen.

"What? Are you coming back to our game?"

"In one second. First, tell Bones what you think about her being my girlfriend."

"I think that it's cool."

"Thanks, Parks. You can go back to the living room and I'll join you in a minute." He nodded and returned to the living room.

"Do you believe me now?" She nodded. "Parker told me that I smile different when I'm around you" Tears fell from her eyes. "Bones?" I asked her. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better." She murmured as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine."

_**Thanks so much for reading. Please review with your thoughts. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"All right, Mr. Booth. We're all done here." The x-ray tech said to me. "Would you like help getting off the table?"

"No. I've got it." I snapped. I still hated when people, especially strangers, offered to help me. I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"I'll give you some privacy." I nodded as she slipped out of the room.

Once the door was firmly shut behind me, I ripped off the hospital gown that I was wearing, and then reached for my pants and shirt which were hanging next to me. Fifteen minutes later I had just pulled my tee shirt over my head when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Are you all set, Mr. Booth?" The x-ray tech asked me.

"Yeah. I'm ready." As soon as those words were out of my mouth the big, burley orderly that put me on this x-ray table came back in to get me down.

"Mr. Booth, place your arms around my neck." Orderly Mark told me.

"I know the damn drill." No matter how far I've come I still can't deal with another man lifting and carrying me around like a child. Closing my eyes in a lame attempt to hide my embarrassment, I wrapped my arms around Mark's neck and I felt myself being lifted in the air and then placed back in my chair. I grabbed my shoes and placed them on my lap and I was wheeled back to my exam room.

"The doctor will have a look at your x-rays and then be in shortly."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So, how were the x-rays?" Bones asked.

"They didn't show them to me and even if they did it's not like they would mean anything to me. I'm not the bone expert." I grumbled as I lifted my lifeless leg off of the foot rest and placed it inside my shoe.

Thankfully she chose to ignore my grumbling and my nasty attitude and went back to her laptop, typing away on her book. Between work and taking care of me and Parker, she got behind on her book and I knew that she had a deadline coming up. I had my shoes back on and was flipping through an outdated issue of People magazine when the doctor walked in.

"Hey, Seeley. How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy." I muttered.

"Booth." Bones warned as she closed her laptop.

"Any new sensations in your legs?"

"New? I haven't had any sensation."

"Well I think I know why."

"I know why too. I was shot." The glare that Bones sent me caused me to shrink back in my chair. My doctor flipped on the light board and hung up what I assumed to be my x-rays. Bones was immediately on her feet staring at them.

"That's astonishing." I heard Bones mumble.

"Hello… the actual patient over here in the dark." I tried to remind them that I was still here.

"Sorry, Seeley. Something interesting came up on your x-ray."

"Interesting good or bad?"

"Was bad but now can be good." He pulled a pen and pointed to dark spot on my x-ray. "Do you see this?" I nodded. "It's a bullet fragment left over from your shooting."

"Left over? Are you joking?"

"The bullet shattered on impact. We thought that we removed all of the pieces but apparently we didn't."

"How come we didn't see this sooner? I've had x-rays every time I've some in here." I snapped.

"Booth, please calm down." Bones said softly placing her hand on my shoulder. I didn't even realize she was next to me.

"We didn't see it before because the swelling in your back hid it. Now that the swelling has finally receded, the bullet is visible." I shook my head. This should be making sense to me but it's not.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't you have been able to see something prior to today?"

"The fragment could have shifted and that could also be a reason why we are seeing it now when we didn't before."

"So what does this do? Does that fragment change the fact that I'll never walk again? Does it now tell us without a doubt that I'll never walk again?"

"Actually, I believe the placement of the fragment is what is keeping you from walking."

"So that means?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"I think that if I remove the fragment you may be able to walk again."

"Really?" I whispered. Could this really be happening? Could I walk again?

"I'm not making any promises but it's a strong possibility."

"Well then let's do the surgery. How about tomorrow?" I asked

"Seeley, there are a lot of risks that I need to go over with you before we you make this decision."

"I don't care about the risks dammit. If I can walk again I'll take any risk."

"Booth, you need to listen to the doctor." I sighed.

"Fine. What are these risks?" I acted like I was listening but I was tuning him out. The only thing that I could think of was walking, running, playing football with Parker, coaching Parker's baseball team, peeing standing up, and making love to Bones like a real man, not the sissy man that I have become.

"Do you have any questions Seeley?" Dr. Adler asked me, drawing me away from my happy future thoughts.

"No. I'm good." Dr. Adler and Bones looked at me quizzically. "No really. I'm good. How soon can we do the surgery?"

"We can schedule it after the first of the year."

"What? That's like two weeks. I want to walk NOW. I don't want to wait."

"Seeley, as I told you earlier, you're not going to wake up from surgery and start walking. Even if the surgery is successful it's going to take some time for the nerves to regenerate and feeling to return."

"I heard you." I lied. "But why wait? Why can't we just do the surgery now?"

"Doctor, can we have a minute alone please?" Bones asked.

"Absolutely." Dr. Adler smiled softly and left us alone.

"What, Bones?"

"Did you hear a word the doctor said to you?"

"Yes."

"You are such a liar."

"Okay fine. I wasn't listening." I admitted. "I didn't need to listen because I know that your oversized brain did enough listening for both of us and you won't let him do anything that would kill me."

"You're right, I won't, but you should be aware of the risks Booth."

"I don't care about the risks, Bones. Did you here what Dr. Adler said? With this surgery I can walk again, I can be normal again and walking is all I care about right now. How bad can the risks be? If I get the surgery and it doesn't work then I'm no worse off than I was to start with." She opened her mouth to say something but I kept talking. "Bones, I'm having this surgery with or without your support but I really want it, Temperance."

"Booth, you know that I will always support you." She whispered softly. "But there is one thing that I do agree with Dr. Adler about."

"What's that?"

"You need to wait until after the holidays to have the surgery."

"That's practically two weeks away. Why should I wait?"

"Mainly because Parker is spending the week with us. I'm sure that he would rather spend time with you at home rather then in the hospital. Do you really want to spend Christmas morning with Parker here in the hospital? Is that a memory that you want your son to have?" Dammit, she was right. I didn't even think about Parker.

"I… didn't think. I'll wait until after Christmas to have the surgery." I conceded.

"How about after the New Year?" I remembered the New Years Eve party that Angela and Hodgins are throwing. She never was one for parties but for some reason she really wanted to go to this one. "You promised me some very private fireworks to bring in the New Year."

"All right, Bones. I give. I would never deny you our own personal fireworks." She stood, walked over and kissed me.

"I am so happy for you, Booth, and I'm hoping with everything that I have inside of me that this surgery will be successful and you will walk again."

"Your lips to God's ears."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, Bones. Never mind." I pulled her onto my lap. "It's going to be a hell of a long two weeks." I mumbled against her hair and I felt her laugh.

--

The following two weeks flew by. I spent the week before Christmas hanging with my son and girl. Bones and I took Parker to the movies, ice skating and sled riding. Even though I couldn't ride with him on the sled or get on the ice with him, I had fun watching him.

Christmas morning, Parker was bouncing in our room and on our bed before the sun came up. I groaned and pulled the blankets up over my head but Parker wasn't having it.

"Daddy, get up. Santa Claus came. You should see the living room. There are presents everywhere." Bones and I went over and above this Christmas. Actually, it was mainly Bones' doing. Parker had such a rough year; mainly because of me, and I wanted to make it up to him but my money situation hadn't improved that much. So, Bones basically gave my son a Christmas to remember.

"I thought I told you not to go out in the living room until Bones and I were up." I told him trying to sound stern but it was hard when I saw the excitement on my boy's face.

"I didn't go in the living room. I just peeked." I heard a cough/ giggle from under the blankets and I nudged her.

"All right, Parks. Go wait in your room and Bones and I will be up in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." He jumped off the bed.

"Parker?" He slid to a stop and turned around to face me. "Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy. Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Parker." Bones said sitting up. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

As soon as Parker shut the door I pulled Bones down to my chest and kissed her until I couldn't breathe. "Giggling didn't help when I was trying to be all fatherly."

"I couldn't help it. He was so cute."

"Come on. We better get moving before he goes crazy."

"What time is it?" She asked crawling out of bed.

"Half past way to damn early." I mumbled putting myself into my chair.

"Booth?" I looked up at her standing in the bathroom door. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Temperance."

Over the next hour, Bones sat on the couch and I sat next to her, drinking coffee and watching Parker open the numerous gifts that Santa left for him. He loved most everything that he got with the exception of the clothes, socks and underwear that we bought him. I remember as a kid that when I got the whole socks and underwear gifts I wasn't thrilled so I couldn't really blame him.

"Can I give you guys your presents from me now?" He asked after all of his gifts were opened and he had thanked us.

"Sure thing, bub." Bones and I grinned at each other as Parker raced out of the living room.

"Refill?" She asked holding up her coffee cup.

"Yes please." Standing up she took my cup and headed to the kitchen.

"Where's Bones?" Parker asked returning to the living room.

"Getting some more coffee." I swear the kid looked like he had ants in his pants as he wiggled around impatiently waiting for Bones to return. "See, Parks, this is what happens when you wake up old people before the sun comes up. We need coffee to stay awake."

"Arghhh." He grumbled and I grinned.

"Just relax. She'll be back in a minute." He sighed. "Come on, dude. Come sit on my lap."

"All right." He walked over and settled himself on my lap.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" I asked him.

"It was the bestest Christmas ever." The smile he gave me brought tears to my eyes. "Did you have a nice Christmas, daddy?"

"It was the bestest Christmas for me too." Parker reached up and hugged me. I saw Bones standing in the doorway of the kitchen and she gave me a slight nod. We had decided not to tell him about the surgery until Christmas day because he was going back home with Rebecca. I wouldn't see him again until after the New Year because she was taking him to Vermont. "Parker, I need to tell you something important."

"Okay."

"I have to go back in the hospital so the doctor can work on my back again."

"Will your legs work again?"

"They might but they're not sure."

"Are you going to be there for a long time?"

"Maybe but I'm not sure for how long."

"Are you going to get sick again?" I knew he was referring to the time when I ignored him.

"No, Parker. I promise that I'm not going to sick like I did before."

"Can I come see you at the hospital?"

"As much as you want."

"Bones, you're back." Parker said when he noticed Bones standing in the doorway.

"Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay." Parker climbed out of my lap as Bones handed me my coffee.

"Now it's time for your presents." He handed us each a present that was obviously wrapped by an eight year old. "Daddy, this is from me and Bones and Bones this one is from me and Daddy. I hope you like them."

"I'm sure we will." Bones said sweetly. "Booth, you go first." Always the eager kid, I ripped open my gift. The first thing I pulled out of the shoebox was a coffee mug that said 'World's Best Dad' with a picture of me and Parker on it. "Parker, I love it." I told him.

"There's more." He told me excitedly. I reached into the box and pulled out an envelope and inside the envelope were season tickets to The Capitals.

"Bones." I whined. She knows how much I love hockey and I knew that these tickets were not cheap.

"There are two tickets for all of the home games so you and I can go to all of them together. Isn't it awesome?"

"Totally awesome. Thank you, Parker. Thank you, Bones." I gave her a look that told her I would properly thank her later, after Parker left.

"Your turn, Bones." Parker went and stood in front of her. While I ripped the wrapping paper off of my gift she gingerly removed the paper causing Parker to grow impatient. He was holding his breath by the time the wrapping was off and she was lifting the lid off of her gift. "Do you like it? Do you like it?" Parker asked her.

"Yes, Parker. I love it." She told him pulling the necklace out of the case.

"Me and daddy made it all by ourselves."

"You couldn't have."

"We did, didn't we daddy?" Bones looked up at me her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Angela told me about this store that lets you make your own jewelry. Angela drew us a sketch of something you might like and Parker and I took it from there." I explained as she held the necklace in front of her face. It was what Angela called a chunky necklace, exactly the kind that Bones loves. I chose a deep purple stones because she doesn't have any stones of that color and we also made her matching earrings. Bones held out her arms for a hug from Parker who willingly obliged. He threw himself into her arms and they shared a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Parker. It's the most wonderful gift I've ever received."

"I'm so glad you like it, Bones. Daddy and I worked really hard on it."

"I can tell."

"I love you, Bones." I watched as she reached out for him again.

"I love you too, Parker, very much."

--

New Years Eve day dawned cloudy and snowy. Bones and I spent the day in our pajamas on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, watching old black and white movies until we had to get ready for the party.

"Dammit, I hate these damn ties." I mumbled as I attempted to tie my bow tie.

"Here, let me help you." Bones giggled. She knelt in front of my chair and expertly tied my tie.

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" I asked as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She looked amazing. She wore an all black, form fitting dress that hugged her curves perfectly and accented her gorgeous breasts.

"Don't ask." She pulled out the new earrings Parker and I had made her for Christmas and slipped them into her ears. She then took the necklace out, walked over and handed it to me and then knelt down in front of me. "Now it's your turn. Will you clasp this for me?" I placed the necklace around her bare neck because her hair was already piled on top of her head and I gently clasped it. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her neck.

"You smell so good."

"Thank you."

"You look damn hot too."

"You don't look so bad yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I really wasn't looking forward to going to the party, being around people who could walk and knew me when I could.

"Booth, remember you'll be surrounded by friends; people who care about you. We'll have fun tonight. I promise you."

"As long as I'm with you I'll have a wonderful time."

"Of course you will." The tone she used was a classic 'duh' tone if Temperance Brennan ever would use the word 'duh'.

The party wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Even though I could see the pity in their eyes, everyone was polite to me. Bones was a sweetheart and never left my side even when she was asked by numerous men to dance. Not dancing with her was one of my biggest regrets of the evening and I promised myself that when my surgery was successful, one of the first things I was going to do was slow dance with my Bones.

"A dollar for your thoughts." Bones said to me.

"It's penny for your thoughts, Bones." I replied grinning.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You and our own private New Year's celebration when we get home." She handed me a champagne flute.

"It's almost midnight and Angela said that we have to count down, drink the champagne and kiss." I patted my lap and she sat down in front of all the guests, not the least bit embarrassed to be on the lap of a handicap guy.

"Okay, everyone. The ball is dropping." Angela yelled and the room began to countdown to the New Year.

"I don't understand the purpose of this."

"Just go with it, Bones, so we can kiss."

"We can kiss without this silly tradition."

"Bones."

"Fine." We began to count together. "5-4-3-2-1. Happy New Year." The room shouted. Bones and I clinked our flutes together and drank our champagne down in one smooth gulp.

"Happy New Year." I whispered.

"Happy New Year Booth." I wrapped a hand around her neck, pulled her to my face and kissed her. My tongue pushed against her mouth begging for entrance which she quickly allowed. My tongue explored every crevice that it could, running over the roof of her mouth and giving her goosebumps like I always did. "Can we get the hell out of here?" She whispered breathlessly when we broke apart.

"Hell yeah."

It took us almost an hour to get out of there and home. Every time she innocently touched me it turned me on and by the time we finally got home I was ready to explode. "Hurry, Bones, please." I begged as she set my chair up next to the car.

"I'm moving as fast as I can." As soon as the chair was ready I quickly transferred myself into it and we raced up to our apartment as quickly as we could considering we had to wait for the elevator. In the elevator, Bones sat on my lap and we kissed and fondled until the doors opened on her floor. I wheeled us to the apartment, unlocked the door and pushed us to our room.

She reluctantly pulled herself from my lap and removed her jewelry and shoes, before reaching behind her and unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor. "Oh my God, Bones. If only I would have known." I mumbled when her dress fell and reveled that she had nothing on underneath it but her thigh high stockings.

"What would you have done?" She asked slyly.

"You. Right in the middle of the party." She started to reach for her stockings but I reached out to stop her. "Let me. Sit on the bed." I demanded. Smiling she did exactly as I asked. I wheeled myself over to the bed, reached out, took one of her gloriously long legs in my hands and removed the stockings, placing soft kisses as I pulled it down, eliciting soft moans from her beautiful mouth. I repeated the process with the other leg.

"Booth." She whispered as I pulled her down until she was on the edge of the bed and I then positioned her legs on my shoulders.

"Oh…God…" She moaned as I kissed my way to her wet, hot center. I have wanted to taste her for so long and due to my condition I hadn't figured out a way to accomplish it until tonight. The minute my tongue made contact with her sweet salty goodness I groaned. She tasted better then I imagined. The sounds that were coming from her mouth were exquisite. I swear to God she purred. I glanced up from between her legs and saw that her hands were caressing her breasts. I took my time, delving my tongue into her depths enjoying this moment until she started pushing my head against her, begging me without words to move faster. I slowly increased the sped of my tongue until her womanhood gushed into my mouth with a scream of pleasure from the bed.

"Wow." She panted as I stripped out of my clothes as fast as I could. "We really need to do that more often."

"You liked that, huh?" I asked her with a cocky smile as she turned down the bed.

"Damn straight, I liked it." Once I was naked, she patted my spot on the bed and I transferred myself up. She wasted no time putting her body over my erection. Looking into her eyes I saw the passion and desire swimming before me and I knew that she needed or wanted what I did; hard, fast passionate sex. She gripped my shoulders and I placed my hands on her hips, lifted her until just the tip of my penis was at her opening and then I slammed her down on top of me, filling her to the hilt. I repeated this process over and over, loving her screams of passion every time she came down until we both were hoarse from the strength of our orgasms.

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered into the darkness after we had settled in each other's arms for the night. I was afraid that a few times I may have been too rough.

"Not a bit. It was perfect." She snuggled closer to me. "Are you nervous about the surgery?"

"I'm nervous about it not working."

"Booth, you shouldn't get your hopes up. Dr. Adler said it may not work."

"I can't help it. I want to walk again so bad, Bones."

"If it does work it's going to be a long, hard painful process. Are you ready for that?" I knew that she was worried that I would return to the asshole that I was a few months ago.

"As long as I have you by my side I can deal with it. Do I still have you by my side?"

"Of course you do, Booth."

"And if the surgery doesn't work and I never walk again, will I still have you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You have my love and support and that you will have no matter what the outcome of your surgery."

"Then I'll be fine." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Temperance."

"I love you too, Booth."

That night, with Bones tucked snugly in my arms, I fell asleep with dreams of walking to her and my son.

_**Thanks so much for reading. Please review with your thoughts. I really appreciate all of your wonderful thoughts. P.S. sorry for the posting delay, My life has been CRAZY**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

"_Come on Bones. We have something to do." I lifted my head and saw Booth standing tall in front me holding out a hand. _

"_Booth you're walking." I mumbled, thoroughly confused because he couldn't walk. _

"_Of course I'm walking Bones. I had my surgery yesterday and it worked."_

"_With your injury healing within twenty four hours is a medical impossibility." _

"_Quit thinking and come with me." Unable to control my movements I found myself reaching out for his hand. _

_He pulled me to my feet, led me outside into the night. We ended up in a garden that I had never seen before. "Booth where are we?" _

"_It doesn't matter." _

"_Why are we out here?" _

"_I want to dance with you, out here under the stars and moon." _

"_There is no music." I mumbled as he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled my body to close to his._

"_Really?" He smiled at me and suddenly I could hear music playing. _

"_Where is that coming from?" I whispered as we began to sway in perfect rhythm to the music. _

"_It's magic Bones." _

"_There is no such thing as magic Booth."_

"_Yes there is. Whenever we are together it's always magic." _

"_That's impossible. As I've…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he placed a finger against my lips. _

"_No talking. Dance with me Bones, just dance." I smiled, stopped talking and danced with the man I loved more than anything. "Close your eyes and feel the music." He requested. My mind screamed that it was an illogical request but I couldn't voice my opinion so I just did as he asked me. _

"_This is wonderful." I told him. _

"_It sure is." He mumbled causing me to jump because I didn't realize how close to my face he was. "It's perfect." I felt his hot breath on my face and before I could react his lips were pressing against mine. I eagerly opened my mouth and responded to the kiss until I could no longer breathe. _

"_I love you Dr. Brennan." Booth told me after we broke apart._

"_Why did you just call me Dr. Brennan?" _

"_That's your name isn't it? Dr. Brennan?" I was beginning to get confused. _

"_Well…yes but you call me Bones. I'm your Bones." _

"_No. You're Dr. Brennan." _

"_Booth I…" _

"_Dr. Brennan." He said._

"_Booth you are being ridiculous." I snapped but he kept repeating my name, getting louder every time he said it._

"Dr. Brennan." My eyes fluttered opened at the sound of my name.

"Dr. Adler. I'm sorry." I said as I jumped to my feet. "How was the surgery? How is Booth?"

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Booth. How is he?" I demanded.

"The surgery was successful."

"So he will walk again?" I felt hope rising in my chest.

"The surgery was successful in the fact that I was able to remove the bullet fragment. As for the walking again we will have to wait and see if the nerves regenerate themselves."

"And what's the possibility of that happening?"

"I don't have an exact percentage for you Dr. Brennan."

"I understand. When can I see him?" I was very anxious to be with him.

"He's in recovery right now and he'll probably be there for another hour. I'll send a nurse for you when he is settled."

"Thank you Dr. Adler."

I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back on my chair. There is always a chance of complications during any surgery, especially when anesthesia is involved and I was relieved to know that Booth came through the surgery with no problems.

Rubbing my eyes and then the back of my neck I stood and stretched. I was stiff and exhausted because Booth and I spent the night talking and making love until he had to be at the hospital, which was at 5AM, for his pre surgical lab work.

Booth was a nervous wreck prior to the surgery even though he tried to act like he wasn't. He was fidgety and he wouldn't let me leave his side for one second. I had to go to the lab with him while he had his blood work drawn and EKG ran and then we waited together in his room until the surgery. Every minute that passed by that he wasn't in surgery he became more and more irritable and when his surgery got pushed back a couple of hours due to an emergency that came in Booth became really grumpy. I really couldn't blame him though; the poor guy was tired and hungry.

At 11:30AM Booth was finally taken back for his surgery, three and a half hours after he was originally scheduled. He held my hand, actually clutched my hand all the way to the operating room. When he got to the point where I could no longer follow he made the orderlies stop.

"_Bones I love you." He told me with tears in his eyes. _

"_I love you too." _

"_If I don't come out of this…"_

"_Don't talk like that Booth. You'll be fine." _

"_If I'm not I want you to know how happy you have made me these past few months. I've never loved anyone like I have loved you." He whispered as a tear slid down his cheek. I leaned down, kissed the tear away and then kissed him. _

"_I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."_

I headed to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee. I really needed the caffeine. While I was on the main floor I called Angela and Rebecca to let them know that Booth came out of surgery with no problems. Rebecca told me that she will be bring Parker here to see Booth when he got home from school, something that I know would make Booth very happy and his happiness is all that matters to me.

--

Two hours later I was in Booth's room, sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to his bed, one of my hands holding one of his and I just dozed off when I heard moaning next to me. My eyes flew open and I was on my feet in a second.

"Booth. Come on Booth wake up." I encouraged but he continued to groan through closed eyes. Dr. Adler told me that Booth would be in pain when he woke up and for the next week or two. "Open your eyes Booth." I demanded in between the groans and he finally listened to me. "Hey." I said softly.

"Bones." He grunted.

"Yeah it's me. How do you feel?"

"Hurt." He mumbled. I reached across him, grabbed his pain pump, pushed the button and then placed it in his hand.

"I just put a pain pump in your hand and when you're in pain just press the button."

"Surgery…did he…get it?"

"Yes. Dr. Adler was able to remove the entire fragment."

"Walk?" He asked through closed eyes. I knew the pain medicine was taking effect.

"Not yet Booth. It's just too soon." I told him softly. He nodded and a minute later he was snoring. "I love you even if you will never walk again. I hope, so much, that you will be able to walk again. I know that you love me and you are happy with the way things are between us but I know that you'll never be truly happy unless you walk again and I want that for you. I want you to be truly happy Booth. I want that more than anything." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Seeley Booth."

--

I spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening at the hospital with a sleeping Booth. He would be awake for maybe fifteen minutes at a time before the pain got to be too much for him and he needed more medication which would make him extremely drowsy.

When Rebecca came with Parker I really had a hard time waking Booth up. When he finally did open his eyes he glared at me but as soon as I told him that Parker was there to see him the glare turned to a sparkle. Booth really struggled through his drowsiness and pain to visit with his son. After thirty minutes Rebecca saw how much Booth was struggling so she discreetly came up with an excuse to leave. Parker of course didn't want to leave his father so Rebecca and I had to promise that he could return the next day for another visit.

About seven that night I was so tired that I was the one that could hardly keep my eyes open so I decided that I should go home before I got so tired that I killed myself or someone else on my way home. I tired to wake Booth before I left but it didn't work so I gave his nurse my number in case of an emergency and I headed back to our empty apartment.

When I got home I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes. I just collapsed on our bed, fully clothed and waited for sleep to come. An hour later I was still awake. I called the hospital to check on Booth and was told that he was still sleeping so I decided that I needed a bath to relax me.

I ran a nice hot bath and put some relaxing bath oils in the water and lit some candles. I slid into the hot water and sighed as the water covered my tense body. I didn't realize how tense I really was. I smiled as the memory of the last bath I took floated into my mind.

"_How long are you planning on staying in there?" Booth asked me causing me to jump because I didn't hear him wheel him in. _

"_Until the water gets cold." I answered turning on the hot water. _

"_At that rate you'll be in there all night." _

"_It relaxes me." _

"_Come on Bones I'm lonely." _

"_Don't you need a shower Booth?" _

"_I showered this morning." He told me and I just smiled at him. Sometimes he could be so dense. _

"_Don't you need a shower Booth? I repeated as I climbed out of the tub and planted my wet body on his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded immediately by moaning into our kiss and running his hands over my bare back. _

"_God Dammit Bones." Booth groaned as soon as he broke our kiss and I slid off of his lap. _

"_You know how much trouble I have reaching my back." I sent a wink his way and made my way over to his shower. _

_Never taking my wyes off of him I turned on the shower and settled myself on the bench. He stared at me and I could see the desire filling his eyes and his penis. I allowed a smug smile cross my face when he gave into desire and removed his clothes._

"_Will it hold both of us?" He asked nervously. _

"_This bench will hold up to 500 pounds Booth and together our weight doesn't come close to 500 pounds." _

"_Bones…I…" He still, after all we have been through together, no matter how much he has accomplished as a disabled man he still is hesitant to try or let me see him in what he thinks is a vulnerable position. I stretched my arm out and linked my hand with his. I wasn't going to beg him to join me. He looked at the floor and rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb. Just as I was thinking that he wasn't going to join me he released his hand from mine and smoothly transferred his body onto the bench next to me. _

_Without a word I handed him the bar of soap and turned my body so he could easily touch my back. He lathered up his hands and slowly and gently soaped up my back. His hands were so rough and calloused but his touch was soft. Even though the water hot I was shivering under his touch. No man has ever touched me the way Booth has touched me. The thing that he does with his hands on my body was…well as he would say…magic. I laid my head back into his shoulder when his soapy hands began to wash my front. _

"_Booth" I gasped when he pinched one of my nipples_

"_Does that feel good Temperance?" He whispered and I could only moan in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling. His hand traveled to my other breast and he gave it the same attention. "I love you Bones." He mumbled into my neck where he was placing soft kisses. It was at that point that I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him to be inside of me. I pulled out of his arms and climbed on top of him. He slid his arms around my waist as I slid on top of his erection, eliciting a moan of pleasure laden with desire from both of us. I pulled his face away from my breasts and brought his mouth to my own. As I rode him slowly we shared passionate kisses until our screams of pleasure were echoing off of the bathroom walls. _

After my bath I put on one of Booth's tee-shirts, climbed into bed and held his pillow close to my body. I was amazed that for most of my adult life I slept alone and I was content with that but tonight, as I lay in my big, empty bed I have never felt more alone. I missed his arms around me, the sound of his heartbeat in my ear as I drifted off to sleep at night. Mostly, though, I missed him.

_**Booth's POV**_

"Bones" I groaned. My back was killing me. I kept pressing my pain pump but it wasn't working. "Bones can you call a nurse? My back really hurts." When she didn't answer me I opened my eyes and looked around my hospital room and saw that it was dark and empty. No Bones. I managed to find my call button and I pressed that one hoping that it wasn't broken like my pain pump. Within a few minutes a nurse came bustling into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Booth." My nurse Tammy said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been run over by a damn train. My pain thing isn't working." I complained.

"That's because Dr. Adler only wanted the pump to be active for the first 16 hours after your surgery."

"That's insane. What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm in a lot of pain."

"Dr. Adler ordered some oral pain medication for you. Would you like some?" I just glared at the happy nurse. What kind of question was that? "I'm sorry Mr. Booth; I didn't hear your answer." She said smartly.

"Yes. I want the pills."

"Okay then." She reached on my bed table, poured a glass of water and handed me the water and pills. I swallowed them gratefully, handed her my empty cup back and suddenly my stomach growled loudly.

"Can I get something to eat?"

"Breakfast will be up in about an hour."

"What time is it?" She glanced at her watch.

"Twenty till seven." I groaned. I didn't know if I would make it that long.

"Where is Bones?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" She looked thoroughly confused.

"Bones. Where the hell is she?" I snapped.

"Sir what bones are you referring to?"

"My girlfriend dammit. Where is my girlfriend?"

"Oh. She left last night."

"I can't believe that she left without saying goodbye." I whispered out loud. That was so unlike Bones.

"Okay Mr. Booth I need to check your catheter."

"My what?" I shouted. "Hell no. I am not going through this again. I want it out."

"Mr. Booth. Dr. Adler ordered the catheter to stay in so I can't take it out. Now if you don't mind I need to check it." I clutched the blankets tightly around me.

"No." I said stubbornly. I knew I was acting like a child but I couldn't help it. "Before this surgery I was able to go to the bathroom on my own and I can still do it."

"I understand that sir, but you can't be moved right now because you could bust open your sutures."

"I don't care. I want it out and if you don't take it out right now I'll do it my damn self." I shouted.

"Booth there is no reason to be rude." I looked up in surprise when I heard her voice. "Your nurse is just doing her job." Bones was standing in the doorway wearing different clothes than what she had on yesterday and she was glaring at me. "You should apologize."

"That's not necessary." My nurse said and Bones continued to glare at me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled like a child. Bones walked over and took my hand. "Go ahead. Do what you need to do." I told her closing my eyes. I didn't want to see her messing with that stupid catheter.

"Okay Mr. Booth. I'm all done here. Do you need anything?" Tammy asked me. I shook my head. "Hit the call button if you need anything." I heard her walk out of the room and then I felt Bones brush her lips against my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw her blue ones staring back at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"My back feels like it has been ripped apart and then crudely put back together with super glue."

"Have you used your pain pump?"

"I may not be a genius like you but I'm not a dumbass Bones. Of course I tired the damn pump but it was turned off." I immediately saw the hurt flash across her face at the mean tone of my voice. "Sorry Bones."

"Why did they turn your pump off?"

"I don't know. The nurse told me that he only wanted it on for a few hours after my surgery." Bones walked over and pressed my call button.

"Is something wrong Mr. Booth?" Tammy said when she walked back into the room a minute later.

"Actually yes there is." Bones spoke up. "I don't understand why his pain pump was turned off. He is in a lot of pain and he needs pain medication."

"He is on medication Ms…?"

"Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I apologize doctor. Dr. Adler cut the pain pump off so we could start him on oral medication. The pain pumps can be addicting and our goal is to wean Mr. Booth off of the pain medication and the best way to do that is to start with strong oral medication and slowly wean down from there." I watched as she nodded in understanding. "Do you have more questions doctor?"

"No I don't." She turned to me. "Booth do you have any questions?" I shook my head. "Thank you." Bones said. Tammy nodded and slipped out of the room. "Is the pain medication working?" She asked me pulling a chair next to my bed.

"Last night you left me." I accused.

"I needed to go home. I was exhausted. I just wanted a few hours of sleep."

"But you didn't even say goodbye. When I woke up and you were gone I thought…" I saw her eyes soften. "I thought that you…"

"Booth I will always come back. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." I felt a tear slip from my eye. I didn't realize how scared I was that she had left me until I said, well almost said it out loud.

"You always say goodbye. Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I did. You just weren't awake to hear me."

"You should have woken me up." I snapped.

"I tired Booth. I really did but with all of your pain medication I wasn't able to wake you up."

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say. I could feel my body growing drowsy and my eyelids growing heavy. I fought to keep them open but I was quickly losing the battle.

"It's okay Booth. Just sleep."

"Stay." I mumbled.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

And she was like she promised. I woke up long enough to eat my breakfast and then I fell back asleep, only waking occasionally. I barely remember Parker coming by. I vaguely recall him telling about his upcoming science project but that's all I got. I was glad that he was there for me.

For the next week I was in and out of it. My back really hurt so I was constantly on pain medication. It helped the pain but I was unable to function. Bones was constantly there for me. The only time she left me was to go home at night and sleep but she was always there when I woke up in the morning.

"Seeley how are you feeling?" Dr. Adler asked me a week after my surgery.

"Same as yesterday and the day before and they day before that and the day before that." I answered smartly.

"I want to check your incision and sutures and if everything looks good I'll remove the catheter."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Dr. Adler smiled at me and then with the help of Bones I was gently rolled over on my side. After five minutes of staring at the wall I finally spoke up. "Well?" Before he answered I felt myself being rolled back over.

"The incision looks great. It's healing as it should be. I'll order the catheter to be removed but Seeley you need to move slowly and carefully. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"When can I go home?"

"Probably in about another week."

"When will we know if the surgery worked? When will I get the feeling back?"

"I can't answer that Seeley. Every person is different and everyone heals at different times. It could happen tomorrow, next week or in another month or as we talked about, it may never happen again. I'm going to do a test to check if you have developed any sensation."

"There is no sensation." I muttered.

"There may be some that you just don't realize."

"Can I sit up?" I have been flat on my back for a week and I was tired of staring at the ceiling.

"Sure." Bones took my bed remote and slowly raised my bed to a forty-five degree angle. I watched as Dr. Adler pulled a silver handle out of his lab coat with a wheel with prongs on the end of it. "Just tell me when you feel something."

I watched as Dr. Adler started to run the wheel thing up my foot up my calf, my knee and finally my thigh. I stared at my legs, willing my brain to feel something but it wasn't cooperating. I felt nothing. My face must have reflected the devastation that I felt because Bones reached out squeezed my hand.

"It's still early Booth." She told me.

"Temperance is right." Dr. Adler said. "All it means is that you're body needs more time to heal." I just nodded. "We just need to give it more time. Okay Seeley I'll be back at the end of my day to check on you again. If you need anything before then have the nurse page me." I didn't respond so Bones did.

"Thanks Dr. Adler." I laid my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at my useless legs anymore. "Booth would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

"Please don't shut me out." I opened my eyes and rolled my head in her direction.

"I'm not Bones. I'm just…thinking." Her eyes filled with tears. "Really Bones I'm okay." I lied. I was far from okay. I pulled her to me and I kissed her. "Can you hunt me down some of that awesome pudding?" I asked her when we broke apart.

"I'll call a nurse." She reached for my call button but I put my hand over hers to stop her.

"If you do that they will come up with some excuse to make me wait until dinner and I can't wait t that long." She just looked at me. "Please Bones." I flashed her my charm smile. "Pudding always makes me feel better."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Bones." Once she was gone and I was alone I let the anger that I had been hiding from Bones rise to the surface. I knew that the possibility of walking so soon was low but I still hoped and a week after my surgery nothing had changed. Well actually something had changed. I was worse off then I was prior to my surgery. A week ago I could feel my penis, hell I was using it the night before I came into this God forsaken hospital to make love to Bones and now it was useless; just sitting limply with a catheter shoved up inside of me.

Damn catheter. I pushed my blankets down, lifted up my hospital gown and ripped out the catheter. Feeling the slight twinge as I pulled I felt hope rise. I reached for Bones' purse for something sharp. I was going to do my own damn test. Triumphantly I pulled out her tweezers. Ignoring the blood that had pooled between my legs from my rough catheter removal I pushed my gown to the middle exposing my thigh. I pushed the tweezers into my thigh and I felt nothing. Determining that I wasn't pressing hard enough this time I jabbed the tweezers into my thigh, praying for pain but the only thing I got was blood.

"God Dammit feel something." I shouted at my legs. My tears of frustration were falling as I stabbed myself over and over.

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay in posting. Please review. I appreciate all of your kind thoughts. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

The nurses smiled at me as I walked down the hall with my hands full of pudding. Since Booth really didn't have a favorite flavor of pudding, he just loved pudding, I had chocolate, vanilla and tapioca; he loved them all.

"Booth I'm back. I hope that you're…Oh my God." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Booth was stabbing himself in the leg and there was blood everywhere. I dropped the pudding and rushed over to him. "BOOTH." I shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

It was as if he didn't even hear me. He just continued to stab his poor leg over and over crying "Feel something." I was momentarily at a loss of what to do as I stood there helplessly watching the man I love hurt himself.

"Booth. ENOUGH." I yelled as I snapped back to reality. I reached out and attempted to grab the tweezers out of his hands but I didn't realize how strong he was. He had a powerfully strong grip on those tweezers and he was not letting go. "Booth please let go." I begged him through my tears but it was to no avail. He was not relinquishing his grip. I tried to pull his arm away from his leg but he was strong and he fought against me. "God Dammit Booth stop it." Suddenly his arm moved against me and he pushed me roughly away from him. I tripped over my purse that I don't remember putting on the floor and fell into the cabinet that was right next to his bed, hitting my head on the corner of it as I crashed down on to the floor. "Son of a bitch" I mumbled reaching up and finding blood on my head. Realizing that I could not stop him I pulled myself off of the floor and hit the call button.

"Seeley please stop hurting yourself." I continued to beg as I waited for the nurse. "You're scaring me. You don't need to do this. Please…"

"What can I do…Oh my God." His nurse cried when she saw the mess that Booth was. "I need some help in here." She hollered into the hall.

"I tried to stop him but…he was too strong." I told her.

"Carrie what do you need?"

"I need 10 of Haldol and soft restraints. Page Dr. Adler right away." The other nurse quickly ran out of the room.

"Do you have to restrain him?" I asked Carrie.

"What do you think Dr. Brennan?" Carrie asked me and then she turned to Booth. "Mr. Booth you need to give me the tweezers right now." He ignored her. In fact he had moved onto his other leg. Carrie attempted to retrieve the tweezers but she was unsuccessful. Booth was just sobbing and stabbing his poor legs.

"Here you go Carrie." Laura said handing Carrie a syringe and vial of medication. I watched as Carrie drew up the Haldol, cleaned on spot on Booth's non-stabbing arm and quickly injected the sedative into him.

"How long until it takes affect?" I asked her.

"A few minutes." The three of us stood there watching and waiting until we noticed that his movements began to grow sluggish. At that moment Carrie reached forward and was easily able to remove the tweezers from his hand. "Laura toss me a restraint and restrain his left hand for me please."

"What the hell?" Booth shouted/slurred as his nurses began to restrain him. "Get these the hell off of me."

"Booth it's for your own good." I told him.

"GET. THEM. OFF." He screamed as his upper body thrashed around.

"Mr. Booth you need to calm down." Carrie said gently.

"Taaakke…emmm…offffff" He slurred. It was amazing how quickly the medication worked.

"That's it. Just relax Mr. Booth." Carrie soothed. I watched as his eyes began to flutter and then quickly closed.

"What is going on?" Dr. Adler snapped as he walked into the room.

"Have a look." Carrie said moving out of the way. When Dr. Adler saw the condition that Booth was in he gasped. "What on earth happened?" He asked walking over to examine him.

"He asked me to go get him some pudding. When I returned I found him stabbing his legs with tweezers. I tried to get them away from him but I couldn't. He was too strong." I moved over to the chair to sit. I was feeling a little dizzy.

"Where the hell did he get the tweezers?"

"I think that they are mine." I admitted softly; my tears falling again. "I think he went through my purse and found them when I left him alone. I shouldn't have left him alone."

"It looks like he pulled his catheter out so Carrie insert another one."

"He's not going to be happy." Carrie commented.

"I really don't care right now. He's going to be lucky if he doesn't develop a urinary tract infection." Dr. Adler sighed. "These wounds need to be cleaned and dressed. A few of them look like he went to town and dug the heck out of them. Page the plastics resident down here to stitch some of them up. I also want a psych consult the second he wakes up."

"He is already seeing a therapist." I spoke up.

"I'm going to need his name and number so I give it to the psych resident that sees him so he or she can talk to him." I nodded and resumed looking at the floor.

"Should I keep him in restraints doctor?" Carrie asked.

"Keep him restrained until psych sees him."

"Yes sir." Carrie said as she got to work.

"Dr. Brennan can I see you out in the hall?" I stood and silently followed Booth's doctor out into the hall. When we were alone he lifted his hand to my face and then stopped. "May I?" I nodded and he moved my hair away from my forehead and examined the gash. "You're going to need stitches Dr. Brennan."

"I'll be fine."

"Dr. Brennan." He said in a warning tone. That man was almost as stubborn as I was.

"Fine."

"Did he push you or hit you?" He asked me in a gentle tone.

"He didn't hit me. He would never lay a hand on me."

"So he pushed you?"

"It was an accident. He didn't realize what he was doing and if my purse wasn't there I wouldn't have tripped over it and fallen."

"He needs help Dr. Brennan."

"I shouldn't have left him alone."

"You can't blame yourself. I'm going to recommend to the psych resident that he admit Seeley upstairs for intensive therapy. He can't go on like this. He needs more help then you or weekly therapy sessions can give him."

I wanted to argue with Dr. Adler but I couldn't. I knew he was right. I knew that Booth needed more help then I or Derek could give him right now. I also knew that if he didn't get that help he could really hurt himself.

"I understand."

"Go down to the ER and get stitched up and I'll see you when he wakes up."

"Thank you Dr. Adler."

Thankfully the ER wasn't busy and I was back in Booth's room an hour later just as the plastic surgeon was leaving. I walked into the room just as Carrie was placing the sheet back over his body. I noticed that the blood covered sheets were gone and both of his thighs were covered with gauze.

"How is he?" I asked her.

"Still sleeping. He should be coming back around soon."

"If he is admitted for psychiatric treatment how soon will that happen?" I asked her.

"As soon as he is medically cleared to be moved upstairs so probably within the next day or two."

"Can I get you anything Dr. Brennan?" Carrie asked kindly.

"No thank you."

"I'll leave you alone. Just hit the call button when he wakes up."

"I will." I slowly walked over next to the bed and looked down at the sleeping man. Even in sleep he looked so tormented and I could not understand it. I brushed his hair off of his forehead and leaned down to kiss it. "My sweet Booth. What were you thinking?" I whispered softly. "Why were you hurting yourself? Why didn't you talk to me and tell me what you were feeling? Why did you shut me out?" I wiped a tear off of his face that had fallen from mine. "I'm sorry that I let you down." Sighing I pulled a chair next to his bed and just as I sat down the door to his room opened and in walked Rebecca and Parker.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Bones." Parker said happily.

"Hi Parker." I grabbed my purse and dug for some money. "Since your daddy is taking a nap right now I was wondering if you could do me a big favor?"

"Sure Bones."

"I am really thirsty and there is a pop machine at the end of the hall. Can you go and get me a pop. I'll take a Pepsi and get yourself something too." I said handing him the money.

"Thanks Bones. I'll be right back." The minute the door shut Rebecca looked at me. "It's a coke machine. He'll be busy for awhile."

"What's going on Temperance?"

"It's really bad Rebecca." I stood and pulled back his blankets reveling the restraints and bandages on his legs.

"What happened? Was there a complication?"

"No complication. He did it to himself."

"Bones there is no Pepsi." Parker announced returning to the room.

"There's not? Hmmm. How about an Iced Tea."

"Okay."

"No Iced Tea either?" I nodded in agreement. "Why? How?" We were now talking about Booth again.

"I don't know why and he took my tweezers from my purse. His physician wants to admit him to the psychiatric floor for treatment."

"What happened to your head Temperance?"

"It was an accident."

"I'm so sorry. Seeley is to damn prideful for his own good."

"Bones there is no iced tea either."

"How about orange juice?" I suggested.

"It's a pop machine. There is no juice."

"Okay then. Do they have diet coke?" He nodded. "Okay Parker. I'll take a diet coke please." I waited until the door shut. "Booth was given a sedative and as soon as he wakes up a psych resident will be here to see him. This may not be the best night for a visit. I don't know what kind of mood he will be in when he wakes up and if it is a good one it won't last for long because he hates therapy."

"I agree. I'll get Parker out of here. Will you call me later with an update?"

"Absolutely." To my surprise Rebecca pulled me into her arms for a hug.

"Here you go Bones." Parker said bursting back into the room handing me my drink.

"Thank you." I opened it and took a long swig even though I wasn't thirsty.

"Parks daddy is probably going to be sleeping for a long time and since it's a school night and you didn't bring any of your homework with you so we're going to go home."

"But I wanna see daddy." He whined.

"Maybe if he is feeling up to it he will call you later."

"But…"

"Parker enough. I know you wanted to visit but it's not going to work today. If daddy is feeling better I'll bring you over tomorrow okay?"

"Is daddy sick Bones?" Parker looked worried.

"He didn't feel really good today."

"Will you tell him I was here?"

"I sure will." He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bye Bones. I love you."

"Bye Parker. I love you too."

"Temperance if you need anything please call me." Rebecca told me.

"Thanks. I will." I realized as they walked out of the door I had found a new friend in Rebecca.

_**Booth's POV**_

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes and turned my head was Bones' red and swollen eyes intently watching me. I knew immediately that she had been crying and I knew that I was the cause of her tears.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Tired." I watched her press my nurse call button. "I'm fine. I don't need a nurse."

"Yes you do." I started to raise my hand so I could hold hers but I couldn't. I realized that my hands were tied to my bed.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped and she didn't answer me. "Bones this is ridiculous. Untie me." I demanded.

"I can't." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you can't? Lift up your arms and untie me." She shook her head. "Dammit Bones. Just do it."

"Mr. Booth how are you feeling?" My nurse asked me.

"I'm not a god damned animal. Untie me."

"I am not allowed."

"Why the hell not?"

"Dr. Adler will be here in a minute to talk with you." Carrie told me.

"This is such bullshit." I muttered trying to loosen my restraints.

A few minutes later Dr. Adler walked in with another physician that I have never seen before and I knew it was yet another doctor here to shrink my brain because I got a little bit upset.

"Seeley how are you feeling?" Dr. Adler asked me and I just glared at him. "Thank you Carrie. That will be all." Carrie nodded and left the room. "Dr. Brennan will you excuse us please." I watched as Bones stood to leave.

"No. She can stay." I told him.

"Are you sure Booth?"

"Yes I'm sure." I snapped. She quickly sat down.

"Seeley this is Dr. Howard our psychiatry resident."

"I don't need a damn psychiatrist."

"Oh really?" Dr. Adler ripped my blankets down and I saw both of my thighs covered in bandages. "This is not normal Seeley. There were ten wounds that required stitches because they were so deep."

"Can you take these damn restraints off please?" I asked them. The doctors looked at each other and then they removed my restraints.

"Seeley were you trying to hurt yourself?" Dr. Howard asked me and I snorted.

"That would have been nice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just wanted to feel something."

"And after the first poke when you didn't feel anything why did you continue to poke at your legs?"

"Because I'm pissed." I shouted.

"That's one thing that we need to work on. Stabbing yourself with tweezers is not the proper way to deal with your anger."

"I'm not working on anything with you. I already have a shrink."

"You need intensive inpatient psychotherapy. I am not releasing you until you have it. Once you are cleared medically you will be admitted to the psychiatric floor." Dr. Adler explained.

"I don't need to be admitted to the psych unit." I yelled.

"I feel that you are a danger to yourself so you will be admitted."

"I am not staying here. I will sign myself out AMA."

"If I feel that you are a danger to yourself, which I do, I can and will have you admitted against your will." Dr. Adler said to me.

"Get out." I snapped to my doctors. "Get the hell out of my room."

"We'll be back." Dr. Howard said as they walked out.

"Bones this is crazy. Can you please see what you can do about getting me out of here?" I asked her. If anyone can get me out of this hellhole my Bones can.

"No I won't."

"What?"

"I agree with the doctors Booth. You need to stay here. You need help."

"I have been doing fine with the way things were. Get me out of here and I'll keep doing fine."

"Fine?" She stood up and unwrapped the gauze from leg. "Look at what you did to yourself." She demanded pushing my head down, forcing me to look at what I did. "Do you think that this is fine?" I started at my leg. I couldn't believe what I saw. The wounds looked horrible. I could hardly remember doing it.

"I…I…just wanted to feel something in my legs…again." I whispered tearfully. "Anything." I felt her fingers under my chin as she lifted my head so she could look into my eyes.

"It's been one week Booth. It's too soon to expect results." Tears were falling from her eyes. "You expected too much too soon." She began to rebandage my legs back up. "You are way too hard on yourself Seeley Booth." I watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear and that's when I noticed the stitches that were on her forehead that were not there earlier today. I reached out to touch them and she actually flinched at my touch.

"Oh my God Bones. Did I do that?" I whispered.

"It was an accident." Suddenly the memory of me pushing her away from me came rushing back and I felt sick to my stomach.

"I hurt you."

"I tripped."

"Because I pushed you."

"You didn't mean it." She reached out to touch me but I backed away from her touch.

"I hurt you." I repeated.

"I fine; really I am." She told me but I didn't believe her.

"I think that you should leave Temperance." I whispered.

"I want to stay."

"I want you to leave. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Booth you won't hurt me." She told me.

"Please go Bones."

"Booth…"

"Bones I don't want to fight with you but I want to be alone. I need to be alone right now. I can't even look at you after what I did to you so please can you just go?" She stared at me for a minute and then she turned away, grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"I don't blame you for what happened. It was an accident. I'm leaving because I don't want to fight with you either but I will be back tomorrow. I love you Booth. Don't forget that." She whispered before she left.

Once I was alone I reached over and grabbed a plastic tub that had been left on my tray and I puked over and over again. I pushed Bones and made her fall and hit head. I made myself sick. What kind of man does that to the woman he loves? My father that's who and I had become the man whom I hated.

I hated myself right then, more then I have ever hated myself before. I grew up watching what my father's anger did to him, my mom, Jared and me. We all suffered years of abuse at the hand of my father and I saw myself traveling down that same road. Since the shooting I have been drinking more and more and my anger has become virtually uncontrollable. My fuse is so short and anything will set me off. My legs and what I did to Bones today was proof of that.

I reached over and picked up the framed picture of Bones and Parker that I had brought with me to the hospital. I took the picture a few weeks ago when we or they went ice skating. They both had their winter coats, gloves and hats on. Their cheeks were bright red from the cold and their smiles were huge. It was my favorite picture of the two people in the world that I loved and hurt the most.

Clutching the picture to my chest I burst into tears. After what I did today I didn't deserve to live; hell I didn't want to live but death wasn't an option. Suicide was the coward's way out and one thing I wasn't was a coward but I couldn't continue to live like this. I hated being so angry all the damn time. I hated that I had to drink a beer to take the edge off. I hated that I was becoming my old man and if I didn't do something about it know I knew that one day, probably relatively soon if I didn't change things, Bones and Parker would end up feeling about me like my mom and I felt about my dad and I didn't want that. Knowing what I had to do I reached over and hit my call button and a minute later my nurse was in the room.

"Is everything okay Mr. Booth?" Carrie asked.

"I need to talk to Dr. Howard. Can you get him down here?"

"I'll page him. How is your pain? Can I give you something for your pain?" Even though my back was killing me and I was in an excruciating amount of pain I did not want any meds. I deserved to be in pain.

"I don't need meds. Just Dr. Howard." Carrie nodded.

For the next ten minutes I sat on my bed and stared at the photograph with tears streaming down my face. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know that was Dr. Howard was in my room until he spoke my name.

"Is everything okay Seeley?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I need help." I said through my tears. "Please doctor, admit me to your floor. I'll do anything I…just can't live like any longer. Please you've gotta help me."

As soon as I admitted that I can't do this on my own and I needed help I felt a tingling sensation travel through both of my legs. At first I thought that I had just imagined it but it continued. I stared at my legs in shock. Could the feeling really be returning? Will I walk again?

"I'm glad to hear you finally admit that you need help Seeley. I'll talk to Dr. Adler and we'll see about getting you upstairs as soon as possible." Dr. Howard told me.

"I have a son. Will I be able to see him? I can't just disappear from his life again. I've already done it once before and I'll never get him back if I do it again." I couldn't risk losing Parker.

"You can have visitors but not a first."

"Then I need to see and explain things to him before I am transferred. I won't go until I talk to Parker. I'll call his mom and see if she can bring him up here tonight." I insisted.

"After your visit with your son, if Dr. Adler agrees we'll take you upstairs."

"That's fine."

"I need to ask. Are you having any thoughts of suicide?" I knew if I wanted to get better I needed to be completely honest so I nodded my head.

"I…I'm not going to try anything but I…really hate myself right now."

"I'm going to send one of our nurses down here to sit with you until you are transferred. I don't want you to be alone right now." I simply nodded in agreement. I was too tired and in too much pain to argue.

Once my babysitter arrived I picked up the phone to call Rebecca and explained my situation and she agreed to bring Parker over right away. After I hung up with Rebecca I made my second phone call.

"Hey Bones."

"Booth how are you feeling?" I wanted so badly to tell her about the tingling in my legs but I didn't know if it was a fluke or in my head. I needed to be sure before I told her anything so I ignored her question.

"I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"

"I'm on my way."

"Actually, Rebecca is bringing Parker so can you come in about an hour?"

"I'll be there."

"I love you Bones."

"I know. I love you too."

I slowly hung up the phone and laid back and waited anxiously for Parker to arrive. I just hoped like hell I could make him understand that I wouldn't be able to see him for awhile but it wasn't because I didn't love him. It was because I did love him and I wanted to get better. I needed to get better to be the father that he deserved; the father that he could be proud of and maybe somewhere along the way I could be the man that Bones fell in love with and I was willing to do whatever it took to get back there.

_**As always thanks so much for reading and your support. Please send me a review with your thoughts. I love reading them. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Daddy." I opened my eyes at the sound of my son's voice.

"Hi Parks." I watched as Parker hurdled himself across the room, onto my bed and lap wrapping his arms tightly around my neck causing me to grimace in pain. Rebecca moved to move Parker but I shook my head. I wanted Parker as close to me as possible, pain or not.

"I'm glad that you are awake now. Mommy and I were here earlier and you were taking a nap so I didn't think that I would get to see you today."

"Sorry about that bub. I was really tired."

"I got my book report back…remember the one that I did on Moby Dick." I nodded. "Well anyways the teacher gave me my report back and I got an A on it. My teacher wrote "Great Job Parker" on it. I was going to bring it to show you, I brought it when I was here earlier but you were sleeping and this time I left it at home. I'll bring it when I come back tomorrow."

"Look Parker I need to talk to you about your visits with me." I said slowly.

"What's wrong daddy? You don't want me to visit you anymore?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hated that he thought that.

"No Parker. I want you to visit. I love it when you visit me. Your visits are the best part of my day."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You are my boy and I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

"Do you remember a long time ago when I told you that my brain was sick?" Parker nodded. "Well Parks my brain is sick again."

"It is?"

"Yeah son it is."

"Daddy you were so mean last time. Is that going to happen again?"

"I hope not Parker and that's why I'm going to stay in the hospital for awhile."

"You're not coming home?"

"Not for awhile. My brain is really sick and I need a lot of help so I gotta stay here. Now I have to move to a special floor and see a special doctor and while I'm there I can't have any visitors." Parker's eyes filled with tears.

"This is just like last time. You didn't want to see me before." Parker climbed off of my lap and walked over to the door. "Come on mommy. I wanna go home."

"Parker please let me explain." I begged my son. Rebecca looked helplessly at me with tears in her eyes. When Parker made no move to leave I took that as a sign that I could continue to speak. "I promise you Parker this will not be like last time. It's not just you that I can't see. I'm not allowed to see anyone."

"Not even Bones?" He whispered, still not turning around to face me.

"Nope. Not even Bones but I am allowed to make phone calls and I promise that I will call you every single day."

"Every day?"

"Every single day." I reaffirmed. He slowly turned around and walked back over to me.

"Will you be able to see me on my birthday?" Parker's birthday is in a couple of weeks but I haven't been able to talk to Dr. Howard about seeing Parker then.

"I don't know Parker. I have to talk to my doctor but if you can't come and see me on your birthday I promise that as soon as I'm allowed to have visitors you and I will have a special party." I held my breath as Parker slowly returned to my bedside.

"Daddy I don't want your brain to be sick anymore." He whispered tearfully.

"Come here son." I held out my arms. Parker slowly climbed back onto my lap, buried his face in my neck and cried softly. I held him tightly and rubbed his back.

"I want you to be all better again." He sobbed.

"I know little man. I want that too." I held onto Parker and we cried together.

When Parker quit crying he just stayed on my lap and I just continued to hold him. I knew that I would miss holding my boy. I had no idea how long Parker and I were clinging to each other but it didn't feel like nearly long enough when Rebecca spoke up.

"Seeley I'm sorry but I need to get Parker home and into bed. It's his bedtime."

"No mommy. I don't wanna go." He cried, tightening his grip on my neck.

"Parker you need to listen to your mom. You have school tomorrow and you need to get to bed." I told him, prying his arms away from my neck.

"I don't wanna leave you daddy." He sniffed.

"I know bub but the sooner you leave the sooner I can start getting better." He shook his head. "Look Parker I don't want you to leave either but you need to."

"I'm going to miss you." I pulled him back to my chest and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you so much Parks."

"Are you ready Parker?" Rebecca asked and Parker pulled away and nodded.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too son." I kissed my son and he climbed down.

"Parker can you please wait in the hall for a minute so I can talk to daddy alone please?" Rebecca asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Parker slowly walked to the door. Before walking out he turned back to me once more. "Bye daddy."

"Bye." I choked out.

"I'll be right out Parker." Rebecca told him as the door shut and then she turned to me. "Are you okay Seeley?" I could see the concern in her eyes.

"No Becca I'm really not but I'm going to try my damndest to change it."

"You've said it before. You've tried to change before. What makes this time different?" I wasn't mad that she was asking me this. She had every right to ask after what I've put our son through.

"Let's just say that I've had an epiphany can't live like this anymore. I think before I tried to change for Parker and Bones but this time I'm doing it for me."

"Don't hurt him again Seeley. He can't take anymore disappointment from you. If you screw this up it will break his heart." There was a warning tone in her voice.

"I won't."

"You better not." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I'll be praying for you."

"Thanks. Uhh can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you let Bones see Parker while I'm in here? I think that if he can still see her while I'm here it will help him out. They really have a special bond."

"Of course. I can see how close they are and I won't take that away from either of them."

"Thanks Bec." I held out my arms and we shared a hug. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know. I love you too friend." She gave me a smile and quickly disappeared from my room and my babysitter returned.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back against my bed. I was mentally exhausted. Parker took it a lot harder then I thought he would. Recalling his tears and pleading words brought tears to my eyes again. I hated how much I disappointed him. When he was born I never thought I would screw up this badly as a father. I remember holding him the first hour of his life, promising him that I was going to be a better father then my own was and I broke it. I broke the very first promise that I ever made to my son.

"Booth?" I heard Bones speak softly. I opened my eyes, wiped my tears and saw the woman I loved standing by the door.

"You can come over. I won't hurt you." I immediately saw the hurt flash across her face.

"I didn't think you would." She snapped walking over to the side of my bed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I know you are." Sighing she sat down and we sat in awkward silence until I spoke.

"I agreed to be admitted to the psychiatric ward for treatment."

"Good. You need it." She wasn't going to cut me any slack.

"I have no idea how long that I'll be in here."

"You need to stay as long as necessary."

"I will. I'm going to."

"Good."

"I'm not allowed to have any visitors for awhile." Her features immediately softened.

"Oh no. Parker." She whispered.

"Rebecca brought him over and we talked about it and I think that he understands. Look I know that I have no right to ask you but could you please stay in contact with him? He really does love you Bones and I think that it would really help him if he could see you."

"I love Parker and I would never push him out of my life. He has had too much of that lately." Ouch. That hurt. I decided to bare my soul to her.

"You know that my dad wasn't the nicest guys." She nodded and reached for my hand. "He was a drunk who beat the hell out of me, Jared and my mom." When I looked at her I expected to see shock or surprise but I didn't. "You already know don't you?"

"I do."

"But how?" I had never told her.

"Sweets and Cam told me that you had an abusive childhood but that's all I know."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you known?" I spat. I was suddenly furious that she had known something so personal about me and she never said a word.

"I've known since Jared came to town."

"God dammit. You should have said something. You should have told me you knew." I snapped through clenched teeth.

"Why Booth? Why should I have told you? What difference would it have made?"

"Because it's my life and you just should have told me."

"I assumed that you would tell me when you were ready." She said pointedly. I had just done that. "Was I wrong?"

"No." I mumbled.

"I knew that I just needed to be patient."

"He was an angry drunk. Today when I pushed you I realized that I was becoming him."

"You didn't realize what you were doing. You didn't do it on purpose Booth."

"Stop making excuses for me." I shouted.

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth." She said softly.

"See Bones. I'm becoming him. My dad was angry all the time which is probably why he drank and he drank all the time. I can hardly remember a time when he was sober. He always smelled of it. If I didn't know any better I would swear he bought alcohol scented cologne." I cracked a smile at my own pathetic excuse for a joke but she did not smile back. "I'm angry all the damn time. Anything can set me off. You've seen it, hell Bones you've lived it. The only thing that takes the edge off is beer and most of the time it doesn't even help. I'm losing control…no scratch that. I've lost control of my life. I don't even know who I am anymore. I've lost myself and I don't know if I'll ever be able to find the man I used to be." I pulled my hand out of hers and placed my head in my own hands and began to cry. I was so ashamed of myself and what I've become.

"Oh Booth." She sat on the bed next to me, pulled my head out of my hands and placed it on her shoulder. Wrapping her arms tightly around me she held me until I calmed myself down. I lifted my head and focused my tear filled eyes on hers. I saw that tears were falling from her beautiful blue eyes. I lifted my arm and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"I love you so damn much." I whispered hoarsely, never taking my hand away from her face.

"I know you do Booth and I love you too." She responded tearfully.

"I hurt you Bones. Because of me you have stitches on your head. How can you love me after I did that to you?"

"No matter what you believe I know it was an accident. You did not push me on purpose."

"Maybe not; maybe I did. I can barley remember it and that's what scares the hell out of me. I'm sure that my dad didn't remember beating the shit out of me, mom and Jared. I hate him Bones. I hate what he did to us and I know that if he doesn't already Parker will feel the same way about me if I don't get help."

"Parker does not hate you. He loves you."

"I'm going to get better Bones. I promise you. No matter how long it takes I will get better. I have to for Parker and for you."

"No Booth. You have to get better for you. If you're admitting yourself for us it won't work."

"I know that and I am doing this for me. I'm doing it for all of us so we can be happy again. I see what I am or who I am becoming and I don't want that. I made a promise to Parker when he was born. I promised him that I was going to be a better father then mine was and I've failed him Bones. I've failed my child and I have to rectify that and the only way I can do that is to get myself better."

"I am so glad to hear you say that Booth. It hurts me to see you like this; to see you hurting on the inside and outside knowing there is nothing I can do for you."

"You are doing so much for me just by being here."

"I'll always be here."

"I've been having some tingling in my legs for the past few hours. Is that a good sign?" A huge smile crossed her face.

"Booth that is a great sign but you don't get your hopes up. It may mean something but it may mean nothing and I don't want your heart to get broken if it turns out to be nothing."

"I understand." I told her.

"Seeley it's time to go upstairs." Dr. Howard said coming into my room.

"Can I have just a few minutes to say goodbye?"

"Five minutes." He said and he left us alone.

"Booth these next few weeks will be really rough and you're going to have to work really hard. You're going to have to deal with issues that you never have dealt with before, like your abusive childhood, guilt from your sniper days and your paralysis. Promise me that you won't give up no matter how hard it gets because I promise you that it in the end it will be worth it." She told me.

"I'm scared Bones. What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You should be scared. It's going to be hard but you are the strongest man I know and if anyone can get through this you can. You've told me so many times about faith and I have faith in you so you need to have faith in yourself to accomplish what needs to be accomplished to make you feel whole again." Those simple words meant so much to me. I pulled her to me and kissed her until I could no longer breathe.

"I love you." I told her tearfully.

"I love you too. Don't forget that."

"I won't. I promise." We brought our faces together and shared another sweet kiss until Dr. Howard returned.

"Sorry to interrupt." Bones and I reluctantly broke apart at the sound of Dr. Howard's voice. Bones slowly climbed off my bed. "Seeley it's time to go." I slowly nodded.

"Be strong Booth."

"I'll call you every day Bones." She nodded, leaned forward and kissed me once more.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." I watched as my lover, my support system, my best friend walk out of my room in tears.

"You have yourself an amazing woman Seeley." Dr. Howard commented.

"Yes sir I do."

"Are you ready to get to work?"

"Let's do it."

_**Bones' POV**_

Booth was in the hospital for three months and as much as I hate to admit it those three months were the longest of my life. I missed him so much. I missed sleeping in his arms, I missed his hugs and kisses, I missed my lover but more importantly I missed my best friend. He did call me everyday, like he promised but he was only allowed an hour of phone time a day and he had to spilt the time between me and Parker and going from hours of meaningful conversations with him to just a half hour a day just wasn't enough. I needed or craved more but I never told him that. He needed to just concentrate on getting better.

During our first telephone conversations he sounded miserable. In fact I barely recognized his voice. Speaking in monotone he sounded broken, exhausted and defeated and my heart broke for him. As time went on, with every phone call he started to sound better with the exception of Parker's birthday. Dr. Howard wouldn't make an exception so Booth couldn't see Parker on his birthday. Father and son both took it hard but I believe Booth took it harder then Parker because Booth spent his half hour phone time with me that day crying.

Rebecca was great at letting Parker and I spend time together. She actually let him spend the night with me on the weekends that he would normally spend with Booth. I never thought that I would enjoy the company of a child but I found myself looking forward to my visits with Parker. I think that we both felt connected to Booth when we were together. We would spend our time together going to museums, movies, the park, skating rink, and anything else that he wanted to do. For his birthday I bought him a Wii, a video game system that Hodgins said was the coolest. Parker loved it and actually so did I. Parker and I spent hours together bowling, playing tennis and baseball. It was actually a lot of fun.

After two months Booth was allowed to have visitors and I immediately noticed a change in him. I could see the old Booth, my friend, in the man sitting in the wheelchair. When he smiled instead of dark, dead eyes I saw that the sparkle had returned. He actually looked happy again. He was only allowed one hour visits, three times a week and during our first visit I didn't get a word in. Parker planted himself on his father's lap and spent the entire hour filling Booth in on his life while I sat on a chair next to them and just observed how happy they were to be back together again. It had been a very long time since I had seen either of them so happy and in my opinion it was long overdue.

--

"SURPRISE" The look on Booth's face as he wheeled himself into my apartment was priceless. I could tell that he was taken by total surprise at seeing his friends standing in my apartment. "Welcome home."

"DADDY!" Parker yelled hurdling himself through our guests and onto his father's lap. The Booth boys hugged each other while everyone cheered them on. I watched as Booth lifted his head and looked around the room until his eyes found mine and he smiled and nodded his appreciation. "I am so glad that you're home."

"Me too Parks."

"Do you like the banner?" Parker was referring to the "Welcome Home Daddy" banner that was hanging in my living room. "Angela helped me make it for you. Do you like it huh? Do you?"

"I love it Parker." Booth said with a huge smile.

"Are you hungry daddy? Me and Bones ordered lots of pizza and we have chips and dip and pop and vegetables with dips too."

"That sounds great. I am starving. Can you get me a plate?"

"I'll be right back." As soon as Parker was off of his lap Booth motioned me to follow him out into the hall.

"I just needed a minute alone with you." He said as soon as the door was shut. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. "I've missed you so much sweetheart." He mumbled running his hand over my face.

"I've missed you too. How are you?"

"I feel like my old self again." I looked intently at his face. "It's true Bones. I'm not angry anymore and I've truly accepted the fact that I'll never walk again and I'm okay with it."

"I'm so proud of you." Before he could respond I pressed my lips to his and kissed him hungrily. I missed his lips so much.

"Bones" He groaned pulling away.

"We should get back to the party." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah." I laughed when he untucked his tee shirt and adjusted it over his lap to hide his erection. "It's not funny." He mumbled wheeling himself back into the apartment.

Four hours later everyone but Jack and Angela had left. They had stayed behind to help me clean up or more accurately Ange was helping me clean up while the guys and Parker were playing a video game in the living room.

"You look so happy sweetie." Angela commented as we loaded the dishwasher.

"I am. Booth really seems to be back to his old self."

"I can see the difference. I haven't seen him this happy since…well not ever. Before the shooting he was happy and he is beyond that now because he has you."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Would I lie to you?" I smiled and shook my head. "I've never seen you this happy before either Bren."

"He makes me so happy."

"Yeah and I know what else is making you so damn happy tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're getting laid tonight." She said in a singsong voice.

"ANGE!" I gasped. "Parker might hear you."

"He is too intent on that damn game. Admit it Bren. You are going to get it on tonight."

"Probably not. Parker is spending the night."

"Sweetie, that's why there are doors are your bedrooms. You guys so need to have sex. You two have been having eye sex all night."

"Excuse me? Eye sex?"

"Every time you two look at each other you are undressing each other in your minds and picturing yourselves doing it."

"Angela."

"Have sex sweetie. Have hot amazing sex tonight with Booth." She ordered walking out of the kitchen with a laugh.

After Angela and Jack left Parker, Booth and I settled on the couch to watch one of Parker's movies. Booth got out of his wheelchair and Parker sat as close to his father as possible without actually sitting on his lap. I sat next to Parker and Booth and I held hands on the back of the couch. The three of us sitting together again was as close to perfect as I could imagine.

"He's knocked out." Booth said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He's had a busy day. How about you? Are you tired? Are you ready for bed?"

"I'm definitely ready for bed but I'm not tired." He flashed a knowing smile my way. "What about you Bones? Are you tired and ready for bed?"

"I'm not tired either. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll get Parker settled, lock up and join you in a few minutes."

"Sounds like the perfect plan." He winked at me and then gently shook Parker awake. "Hey bub it's bedtime."

"I'm not tired." He said with a yawn.

"Yes you are. Come on. Give me a hug and a kiss and Bones is going to put you to bed."

"I wanna sleep with you."

"You can't Parks. Bones is sleeping with me and there isn't room for you."

"Will you be here in the morning?" I watched Booth pull Parker onto his lap.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm home for good."

"Is your brain all better daddy?"

"It's all better Parker. How about tomorrow morning you and I get up and make breakfast for Bones?"

"Can we make pancakes? Bones loves pancakes."

"Pancakes it is. Now how about my hug and kiss?"

"Love you daddy." Parker mumbled into Booth's neck.

"I love you Parker."

I stood from the couch and held out my hand and Parker reluctantly climbed off of his dad's lap and linked his hand in mine. "Night daddy."

"Night son."

Within ten minutes Parker was in his pajamas, teeth brushed, and he was sound asleep in his bed. I kissed his head, switched on his night light and shut his door tightly. After making sure the apartment was locked up I entered my bedroom and immediately started giggling. Booth was sitting stark naked in the middle of the bed.

"Is Parker asleep?" I nodded. "Then you might want to shut the door." He told me with a grin. "And get naked."

I shut and locked the bedroom door and Booth turned on the television. I stripped out of my clothes, feeling slightly self conscious as he stared at me the entire time, licking his lips. He patted the empty spot on the bed next to him, inviting me to join him.

"I didn't think watching T.V. was what you had in mind for tonight." I mumbled, sliding on the bed next to him.

"Oh believe me it's not. The T.V. is on in case Parker wakes up." He twisted his upper body to face me and began to slowly run his hand over my upper body, starting on my shoulder, then the hollow of my neck, my sternum, he skipped my breasts and his fingers found my ribs and traveled down to hips. I closed my eyes when his hand began to retrace the path it just took but this time his fingers stopped at my breasts. The minute he cupped the sensitive tissue in his hand a soft moan escaped my lips.

"Bones." He groaned squeezing my nipple. "Missed them." He grunted.

"Missed my breasts or me?" I said with a smile.

"Both." I adjusted my body so I was straddling him. I gently lowered myself so the very tip of his penis was at the outside of my entrance.

"What about this? Did you miss this?" I asked seductively.

"You have no idea." His hands cupped my ass. "I jacked off so much while I was in the hospital. What about you? Did you miss this?"

"My toys didn't even come close to the real thing." Surprising me he removed his hands from my ass, placed them on my hips, and slammed me down on top of his erection, filling me completely. "When you were…masturbating…what did you think…about?" He continued to lift me up and slam me down.

"You…naked…your breasts…how wet you get for me…how you taste…oh…god." He panted between thrusts. "When you played…toys…what did you…think…about?"

"You….with every stroke…I wished that…it was you pumping…into me." I grunted.

"Oh God Temperance. That is so damn hot." I was tired of talking. Grabbing his head I placed his mouth directly in front my breasts and he knew exactly what to do. He suckled my breasts and we continued to pump into each other while I moaned softly in pleasure until my walls clenched around Booth's penis and he spilled inside of me.

When our bodies stopped convulsing, with Booth still inside of me, we wrapped our arms tightly around each other and just sat there, holding one another, sharing soft kisses occasionally. After three long months of being alone neither of us wanted to be apart. It felt so natural, so perfect to be wrapped up in his arms once again. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"Thanks for waiting for me; for never giving up on me. If I didn't have you to come home to I don't think that I would have made it."

"You would have made it. I know it."

"You have so much faith in me."

"Because I know what you can do." Smiling he slowly kissed me again.

"Booth I need to move. This isn't the most comfortable position for me."

"Of course. I'm sorry Bones." We slowly untangled ourselves from each other and I climbed off of him and we settled into bed. I laid my head on his chest and my hand on his thigh.

"Bones what are you doing to my leg?" He asked me a few minutes later.

"Huh?" I had been absently running my fingers up and down his thigh.

"My leg. What are you doing to it?"

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I…I…think I can feel it." He whispered. I quickly sat up.

"Close your eyes." I demanded and he did as I requested. Using my fingernail I then drew a circle on his thigh. "What did I just draw on your leg?"

"A circle." I felt a tear slip from my eye.

"I'm going to try the other leg." This time I drew a square on his right thigh.

"It's a square." He said tearfully.

"Booth…"I lifted my head and saw that he was crying softly.

"Bones I can feel my legs."

_**As always thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Please continue to review. I really do appreciate your wonderful thoughts.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Bones I can feel my legs." I whispered in shock. It's been over a year since I was shot and I had given up on ever feeling my legs or walking again and now I could feel them. I felt Bones' fingers on my thighs. I felt the shapes that she drew onto them.

"Can you feel your entire leg?" She asked me.

"I…I think so."

"May I check?" I nodded. "Close your eyes again Booth." Closing my eyes I leaned back against the headboard as she performed the test. "Well?"

"I felt your fingers all the way down to my feet, but it wasn't as strong as the sensation in my thighs." I took a deep breath to keep from crying. "Bones what does this mean?" I whispered.

"I believe that it means that your spinal nerves have regenerated."

"Am I …am I going to walk again?"

"After a lot of physical therapy I think that it's a very good possibility."

Suddenly I burst into tears. I don't know why and I couldn't stop myself. Bones quickly crawled up next to me, took my head, placed it on her chest, wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly as I cried, softly rubbing her soft hands up and down my bare back in a soothing motion. I clung tightly to her as sobs wracked my body. I felt like this was all a dream and if I let go then I would be back in the hospital, alone and this wonderful day would never have happened.

"Booth?" She whispered once I had calmed down.

"Are you really here or am I just dreaming?" She lifted my head up and kissed me long and hard.

"Does that happen in your dreams?" She asked.

"It does but it's not nearly as nice as that."

"Booth you are not dreaming."

"Bones I prayed…begged God for a year to feel my legs again and when I finally give up hoping and accept the fact that I will never walk again the feeling returns in my legs and after everything I put you through you still love me. Can you understand why I think this is all a dream?" She gently wiped away the final tears that had fallen onto my cheeks.

"This is not a dream. The feeling has begun to return to your legs and there is a huge chance that you will walk again and most importantly I am here and I'm never going anywhere because I love you. You, Agent Booth are stuck with me for a very, very long time. I have no intention of ever going anywhere."

"I love you." I whispered over the lump in my throat. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, pulled her to my face kissed her until the growling of my stomach pulled us apart.

"Would you like me to warm you up some pizza?" She asked sweetly.

"You know what I'm really in the mood for?"

"It's after midnight Booth."

"Pizza's fine." I said pouting out my bottom lip a bit.

"Fine." She said sighing. "Because I love you I'll make you Mac and cheese but you have to keep me company." She got out of bed and I admired her beautiful body as she covered it up with a robe.

"You've got a deal. Will you please grab me my boxers from the floor and my robe from the bathroom?" Grinning she tossed my boxers to me and then disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with my robe.

"Now let's move it. If you want Mac and cheese then you're going to have to help me."

"Yes ma'am." I slipped on my robe, transferred myself into my wheelchair and followed the love of my life into the kitchen.

For the next twenty minutes Bones shot off ingredients that I wheeled around the kitchen getting her what she needed. It was actually quite fun. We had never cooked together before and I found myself enjoying it. I decided that this was something that we needed to do everyday.

"Okay thirty minutes and it will be ready." Bones announced setting the timer on the oven. "You do realize that Parker is going to be furious when he finds out that we made this."

"Oh I know how to avoid that. When it's almost done I'll go open his bedroom door and the smell will wake him up and he can come out and join us for a midnight snack."

"Booth the smell isn't that strong."

"Trust me Bones. Parker has the Booth nose and that nose can smell its favorite food in the dead of sleep."

"That's impossible."

"Wait and see." I reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap. Giggling she wrapped her arms around my neck and we began to make out, something I desperately missed while I was in the hospital. I placed my hand under her robe and slid it up her thigh to her core where I could feel the heat radiating. She gasped when I ran my thumb over her already engorged clitoris.

"Booth." She moaned.

"You like?" She could only moan in response "How about this?" Keeping my thumb on her clit I slid two fingers inside of her and her moaning only increased. I had to press my lips to hers so her moaning wouldn't wake up Parker. I felt her walls tighten around me and as I brought her to an orgasm, instead of screaming out she dug her nails into my back and moaned into my mouth.

"Thank you." She whispered breathlessly.

"Oh believe me. It was my pleasure." I told her with a wink as I brought my fingers to my mouth to lick off her juices. "You taste just like I remember." I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"I've missed you so much." She told me tearfully. "And I'm so glad you're home."

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you too." I wrapped my arms around her waist and I just hugged her tightly while I kissed the top of her head. Surprising and disappointing me she crawled off my lap. "Bones where are you going?" I whined playfully.

"Not far." I watched as she untied my robe and then she pulled my erection out through the hole in my boxers. Winking at me she dropped to her knees, placed one hand on the base on my penis and the other on my thigh. After blowing a puff of air onto the tip she took me in her mouth.

"Boooonnnnnessss." I groaned as she began long slow strokes with her mouth and hand while the other hand on my thigh moved in synchronization with her mouth. It's been so long since I had any feeling on my thigh and I was enjoying the sensation again but not nearly as much as I was enjoying her mouth on my cock. "Oh God." I moaned when I felt my balls tightening and a minute later I was exploding inside of her. "I love you." I told her as I tucked myself back into my boxers. She stood up and softly pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you more." She said with a smile. "The mac and cheese is almost done."

"I'll go open Parker's door."

"Oh no you don't. I don't trust you. You'll wake him up just to prove me wrong."

"No I won't cause I know my boy, but Bones you can go open his door if it will make you feel better and I'll get the plates."

"Fine." Smiling we both went our separate ways.

Ten minutes later I was pouring our glasses of milk and Bones was dishing out the Mac and Cheese when I heard Parker padding toward the kitchen.

"Told ya." I said smugly.

"Unbelievable." She mumbled.

"Daddy, I smell macaroni and cheese." Parker said sleepily. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"You sure do bub. I was hungry and Bones made my favorite."

"Can I have some?"

"Absolutley." I told him.

"Parker why don't you go pick out a movie and we'll eat it in the living room." Bones suggested.

"Okay."

"What did I tell you Bones?" I smirked.

"Shut up Booth." She said shoving a plate at me. Laughing I wheeled myself into the living room with her following behind me.

The three of us settled on the couch with our late night snack and a Harry Potter movie, one of Parker's current favorites. After Parker and I had two platefuls and we were stuffed Bones curled up next to me and Parker curled up next to her with his head on her lap. He was snoring within ten minutes.

"I should take him back to bed." Bones said.

"No. Let's leave him here for now. I like sitting here with the two of you." Bones grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered Parker up. I reached over and grabbed another blanket off my recliner and I covered us both us and she snuggled against me, laying a hand on my thigh.

"Will you please tell me about your time in the hospital?" She asked me softly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know." I sighed because I really didn't want to relive those three months but I wanted her to know everything.

"When I asked to be admitted I thought that I would only have to deal with being paralyzed but I was wrong…very wrong, I had to deal with everything."

"Everything?"

"My abusive childhood and father, my guilt as a sniper, my gambling addiction, my anger and my paralysis." I grew silent and stopped talking.

"I'm sorry Booth. You don't have to talk about it." She whispered.

"The first few days were really bad. I went in there wanting to die. I really wanted to die Bones." I felt her shudder and I tightened my grip around her waist. "I felt so useless in my damn chair. I didn't feel like a man and I didn't feel like I could ever be a good man again. I saw myself becoming my father; when I pushed you I saw it clear as day and I would rather end my own my life then hurt you again."

"It was…"

"I know it was an accident but in my state of mind I didn't see it as an accident. I saw it as a preview of things yet to come. I saw myself drinking and hitting you and Parker and I couldn't handle that. I spent the first three days in my room crying, yelling, screaming, punching walls or just staring into space wishing I was dead, thinking that everyone would be so much better off without me."

"Booth." She sobbed out.

"After the first three days I finally stopped sulking and began to focus on my recovery. The first thing I had to do was talk about dad. Do you want to hear about him?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"Dad was in the army and for unknown reasons, unknown to me at least because he never told me, he was forced into early retirement and that changed him. He loved the army and being forced out of it made him very bitter. Mom wrote jingles and Dad had to become a barber and sometimes she made more money then he did which just royally pissed him off. He started drinking, a lot. Mom always had to make sure that there was beer in the fridge for him. The drinking eventually led to anger. He would get so mad at her for the simplest things; He didn't want meatloaf for dinner; His coffee wasn't brewing when he woke up; It was raining. It didn't matter and when he got pissed he hit her. She tried to hide it from me and Jared and it worked at first but eventually I caught on and figured it out plus I started seeing it. I was only a kid but I couldn't understand why she would let him hit her. I knew it was wrong."

"As time went on hitting mom wasn't enough. He started hitting me and Jared. Sure, growing up I remember getting a spanking for not listening but it went beyond spanking and it was for shit that we shouldn't have gotten hit for. The first time dad ever laid into me was after one of my pee wee football games. I was ten at the time. My coach didn't put me in that game cause it was pee wee and everyone gets to play. It was cold that day and it rained. By the time I got home dad was furious that he had to sit outside in the cold and rain for nothing and he took it out on me. I couldn't sit on my ass for a week."

"How could he do that to a ten year old child? It wasn't your fault." I could hear the disgust in her tone but I knew it wasn't directed towards me.

"It didn't matter. If he was pissed, whoever was around him at the time got the brunt of his anger. Eventually he added poor Jared into the mix. I did what I could to protect him. He was my little brother Bones and it was my job to protect him so most of the time if something went wrong and he blamed Jared or if Jared did something wrong I took the blame for it and took my beating. I learned early on that if you cry when you are getting beat it just makes things worse so even as a kid I was taking it like a man."

"Oh Booth." She whispered tearfully.

"Ya know Bones the worst thing about it was everyone liked and respected him. Every Sunday we all got dressed up, went to church and acted like the happy family that we weren't. It made me sick. He was a Deacon for crying out loud. In our neighborhood everyone minded their own business and never asked us about the bruises that covered our faces. I guess they assumed that boys will be boys."

"I don't understand. Why didn't your mom take you and Jared and leave the abusive situation?"

"Because she is weak and I don't mean that in a bad way. I love my mom but she isn't a strong woman like you and she was raised differently. First of all she is Catholic and good Catholic women don't divorce their husbands. Secondly she was raised that the man is always right and basically suck up whatever is given. In her mind if she would have left she would have been a failure." I told her.

"Well that's just ridiculous."

"To you and I, yes it is but to her its not."

"I would never let a man lay a hand on me or a child." I had to smile because she said a child, not her child.

"Something else Bones and I kind of mentioned before. I wanted to kill myself when I was seventeen and if it wasn't for my grandpa I would have." I heard a sob escape her throat. "It was after a particular bad beating. I couldn't take it anymore Temperance. I know that I had broken ribs, my eye was swollen shut and I was just so tired. So tired of being his punching bag, so tired of hurting all of the damn time and so tired of being afraid to walk into my own home and I didn't know what else to do. My gramps kept pistols in his house so one night when I knew that they were gone I snuck in and took one of them. As I was leaving the house he was walking in cause he forgot his wallet."

"He went ballistic when he saw the condition that I was in and the gun in my hand. When I told him that I planned on using it on myself he took it out of my hand, took me in his arms and broke down and cried. I never went back home to live after that. Gramps went back to my house, grabbed Jared and our stuff and we moved in with him and Grams. Bones, if he didn't forget his wallet that day and walk back into the house at the same time I was walking out I really believe that I would have shot myself so Gramps saved my life."

"I am so glad he did. I can't imagine my life without you." She said with tears rolling down her face. She sat up, wrapped her arms around my neck, buried her face in my neck and cried softly. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Booth…so sorry."

"Shhh Bones. It's not your fault."

"I know." She sniffed.

"As soon as I graduated I went to the army and the day I left for boot camp I stopped at home to tell my mom that I was leaving and that I loved her. My dad showed up as I was leaving and started on me that I'm not good enough for the army, blah, blah, blah and this time I didn't put up with it. I sucker punched him right in his face and walked away and I haven't seen him since."

"What about your mom? Are you angry with her?"

"No I'm not because in a way she didn't know any better. Every year on her birthday and Mother's day I drive home and take her to dinner. I don't go in the house unless I know he is not home. If he is home I call her from my cell and wait for her outside of my truck and I call her once a week."

"Does Parker get to see her?"

"Not really. I don't want him subjected to my dad and mom is getting to old to travel. I try to take him once a year for a couple days to see her. We stay in a hotel and then hang out at the zoo. Mom loves the zoo. One day I would like for you to meet her."

"I would like that."

"Dr. Howard told me that I needed to forgive my dad."

"Have you?"

"After a lot of soul searching and therapy I finally did. At Dr. Howard's suggestion I called my old man and told him I forgave him."

"What did he say?" I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. I may be a grown man but it still hurt to talk about him.

"He said that there is nothing to forgive because he did nothing wrong. If I would have only listened to him, followed simple instructions and stayed out of trouble then he never would have laid a hand on me." I told her bitterly.

"That is such bullshit Booth. You were a child who did not deserve to be beat like he beat you. And what the hell is his excuse for hitting your mother? Did she not follow directions? Was she a trouble causer? I cannot believe the gall of that man. How dare …" Her voice was slowly getting louder and Parker was beginning to stir. I quickly placed my fingers over her mouth.

"Calm down sweetheart. You'll wake Parker. I know that its bullshit but at least he now knows how I truly feel."

"I'm sorry. That just infuriates me."

"I know and you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Since you have forgiven him are you going to see him again?"

"Maybe but I couldn't do it alone." I gazed into her blue eyes and she knew what I was asking.

"I'll go with you if you would like."

"I would like that Bones." I lifted her face towards mine and we shared a few slow kisses.

"What else did you discover during your hospitalization?" She asked when we broke apart.

"I discovered that the reason I hated being in this chair so badly was because I felt so worthless and it came back to my old man."

"How so?"

"Along with physical abuse there was also a lot of verbal abuse and a constant was him telling me how worthless I was and I was never going to amount to anything. No matter how much I've accomplished in my life or career as I sat useless in that chair all I could hear was my dad's words and I stared to believe them." She sat up at looked me right in the eye.

"You are not worthless Seeley Booth and you have accomplished so much and in a wheelchair or not you are a much better man then your father. You have never and you will never hit me or Parker. You recognized that you had a problem and you got help, something that your father never did. I am so proud of you Booth. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to have to relive your past."

"Bones it was so hard." I agreed tearfully. "There were some days that I didn't think that I would make it through. I've been through war, I've been tortured, I've been kidnapped but none of that was as hard as the emotional shit that I had to deal with. I went through so many emotions; one minute I was angry, the next I was sad and heartbroken then I was exhausted and with all that I was mentally drained but you know what the crazy thing is?" She shook her head. "I feel lighter."

"You don't look like you have lost any weight." I chuckled.

"Not lighter in weight, silly Bones. Lighter emotionally. I never realized how much emotional baggage that I was carrying around and it feels so good now that it's gone."

"I'm going to tell you again how damn proud of you I am."

"I couldn't have made it through without you."

"I didn't do anything Booth."

"You loved me and you were here when I came home."

"Where else would I be?" I gently reached out and cupped her face.

"You have no idea what your support meant and still means to me. I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Seeley." I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. When we broke apart she settled back onto my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Over these past three months I have missed holding her in my arms so much.

"Booth?" She mumbled sleepily about fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah Bones."

"I really don't understand this movie at all." Parker's Harry Potter movie was still playing.

"I don't either. We'll have Parker explain it to us tomorrow."

"Okay." Five minutes later she was sound asleep and I felt my eyelids growing heavy and I quickly joined her in slumber land.

_**Bones' POV**_

My eyes flew open and my heart was pounding. I glanced at the man whose arms I was wrapped up in and I was so thankful that I didn't wake him. I closed my eyes trying to get the images out of my brain but it didn't work. I can't remember the last time that I had a nightmare and I'm not sure if the dream that I just experienced was a nightmare but the images still disturbed me nonetheless.

In my dream I saw a faceless man beating a teenage Booth. Even though Booth was a teenager in my dream, he had the face of the man I loved. During the beating Booth stood there and didn't cry or flinch. In fact he showed no emotion whatsoever and that infuriated his faceless father, which led to him hitting Booth harder and harder. The worst part of my dream was I was there and I couldn't stop it even though I tried. I yelled but the elder Booth ignored me. I begged my Booth to run but he ignored me. I grabbed onto his father's arm to try and stop him but it was pointless. It was as if I was a feather and he didn't even feel my presence.

My heart broke for the man lying next to me. It was so unfair that he had to endure so many years of abuse. I wanted to throw up when he told me that he was ready to kill himself. I am so glad that his grandfather found him that day and saved his life. This world is a much better place with Seeley Booth in it. Even though he knows, I wanted to share with him that I was also abused; that he was not alone in hurt and confusion of an abused child but tonight was not about me. It was about him and his recovery. If I would have told him, he would have put himself on the back of the stove and focused on me and I want him to focus on himself.

I gently ran my hand over his face so I wouldn't wake him and I noticed how peaceful he finally looked. In the year since the shooting even when I thought things were good for him, he always wore a troubled expression when he slept and tonight it was gone and all I saw was peace and happiness. I glanced down at Parker who was snoring next to me and noticed that he wore the same expression as his father. He knew that his daddy was back.

I considered waking up the Booth boys so we could all return to our respective, comfortable beds but I decided against it. They both looked so content, comfortable and happy and I didn't want to take that away from them. As I snuggled up next to Booth and laid my head back down on his chest I couldn't help but smile. Booth was back to his normal self and the feeling was returning to his legs and hopefully he would walk again. I was truly happy and if I thought about it how could I not be? I'm in love with an amazing man. We have been through hell but we found our way back and I had a feeling that things were only going to get better from this point on.

_**Thanks so much for continuing to read. Please review. I really appreciate your thoughts. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"All right Seeley. Give me ten more and then you can call it a day." Gritting my teeth I slowly and painfully began to push the weight with my foot while counting to ten in my head. Sweat was pouring off of me and my legs were screaming in pain but I was not complaining. I was glad that my legs were feeling anything. After my tenth push I collapsed, exhausted against the exercise chair I was in. "Good work Seeley." My new physical therapist Nate said encouragingly. "You've shown remarkable progress."

"I still can't believe how hard it is to push a measly five pounds when I used to press so much more than that." I commented through closed eyes.

"God, still complaining huh?" My eyes flew open when I heard the voice of my former physical therapist. "Some things never change." David said with a grin.

"He never stops." Nate confirmed with a smile

"I wasn't complaining." I defended myself. "I was just stating a fact." I held out my hand and David took it.

"Seeley, it's really good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm learning to walk again. Watch." I proudly lifted my right leg up.

"That's really good." I saw Nate discreetly leave us alone.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised that he wasn't at the rehab center.

"I started here about six months ago. My wife got a job here so we had to move. I'm due for lunch here soon. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that. Let me grab a quick shower first." I was covered in sweat from my workout.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria in thirty or is that not enough time?" David joked.

"Oh it's plenty of time. In fact I'll be there before thirty minutes."

"We'll see." He said with a smirk.

As I rushed through my shower I thought about how hard I worked today; actually every day over the past month. The feeling fully returned to my legs a month ago and I started my rehabilitation right away and I was starting at the beginning. It was like I was a baby. I sat in that damn wheelchair for over a year and didn't use my legs at all so there was no muscle mass so before I could even begin to try to walk again I had to strengthen my legs which, was taking such a long time. If it wasn't for my newly acquired coping skills I probably would have lost it by now but so far I have been very patient with myself and others. Nate told me that it could take up to six months before I am walking on my own but of course I was going to do everything I could to move that date up.

After I got dressed I called Bones to let her know that I wouldn't be joining her for lunch then I headed down to the cafeteria to meet David. I proudly looked at my watch as I wheeled myself over to David.

"Twenty five minutes." I said with a smirk.

"Not bad."

"Not bad my ass. Give credit where credit due." David just rolled his eyes. "I'm starving. Let's eat." We joined the line, got our food and found a nice table for two in the back away from a lot of people. David removed one of the chairs so I could wheel myself up to the table.

"So Seeley, you look like you are doing really well. Is it true?" David asked once we were settled and began our meal.

"Yeah man things are really good."

"Your boy?"

"Parker continues to amaze me. He is the best kid ever. He is in fourth grade and getting straight A's." I said proudly. "He is even becoming a ladies man. He has his first little girlfriend. Her name is Abby. I met her at his baseball game. It was awesome David. Parker wasn't the least bit embarrassed to introduce his handicapped dad to his girlfriend."

"Why should he be Seeley? You are his dad and he loves you. I guarantee that he doesn't even see that chair." I nodded slowly. "Are you still seeing Dr. Brennan?" I felt the smile on my face growing wide.

"Yeah surprisingly we are still together."

"Surprisingly?"

"I put her through hell man. Any other woman would have left me but not Bones. She stayed with me even though I didn't deserve her. She is an amazing woman and I am the luckiest man alive."

"So what about you mentally Seeley? How are you? I see a difference in you." I leaned back in my chair.

"I'll be honest Dave. I thought it was bad at the rehab center but it was nothing. I had another surgery to remove a bullet fragment which is why I have the feeling back in my legs. After my surgery, even though I knew it impossible I expected to have the feeling as soon as I woke up. When it didn't happen I lost it. I took Bones' tweezers from her purse and began to stab my legs, trying to feel. When Bones tried to stop me I pushed her away and she feel and hit her head. They had to sedate me and then restrain me."

"Oh shit Seeley."

"Yeah it was bad. I wanted to kill myself so I got admitted to the psych floor for three long months. I missed my son's birthday." There was still a small part of me that hadn't forgiven myself for that.

"Did it help?"

"It really did. I had to deal with a lot of shit that I never had to deal with before. When I was released I felt like a new man with a new lease on life. For the first time, in a very long time I am truly happy. I am in love with a wonderful woman. I have a wonderful child and I'm going to walk again."

"I'm very proud of you Seeley. You have come so far. When we met you were a miserable man who hated his life even though he was alive and now you are actually happy."

"When you met you I was miserable. I hated the fact that I was in this damn wheelchair. I felt like I wasn't a man but by the time I got out of the hospital I wasn't miserable and I accepted the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my life in the wheelchair and in the chair I could be a man."

"Way to go Seeley."

_**Bones' POV**_

I glanced in my rearview mirror and saw that Parker was sound asleep. I then glanced to my right and saw Booth staring out the window. I reached out and took his hand but he never looked my way. He just squeezed it gently. "Tell me what you're thinking." I requested softly.

"I don't know if I can do this Bones. I don't know if I'm ready." He mumbled.

"If you're not ready Booth then you don't have to see him." Booth, Parker and I were headed to Pennsylvania to see Booth's mother and maybe his father. We are going to take his mom to the zoo and then the following day Booth and I were taking Parker to an amusement park, something Parker was really looking forward to.

"I just don't know what the hell I want." He sighed.

"No one and I mean no one will think any less of you if you choose not to change things with your father. Your father was and may still be a bastard who in my opinion doesn't deserve anything from you. If you continue to ignore him that is totally acceptable but if you choose to begin a relationship with your father then I will support you 100%."

"Thanks Bones." He lifted my hand to his mouth, gently kissed it and then resumed looking out the window until we arrived at his childhood home.

"Are we here?" Parker asked from the back seat.

"Yes we're here." I answered.

"Parker would you like to meet your grandfather, my dad?"

"You have a dad?"

"Of course I have a dad. Everyone has a dad."

"How come I haven't seen him before?"

"Me and my dad didn't always get along bub."

"Oh."

"So do you want to come inside with me?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's do this." Booth announced.

I climbed out of the car, assisted Parker out of the back seat then went around to my trunk to get Booth's wheelchair. Once it was out and set up on the sidewalk Parker and I wheeled it around to the passenger side. "Hey Parker I left my purse in the backseat. Can you grab it for me?" I needed a minute alone with Booth.

"Sure thing Bones." A soon as Parker scurried away Booth quickly pulled himself out of the car and into his chair. I knelt down in front of him and took his hand.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No but I know that this is something that I need to do just…"

"What?"

"Stay with me." When I looked into his eyes I saw fear in them and my heart broke for the man in front of me.

"I won't leave your side." I promised. I placed my hands on the armrests, pulled myself up and gently kissed him.

"Oh man. That is so gross." Parker commented and Booth and I broke apart laughing.

"You don't want to kiss Abby?" Booth quipped.

"No way. Kissing is gross." We laughed and headed up the front walk. Thankfully there was only one step that led up to the porch. Booth sent me an apologetic look as I tilted his chair back and pushed it onto the porch. As soon as the front wheels touched down on the porch the front door opened and one of the smallest women that I had ever seen stepped out. Booth's mother couldn't have been taller then 5'1" but she had Booth's warm brown eyes and his nose. As soon as she saw her son in the wheelchair her eyes filled with tears and she crossed herself.

"I know you told me about your condition but seeing you like this…" She clamped her hand over her mouth. Booth reached out and took her hand.

"Mom I'm okay." He gently pulled her down and into his arms for a hug. He held her for a few minutes while she cried softly. Parker came over and to stand next to me and took my hand. I think he felt slightly uncomfortable. When they finally broke apart Mrs. Booth finally looked at Parker.

"Parker you have gotten so big. Do you have a hug for your grandma?" Parker released my hand and walked over to his grandmother and hugged her. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too grandma."

"And this lovely lady, is this the woman you have been dating Seeley?"

"Mom I would like for you to meet Bones. Bones this is my mom Irene."

"Bones?" I stuck my hand out.

"Bones is the nickname that your son insists upon calling me. My name is Temperance and it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Booth." We shook hands.

"Please call me Irene and Seeley always has had a habit of giving nicknames to everyone."

"I've grown accustomed to it."

"Well please come inside. I hope that you guys are hungry. I made homemade pizza for lunch. It was one of Seeley's favorites when he was a child. Are you still planning on staying for lunch?" She asked nervously.

"Yes ma'am." Booth answered.

"Well then come on in."

"Is…uh…" Booth began to ask.

"Your father is out but he should be home anytime for lunch." Booth nodded and proceeded into the house.

While I helped Irene set the table and put the finishing touches on lunch Booth took Parker to his old bedroom and showed him some of his childhood toys. I could see how anxious and uncomfortable Booth was and he was doing his best to hide it from his son and mother. I guess I could see it because I knew him so well.

"Did you know Seeley before his accident?" Irene asked me as we put together a salad.

"Yes. I've known Booth…errr…Seeley for years."

"How did you two meet? He really doesn't tell me much about his personal life."

"We met at work. We work together."

"Wow. You're an F.B.I. agent."

"No I'm not. I'm a Forensic Anthropologist."

"So your one of the scientists that help Seeley solve his cases? Gosh, what does he call you guys…squats?"

"Squints ma and she just isn't any squint. She is the best squint. She is my partner and I couldn't do my job without her. Bones here is the best in her field."

"What exactly does an anthropologist do?"

"She knows everything in the world about Bones" Parker explained.

"I'm starving mom. When are we going to eat?" Booth asked

"Well I wanted to wait until your father got home." Irene glanced at the clock. "But since it is after twelve I suppose that we can eat." Everyone quickly gathered around the table. "Seeley would you like to say grace?" I looked at Booth with what I'm sure was a surprised expression on my face because I had never heard him pray out loud before.

"No mom. You go ahead." I watched as Irene, Booth and Parker all bowed their heads.

"Thank you Lord for this wonderful food before us. I pray that you will bless it to our bodies. Thank you Lord for laying your healing hand upon Seeley. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit Amen." Booth, Irene and Parker all raised their heads and crossed themselves. "Okay help yourselves." Irene instructed.

Of course Parker and Booth dug right into the pizza, Booth taking three big pieces and Parker taking two. I made sure that they both had salad in their bowls and then I grabbed a piece of pizza and a big bowlful of salad.

"Irene I was listening to your prayer and you thanked God for healing Booth but God didn't heal him. There was a bullet fragment that was causing continuous swelling and was keeping the nerves from regenerating. Once the fragment was removed Booth was able to heal." I told her.

"God blessed the hands of the surgeon who removed the fragment so God did heal Seeley."

"Actually…"

"Bones" Booth whispered. I looked at him and his eyes were telling me to drop the subject.

"I apologize Irene." I said and Booth sent me a grateful look. Suddenly we all heard a front door slam and immediately Booth's body went tense. I reached out and took his hand.

"Whose damned car is parked in front of my house?" Booth's father stormed into then dining room and then froze when he saw us sitting there. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and body. It was as if he had bathed in it. "What the hell is he doing here?" He growled at his wife.

"Seeley is in town."

"I can see that but what the hell is he doing in my house?"

"We are having lunch dad." Booth answered, squeezing my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming here?"

"I told you that he was coming to visit." Irene softly explained. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"But you didn't tell me that he would be in MY house."

"He's our son."

"He is not welcome. Neither is his floozy or brat." That did it. I could not hold back any longer. I was angrier that this man called sweet Parker a brat then the fact that he called me a floozy.

"I beg your pardon." I said standing up. "That little boy is not a brat. Parker is the sweetest child that I have ever met."

"I wasn't talking to you." Hank snapped.

"I don't care. I will not let you speak about Parker like that. I would appreciate it if you would let us get back to enjoying our lunch and visit with Irene."

"Seeley I suggest that you get your damn woman under control before I do it for you."

"Parker will you please go outside on the porch for me bub?" Booth softly asked.

"I don't wanna go daddy. I want to stay here with you and Bones."

"Hey kid, you do not talk to your father like that. You need to show your father some respect."

"My name is Parker Seeley Booth not kid." Parker told his grandfather and I smiled proudly, as did Booth.

"You know what Parker Seeley Booth you really do need to be taught some respect."

"PARKER. PORCH. NOW." Booth ordered sternly, raising his voice slightly and with tears in his eyes Parker slowly got up from his chair and left the dining room. As soon as Parker was gone Booth pushed himself away from the table and over to his father. "Don't you EVER talk to my son like that again."

"That boy has no respect for his elders. As his father it's your job to teach him and so far it looks as if you've done a pretty crappy job."

"Parker is a very respectful child." I commented.

"I'm not talking to you." Hank snapped and I saw Booth clench his fists.

"Booth is a wonderful father. He loves his son more then anything and Parker feels the same."

"Woman shut up." The next thing I knew Booth pushed his wheelchair right into Hank's shins causing him to yelp in pain. "What the hell?"

"You owe my girlfriend an apology. She does not deserve to be talked to like that and she is not a floozy." The tone of his voice was scary.

"Girlfriend?" Hank spat with a laugh. "Look at yourself Seeley. You're in a wheelchair. What could a woman as beautiful as the one sitting here possibly want with you? Obviously you can't perform your manly duties so she is only with you out of a sense of pity." I sucked in my breath. I knew that prior to Booth's admission to the hospital one of his biggest fears was that I was only with him out of pity. I hoped this empty accusation didn't bring back all of those feelings.

"My sex life is none of your damn business. Bones isn't with me out of pity. She loves me, not that you know anything about love."

"What did you say to me boy?" Hank shouted.

"I said you don't know anything about love." Booth shouted "You're idea of love is beating it into your family." In the blink of an eye Hand raised his hand and struck Booth across the face, hard, drawing blood.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me in my house!" Booth just sat there staring his father down. "That chair you're sitting in has made you a weak man. You aren't the same cocky bastard that punched me in the jaw the last time I saw you." Hank raised his hand again but before he could strike Parker rushed back into the room.

"DON'T HIT MY DADDY." He shouted and we all turned to look at him in surprise.

"Parker." Booth whispered. "Bones please get him out of here." He begged me.

"Come on Parker." I said taking his hand but he yanked his hand away from mine and ran over to Booth.

"I'm not leaving daddy alone."

"Parks please?" Booth asked and Parker stubbornly shook his head.

"No kid of mine would disrespect me like that." Hank muttered.

"Parker is not disrespecting me. He is defending me in his own way. I have never raised a hand to my son and he is the best child that a father could ask for."

"Keep telling yourself that Seeley."

"We're going. Mom are you coming with us?" Booth asked.

"She's not going anywhere."

"Hank I made plans with Seeley, Temperance and Parker to go to the zoo." Irene said.

"This house is a pigsty. You aren't going anywhere until it's clean." I looked around the house and it had to have been one of the cleanest houses I had ever seen.

"That's ridiculous dad. This house is spotless." Booth sneered.

"Your father is right Seeley. I really should clean the house today." Irene said. "I'm sorry to back out. I should have thought about my duties here before making plans."

"Fine. Let's go." Booth said. Parker protectively took a hold of the handlebars and pushed Booth out of the dining room with Irene following behind them. I grabbed my purse and then spun around to face Hank.

"You are a bastard Hank Booth." He laughed in my face. "You have no idea what a wonderful man your son is which is a surprise because of everything you put him through."

"Do you have children Temperance?" I shook my head. "Then you have no idea what it takes to raise children."

"I know that it doesn't take beating them or your wife."

"Sometimes women and kids, they just need to be put in their place with a nice good slap." I felt the vomit rise in my throat. This man, who was the older version of the man I loved in looks alone, made me physically sick.

"Well sometimes men like you need a nice kick in the testicles. I don't believe in the hell that your religion teaches you about but since you do believe in it I hope that you go there and burn." I turned on my heel and walked away. I took one step before I felt his hand on my upper arm. He gripped my deltoid muscle tightly and spun me around to face him.

"You have a mouth on you don't you?" He raised his hand and brought it to my face. A split second before his fist made contact with my face I spun out of his grasp, grabbed the fist that was in the air, gave it a nice twist, smiling in pleasure when I heard it crack. "Bitch." He seethed through his pain. I closed my fist and sucker punched him in his jaw.

"Not so much fun when a woman fights back is it?" He grunted in response. "You are a horrible human being and I hate you." I lifted my knee and sent it into his groin and turned around and walked out with a huge smile on my face as I heard him groaning in pain.

When I got outside Booth was already in the car talking with his mother. When she saw me she kissed Booth goodbye, kissed Parker goodbye, who had his head sticking out the backseat window and then she came over to me. "Temperance it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sorry about our plans."

"Irene you don't have to stay here. Please come home with Booth and I. You'll be safe and happy."

"I can't leave my husband Temperance and there is no reason for me to leave him. I am happy."

"He hits you."

"You should go Temperance." I grabbed one of my business cards and wrote my home and cell numbers on it and then handed it to her.

"Please take this. It has my numbers on it. If you need anything please call me no matter what time." Irene nodded. "Promise me?"

"I promise." Irene and I embraced and then I slowly returned to the car. As soon as I was settled in Booth leaned over, cupped my face and gently pressed my lips to his in a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I love you Bones and I will never hurt you." He whispered tearfully when we broke apart.

"I never thought you would."

_**Booth's POV**_

We spent the rest of the day at the zoo. We all needed something to keep our minds off of the activities that transpired at my parent's house so we decided to go to the zoo without mom. Parker normally loves the zoo and he always talks non stop about every animal he sees but not today. Today he just silently observed the animals and stood protectively by my side. I knew he was really bothered by what had transpired this afternoon but I didn't know how to talk to my nine year old son about what he saw today.

"Teeth brushed bub?" I asked when Parker came out of the bathroom.

"Yes sir."

"How about a hug for your old man before you go to bed?" He walked over to me and hugged me tightly until I pulled his arms away from my neck. "All right bub. It's late. Time for bed."

"I want to sleep with you dad."

"Parker you have your own big bed." Our hotel room had two queen sized beds. One for Parker and one for Bones and me.

"I don't want to sleep by myself. I want to sleep with you."

"Bones and I are sleeping in this bed." Tears filled his eyes.

"Please daddy." I glanced at Bones who nodded her head.

"All right bub. You can sleep with me. Get up in bed and I'll be there in a minute." Parker wiped his eyes and climbed up in the bed that I was supposed to be sharing with Bones.

Fifteen minutes later after I had brushed my teeth and used the bathroom I put myself in bed next to my son. Bones turned off the light and climbed into the bed next to me alone. As soon the darkness overtook the room Parker snuggled up next to me and I placed my arm around him and linked hands with him. A minute later I felt his little body shaking with sobs. "Awww Parks. Talk to me bub."

"Why did your dad hit you?" He sobbed out. I glanced at Bones and even in the darkness I could see tears shining in her eyes.

"My dad is not a very nice man Parker."

"So? He shouldn't hit you. You always told me that we should never hit anyone."

"You're right Parks. We should never hit anyone."

"Did he hit you when you were a kid?" I wanted to lie to my son and spare him the horror of what I went through but I couldn't make myself lie to him so I just nodded. I was afraid that if I spoke I would burst into tears. "That's child abuse." He stated.

"That's right Parker." Bones said. I heard her get out of bed and walk over to my bed. She climbed in and linked her hand with Parker's other hand.

"Did you ever tell anyone daddy cause at school they said that if a grownup hits us we are supposed to tell another grownup or teacher."

"No I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Parks. I guess I thought that no one would believe me."

"Did he hit you a lot?"

"Yeah he did."

"Did he hit Uncle Jared too?"

"Yeah he did."

I don't like my grandpa and I never want to see him again."

"You'll never have to bub. Never again."

"I'm sorry he hit you." Parker whispered.

"Don't be Parks. It's not your fault." I kissed the top of his head.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Parker. More than you'll ever know. Now sleep." I felt him nod and then he released mine and Bones' hands, he wrapped the blankets around himself and I watched him until he fell asleep.

"Booth are you okay?" Bones whispered into the darkness

"No. I never wanted Parker to see or know about my past. I didn't want you to see it. I shouldn't have come today."

"You needed to come here and see him. You needed to see if he had changed Booth. Parker is you son and he is strong. He just doesn't understand why a father would hurt his son."

"That makes two of us." She reached across Parker and linked our hands together.

"Your dad is an alcoholic Booth. I believe that if alcohol wasn't involved your dad would never have hit you or your mother."

"We'll never know Bones because he'll never quit drinking."

"I asked your mom to come home with us." She told me.

"She refused though."

"Yeah she did. I gave her my card with my numbers on them and told her to call me anytime."

"She won't call."

"I kicked your father in the testicles, punched him in the jaw and broke his wrist before I left." I jerked my head up and grinned.

"You did what?"

"He tried to hit me and you know how I feel about men putting their hands on me." She said with a grin.

"Bones I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for me. No one hits me or tries to hit me." I reached out and pulled her towards me and kissed her. I had never loved anyone liked I loved this woman in front of me. "I love you so much Bones." I told her tearfully.

"I love you too Booth." She sat up and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to bed."

"Stay here with me; with us."

"Booth I shouldn't." I squeezed her hand.

"I need you here with me tonight. Please Bones, stay." I begged.

"I'll stay." She settled under the blankets.

"Thanks Bones."

"For what?"

"For coming with me today. I couldn't have faced him on my own."

"You're not alone Seeley Booth." As we drifted off to sleep, Parker and Booth beside me I knew that I was most definitely not alone.

_**So sorry for the delay. I was really sick and then my computer caught a virus. All is well now. Thanks for your patience and if you would so kind and send a review my way…I would really appreciate it.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Come on dad. You can do it." Parker said. I glanced over at him and smiled.

It was Christmas Eve and I was at my physical therapy appointment. Parker was spending the first week of his Christmas break with Bones and me and today, Parker insisted on coming to my physical therapy appointment with me. I was standing on the parallel bars getting ready to take my first steps in a year and a half and I had my own cheering section via Parker and David who had taken over my physical therapy.

"I…I…don't remember how." I admitted.

"It's one step at a time. Just lift your left leg up." I did as David instructed. "Move it about an inch forward." Again I did as I was told. "And place it down. Now do the same with your right leg." I concentrated really hard and I felt my body move a little bit when I set my right foot down.

"Did I walk?" I asked David and he nodded slowly.

"You did it daddy. You walked again." Parker ran up onto the parallel bars and hugged my waist. "I'm so proud of you." Those words meant more to me then he will ever know. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Thanks Park. I couldn't do it without you." I then looked at David. "My legs are killing me."

"It's normal Seeley. Every time you walk there will be less pain. Are you up to taking a few more steps?" I nodded. "Parker you're going to need to get down. Your dad wants to walk."

When Parker got done I slowly took four more steps before I couldn't take the screaming in my legs anymore. They were on fire and felt like Jello at the same time. "I…need to…sit." I grunted.

"No problem. I got you." David was behind me in an instant helping me back to my chair.

"You did a really great job today daddy." Parker told me giving me another hug.

"I would have to agree with the young Booth here." David said.

"Thanks guys. I need to go get a shower."

"Hey Parker can I interest you in some ice-cream from the cafeteria?" David asked my son and I shot him a grateful look.

"No thank you sir. My dad and I are going to lunch when we leave here and I'm not allowed to have dessert before I eat."

"Today is a special occasion Parks. It's Christmas Eve and since I walked today you can have some ice-cream with David while I shower."

"Will you eat with us?"

"As soon as I'm done with my shower I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria."

"All right."

"I see you in a few." Those tears in my eyes returned as I watched Parker and David walk away from me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have such an amazing child.

_**Bones' POV**_

"Bones, Bones guess what?" Parker shouted walking into the apartment pushing his father's wheelchair.

"What is it Parker?"

"Daddy walked today." I knew that Booth was getting close to walking. I was just sorry that I missed it but I had some paperwork to finish up so I could stay home all day tomorrow and spend Christmas with the Booth and Parker. I walked over to Booth and kissed him soundly on the lips while Parker made gagging sounds in the background.

"I wish I could have been there to see you take your first steps." I whispered tearfully.

"It wasn't a big deal Bones. It was only a few steps."

"It is a big deal Booth. It may have only been a few steps but a few months ago we didn't think you would ever take those few steps so hell yeah it's a big deal." I kissed him again.

"Thanks Bones." Booth whispered staring into my eyes.

"What smells so good?" Parker asked pulling us out of our trance.

"Oh no. My cookies."

"Cookies?" Booth and Parker asked as I ran into the kitchen. Thankfully I got to my cookies in time and they didn't burn. In fact they were perfectly brown.

"Look Parker, your favorite. It's the cookies with the kisses in the middle of them." Booth said reaching onto the counter for two cookies that had already cooled.

"Hands off." I tried to reach the boys before they ate them but they were too quick for me. By the time I got to them they had both shoved a cookie in their mouths and were reaching for a second. "Hey." I smacked Booth's hand. "These are for the party."

"We need to taste test them Bones."

"Sure you do." I rolled my eyes as they both grabbed another cookie. "Hey Parker I have some cookies that need frosted. Would you like to help me?" Since he had a mouth full of cookie he just nodded. "Why don't you go and change into one of your play shirts and then we'll get started?"

"Okay." He mumbled and ran off.

"Bones, I never knew you were such a Betty Crocker." Booth said taking my hand and pulling me down onto his lap.

"I don't understand." He smiled at me as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"All I meant was it surprises me that you are baking cookies. I never pictured you as a cookie baker." I slowly linked my hand in his.

"Every Christmas my mom and I used to bake cookies together. It was our thing that we did together every year. In fact, it was the last thing that we did before they left to go Christmas shopping." Booth wiped away a tear that had slipped from my eye. "I haven't baked a cookie since that day."

"Why now?"

"I think because in a way I feel like I have a family again. I know that officially you, Parker, and I aren't a family but I love you both like you are family and I wanted to do a family thing." I said softly.

"Temperance there are all kinds of families in the world and you, Parker and I are one of those families. We have known each other for years and we have been romantically involved for almost two years now. We don't need any officialness to make us a family. We are a family and I love that you want to do family things. I want to do family things with you forever. I love you Bones." I was too choked up to speak so I did the next best thing. I leaned forward and kissed him, pouring all of the love I felt for him into the kiss.

"Aww man. You guys are kissing again?" Parker said returning to the kitchen and Booth and I pulled away laughing.

"Come on boys. Let's get frosting."

"I don't remember agreeing to frost." Booth commented.

"I didn't ask." I said with a wink.

--

"Bones." Parker mumbled sleepily. I had just walked into his room to check on him before I turned in for the night. I had just finished putting all of his presents under the tree and Booth was getting ready for bed.

"Hey. I thought that you were sleeping." I whispered sitting down next to him.

"I was but I woke up a few minutes ago to pee." I smiled at him. "Is it Christmas yet?"

"Yes. It's Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Parker."

"This is the best Christmas I have ever had."

"It's only been Christmas for a couple of hours. How do you know it's the best Christmas ever?"

"It's the best because Dad is walking again and he is happy again. He's been happy for a long time and I have my regular dad back. That's why it's the best Christmas ever."

"I'm sure your dad feels the same way." I leaned down and kissed him. "Goodnight Parker."

"Night Bones. I love you."

"I love you too Parker."

"Will you tell daddy that I love him and Merry Christmas?"

"I will." I stood and he rolled over, wrapped his arm tightly around a stuffed animal that Booth had given him and within a few minutes he was sleeping. I quietly snuck out of his room and wiped away the tears that fallen while I stood and waited for Parker to fall asleep.

"You okay?" Booth asked when I entered our bedroom. I just nodded and walked over and climbed onto the bed, wrapped my arms tightly around him and just held him. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and returned my embrace. "Bones?"

"Parker wanted me to tell you Merry Christmas and he loves you." I mumbled into his neck.

"Okay." He said slowly.

"He also said that this is the best Christmas that he has ever had and it's because you're walking and happy again." Suddenly I began to cry.

"Bones why are you crying?"

"I…I…don't know." I said laughing through my tears. "I just don't know."

"Well I know how I can make you feel better." He pulled me away from his chest and I saw the seductive grin on his face.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulled it over my head and tossed it on the floor. I reached behind me unhooked my bra, removed it and it too was quickly on the floor. Booth gently pushed me back onto the bed and he began to place soft kisses on my neck, collar bone, sternum and finally my aching breasts. While he kissed, sucked and fondled my breasts with his mouth he ran his fingers over my abdomen. It was very tender and sweet. "Bones." He groaned as he rolled over on his back and took me with him, pushing my pants down as we went.

"Can we try something new?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah."

"Take your underwear off and roll over on your side." I instructed and I climbed off of him and off of the bed. I removed my pants and walked naked to lock the door. I didn't want to risk Parker barging in on us.

"So what are we going to try?"

"I want to be close to you."

"I want that too." I got on my side scooted next to him until my breasts were crushed against his chest. I swung my leg over his lower back, took his penis in my hand and pushed it inside of me. "Son of a bitch." He moaned.

"Do you like that Booth?"

"It's amazing Bones but I don't know how much I'll be able to move like this."

"Just do what you can. All I want from you is your lips on mine."

Booth wrapped his arm around my lower back, drawer me even closer to his body and he pressed his lips to mine and I responded hungrily. I needed his mouth on mine and our bodies pressed close together. For some reason I just needed to feel him close to me and we were as close as we could possibly be. While we exchanged tender kisses I began to slowly move my hips back in forth making Booth's penis thrust inside of me. Because of the awkwardness of our position the thrusting wasn't a constant motion which made it more enjoyable for Booth. Every time I thrust him inside of me, he stopped kissing me, closed his eyes, tightened his grip on my back and groaned out my name.

"Bones…please…faster…" He begged breathlessly after a torturously long, slow stroke.

"All in good time Booth." I was really hoping to drag this out for as long as I could because I really wasn't close to an orgasm. Normally, when I am on top either Booth or I will stimulate my clitoris but tonight my clitoris was abandoned because I needed both hands for leverage to help me do the thrusting and I guess Booth just didn't think about it.

I whimpered out loud when he pulled his hand away from my back about ten minutes later only to jump in surprise and pleasure when I felt his thumb on my clit. "I'm so close and I want you to cum with me."

"Oh…god…Booth." I moaned as he began to furiously rub my clit. It felt so good.

"Yeah…that's it baby." Booth was a smart man. He knew that as soon as he began to work on my clit my body would react to his touch and I would start moving my hips faster to feel more, giving him what he wanted but it didn't matter. Within minutes my nails were digging into his ass and we were both groaning in the pleasure of our orgasms.

"Oh…my…Holy…wow." Booth said once our bodies ceased their trembling.

"I concur."

"One day Bones, I promise you that I will make love to you the old fashioned way so you don't have to do all the work."

"I don't mind."

"I know you don't but I do. I want to make love to you when you're flat on you're back and I'm on top."

"Then I'm going to hold you to your promise."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas Seeley." Still on our sides we leaned towards each other and shared one last tender kiss. When we broke apart I settled in the crook of his arm and quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

_**Booth's POV**_

I had been staring at her lying in my arms since I woke up about an hour ago. She was so beautiful lying there with her hair fanned out around her. The blankets had fallen down so her left breast was exposed and as if it sensed my eyes on it, the nipple turned hard and I couldn't help but smile. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 4:30. I have no idea why I was up but now there was so much on my mind that falling back asleep would be impossible. I gently pulled my arm out from under her, covered her back up, kissed her head and as slowly and quietly as I could I climbed out of bed and into my wheelchair. By now I was an old pro and I easily put my underwear back on and then I added a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. With a final glance at my sleeping beauty I snuck out of our bedroom.

On my way to the living room I checked on Parker who was sleeping soundly. I couldn't wait for him to wake up and open his presents. I was tempted to wake him now but Rebecca would kill me if I sent home a grumpy kid, which he would be. Once in the living room, I turned on the Christmas tree lights and then I started a fire. As soon as the fire was roaring I headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. When the coffee was brewed I grabbed the biggest mug I could find, filled it to the top and returned to the living room, in front of the fire.

I sat in front of the fire, staring at the burning embers, sipping my coffee thinking about how much my life had changed during the last two years. I hated that I got shot. I hated everything that I went through mentally and physically and everything I put Bones and Parker through but I can't help but wonder if I didn't get shot would I be sitting here in Bones' apartment, now our apartment on Christmas morning waiting for the two people that I love most in the world to wake up. I would like to think that we would have.

I wheeled myself over to my desk and pulled out the small box that Gramps sent me a year ago. I haven't looked at it since I came home from the hospital the last time and I wasn't sure if I wanted to look at it tonight. Since it was still semi-dark in the living room I returned to my spot in front of the fire and pulled out the letter that came with the box.

_Seeley,_

_I just hung up the phone with you and as I listened to you talk about your _

_how wonderful your girlfriend is and how much you love her I immediately _

_thought of your Grams. Your words ring very true to my ears Seeley. I have _

_thought and even said those very same words about your Grams. I loved and _

_still love her very much and I know you feel the same way about…what did you_

_call her…bones? I want you to have your Grandmother's wedding set. I know_

_that she would want the woman you love to wear it. It brought us many years_

_of happiness and I know it will do the same for you. _

_Love,_

_Gramps_

When I got the ring and letter I called Gramps and told him that Bones and I had no intention of getting married. I wanted to send the ring back but he refused to let me. He told me to hold on to it because one day, I might have the intention to marry her and as I sat here tonight with this ring in my hand, for the first time since we got together, I actually was considering asking her to marry me.

I pulled the ring out of the box and it was as beautiful as I remembered. It was an antique, gold with a square diamond in the middle accented by smaller diamonds. I could still see it on my Grams' finger and I could just as easily see it on Bones' finger. I knew getting into this relationship with Bones how she felt marriage and that it was never a possibility with us but she had changed so much during these past couple of years it was a possible that her views on marriage had changed also. The longer I looked at the ring the stronger my desire became to see it on her finger. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to be her husband and I wanted her to be my wife, forever but what I didn't want was her rejection. I knew that she wouldn't leave me but I wasn't sure how a rejection of my proposal would feel or what it would do to my self-esteem.

"Booth are you okay?" I looked up and saw Bones standing in the hallway watching me. I quickly shoved the ring back in the box and tossed the box on the floor. I then reached out my hand, inviting her to join me. "What are you doing up?" She asked as she settled onto my lap.

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep." She reached onto the fireplace mantel, took my coffee cup and helped herself to a drink.

"What's on your mind?"

"You, as always." I told her with a grin.

"What did you throw on the floor? Is it my Christmas present?" She leaned over my wheelchair to get a better look but I pulled her back up.

"No. Your present is under the tree."

"Then what's on the floor?"

"Something my Gramps sent me."

"What is it? Can I see?"

"Bones you are as bad as Parker." She gave me a smile that I was powerless to resist. I nodded and she leaned over and picked it up.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to look? I don't want to intrude on something private."

"Go ahead." I held my breath as she pulled the ring out of the box.

"Booth it's beautiful."

"It was my Gram's wedding set."

"Why did he send it to you?"

"He thought that maybe one day if I could give this to the woman that I'm going to marry."

"Have you found her yet?" Oh my God. Was that an opening? Was she hinting to me to propose?

"Bones?" I asked with a baited breath.

"Have you found the woman that you want to marry?"

"Yeah I've found her but…"

"But what Booth?"

"I don't know if she wants to marry me."

"Have you asked her?" I shook my head. "Well then if you don't ask her then you'll never know."

"She doesn't believe in marriage."

"Maybe she has changed her mind."

"Have you changed your mind Bones?"

"I have Booth." I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I never, ever thought that I would want to be married but when I'm with you I want to be married to you. I want to be your wife. I know that you said that we are a family but I want it to be official. I want to know that you are my family for the rest of my life."

"Marriage or not Bones we are a family." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I know that but if we aren't married then that may confuse our children."

"Children?" She was blowing my mind.

"Over the past two years that I have been helping care for Parker my desire to become a mother has surfaced. I want to be a mother to a child, to our child. Am I crazy?"

"No Bones you're not crazy. I just…"

"What?"

"After everything I put you through…"

"It's in the past."

"I…I…might not be able to …dance with you at our wedding."

"Then we'll dance at our first anniversary. You should know by know none of that matters to me. I just want you in my life forever." I took the ring from her and then I took her left hand in mine.

"Temperance Brennan. I love you so damn much."

"I love you too, more than I ever thought possible."

"Will you marry me Bones?"

"Yes Seeley I will." I placed my grandmother's ring onto the ring finger of her left hand and it fit perfectly, like it was meant to be. I placed my hand behind her head, pulled her to my face and kissed her gently until I could no longer breathe.

"This by far is the best Christmas ever."

"You sound just like Parker." She pulled herself off of my lap.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I want to give you your Christmas gift."

"Bones let's wait until Parker gets up." She returned to my lap with a long skinny box.

"There are more gifts to open when Parker gets up. This is a special one just for you that you should open before Parker wakes up."

"Well let me get you one of your gifts to open."

"That's not necessary."

"No one should open a Christmas present alone."

"Just trust me Booth. I'll be fine."

"All right." I slowly unwrapped the shiny green wrapping paper to reveal a long white box. I lifted the lid and what I saw sitting inside shocked the hell out of me. "Bones is this…" She nodded.

"I know that we just got engaged and we didn't talk about this yet…"

"You're pregnant?" I asked picking up the pregnancy test.

"I took the test this morning."

"I don't know what to say."

"Booth is this okay? I didn't plan it. It was an accident." She began to softly cry and a look of anguish crossed her face.

"Oh shit Bones I'm sorry. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I thought that you would be happy." She sniffed as she calmed herself down.

"I am happy Bones."

"Are you sure because you're not acting like it?"

"Oh God Bones, I am happy. I'm thrilled. I'm just surprised. No I take that back. I'm shocked as hell. I never expected this but now that it has happened it's fantastic." I felt a huge smile cross my face and I placed my hand on her belly. "We're having a baby. You are going to make a wonderful mother."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I do Bones. I have seen you with Parker and you are great with him so I know that you will be great with our child."

"I'm scared." She admitted softly.

"Of what?" I asked all though I knew.

"Of being a mother. I can tell you anything you can possibly want to know about any bone in the human body and most animals but I don't know the first thing about being a mother and that scares me."

"You are great at everything you do and being a mother will be no exception. You'll learn as you go like everyone else."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am." Placing my thumb under her chin I lifted her face. "Do you have an idea how happy you've made me Bones?"

"If it's as happy as you've made me then yes I do." This time she closed the distance between us and we shared multiple, passionate kisses.

"Merry…Oh no again?" Parker had walked in on us making out.

"Merry Christmas Parker." Bones said pulling away from me.

"Maybe we should have gotten you a bell so we would know when you were coming." I quipped and Parker rolled his eyes.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Bones asked Parker and he nodded. "And what about some left over cookies from the party?"

"Yes please." Bones sent me a smile before walking away. "Hey did you start opening presents without me?" Parker saw the opened box and wrapping paper on the mantel.

"Just one."

"That's not fair." He whined.

"Parker Booth don't even think about giving me attitude this morning."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Today is Christmas and we are going to have a good fun day with no attitude or complaining. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. I just really wanna open my presents."

"And you will. You just need to have some patience."

"Coffee, hot chocolate and cookies." Bones announced returning to the living room with a tray of our drinks and cookies.

"Thanks Bones." Parker said reaching for his cup of hot chocolate.

"Should we tell him?" Bones whispered as she handed me my cup of coffee.

"Do you want to?" She nodded.

"Can I open my presents now?"

"In a minute. Bones and I need to talk to you first."

"I said I was sorry."

"Parks you're not in trouble. We have something very important to tell you."

"Okay. What's up?" I reached over and took Bones' hand in mine.

"Parker I asked Bones to marry me and she said yes. We're getting married son."

"It's about time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"You guys kiss all the time."

"So you're okay with this Parker?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. It's cool." Bones squeezed my hand.

"There's one more thing we need to tell you." I glanced at my fiancé and nodded.

"Parker. I'm going to have a baby."

"Huh?"

"Bones and I are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother."

"Can I open my presents now?"

"Excuse me." With tears in her eyes Bones disappeared into our bedroom.

"Parker!"

"What?"

"You have nothing to say about the baby?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Come on bub. You have to have something to say. Are you mad? Are you happy? What are you feeling?"

"I don't know okay. When this baby is born it's all you and Bones will care about."

"Parker that's not true." Bones had returned from the bedroom. She came and sat next to Parker. "You are your dad's son and he loves and will always care about you. Having another baby will never change how he feels about you."

"But what about you Bones? Will you still love me once you have your baby?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him and he nodded. "Before I met you I didn't want to have any kids."

"Why not?"

"I think I was scared of kids but when I met you, helped your dad take care of you and started loving you I realized that kids weren't so scary and I could love and take care of my own like I love and take care of you." I watched as Parker wrapped his arms around Bones and they hugged each other.

"So we're going to be a family?" Parker asked.

"Yes Parker. We're going to be a family." I answered with tears in my eyes.

_**I thought it was time that our favorite couple deserved some happiness. Please review with your thoughts. Your reviews are always appreciated Thanks for reading.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I own none of the characters of Bones **

_**Bones' POV**_

"Are you okay?" Booth asked me from the doorway.

"Go away." I moaned. I tried to turn my head, but the movement caused my stomach to lurch and I quickly returned my head to the toilet and vomited. "This is all your fault." I accused when I stopped heaving.

"I didn't make the baby by myself Bones. As I recall you were there and you had a damn good time."

"Just shut up." I heard him laugh as I resumed throwing up. A month ago I began experiencing morning sickness and it has not been pleasant. I spent an hour every morning with my head in the toilet and then throughout the rest of the morning I occasionally threw up. I wanted to keep my pregnancy a secret but running off the platform to vomit did not go unnoticed by Angela so now everyone that I worked with knew that Booth and I were having a baby.

"Here sweetheart." Booth was being amazing. Every day after I was done throwing up he always had a cup of hot tea and crackers ready for me. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm over the worst of it today." I took a small sip of my tea.

"Angela called while you were puking your guts out." He said with a smile.

"Booth my regurgitation is no laughing matter." I snapped as I nibbled on a cracker.

"I know Bones." He leaned over and tried to kiss me but I turned by face and he ended up kissing my ear. "Hmmm." He mumbled nibbling on my ear causing my body to react with goosebumps.

"Booth!"

"Bones." He whispered in my ear. When he blew a soft puff of air into my air I couldn't stop the soft moan that came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry I laughed at you."

"You should be."

"I won't do it anymore."

"You better not." I turned my head, wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and kissed him hard. I have realized since becoming pregnant my sexual appetite and desire had increased dramatically. I ran my hand under his shirt, sculpting his bare chest until he reluctantly pulled away with a groan.

"Bones we can't. We don't have time."

"Party urinator."

"Party pooper Bones. Come on. Let's get dressed."

"Fine." I pouted. Booth just grinned as we went to our bedroom. I knew he was enjoying my increased sexual appetite as much as I was and it was killing him to turn down sex.

"So what did Angela want?" I asked him when he came out of the bathroom. I assumed that he had to masturbate because he was hard when he went in the bathroom and now he wasn't. I glanced pointedly at his waist and sent him a knowing smile and watched in pleasure as he turned red.

"Uhhh she wanted to know why you weren't coming to work today."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were exhausted and just needed a personal day. She said that she will call you later."

"Did she believe you?"

"I think so."

"Good."

Booth and I have been planning our wedding in secret over the past month which has been very hard to do with Angela around. We hired a wedding planner who really did most of the work planning our unconventional ceremony. Everyday when I went to work I put my engagement ring in my pocket. Our secret plan is we casually invited our friends and family to a fancy brunch tomorrow and instead of having brunch they would be attending our wedding. After the wedding of course we would provide the expected brunch for our guests. The only people who actually know about the wedding besides Booth and I was Parker and Irene. I wanted to surprise Irene as well but she wouldn't be allowed to make the trip just for brunch. We didn't even tell Booth's grandfather who was flying in. As far as he knew he was just coming for a visit. Booth and I were picking him up from the airport in an hour and I was anxious to meet the man who saved his life.

"I can't believe we pulled it off Bones." Booth commented.

"We haven't yet."

"Have some faith sweetheart. It's going to go perfect." As soon as those words were out of his mouth her cell phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Temperance its Irene." She was sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Irene what's wrong?" Booth immediately looked up in concern at Bones.

"Hank found…my train…ticket and…tore it up." She cried.

"Bastard." Bones mumbled. "I'll drive out and get you."

"I…can't ask you to do that." Irene sniffed.

"You didn't ask. I offered."

"I don't know how to ask this."

"Ask what?"

"Does your offer still stand about staying with you and Seeley?" Irene began sobbing again.

"Absolutely. Pack your things and I'll be there in a few hours."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. We're family and that's what families do for each other. I'll see you in a few hours."

"What's wrong? Is mom okay?"

"Your dad tore her train ticket up."

"Son of a bitch." Booth mumbled.

"I'm going to go pick her up."

"Good."

"And she's going to move in with us."

"She's leaving him?"

"She says that she is."

"Finally." Booth's eyes filled with tears.

"We're going to have to tell Angela about the wedding." I said sadly.

"What? Why?"

"Someone needs to take you to the airport to pick up your grandfather while I go and pick up your mom."

"I'll take a cab."

"Booth…" He reached out for my hand.

"I'll take a cab Bones."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He lifted my hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. "Thank you Bones."

"For what?"

"Saving or rescuing my mom." I leaned forward, placed both of my hands on his face and kissed his slowly.

"I love you." I whispered when we broke apart.

"I love you too."

_**Booth's POV**_

"Are you sure you okay?" I asked her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes Booth I'm fine." She said with a sigh.

"You haven't gotten sick anymore?"

"Not since the last time you called."

"Promise me that if he starts any shit that you will…"

"Call the police. Yes Booth I know. We have been over this. Quit worrying."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Gramps' plane is late and I have nothing else to do but worry. Just be careful Bones."

"I'm an excellent driver."

"I know rainman. I know." I saw that people from Gramps' flight were beginning to emerge. "I gotta go Bones. Gramps is here. I'll see you in a few hours. Call me when you get there."

"I will. Bye." She quickly disconnected before I could tell her I love her. We would definitely be having a conversation about that when she got home.

I saw Gramps coming through the crowd. He hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him a few years ago, before I got shot. I watched as he looked around and when he saw me in my wheelchair his eyes first filled with tears and then delight. He rushed over to me, dropped his carryon, fell to his knees and unabashedly embraced me. People that walked past us sent sympathy looks in our direction but I didn't care. I just held tightly to my grandfather, my hero.

"It's okay Gramps." I could feel his tears hitting my shirt. After a few more minutes he pulled himself away from me and stood up.

"Seeley it's damn good to see you again."

"You too Gramps."

"Where is this beautiful girlfriend of yours that I have heard so much about?" He asked looking around.

"It's a long story. Let's grab your luggage and I'll tell you about it on the way home."

"You'll have to lead because I'm lost."

"You got it Gramps." He took a hold of the back of my chair and I directed him to the baggage claim. He had a blast loading his suitcases on my lap, claiming I was finally good for something. We laughed the whole time while ignoring the looks that people sent our way.

On the cab ride home I filled him on where Bones had gone and why. I saw the fury that passed across his face and then the relief when I told him that mom was going to move in with Bones and I. He struggled for years with what dad to me, mom and Jared because Jared and I were his grandkids and mom was his daughter. He tried for years to convince her to leave him but she never would. He promised her that he and Grams would help take care of her, Jared and I, that she wouldn't have to worry about anything but she never would leave. I honestly don't know how he controlled himself when he saw moms, his daughter's bruised and battered face. I can easily imagine seriously hurting if not killing someone who hurt my child but Gramps is a stronger and better man than I am.

"This is a nice place you got here Seeley." Gramps commented after I showed him around the apartment.

"I can't take any credit for it. Even though I have been living here for two years it's Bones' apartment. We've been talking about getting a bigger place before the baby comes and now it looks like we will have too because we only have one extra room and mom will be taking that room."

"You know it's really great that you are taking your mom in."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that mom is leaving that sorry bastard and will be living here but I can't take any credit for it. It's all Bones. She and mom have grown really close since that horrible visit. They talk on the phone at least once a week and more now since the pregnancy. They are really good for each other."

"I can't wait to meet her Seeley."

"I can't wait for you to meet her Gramps. You're going to love her." I said proudly.

--

"Bones you're home." Parker vacated his game of checkers with Gramps and ran over, throwing himself into my fiancé's arms.

"Hi Parker." Bones said with a smile and a kiss on his head. "Look who I brought with me."

"Hi Grandma." Parker said shyly.

"Hi honey." With a nudge from Bones Parker walked over and hugged my mom. "What happened to your face?" There were obvious bruises on her face.

"I had an accident."

"Yeah right." Parker mumbled and Bones sent him a glare. "Sorry."

"Hey mom." I wheeled over and hugged her. "Are you okay?" I whispered and she nodded. "I'm really glad you're here mom, really glad."

"Thank you Seeley."

"Gramps is here." Mom stood up and Gramps walked over.

"Irene, honey." Gramps said.

"Hi dad."

"Come here." I watched tearfully as my grandfather and mom hugged. Bones reached out and squeezed my hand. When I glanced at her I saw that she had tears in her own eyes as well.

"Parker, why don't you show Grandma where she will be sleeping?" I suggested. My mom was going to sleep in the spare bedroom, Gramps was going to sleep in Parker's room and Parker was going to sleep with Bones and I.

"Okay. Come on Grandma."

"Parks get her suitcases."

"Oh yeah." We all laughed as Parker grabbed mom's luggage and drug it down the hall.

"Gramps, I want you to meet Temperance. Bones this is my gramps Michael."

"Temperance it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Gramps walked over to Bones and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you for saving his life." I heard her whisper.

"From what I've heard you've done that as well."

"I'm so glad to meet you. Thank you for making the trip."

"It was my pleasure sweetheart."

"Dad, Grandma and I are hungry." Parker announced.

"Pizza should be here anytime."

"Did you order a vegetarian one for me?" Bones asked

"Of course I did sweetheart. Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure."

"We'll be right back. Parker, keep Grandma and Gramps out of trouble." Bones and I walked back to our room.

"Are you okay?"

"I am really happy. Everyone I love most in the world is here with me right now. I just want to make sure mom is okay. I saw the bruises."

"I think that she is okay, physically anyway. You can imagine that Hank was quite angry when he found the train ticket and he took it out on her." I suddenly got nauseated.

"Did you see him?" She nodded.

"As we were driving away he drove past us and I waved."

"Bones." She just grinned at me. "Thank you Bones for going and getting her. You'll never know how much this means to me. You've probably saved her life."

"She made the choice to leave Booth. I just drove."

"You continue to amaze me Temperance Brennan. I am so lucky to have you in my life. My family is lucky."

"We're both lucky Booth."

_**Bones' POV**_

"Pssssst Bones are you awake?" Parker whispered in my ear. I cracked an eye open and looked at him.

"I am now." I whispered back sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

"Parker it is still very early and someone kept me up really late talking." Last night we couldn't get Parker to sleep. He was too excited about the wedding. When he wasn't talking he was tossing and turning, kicking his father in the process. I thought that Booth was going to tape his mouth shut and make him sleep on the floor.

"I'm not tired."

"I still am. Why don't you just lay here with me for a little while okay?"

"All right." I stretched out my arm and Parker settled on my pillow next to me and I wrapped my arm around him. Bones, where are you and dad going after the wedding?" I smiled through my closed eyes. Parker was quiet for about two minutes.

"We're staying at a hotel tonight."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because it's a tradition that a husband and wife spend their first night married alone."

"So you can have sex?" Suddenly Booth began to cough and I knew that he had been awake. I waited before I answered, hoping that he would answer his son's question but he kept his mouth closed.

"Parker do you know what sex is?"

"Not really. I just know that it's something that married people do."

"You know Parker you shouldn't ask questions like that unless you know about the subject you are asking about."

"But I did ask." Another cough from Booth.

"In a way you did ask Parker but you asked if your dad and I were going to do something and you don't even know what that something is."

"Well then what is sex Bones?"

"That's something that you're going to have to ask your dad."

"But I'm asking you."

"I know that but this is a conversation that you and your dad need to have."

"I have to pee."

"You can crawl over your dad to get to the bathroom."

"But he's sleeping."

"Just be really careful." I knew that when Parker tried to be careful the opposite usually happened. I giggled as Parker climbed over Booth kicking him as he went causing Booth to groan.

"Sorry dad." As soon as the bathroom door closed I punched Booth in his arm really hard.

"Owww. What was that for?"

"What do you think? Parker was asking me about sex and you just laid there and laughed."

"It was funny Bones. You should have seen your face. It was priceless."

"You just wait Booth."

"Morning dad."

"Hey bub."

"What's sex?" I would have burst out laughing if at that moment my stomach hadn't decided that I needed to vomit. I rushed out of the bed and the bathroom with my hand over my mouth.

Fifteen minutes later Parker brought me my tea and crackers. "Here Bones. Daddy said that this would help your belly feel better."

"Thanks Parker." I said as I leaned against the tub.

"I'm sorry you're sick." He said sitting down beside me.

"Don't be sorry. It's just something that happens when people have babies."

"You're going to be a really good mom."

"What makes you say that Parker?"

"Cause when dad was really sick and mad all of the time you took really good care of me and I'm not even you're kid so I know that you'll take really good care of your baby."

"Thank you Parker. That means a lot to me." I set my tea and crackers on the edge of the tub and hugged him tightly.

"Bones I can't breathe." He mumbled a couple minutes later.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He said flashing me his father's smile.

"So did your dad answer your question?"

"No. He said he wouldn't answer it until I have armpit hair."

"Of course he did." I mumbled with a smile.

--

"Are you two ready?" Amy our wedding planner asked Booth and I.

"More than anything." Booth answered reaching for my hand. "Bones are you ready?"

"I am."

"I'm ready too." Parker piped up. Booth and I decided that we wanted Parker to be a part of our ceremony.

"Let's do it." Booth said squeezing my hand.

Parker took his place behind his father's wheelchair, I stood next to Booth, still clinging to his hand and together the three of us entered the banquet room. The second we walked in our friends and family who were talking suddenly became quiet and sent us questioning looks. When I glanced at Angela I could tell she knew exactly what was going on. She had tears streaming down her face along with a huge smile on her face. When we passed her she reached out for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you all so much for coming." Booth said when got to the front. "I know that you all were expecting brunch and you are probably starving and I promise that you will get to eat but first Bones and I would like to invite you to be witnesses as we exchange vows."

At first the guests were silent and then the cheering began. Our family and friends all stood up and cheered. My dad, Russ, Angela, Booth's grandfather, and Jared all rushed to the front to give us a hug.

"Can we all please take a seat so we can get started?" Amy instructed and a few minutes later the banquet hall was silent. Tom, the man who was performing the ceremony came to the front.

"Temperance, Seeley can you please join hands?" Tom asked. Booth turned his wheelchair to face me, placed the brakes on, lifted his legs, placed them on the floor and to my surprise he slowly pulled himself into a standing position reaching for my hand to help steady him. Our audience softly applauded him.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you can do this?" I whispered.

"I can stand."

"Temperance and Seeley want to share their words of commitment to each other in front of you, their family and friends. Temperance, would you like to begin?" Tom asked.

"Booth you may not remember but a few years ago you made me a promise. You promised me that one day I would fine that special someone that I could lose myself in. When you made that promise I fully expected that to be the one promise you broke but as usual, you didn't let me down. You didn't break that promise. You have never broken a promise to me. Even though this makes no rational sense to me without you I don't feel whole; because you are in my life I am finally the person I have always been meant to be. I now know that love isn't just chemicals. I know that love is real and I know that because of you. Booth you gave me back what I lost so long ago, a family, safety, and love. I have never felt for anyone like I feel for you. Thank you Seeley Booth for loving me, for completing me." Booth released my hand only long enough to wipe my tears that had fallen.

"My sweet, sweet Bones. I can't believe that I am standing up here about to marry the woman who once told me she would never ever get married. You are my best friend. You've seen the worst side of me and yet you continued to love and support me. You have proved to me that unconditional love really does exist. I hate that it took me getting shot and paralyzed for us to finally admit how we really felt about each other but it showed me that you can and will love me through anything. Here I am today standing…I'm standing Bones…because of your amazing love and support. You have saved me in so many ways and I'll never be able to thank you. When I think about tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, five or even twenty years you are always in those thoughts. I can't or don't want to imagine my future without you in it. I want you in all of my tomorrows." This time I wiped his falling tears.

"Parker are you ready?" Tom asked. Booth and I really wanted Parker to feel included during the ceremony so we asked him to say something. He has been diligently working on his speech for weeks and he refused to let Booth or I see or help him with it.

"Daddy, Bones, I am really, really glad that you guys are getting married." Parker began. "I was just a kid when daddy introduced me to you Bones." Booth and I looked at each other and grinned at the statement 'when I was a kid' because he was still a child. "You always were nice and you always smiled at me but you're smile changed when you and daddy started kissing all the time and I know that it was because of daddy that changed your smile. Dad you're always smiling but when you got shot you weren't happy anymore except when Bones was around you and then you smiled at her like you smiled at me and now you are happy all of the time because you and Bones are getting married and having a baby. Bones thank you for making my dad so happy and for loving both of us. I love you both very much."

"Thank you so much Parker." I told him tearfully.

"Do you have the rings young man?"

"Yes sir I do." Parker said to Tom pulling our wedding bands out of the pocket of his suit.

"Seeley would you repeat after me?" Booth nodded and began repeating Tom's statements.

"I Seeley Booth promise to love, honor, and cherish you, Temperance Brennan, through sickness and health for as long as I live." Parker held out his hand to his dad and Booth took my ring and slipped it onto my finger.

"Temperance please repeat after me."

"I, Temperance Brennan promise to love, honor, and cherish you, Seeley Booth, through sickness and health for as long as I live." Parker held out his hand, I took Booth's wedding band and placed it on the ring finger of his left hand.

"By the power vested in me, by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you, Seeley and Temperance, husband and wife. You both now may seal your commitment with a kiss." Booth grinned at me, placed one hand behind my neck and one hand on my hip and kissed me sweetly. "Ladies and gentleman may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth." The room erupted in applause.

"I know you guys must be starving so head on over to the banquet room next door and brunch should be all set up. My wife and I will be joining you shortly." Booth announced and everyone slowly moved out of the room leaving my husband and I alone. "I gotta sit Bones."

"Of course." I grabbed him around the waist and helped him back into his wheelchair.

"Sit with me." He requested holding out his hand. I joined our hands together and placed myself on his lap. "Are you happy?" He whispered softly as he caressed my face.

"Very."

"Bones I love you." He told me softly.

"I love you too my wonderful husband."

_**Booth's POV**_

"Reservation for Mr. & Mrs. Booth." I said proudly.

"Newlyweds?" The woman who was checking us in asked with a smile.

"We were married this afternoon." Bones said. "How could you tell?"

"The smiles and the goo-goo eyes you two have been making at each other." Bones opened her mouth, probably to tell the poor woman that goo-goo eyes don't exist but I sent her a look that stopped her. "Congratulations." She slid a card key across the desk. "Room 2116, the honeymoon suite is already for you. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh we will." I said with a smirk and Bones sent me a glare. "What?" I whispered as we followed the bellboy to the elevator. "It's the honeymoon suite. People know what we will be doing."

"Shit up Booth." She hissed and I just smiled at her.

As soon as the bellboy shut the door to our room Bones was on my lap kissing my lips, ear and neck. She has been so horny since becoming pregnant that over the past month we have been having a lot of sex. As much as I wanted to rip her beautiful dress off and do her right now I had something else in mind so I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Booth." She pouted.

"Please sweetheart. Just be patient." She slowly reached behind her to unzip the simple beautiful cream colored dress she was wearing.

"I really, really want you."

"Bones please leave your dress on. I have to give you your wedding gift."

"Booth I…"

"Can you be patient for a few minutes?"

"I don't have anything for you. I didn't know that we were supposed to exchange gifts." Tears filled her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"It's not something that we are supposed to do Bones. You've done nothing wrong. This is something that I wanted to do for you." She nodded as I kissed her forehead. "Now I need to run to the bathroom. Can you wait on the bed for me?"

"I can."

"Stay dressed."

"I will." She pulled herself off of my lap and went to the bed while I went to the bathroom.

During our brunch reception I asked David to do me a favor. During the last month Bones had been planning our shotgun wedding and I have been working my ass off at physical therapy and tonight I planned to show Bones just how far I've come. Helping me out David snuck out of the reception and brought a pair of crutches to the room and hid the in the bathtub. I pulled myself to a standing position and with the help of the crutches I walked slowly to the bathroom door.

"Are you ready?" I called through the door.

"Yes."

"Here I come." I awkwardly pulled the door open and took the first few steps to my wife. "Hi Bones." I whispered softly.

"Booth you're…walking." She said crying.

"I'm walking." She started to walk over to me. "No stay. I want to come to you." She nodded and my crutches and I walked over to her.

"I'm so proud of you." She cried wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It's because of you Bones." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a remote control out of my pocket that David had also set up. I pressed play and music filled the room.

"What is this?"

"May I have this dance with my wife?"

"Of course." I balanced myself on my crutches, wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I still couldn't move my feet without the help of my crutches but Bones and I just swayed together, our feet not moving at all, just our upper bodies and it was the perfect first dance, at least in my mind and from the smile on Bones' face I think she felt the same.

_**I know my story doesn't follow the show's explanation about Booth's grandfather but I'm keeping mine the same. Thanks as always for reading. Please review with your thoughts. **_


	23. Chapter 23

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

"This has been the best day and night of my life." I whispered to my husband as I placed kisses on his naked chest.

"Mine too." He grabbed me under the arms and pulled me up his body, causing me to giggle and get extremely turned on at the same time. My naked body rubbing against his as he pulled me up was really hot.

"How about we make it better?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't think it can get any better." He groaned.

"Wanna bet?" I said nibbling on his ear

"Oh Bones." He mumbled as he crushed his lips to mine. I could feel he hardness against my thigh.

"Temperance. I breathed when we broke apart.

"Huh?"

"Temperance. Call me Temperance when we make love." I requested. I had grown to love it when he called me Bones but tonight I wanted my husband to call me by my given name when we made love.

"Whatever you want." I slowly pulled myself out of his arms and stared to climb on top of him but he reached out and stopped me. "Please can we do it like we did on Christmas Eve?" Even though he was officially walking gain he still didn't have the strength in his legs to make love normally so I still was riding him.

"Oh yeah."

Booth rolled over on his side pulling me down with him. He lifted my leg, placed it behind his lower back, and he pushed his penis inside me, filling me completely. I began to move my hips so I could feel him moving inside of me. "Ohhhh…Temperance." He moaned. "You are so amazing."

"Stop talking and kiss me." I demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He placed one hand on the back of my head, brought our faces together and he kissed me gently, probing my mouth with his tongue.

"Ohhh Booth." I moaned when he broke away.

"Seeley. Call me Seeley." With his free hand he brought it between us and began to rub my clit.

"God…Seeley…" I shrieked bucking my hips against him.

"Hold still." He demanded taking the hand that was behind my head and placing it on my lower back holding me still.

"Oh…my…Seeley." It was virtually impossible to hold still while he was rubbing my clit. I tightened my leg that was behind him; I buried my face in his neck and dug my nails into his back while my moans and pleas filled our dark hotel room.

"Okay babe now you can move." He instructed, releasing his arm from my back after my screams of pleasure from my orgasm ceased. He was relentless. He never stopped rubbing my clit so I didn't have time to recover from my orgasm before my body was reacting and moving against his. "That's it…Hmmmm….Temperance…" He moaned as I bucked against him. He gripped my ass and assisted my movement so I did the same to him. I loved the feeling of his tight, smooth ass in my hands. We continued moving against each other, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast until our bodies climaxed in pleasure.

"I love you Seeley Booth." I told him when he covered me up. We were still on our sides, facing each other and I still had my leg wrapped behind him. I really, still wanted to be as close to him as I could.

"I love you my beautiful wife." He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me softly until I started yawning. "Sleep now." He told me.

"I don't want to. I don't want this perfect day to end."

"We'll make another one like it tomorrow." I nodded and settled my head in the crook of his arm.

That night, my first as Mrs. Seeley Booth, as I tried to fall asleep I replayed the wonderful events of the day in my mind; Our wedding, the man I love standing with me to say his vows, Parker's speech, our first kiss as husband and wife, the vision of him walking to me, the dance we shared, the feeling of his arms wrapped around my waist as we swayed slowly to the music, the amazing foreplay we shared and the three wonderful lovemaking sessions we had. I was unable to stop the tears that slipped from eyes.

"Bones? What's wrong?" I thought that he had fallen asleep.

"I'm so happy." I mumbled. "I never realized that such happiness existed."

"Oh sweetheart." I'm sure he didn't know what else to say but I honestly didn't need him to say anything. All I needed from him was his arms around me and that's exactly what he gave me.

_**Booth's POV**_

I awoke the next morning to the sensation of my wife's mouth kissing my cock. Now waking up like this was something I could get used to. When she felt more stir she lifted her head and smiled. "Good morning husband."

"Good morning wife. How about a kiss?" I requested.

"Later. I'm busy right now." She lowered her head back down and took me in her mouth while her hands fondled my balls.

"Booonessss." I moaned as she sucked and slurped. That woman, my wife could do amazing things with her mouth. Just as I felt my balls tightening her phone rang. "Noooo." I groaned. I was so close.

"Leave it." She said removing her mouth. "We're on our honeymoon and they'll call back if it's important." She licked the length of my cock, returned me to her mouth and a minute later I was exploding in her mouth. With a satisfied grin she climbed back to the top of the bed, planted herself on top of me and kissed me.

"Now that's one hell of a way to wake up." I told her when we broke apart.

"Play your cards right and it can happen."

"How did you sleep?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"Wonderful? You?"

"I slept great." I looked deeply into her eyes, pulled her down to me and kissed her until her phone rang again. "Dammit." I reached over to the end table and grabbed her phone while she planted kisses on my neck. With my free hand I grazed her back and ass. "Mrs. Booth's phone." I answered. Bones had decided to keep her maiden name for professional purposes and she was taking my last name for everything else.

"Seeley?"

"Mom this really isn't a great time." Bones was licking my nipples.

"He's here." I gently pushed Bones off of me and sat up.

"Who is there?" Bones looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Your father. He is here at the apartment."

"Where is gramps?"

"He and Jared went to breakfast."

"Is he inside?"

"No. He's outside banging on the door. I don't know what to do."

"Don't open the door. I'll make some calls and Bones and I will be there."

"Honey, it's your honeymoon."

"Mom you're more important. Hang tight and we'll be there shortly."

"Booth what's wrong?" Bones asked as soon as I hung up.

"My dad is at the apartment." Immediately she was out of bed pulling clothes out of our suitcases. I called a friend of mine on the local police force and asked that he send an officer over to the apartment.

"Dammit my keys. Where the hell are my keys?" She snapped as she searched the room. I reached up on the dresser and grabbed them.

"I got them."

"I swear to God if he lays a hand on her…"

"Let's go." I didn't let her finish her sentence. I didn't want to think about. I just wanted to get to my mom. We were leaving our stuff in the room since we had it for another day. I was in my chair because my walking was to slow and we needed to rush.

Bones had called down to the front desk before we left the room so when we got downstairs her car was already waiting for us. I easily slid into the passenger seat and then she loaded my wheelchair into the back and we were on our way.

"I want a siren on my car." She declared as she drove.

"You won't get a siren Bones."

"I work for the F.B.I so it's only logical that I should have a siren."

"You're a consultant not an agent so there will be no siren."

"That's just ridiculous. I'm going to have a talk with Cullen when I return to work."

"You do that Bones."

"Don't patronize me Booth." She snapped.

"I'm not patronizing you. I'm just telling you to talk to him." We were both tense, worried about mom and taking it out on each other. This isn't how I wanted to spend our first day as a married couple. I reached out and took her hand.

"I hate that he is ruining this for us." She said.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I know." I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the apartment there was a cop there and no sign of my dad. Bones went right inside to check on my mom and I stayed in the hall to speak with the cop.

"So where is he?" I asked

"I escorted him off of the premises."

"You didn't arrest him?"

"I couldn't. He didn't break any laws. When I arrived he was just standing out here."

"Was he drunk?"

"I couldn't tell. He didn't smell of alcohol."

"Thanks Officer Davis."

"No problem Agent Booth. If he returns please call me." I nodded and made my way into the apartment.

"Seeley, I am so sorry that I ruined your honeymoon. I just didn't know what else to do." My mom cried throwing herself into my arms.

"Mom please don't cry." I said softly. "You didn't ruin anything."

"That's what I told her." Bones piped up and I grinned at her.

"You and your safety are more important then our honeymoon. What I want to know is how the hell did he know where we lived?"

"Temperance sent me a Christmas card and I kept the envelope with the return address on it. He must have gone through my address book." Mom answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Seeley, now that you are here and he is gone. Thank you both for coming."

"Anytime Irene." Bones told her.

"Are you hungry? Did you have breakfast?" My mom was back.

"I'm starving and Bones just had a little snack before we left so she might be hungry." I don't think I had ever seen Bones turn red before but I swear to God she turned red. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing.

"How about I make you two some breakfast? How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect ma."

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Bones told us while glaring at me.

"You go right ahead dear. It should be ready by the time you are done."

"Thanks Irene." With one last glare at me Bones disappeared into our bedroom. I offered to help mom with breakfast but when she refused my assistance I decided to join Bones in the shower.

Since she had music playing she didn't hear me come in. I easily stripped out of my clothes, pulled the curtain back and slid onto my bench. Her back was to me so I was able to sit and admire her beautiful ass. When I was through admiring her I reached out and touched it causing her to yelp.

"What the.." Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I just had to touch. It's so beautiful." I flashed her my best smile.

"Oh don't try and sweet talk me Seeley Booth. I am angry with you."

"What did I do?"

"I really didn't want your mother knowing that I sucked your dick this morning." I started to laugh.

"Oh come on Bones. She has no clue."

"You made that comment about the snack I had this morning."

"As far as she knows you had an apple. She is old fashioned. The thought of you going down on me wouldn't even cross her mind."

"Just because she is older doesn't mean she doesn't know or has never experienced oral sex. You would be surprised what goes on behind closed doors."

"Okay Bones that's just gross. That's my mom you're talking about and you need to stop."

"I'm sure at one point she has…"

"Bones…please." I begged.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Very."

"Good. Now you know how I felt."

"Why you…" I reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. She ended up slipping in the wet shower and landing on my lap.

"Payback is a bastard." She said through her laughter.

"Payback is a bitch Bones." The feeling of her wet, naked body against mine had me hard in an instant. I lifted her up and slid her onto my growing erection.

"Booth…your mother…we can't. She'll know." Even though she was fighting it with her words her body was already starting to pump over me.

"We'll be quiet."

"I can't be quiet when you're inside me."

"Try real hard." I grunted. With my hands still around her waist I began to assist her pumping action by lifting and then bringing her back down. As she rode me hard, her eyes were closed tightly, she was biting her lip and her nails were digging into my shoulders; she was trying desperately to remain quiet.

"Booth…I…can't. I…so…close…" She moaned in my ears.

"Let it go baby. Let it go." I crushed my lips to hers and a minute later her moans of her orgasm were expelled into my mouth.

"You're turn." She gasped when we broke apart. I pulled her to me so I could bury my face in her breasts.

"Oh…God…Bones." I grunted into her chest as I released inside of her.

"You know there is something really hot about having to keep quiet." Bones whispered in my ears once my trembling had ceased. I was still inside of her and neither of us wanted to move.

"Bones you are so damn horny that everything is hot to you."

"I am horny. I can't get enough of you. Do you think that we will be able to return to our hotel today?"

"Yep. When Jar and gramps get back I will talk Jared into staying here with mom. He can handle dad if he comes back."

"Good because I have plans for you Mr. Booth."

"And what would those be Mrs. Booth?"

"You'll have to wait and see." With a wink she pulled off of my lap and finished her shower.

--

"Hey get your hands off my sausage." I said smacking Bones hand.

"I ate all of mine. I'm eating for two now, so share." She answered popping my last sausage link in her mouth.

"Since when are you eating meat? You're a vegetarian."

"Not while I'm pregnant. It's better for the baby." Suddenly there was a knock on the door interrupting our breakfast. Bones jumped up from her chair. "It must be Jared and Michael. I'll get it."

"Bones check the peephole." I yelled pulling away from the table and following her. I suddenly had a bad feeling. Of course she didn't listen to me and she swung the door open and there stood my father.

"Where is my wife bitch?"

"Please leave." Bones said calmly.

"Not without my wife."

"Dad get the hell out." I said

"What the hell are you going to do cripple?"

"You son of a bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

"Get out of my way." Dad demanded.

"No way. This is my home and you are not welcome here."

"I said move." Before I could do anything dad raised his hand and slapped my wife hard in her face, causing her to stumble backwards, away from the door so he could enter.

"BONES!" I screamed as my dad rushed past me to my mom.

"I'm…okay." I felt so damn helpless right now. I wheeled myself over to her. I had to see for myself.

"Oh…god Bones." I reached out for her.

"I'm fine." She placed one of my guns that we kept in the desk in my hand. "Help your mother while I call the cops." I nodded, turned myself around and went to face my dad.

"Let her go." I said to him. I positioned myself in front of him, next to the kitchen table, gun hidden from his sight.

"Mind your own damn business Seeley."

"Mom is my business." I placed my hand on the table and chair and I pulled myself into a standing position.

"Oh my crippled son is standing. What are you going to do? Intimidate me by standing. Oh I'm really scared." He yanked mom's arm and she yelped in pain and I immediately saw that he dislocated her shoulder. I pulled out my gun, cocked it and aimed it at my father.

"Seeley." Mom cried.

"Let her go." I repeated.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Dad said.

"If you don't let her go I will. You hit my mother and you hit my wife so yes asshole, I will shoot you." My father and I stood there glaring at each other while my mother sobbed until the police came through the door.

"Agent Booth hand me the gun." I put the safety on and handed my gun to the cop and then returned to my wheelchair.

"He's drunk as a skunk. He hit my wife and he dislocated my mother's arm. I want his ass hauled off to jail."

"Mrs. Booth do you want to press charges?"

"Hell yes."

"No." Bones and my mom answered.

"Cuff him. We've got at least one woman pressing charges."

"It's not over. You belong to me Irene." Dad shouted as he was led out of the apartment.

"Irene you need to press charges. You have already taken the first step and left him." Bones told her. "He needs to be punished for hurting you."

"He's my husband." Mom whispered tearfully.

"You deserve better Irene. A husband who truly respects you and loves you would never hit you. Seeley would never hit me."

"Okay I'll do it." Bones embraced my mom, careful to avoid her dislocated shoulder.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gramps boomed from the doorway.

"Dad showed up." I mumbled.

"Is everyone okay?" Jared asked staring at mom.

"He hit Bones and dislocated mom's shoulder." I turned to look at mom.

"Ma'am we need to get a statement." The cop said.

"Can we do it at the hospital? She is in a lot of pain." Bones asked.

"Of course. We can meet you there."

"Bones I want you checked out too." I told her.

"I'm fine Booth."

"Don't argue with me Bones. You will be checked out."

"We'll talk about it on the way. I need to use the bathroom then I'll be ready." I didn't care what she said. She would be examined.

_**Bones' POV**_

I stood in the bathroom, trying to calm myself. When I urinated I found some blood on my underwear and when I wiped. It wasn't massive blood loss and I wasn't experiencing any cramping but I knew that didn't mean anything. All I knew for sure is that I shouldn't be bleeding while pregnant.

"Bones how long does it take for you to pee?" Booth said coming into the bathroom. "We're all waiting for you."

"I think that I do need to be examined by a physician." I told him avoiding his eyes. I knew as soon I looked at him he would know something was wrong and I didn't want to worry him.

"Thank you for listening to me. I really didn't want to argue with you."

"Okay. Let's go." I attempted to walk past him but he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He knew me so well.

"I don't want my injury to be checked."

"Ummm then why do you want to be checked…the baby? Is something wrong with the baby?" I saw the fear in his eyes and I knelt down in front of him.

"I don't know. I discovered some vaginal spotting when I went to the bathroom."

"Are you having a miscarriage?" He sounded terrified and my heart broke for him. I know he would be devastated if I lost this child.

"I can't say with any certainty. Not until I am examined by a physician."

"Let's go."

Jared drove all of us to the hospital. Michael sat in the front with Jared and Irene sat in the back next to me. Booth had his arm wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I had my head laying on his shoulder our free hands clenched together, neither of us saying a word because I know we were both thinking of our baby.

Once we arrived at the hospital Irene and I were both taken right back. Michael and Jared went back with Irene and Booth came back with me. The nurse took my vital signs, history and complaint. I changed into a gown and then we waited.

"Booth I'm scared." I finally admitted to my husband. "Even though it makes no rational sense to me I love this child although I have never met it and the thought of losing it before we can get to know it breaks my heart."

"What your feeling is totally rational. I'm feeling it too. Our baby is part of you. It's growing inside of you and loving it is part of being its mom."

"Excuse me sir, can we see you out in the hall?" One of the nurses asked.

"Is my mom okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Please come with me." Booth glanced at me and I nodded. I knew he did not want to leave me.

"I'll be right back." I watched as he wheeled himself out of my room and I suddenly felt very lonely. I placed my hand on my belly.

"I need you to be okay. Please fight. Your dad and I love you very much and I can't and don't want to lose you and honestly I don't know what it would do to your father if anything would happen to you so please my little embryo, please fight."

"Mrs. Booth?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Theresa St. Claire. I'm a social worker with the hospital."

"And why are you here? I don't require a social worker."

"How did you get the bruise on your face?"

"I had an accident and I'm not here about my face. I'm here about my baby."

"We've pulled your old records and we see that you have had stitches on your head from an accident and over the years multiple other injuries."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I can understand the obligation you feel to stay with your husband who has been injured."

"It's not an obligation I feel."

"Patients who have had life changing injuries are angry and they should be but it doesn't make it okay to hit a woman."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We can keep you safe. We can get your husband the help he needs. All you need to do is tell me what happened."

"Are you suggesting that my husband is abusing me?" Theresa nodded and I started laughing.

"Mrs. Booth?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"That's the… most absurd…thing I have …ever heard." I said between laughs.

"Mrs. Booth what is so funny?" I suddenly found the amusing situation infuriating.

"My husband has never and will never lay a hand on me. He was not the one who hit me. I work with the F.B.I, in the field which accounts for most of my injuries. I did not come in for the bruise on my face. I came in because I am concerned for my child. Since no one seems to care about that I will take my husband and we will find a hospital that will treat me." I stood up from the bed.

"Mrs. Booth. I apologize. We are just concerned for your well being."

"You should be concerned for the well being of my child instead of making asinine accusations against my husband. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get dressed."

"I'll find a doctor right away."

"It's too damn late." Theresa St. Claire left my room and I sat back on the bed. I couldn't believe what had happened. I had just grabbed my pants when Booth returned to my room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

"We're leaving."

"You haven't been checked out yet."

"I want to go somewhere else where they actually care about our child."

"Bones…"

"They accused you of abusing me. Can you believe that?" I was furious.

"Yeah I know. I had a nice conversation with cops but it doesn't matter Bones. We know the truth and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Now lay your ass back down and wait for the doctor." Unable to control my actions, I found myself lying back on the hospital bed. Booth wheeled himself next to me and took my hand. "I know you're scared right now and it's okay to be scared, hell baby I'm scared too but we need to do what's best for our baby and right now that's staying here and getting checked." Before I could respond the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Mrs. Booth. I apologize for keeping you waiting. I'm Dr. Wells. So I see you're approximately six weeks pregnant and you're experiencing some vaginal bleeding."

"Spotting."

"How long?"

"Just today."

"Any cramping?" I shook my head. "Okay, well I don't think that it's anything to worry about. Some women spot throughout their entire pregnancy but I'll do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound just to be sure." I assumed the position in the stirrups and Dr. Wells performed a pelvic exam. "Everything looks fine Mrs. Booth. I see a tiny bit of residual blood but that's it so let's confirm it with an ultrasound." Dr. Wells removed the speculum and I sat up. "I'm going to grab the ultrasound machine and I'll be right back. You can go ahead and get dressed."

I got dressed in silence. So far everything was good but I didn't want to say it out loud because nothing was for certain until the ultrasound confirmed it. I knew that our baby could be dead inside of me and my body hadn't begun the process of removing it.

"Sweetheart." Booth said softly when he saw a tear slip from my eye. "You heard the doctor. Everything is okay."

"We don't know that yet. Our baby could still be…"

"Don't say it Temperance. Don't even think it."

"It's too late." I mumbled.

"Okay Mrs. Booth are you ready?" Dr. Wells asked returning to my room with the ultrasound machine.

"Definitely." I lay back on the table and lifted my shirt. Dr. Wells placed the gel on my stomach and then turned the machine on.

"I see one very strong heartbeat so the baby is fine." As he moved the wand over my stomach I caught a glimpse of something I never though I would see.

"Excuse me Doctor but is that a second embryonic sack?"

"Yes ma'am it is."

"Bones what does that mean?" Booth gasped

"It means twins Booth."

"The second heartbeat is strong too so Mr. Mrs. Booth both of your babies are perfectly healthy. I would like to admit you for observation, just to make sure you don't have any more bleeding."

"I would feel better if you did."

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you Dr. Wells." As soon as the doctor left the room Booth pulled himself up next to my bed. "Scoot." He demanded sweetly. I scooted over to the far side of the bed and he joined me, wrapping his arm around me. "See Bones. Everything is fine. Our babies are fine."

"Babies Booth. Twins." I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Yep Bones, two precious little girls who are as smart and beautiful as their mother."

"Or two boys who are just as handsome and strong as their dad."

"No. We're having girls."

"You can't possibly know that."

"My gut is telling me that we are having girls and my gut is never wrong."

"I am not relying on your gut when it comes to the sex of our children." Suddenly I realized what I said. "Wow Booth. We are having twins. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"You don't have to be ready today. We've got seven and a half months to get ready and I promise you that when the time comes you will be ready."

"I hope your right Booth."

"I always am Temperance."


	24. Chapter 24

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Come in." My boss said from the other side of the door. Being summoned to Cullen's office always makes me a bit nervous. Taking a deep breath I turned the handle and I walked into the office. Yes, I was walking on my own now.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yeah Booth. Have a seat." I did as I was told. "So how are you?"

"Very good sir."

"How's married life treating you and Dr. Brennan?" I couldn't help but smile at the mention of my wife.

"Married life is wonderful. I…we are both very happy."

"And her pregnancy? How is that progressing?"

"The pregnancy is progressing normally. Bones is becoming stir-crazy being trapped inside the lab on a stool. She is happy one minute and bitching me out the next."

"It's all part of the hormones. Just ride it out and when you hold those babies in your arms all of the moodiness will be forgotten."

"We have an appointment today for an ultrasound to find out the sex of the babies. Bones is so excited. She just hopes that they are cooperating because she hates to be unprepared. She wants the nurseries painted and clothes bought."

"That's right. I forgot you guys moved. How is the new house?"

"It's great. Parker loves his new room. It's really close to the retirement community that mom and gramps are living at so that's a plus. They are always at the house and Bones loves it. She and mom are getting really close."

"Things seem to be really falling into place for you Booth. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you sir. So is this why you wanted to see me; to ask about my personal life?"

"No it's not. Physically how are you and be honest with me?"

I'm practically back to normal."

"Practically?"

"I'm walking on my own without the cane anymore. Occasionally when I wake up in the morning my legs are really stiff and it takes my legs awhile to get working right so I use my cane then but other then that I'm good."

"Reevaluation is coming up in a week Booth. You've been temporally assigned desk duty with the title of Special Agent in Charge remaining because you were injured on the job and because you are such a phenomenal agent. Hell, Booth you are the best agent that I have ever worked with but the brass is coming down hard on my ass and I can't keep you in this temporary assignment."

"Are you firing me?"

"Hell no. Trust me. If I wanted to fire you I would have done it years ago." I grinned. "What we need to do is make your assignment permanent."

"Oh God. Permanent desk duty?" The thought made physically ill.

"Do you want permanent desk duty?"

"Hell no. Don't get me wrong I really appreciate the opportunity to continue to work while I healed but desk duty isn't who I am. I belong out in the field."

"I agree with you."

"So what do I have to do?"

"To become an active field agent you have to pass the physical endurance test and a psychological evaluation."

"I'm not going to ready in a week. I run on the treadmill on home but I can't even make it a mile before my legs are ready to give out."

"I figured that you will need time to train so I made a deal with the brass upstairs. You've got two months to train and get yourself ready. If you can't pass the test then you will be permanently assigned desk duty until the next evaluation comes up in a year."

"Two months. I can do it. Upper body strength isn't an issue. I'll work on the running but I can be ready."

"Now for the psychological evaluation you need to meet with Dr. Sweets who will evaluate you and determine if you are psychologically capable of returning to the field."

"Can't I have my current shrink do the evaluation?" I was still in therapy dealing with my abusive childhood and my sniper past.

"Nope per F.B.I policy the evaluation has to be done by an F.B.I. shrink "

"All right." I conceded.

"Call and make an appointment with him as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"Meet me at the track at six A.M. tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"I want my best field agent back in the field not in a desk so I'm going to help you train.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say good morning." I stood and held out my hand.

"Thank you sir. Thank you so much."

--

"Bones it's time to go." I said walking up on the platform.

"I just need five more minutes." She said never lifting her head up from the skeleton she was examining.

"We don't have five more minutes. We need to leave now or we will be late."

"Well you should have been on time."

"Come on Bones. Don't pick a fight. I was in a meeting with Cullen so it couldn't be helped. Now put the femur down."

"Very impressive Agent Booth. You recognized a femur." She set the femur down and turned around with a large smile on her face.

"I'm a sponge. I absorb all kinds of information." Smiling at me she slid off the stool and headed to her office removing her lab coat as she went. When she got to her office she tossed me her lab coat to hang up. After I hung it up I turned around and she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her body to mine and she kissed me hard while running her fingers through my hair.

"Bones." I groaned pulling away from her. "We need to go."

"Okay. Fine." She said with a pout as she pulled away. She grabbed her purse and we linked hands and headed out of the lab.

On the way to the ultrasound appointment I told her about my meeting with Cullen and what I had to do to become a field agent again. My therapist has taught me not to hold anything inside so I shared my fears and apprehensiveness with my wife. "Bones what if I fail the test? I'm a field agent. It's who I am and if I can't pass the test what does that say about me, about who I am?" Bones reached out and took my hand.

"Booth I know that you will do everything you can to pass your test. You have already worked so hard and come so far that I have no doubt that you will be a field agent in two months. If that doesn't happen then we will look at it as a temporary setback, you will work harder and in a year when evaluation comes up again you will pass with flying paint. Either way, I know that you will be a field agent again Booth."

"It's pass with flying colors and what if I can't do it Bones? Will you be disappointed in me?" I asked her softly. The thought of Bones being disappointed in me scared me more than anything.

"I could never be disappointed in you Booth never. I am so damn proud of you. You have come so far over these past two years, overcome impossible obstacles and you have come out stronger. Not many people can say that so no matter what happens I will not be disappointed in you. I will support and be proud of you no matter what." I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her fingers softly.

When we arrived at the doctor's office I parked Bones' car, jumped out and rushed over to her side opened the door and helped her out. She hated that I always opened the door and helped her in and out of the car but I loved doing it now that I could walk and drive again. We only had her car since my SUV was taken away when I got shot. I finally talked her into buying a van so we would have plenty of room for everyone once the twins were born. She wasn't happy about it but knew that there really wasn't any other choice.

"Mrs. Booth we're ready for you." One of the nurses said. We both got up and walked back to the room. "Okay the tech will be in shortly." She said once Bones was situated on the table.

"Thanks." I said. When the nurse left the room I looked over at Bones who was rubbing her growing belly and looking deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, me, our children, our life together. You know when the nurse called me Mrs. Booth it took me a second to realize that she was talking to me. I'm still not used to it."

"Are you happy Bones?"

"Of course I'm happy Booth. I've never been happier. Why would you ask me that?"

"I know you Temperance and I can tell when something is on your mind."

"I am happy Booth and I'm just wondering when the other boot is going to drop."

"Waiting on the other shoe to drop and why?"

"Because whenever things are going well for me something bad always happens to ruin that happiness and right now things are damn near perfect so it's logical that something will happen to ruin it." A tear slipped from her eye.

"Listen Bones bad things happen all the time, especially to me and you but we always get through the bad shit. Sweetheart, together we can get through anything that comes our way. Don't concentrate on the what if's that may happen in our lives. We just need to live everyday as it comes and not worry about something bad that may or may not happen."

"How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

"That's easy. Because I love you." I leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Mr. Mrs. Booth. I'm Terri, the technician who will be performing the ultrasound. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"According to your chart you are having twins." We both nodded. "Do you want to know the sexes?"

"Yes we do." Bones answered.

"Okay then Mrs. Booth I need you to lay back for me and lift your shirt." I helped her lift her shirt right under her breasts. "Now this gel will be cold." Bones giggled as the gel was placed on her belly. "Okay now let's see what we have." The screen came to life and we both stared in awe at one of our babies. "Here is twin A and everything looks great. It's in the perfect position. Congratulations. It's a boy." She froze the screen and pointed to our son's penis.

"A boy Booth. Parker will be so excited." Bones said with tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Let's have a look at twin B." She moved the wand over Bones stomach and a minute later we saw our second baby. After the tech assured us that everything was fine with this baby she found out the sex of this one. "Congratulations. You're having a girl."

"A girl?" Bones whispered. Now her tears were falling. "A boy and a girl?"

"One of each. One beautiful little girl who will be just as beautiful and smart as her mother and one boy who will be as handsome and strong as his dad and brother." I said proudly. I secretly wanted two little girls, two little miniature Bones to spoil rotten but now that I thought about it one boy and one girl sounded absolutely perfect to me.

"You have no idea what our daughter or son's intelligence level will be. For all you know it could be our son that has a very high…" She was talking all squinty so I shut her up the best way I knew how. I kissed her quiet. "Now we can paint the nurseries and go shopping for appropriate clothing and toys for the children. At the young infancy age toys are non specific to gender which is good but Angela has been aching to go shopping for baby clothes so now she can quit asking me. I hate shopping Booth but shopping for our children may be fun. What do you think Parker will say? I know that he wanted two brothers so do you think that he will accept his sister? I want Parker to love his siblings. I want…" As soon as I broke the kiss she started talking again.

"Bones stop talking." I saw that the tech was waiting to say something.

"Here are the pictures of the twins that I printed for you and your wife. Congratulations."

"Thank you for everything." Bones said.

"Come on sweetheart let's go home and celebrate." I told her as I cleaned the gel off of her belly and the helped her up from the table.

"But what about Parker?"

"Don't worry about Parker. He will be thrilled. He's going to get a brother and he will love his sister."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Us Booth men have a special place in our hearts that are made for little girls and beautiful women."

"Great. So is that what I have to look forward to with our son?"

"Most defiantly." I said with grin.

_**Bones' POV**_

I was relaxing in the tub, surrounded by bubbles when I heard Booth rummaging around in our bedroom. I was feeling slightly puckish; okay I was feeling very puckish so I removed myself out of the bathtub, dried off and wrapped myself in a robe.

"Hey sexy. What are you doing?" I asked from the doorway. Booth turned around and when I saw him standing there in low slung sweat pants and a bare chest I felt heat radiate to my center.

"I'm going for a run in the basement on the treadmill."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Pretty damn sure." I untied my robe and let it fall to the floor.

"I know a way that you can work out your legs if you're interested." I walked up behind him, pressed my naked body to his back, and ran my hands down his bare chest to the front of his pants. I grazed his growing erection with my hand, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat and then I walked away from him over to the bed.

I lay on my back, propped up with multiple pillows and I slowly ran my fingers over my breasts watching as Booth licked his lips in anticipation. "Are you going to come over here and give me a hand or am I going to have to do it myself?" I allowed my hand to slip from my breasts, down my growing belly towards my swollen wet folds.

"That's a mean game you're playing Temperance." He said with a grin as he removed his sweat pants and boxer shorts.

"I'm not playing a game Seeley."

"Oh but it is Bones. You know I wanted to work out." He climbed on the bed. "But you are horny and want to have sex." He climbed on top of me. "And you know that I can't resist your beautiful, naked body." He lowered his body down on top of mine, his lips on top of my lips and he began to kiss me softly. While he kissed me one hand was running all over my body while his other hand was doing something that my mind couldn't comprehend because it was full of desire and pleasure. When both of his hands returned to me he raised my arms above my head and before I knew what was happening I felt one of his handcuffs snapping around my wrist.

"Booth."

"You wanna play games, we'll play." I swear I saw an evil glint in his eyes as he cuffed my other wrist to the headboard.

"What are you going to do to me?" I giggled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He suddenly got off the bed and left me naked, alone and cuffed.

"Booooth." He emerged from my closet holding one of my silk scarves.

"Well you'll just have to wait." He climbed back on the bed and tied the scarf around my eyes and I was powerless to stop him, not that I wanted to. I was finding myself to be extremely turned on by my captivity.

For the next few minutes I lay helpless on the bed while I assumed that he examined my body. I probably should have felt self conscious but I didn't. I rather enjoyed the scrutiny that I thought that I was receiving. Since Booth had regained the strength in his legs we have made love multiple times in the missionary position, in fact it has been the only position that we have made love in. I actually prefer other positions but I think that when he is on top it makes him feel whole again, like the man he was before the shooting so I didn't complain. As long as he was inside of me I didn't care how we did it.

Suddenly I felt his lips kissing my kneecap and I jumped in surprise and as quickly as his lips were there they were gone and I was left wondering where he would appear next. I shivered when I felt his breath on my neck followed by his lips. His hand was suddenly on my breast pinching and rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I began to moan and squirm from his touch. I needed to feel more.

"Now now Bones. You're not following the rules. You need to lay still."

"You never told me the rules." I argued. "Will you uncuff me? I want to touch you.

"Not yet my love. Just wait." He whispered. His hand continued to fondle my breasts. When I felt his tongue inside of my belly button I groaned in excited anticipation because his mouth was getting closer to the source of my desire.

"Booth please." I begged.

"Please what?"

"I…I…taste me."

"All in good time."

"Bastard." I muttered with a smile when he returned to my belly button. It was an amazing experience to be blindfolded because I never knew where his hands or lips were going to end up which is why I gasped in surprise when his thumb began to rub my clitoris. "Oh….God…Booth." I moaned. He was getting so close. He moved his mouth away from my belly button and I didn't feel it again until it was right next to my ear.

"I love you so much Bones." He whispered softly and before I could respond he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I whispered when he broke apart. I have no idea if he heard me because I felt him pull away from me and I didn't know where he was until I felt his hands on my thighs spreading them apart. The second his fingers touched my folds to spread them I moaned and when he placed his tongue inside of me I involuntarily bucked my hips against his face, begging for more without words. I instinctively tried to tighten my legs, forcing his tongue deeper inside but he wouldn't allow it. He easily held my legs apart and continued to pleasure me and within minutes I screaming out his name with my orgasm that rocked my body. As my body slowly stopped shaking Booth kissed his way back up to my lips. "Please I want to see and touch you." He slowly pulled the scarf off of my eyes and the first thing I saw were his beautiful brown eyes looking into my blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

"The handcuffs." Grinning he leaned across me and grabbed the key off the nightstand and he finally uncuffed me. I stretched my arms out and then I slowly rubbed them.

"Are you okay?" He had a worried expression on his face.

"Just a little sore and stiff."

"I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be it was worth it."

"You looked so hot blindfolded and handcuffed." He said with a grin. I reached out and pulled his face down towards mine and kissed him hard and fast while I ran my hands up and down his strong muscular back. He pushed my legs apart with his knees and he slid into me with a groan of satisfaction as he filled me. He began to thrust inside slowly, practically pulling out all the way, leaving only his tip inside of me and then pushing fully back in. Booth kissed me softly and caressed my face softly while we made love. I tried to wrap my legs around his lower back but he reached out behind him and stopped me.

"Booth." I whined. "Please…" I realized that I was doing a lot of begging tonight.

He pulled himself up off of me, pulled out some and lifted my right leg up, placed it on his shoulder and then he roughly pushed back inside of me. "Oh...god…yes." I shrieked. That's what I wanted. From my shriek or pleasure Booth new what I wanted and he began quick rough thrusts. I continued to yell in pleasure until I was practically hoarse from desire. When my orgasm finally hit me I lost control of my body and began thrashing around uncontrollably and screaming out his name. As he exploded inside of me he gripped my shoulders and pounded furiously inside of me while calling out my name and his undying love and devotion for me. When his body finally relaxed he collapsed on top of me and kissed softly until I pushed him off of me when he became too heavy.

"Come over here." He mumbled pulling me into his arms.

"Was that better than the treadmill?" I asked as I placed kisses on his chest.

"Bones every time we make love it gets better. I thought the first time was amazing and it was but every time you take me places that I have never been and it's wonderful."

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Most definitely better than the treadmill but sadly amazing sex with you isn't going to help me pass my physical at work."

"Just give us tonight Booth and you can start working out and training tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"You know that I would do anything for you."

"I'm glad that you feel that way because there is something that you can do for me now." He raised his eyebrows.

"What can I do?"

"You can feed me because I'm starving." He laughed as I pulled out of his embrace and off of the bed. I walked naked to the bedroom door and turned around to see him still in bed. "Are you coming or not?"

"Do you want your robe?"

"No thanks. I'm good." I reached out my hand and he walked over and took it and we walked to the kitchen.

"So what are you in the mood for?" He was bent over with his head in the fridge and his bare ass sticking up in the air. I found that I couldn't answer his question because I was too busy staring at his gorgeous, firm, smooth ass. "Bones?" I continued staring until he stood up and pulled the refrigerator door in front of him so I could no longer stare.

"Hey! I was looking at that."

"Yeah I know." He smirked. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"Is there any left over Lasagna?"

"Yeah there is about a half of pan left."

"I want that."

"I live to serve." He ducked back in the fridge to grab the pan. "Quit looking at my ass." He called and I burst out laughing.

"I can't help it." I walked up behind him and pinched his left butt check.

"Oww."

"See I can't help myself. Your ass is just so desirable." I reached out and cupped his butt with both of my hands.

"Whoa there Bones." He set the pan on the counter and turned around. "If you want to eat I suggest you keep your hands off my ass." He said with a wink.

"Fine." I sat down at the table crossed my hands over my breasts and pouted.

Booth cut a couple pieces of the lasagna and put them in the microwave. I watched as he grabbed the Italian bread and a large knife. "Watch where you are cutting. You don't want to cut anything important off." I know he heard me but he just ignored me and focused on cutting the bread. Once that was one he placed it on the table, kissed the top of my head and returned to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer and poured me a glass of milk. "Milk?"

"It does a body good." I rolled my eyes and the microwave beeped. He pulled the lasagna out, placed it on two plates and brought them over to the table. After grabbing the silverware and napkins he finally joined me and I dug in hungrily.

"Very good Mr. Booth." I complemented.

"Thank you Mrs. Booth." We ate in silence for a few minutes, holding hands, enjoying our reheated dinner.

"Your boobs are getting huge." My dear husband said, ruining the sweet, romantic mood. I practically choked on my bread at his comment.

"I'm pregnant Booth. My breasts are growing because they are storing milk so I can nurse our children."

"I like them." He reached out and cupped the breast that was closest to him and gently caressed it. I had to bite back a moan that was rising. "I like them a lot." He licked his lips and gave my breast a gentle squeeze.

"So what I'm taking from this conversation is you like my breasts larger then they normally are. Is that correct?" He nodded dumbly and then quickly realized his mistake.

"I didn't mean that Bones. I love your breasts just the way they are."

"Now or prepregnancy?" I was not letting him off the hook so easily and I was enjoying watching him squirm.

"They are perfect just the way they are?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you wish my breasts were big like this all the time?" I am by no means big busted. Without being pregnant I was a very full B but now that I am pregnant my cup size has increased to a C.

"I'll admit it Bones. I'm a boob man. I've spent years looking down your shirt and admiring yours prepregnancy. Prior to you, like any man I've looked through many magazines with naked women with big breasts and I enjoyed what I saw but your boobs baby, big or small are my favorite. They are better then anything that I have ever seen in a magazine."

"Nice save Booth." I said with a grin.

"It wasn't a save. I meant it." I leaned over the table and I kissed him softly.

"You want some dessert?" He asked when we broke apart and I nodded eagerly. It seemed like I was always hungry.

"Is there any of that cheesecake left that your mom made?"

"I think so." Booth got up from the table and checked the fridge. "Sure is." He called.

"Good. Let's eat it in the living room." Leaving my plate on the table I went into the living room, settled on the couch with a blanket and turned o n the T.V. I flipped through the channels until something interesting caught my eye.

"Here we go." Booth handed me the cheesecake pan and two forks and then he settled in behind me.

"I've been thinking." I ventured a few minutes later.

"When aren't you thinking?" I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I'm being serious."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The names of our children." Booth wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand on my belly.

"What about them?"

"I want to name our children after your grandfather."

"Huh?"

"Your grandfather is an amazing man Booth and you are alive and the man you are today because of him and I would like to honor him by naming our children after him."

"Bones we are having two kids one boy and one girl and only one name."

"I would like our son to be named Michael Seeley and our daughter to be named Michaela Irene."

"I love it Bones and gramps will be honored but what about your mom? Don't you want to name our daughter after your mom?"

"I thought about it but your mom and I have become very close. She would appreciate having Michaela's middle name after her whereas my mother is dead and won't know the difference." I turned my body to face Booth and saw that he had tears shining in his dark brown eyes. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can't imagine more perfect names than Michael and Michaela. What about you guys? Do you like the names that your mommy picked out for you?" Suddenly both babies kicked in response to his question. "Did you feel that Bones? They like their name."

"Of course I felt it Booth. They are inside of me but they didn't understand your question. It was just a coincidence that they kicked when you asked them if they liked their name."

"I thought that there were no such things as coincidences?"

"Sometimes there are."

"My God, you continue to amaze me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"That's a very good thing. I love you Bones, so much."

"I love you too." We brought our faces together and shared a slow passionate kiss that was full of the love we felt for each other. When we broke apart I settled against his back and we resumed eating the cheesecake.

"Bones what the hell are you watching?" He asked me a few minutes later.

"A movie about figure skating. I find figure skating to be the most beautiful sport there is and whenever I see people ice skating it reminds me of the night we spent together at the ice rink." I told him.

"That was a great night but Bones this really isn't a movie about figure skating."

"Yes it is. See there are two men skating…together." I watched the movie for a minute and I found myself very confused as the two men practiced their spins. "That's not right." Booth burst out laughing.

"This movie Bones it's called Blades of Glory and they are mocking figure skating."

"This is a very disturbing movie." I commented which made Booth laugh even harder.

"You picked it."

"Yes I realize that and that's what bothers me. I just thought…"

"It's okay Bones. It's actually a very funny movie."

"If you say so."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Never."

"And I'm not going to start now." He lifted my face to his and kissed me softly. "I'll never lead you down the wrong path." He whispered.

"I know. I know." I snuggled against his chest and continued to watch this disturbing movie, wrapped in the security of the arms of the man I loved.

**_Just a fluffly little chapter before some more agnst finds our happy couple. _**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

I was in a waiting room at Quantico pacing back and forth waiting for Booth. We drove up last night because first thing this morning was his physical assessment test. He had been training religiously every morning for two hours with Cullen and every evening by himself in the basement. If it was a night that we had Parker they both worked out together which I found very sweet. I actually video taped them a few times.

"All right you two, calm down. I know you're anxious about your father's test but that is no reason to kick me. I know that your dad will do fine." The twins have been kicking like crazy all morning and it was beginning to become uncomfortable.

I knew that Booth was nervous about not passing his test but I knew he was going to pass. Booth would say that I had faith in him to pass but it's not faith. I know what his ability is so I have no doubt that he would be a field agent again by the end of the day.

"Hey Bones." I turned around at the sound of my husband's voice.

"Well?" I asked

"They're tallying my score."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to run a couple of miles, do some cardiovascular activities, jumping jacks, sit ups, push ups, pull ups and then I had a simulation of a perp with hostages."

"How do you think that you did?" I watched as his big smile cross his handsome face.

"I kicked ass Bones."

"When you were taking down the perp?" A big belly laugh escaped his mouth.

"No I shot the perp to free the hostages."

"I don't understand. Did you kick someone's ass or not?"

"I love you Bones."

"I know that but what does that have to do with anything?" I was beginning to get irritated because he wasn't giving me a straight answer.

"Agent Booth can you come in please? We have your results." A tall burly man said.

"Can my wife come?"

"That's fine." The man walked back into the office.

"This is it Bones. The answer as to whether or not I get to continue to do the job I want is right through that door." I could see the nervousness in his face.

"Well let's go hear it." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the office.

"Have a seat Agent and Mrs. Booth." The burly agent said. Booth pulled out a chair for me and then he sat next to me. He reached under the table and clenched my hand.

"I have your psychological evaluation from Dr. Sweets here." Booth squeezed my hand tighter. I knew he was worried that Sweets wouldn't clear him for field duty. "Dr. Sweets states that you have had a rough couple of years while you healed from your injury."

"That's correct sir. It was not easy at all for me." I squeezed Booth's hand encouragingly because I knew how hard that was for him to admit.

"It says here on Dr. Sweets report that you have been in therapy."

"Yes sir. My paralysis brought forth some emotional issues from my childhood and my past as a sniper that I had buried."

"Are you still in therapy?"

"Yes sir. I go once every two weeks."

"How do you feel mentally?"

"I feel very good. My therapy has really helped me."

"Dr. Sweets agrees with you. He has cleared you to return to your previous status as a field agent." I felt Booth relax next to me. One hurdle down. "As for you scores from your physical assessment today; how do you feel you did?"

"I feel that I did very well."

"Well you did Agent Booth. You scored higher than you did when you first became an agent."

"I have been working very hard."

"Well it's paid off." The burly man stood and came over to Booth who quickly stood. "Congratulations Agent Seeley Booth. You are now a field agent again." He handed Booth his gun and his new ID with field agent status and they shook hands.

"Thank you sir." Booth grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and then as soon as we were back in the waiting room Booth placed one hand on my hip, the other on the back of my neck and he kissed me hard.

"I am so proud of you. I knew that you could do it." I told him proudly when we broke apart.

"I couldn't have done it without you Bones."

"I didn't do anything but bring you coffee in the morning during your training sessions with Cullen."

"You believed that I could do it."

"Of course I believed that you could do it. I saw with my own eyes what you were capable of."

"Well anyways thanks Bones." He smiled at me and then kissed me again. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded. "When we get home I want to take you out to a fancy dinner to celebrate."

"How about we celebrate at home?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"How can I say no to that suggestion?"

"You can't."

"Go pee and then we'll hit the road." I laughed and went to the bathroom. Booth knew me and my body so well. I probably drove him crazy on the drive down here because I made him stop every hour so I could urinate, a side effect of my pregnancy.

After I voided and washed my hands I sent a text message to Angela letting her know that Booth passed his test. Since I knew that Booth was going to pass Angela and I planned a surprise party for him at our house to celebrate. I told her that I would send her a message to confirm when he passed his test so she could gather everyone at the house.

"Geez woman how long does it take you to pee?" Booth commented when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Well that would depend on how full my bladder is at the time when I urinate? If it is only…"

"Got it Bones. No need to go into detail. Let's go home so we can begin our celebration."

"You don't want me to finish explaining how the process of urination works?" I asked with a smile as we walked to my car.

"Nope. I figured out how the process of urination works when I was about three I think. Bladder gets full you take a leak."

"There is so much more to it then that." He opened the car door for me and I slid awkwardly in. Everything I did anymore was awkward because of my enormous belly.

"Keep it to yourself. I like a little mystery in my life."

"Okay if you insist."

"Trust me. I insist." I smiled and laid my head against the seat and closed my eyes. I was so tired, I'm tired all the time and I wanted to catch a nap before Booth's party.

--

"You okay sweetheart?" Booth asked me. We had been on the road for an hour and I had been unable to fall asleep.

"I just can't get comfortable. My back is killing me and no matter how I sit I'm miserable."

"The next rest stop is twenty miles ahead. We'll stop and you can stretch out in the back seat."

"I'll try that." Booth reached out and placed his hand on my belly.

"I've been thinking." He said as he rubbed my stomach softly with his hand.

"About what?"

"The names for the twins."

"What about them?"

"I love naming the twins after gramps. Michael Seeley is the perfect name for our son."

"But you don't like Michaela?" I asked.

"I like it but I don't love it. I really do want to honor gramps because I am the man I am today because of him but someone else should be honored as well."

"Who?"

"Your mom Bones. You are the amazing woman that you are because of her as much as I am who I am because of Gramps."

"She died when I was fifteen Booth."

"So? She is part of who you are and I want to honor her by naming our daughter after her."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Really? I thought I was going to have more of an argument."

"It depends what you want to name her. If I don't like it I'll argue with you."

"I want to name her Christine Brennan Booth." I felt tears spring to my eyes. I really loved it. "Bones what do you think?"

"Brennan as a middle name?" I wasn't ready to admit to Booth just yet that I loved it.

"Yeah. A lot of people give their kids their mother's maiden name. Do you like it?" He asked me softly.

"Yes Booth. I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes Booth really. I'll think of my mother every time I look at our daughter."

"Are you sure that you don't want to argue about it? I had some really good arguments planned." I shot him a glare.

"How much farther to the rest stop? I've got to go to the bathroom." Booth burst out laughing.

--

"Bones, honey wakey wakey. We're home." I forced my tired eyes to open and glare at my husband. He could be very obnoxious at times.

"Must you be so damn happy all of the time?" I mumbled slowly sitting up.

"Actually yeah I must. I just got my job back, I've got the most beautiful wife in the world, a fantastic son who means everything to me and in a couple more months I'm going to have two more children so yeah I have to be happy all the damn time."

"You know I am not the most beautiful wife in the world. I'm sure that there are woman that are more beautiful than I am."

"Not in my eyes." He said softly as he helped me out of the car. "How is your back?"

"A little better. My body just isn't used to carrying all of this extra weight."

"I'll give you a massage when we get inside. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Booth wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I laid my head against his shoulder and together we walked to the house.

When we got to the door Booth removed his arm from around my shoulder and unlocked the door and then held it open for me so I could enter. Once he was inside I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where I knew everyone was waiting.

"SURPRISE."

"What the…?" Booth mumbled.

"Congratulations dad." Parker said rushing over to hug Booth.

"Parker what's going on?"

"What's it look like? It's a party for you to celebrate that you got your job back."

"Was this your idea bub?"

"No. It was Bones' idea." Booth turned to me with tears shining in his brown eyes.

"Thanks Bones. This means a lot."

"You earned it."

"Let's get this party started." Hodgins said turning on the music.

For the next few hours I continually filled the food trays and kept everyone's drinks full with Angela's help while Booth was enjoying the party that was being thrown in his honor. He was singing, dancing and playing corn hole outside with Parker, Hodgins and Sweets. I was tired, my back hurt and my feet were starting to swell but I was willing to deal with it so Booth could have fun.

"Bones, dad wants you." Parker told me.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He wants you to be on his corn hole team."

"I've never played before Parker."

"It's easy. You just throw a bean bag in a hole." He grabbed my hand and began to pull me outside.

"Come on Bones. We have been challenged to a couples edition of corn hole against Angela and Hodgkin's." Booth said excitedly when he saw me.

"I don't know Booth. I've never played this before."

"It's easy. You just throw a bean bag in a hole."

"That's exactly what Parker said."

"Parker is a smart kid. He is my son after all." Booth reached out for my hand and pulled me to his side. "Come on Bones. Let's kick some ass."

"I suppose I can give it a try."

"That's the spirit."

"You're going down Dr. B." Hodgins shouted.

"Ignore him sweetie." Angela encouraged.

"Okay Bones give it a shot and make me proud." I tossed the bean bag and watched it as it slid right into the hole.

"Way to go Bones." Booth shouted.

"Beginners luck." Hodgins yelled.

"Beginners luck my ass. The woman has got raw corn hole talent." Booth defended. "Come on Bones. Let's show Hodgins how it's done." He handed me another bean bag and I tossed it into the hole again. "That's my girl." Booth shouted joyously. He was having way too much fun for a game.

For the next hour we continued to play corn hole, Booth and I playing against everyone else because we kept winning. It turned out that I was very good at corn hole. I managed to get the bean bad in the hole at least ninety percent of the time, a much higher percentage then Booth I might add and I'll admit that I did have fun.

Later that night after everyone left Booth, Parker and I were cleaning up the house. For the most part all of our guests cleaned up after themselves but there were still things that needed to be done. "Baby you look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed?" I glanced wearily at the clock and saw that is just after eight.

"It's still early." I said fighting back a yawn. "The vacuum cleaner needs to be ran and the dishes…"

"Parker and I can finish up."

"Are you sure?" He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I'm sure. Go on to bed."

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too Bones." I went up to our room and I was so tired that I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I just crawled in bed, fully clothed and I was asleep within minutes.

_**Booth's POV**_

I rolled over and reached over for Bones but I found her side of the bed empty. I rolled back over on my other side and I saw a light shining underneath the bathroom door. I wasn't surprised that she was in the bathroom. She usually was up every couple of hours to pee. I had just closed my eyes to go back to sleep when I heard a moan come from the bathroom. I threw the blankets back and headed to the bathroom because I knew that moan wasn't a moan of pleasure.

"Bones?" I said as I opened the door. My heart fell from my chest into my stomach when I saw her on the floor next to the bathtub clutching her stomach in obvious pain. "What the hell is wrong?" I gasped as I reached her in two giant steps.

"I…I think I'm in labor."

"You can't be. You're only seven months." I knelt down beside her and took her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm not sure Booth." She snapped. "I've never been in labor before."

"Maybe it's just gas or indigestion."

"It's not gas or indigestion. My stomach is getting…owwwwww." She groaned. "Booth something is wrong. We need to get to the hospital." She had tears streaming down her face. "It's too soon Booth. They aren't ready to be born." She sobbed.

"It's going to be okay Bones. Everything is going to be okay." I scooped her up and carried her to our bed. "I'm going to get you to the hospital and everything will be okay." I told her as I threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"I'm scared Booth. I'm so scared. It's too soon. They won't survive if they're born tonight."

"Hang in there Bones. I'm going to wake Parker. I'll be right back."

"Hurry." With a last glance a Bones I rushed out of our room and into Parker's.

"Parks get up."

"Whaaa?"

"We have to take Bones to the hospital. Come on. Get your shoes on and go to the car."

"Is she okay? Is something wrong with the babies?"

"They are trying to be born and it's too early so please get your shoes on, grab my wallet and keys and meet me in the truck."

"Yes sir." I left Parker putting on his shoes and I returned to my bedroom and found Bones in the middle of another contraction.

"Arghhhhhhhhh." She cried through it. I rushed over and grabbed her hand, it was the only thing I could think of to do.

"That's it Bones. You're doing to great."

"Call an ambulance." She begged.

"I can get you there quicker. Cullen brought me a truck today and it's got a siren. We're going now." I lifted her up and slowly carried her down the stairs and outside. "Parker open the back door." I yelled. Parker ran up beside me and opened the door and I put Bones in the back seat.

"Should I sit back there with her?" Parker asked me quietly. I could tell he was scared for his step mother and his siblings.

"No Parker. Sit up front with your father. I'll be fine." I darted my eyes to the backseat and Parker knew what I wanted. He went to the other side and climbed in the back seat and grabbed onto Bones' hand. I shut the door and climbed in the driver's seat. "All right guys hold on. Here we go." I gunned the truck and waited until I was out of our neighborhood before I turned on the siren and then I drove like a mad man to the hospital.

"Dispatch Agent Booth 22705." I said into the radio.

"Go ahead 22705."

"Contact Washington General. I have a woman in early labor I'm bringing in. ETA 5 minutes." At that moment Bones groaned again from the back seat.

"Copy 22705. Will notify Washington General."

"22705 out." I glanced in my rearview mirror. "Hang in there Bones. We're almost there."

"Hurry daddy." Parker begged.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Three minutes later I pulled to a screeching halt in front of the emergency room doors and thankfully there was a gurney with a doctor and nurse waiting for us. "She's in the back." I shouted as I got out of the truck.

"What's going on sir?" The doctor asked me as they rushed to the car.

"It's my wife. She is seven months pregnant with twins and she began having contractions tonight." I watched anxiously as they pulled her out. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry sir. She is in good hands." What's your name?" The doctor asked Bones.

"Temperance." She answered. Temperance Booth."

"How long have you been having the contractions?" The doctor asked. I felt Parker place his hand in mine.

"I don't know. I woke up about twenty minutes ago and found her in the bathroom."

"I wasn't talking to you sir. I was talking to your wife."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Ma'am?"

"About an hour.

"Any back pain?"

"I'm seven months pregnant so of course I'm having back pain. I have it all the time."

"Her pain was worse today." I added. "She never complains about her back pain but she did today so I know she was hurting."

"Blood pressure 190/114." The nurse said.

"Is that bad?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"It's not good." The doctor answered me. "I want a fetal monitor set up on her now. Mr. Booth I need to do a pelvic exam. I'm sure his mother doesn't want him here during that."

"I'm not his mother and I don't want him here." Bones spoke up.

"Come on Parker. Let's go call your mom."

"Booth."

"Hang on a sec Parks." I walked over and grabbed her hand. "What is it Bones?"

"I'm scared." She whispered. "Don't leave me." I was torn. I couldn't send Parker out by himself and I really didn't want to leave my wife.

"If its okay Mr. Booth we have a family room that your son and I could hang out in and play some video games until his mother comes for him." One of the nurses said and I gave her a grateful look.

"How does that sound Parks?"

"I don't want to leave Bones."

"I'll be fine Parker. You should go. It will be really boring in here." Bones told him.

"Are you sure Bones?"

"I'm sure." Parker walked over to her bed and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Parker."

"I'll check on you in a little while bub."

"Okay dad."

"Mrs. Booth I need you to scoot down to the end of the bed and put your feet in the stirrups."

"Ohhhhh." Her face suddenly contorted in pain and I knew she was having another contraction.

"Breathe Bones." We hadn't gone through any Lamaze classes because we thought we still had time but I remembered the breathing from Parker's delivery.

"Something's not right." She moaned when her contraction passed.

"Let's check you out Mrs. Booth." I helped her slid to the end of the table and put her legs in the stirrups.

"Booth I can't lose these babies." She cried softly as the doctor began his exam. "I…love them so much." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to my chest.

"Think positive Bones." I whispered. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying. I couldn't break down. She had been so strong for me during my time in the wheelchair and now it was my turn to be strong for her and our babies. "Our twins are part of you and me which means that they are strong as hell. They are going to be fine." I prayed that I just didn't lie to my wife.

"You don't know that Booth." She snapped.

"Okay Mrs. Booth you are five centimeters dilated."

"No." Bones shouted. "It's too soon."

"Can you stop the labor?" I asked him.

"I'm going to try. I have some concerns though. Mrs. Booth your blood pressure is very high and from the swelling in your feet I'm going to diagnose you with preeclampsia. I have two major priorities right now, the first of which is to get your labor stopped and the second is to get your blood pressure down to a manageable level. I'm going to give you magnesium sulfate that will hopefully stop your contractions. Along with that I'm going to give you a steroid that will speed along the development of the twins' lungs so if they need to be born early they will have moderate lung function."

"What if the magnesium doesn't work?" Bones whispered.

"There are two other drugs that we will try but we have the best results with the magnesium sulfate."

"Do whatever you need to do to save my babies." I sat next to Bones and held her hand while the doctor told the nurse what to give Bones.

--

"We're going to move your wife upstairs to the maternity floor now." Her doctor said to me an hour later.

"Is she better?" I asked. She had finally fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago.

"Her blood pressure is coming down and her contractions aren't as intense as they have been so it looks like the medication is starting to work."

"Thank God."

When the two orderlies came in to move her to her new room she woke up. "Booth?" She asked as her eyes fluttered opened.

"It's okay. They are taking you upstairs to a regular room. I'm going to grab Parker and I'll meet you up there in a minute."

"Promise?"

"Yeah sweetheart. I promise." I kissed her as she was taken out of the room. As soon as she was out of my sight I went to the family room and saw that Parker was sound asleep on the couch of the family room. I took the opportunity to go outside and call Rebecca.

"Lo?" I could tell that I had had woken her up and obviously I had. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Becca it's me."

"Seeley is Parker okay?" She was instantly awake.

"He's fine. It's Bones. She went into early labor."

"Oh shit Seeley, it's too early."

"I know. We're at Washington General and she's just been transferred up to the maternity floor, room 4312. Can you come and pick up Parker? I don't want him hanging out here at the hospital and I don't want to leave Bones."

"Of course. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Bec."

"Seeley, I'm praying for you both. You've both been through so much these past two years and you need a break." Before I could respond she ended the call.

I went into the family room and lifted my sleeping son into my arms. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, buried his head on my shoulder and dozed back off. As I walked over to the elevator I rubbed my hand over Parker's back. It's been a long time since I had held my son like this and I realized that I missed this. Parker was growing up so fast. He's been through a lot in his ten years and he's had to grow up fast and I feel that is my fault. Since he was old enough to understand what I do for a living he has worried about me, something most kids don't have to worry about and it sure didn't help matters when I got shot. I put that kid through hell and I don't know if I can ever make up for it.

When I got to Bones' room I saw that she was already in bed sound asleep. As I sat down Parker woke up. He looked over at Bones and then at me. "Is she okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah bub. She is okay."

"What about the babies?"

"So far they are."

"But they could die?" Tears filled Parker's eyes.

"They could Parker but the doctor has given Bones some medication to stop them from being born and it looks like its working."

"I don't want them to die. It won't be fair." I pulled Parker to my chest and held him tightly.

"Hey guys." I looked up and saw Rebecca standing in the doorway.

"Hi Rebecca."

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Hi buddy. I'm here to take you home." Parker climbed off my lap and went over next to Bones' bed.

"No. I'm not leaving Bones or my brother and sister."

"Parks…"

"No." He shouted and I saw Bones' eyes open.

"Parker what's wrong?" She asked.

"Mom and dad want me to leave."

"I think that's a good idea."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Parker this isn't the best place for you to be. You have school tomorrow and your science paper is due and you have to turn it in. We worked so hard on it so you have to go and turn it in."

"But what if…?"

"I promise that your dad will call you if anything changes good or bad and you can come back after school tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." I watched as he leaned over and kissed my wife. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too."

"My backpack, it's at your house dad." I reached into my pocket, pulled out my keys and separated the back door key from my ring and handed it to Rebecca.

"This will open the back door. You can leave it on the counter." Rebecca nodded as she slid the key into her pocket. "Come here bub and hug your old man." Parker left Bones' side and came over to hug me.

"Take care of her." He whispered.

"You know I will. I love you."

"Love you too dad." I watched as Rebecca and Parker left and then I walked over to Bones and took her hand.

"How are you feeling babe?" I grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Better. I think that the contractions have stopped."

"Thank God."

"I was so scared Booth. They are so small and they wouldn't have survived." Tears fell from her eyes.

"They're going to be fine."

"I hope so Booth. I really hope so." She said with a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep sweetheart?"

"As long as you sleep with me." She scooted over to the far side of her bed making a little room for me if I lay on my side.

"You'll be more comfy without me."

"I always sleep better next to you. Now get your ass up here Agent Booth." I slipped my shoes off and climbed up next to her.

"How is this Dr. Brennan?" I whispered using her professional name. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly.

"Almost perfect."

"What would make it perfect?"

"This." She closed the short distance between our lips and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now rest Bones." She nodded, linked her hand with mine and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was sound asleep. As I drifted off to sleep I sent up a prayer that our twins would remain inside their mother where they could continue to grow until they were healthy enough to survive on their own.


	26. Chapter 26

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

I pressed my call button and looked anxiously at the clock. Booth should be here in an hour. My contractions had stopped three days ago but my obstetrician made me stay in the hospital, on bed rest because my blood pressure was still high and there was a chance that I could go into labor again. At my last check I was seven centimeters dilated which I have been for three days. Booth had brought me my laptop so I wouldn't go stir crazy. I have been able to consult on the current case at the lab and I have made a lot of progress on my latest book. I also forced Booth go back to work the following day which was hard to do because he didn't want to leave my side.

"_Booth you just became a field agent yesterday." _

"_I know that." _

"_So you need to go and be a field agent." I told him._

"_I'll be a field agent when I know that you and our twins are fine."_

"_I understand that you want to be here and I love you for that but there really is no point. All you will do is sit next to me, driving me crazy by flipping the channels on the television. You have a siren on your truck and you can be here in a matter of minutes if anything changes." _

"_I'm your husband and their father. I need to be here." I sighed irritably. _

"_Why are you being so stubborn?" _

"_Why are you?" _

"_You know how I feel about hovering and if you stay here all you'll do is hover and drive me crazy." _

"_Dammit Bones. _

"_Dammit Booth." I mocked. We both sat there and stared at each other. Our stubbornness can be a good thing in our relationship just as much as it can be a bad thing. Some of our biggest knock down drag out fights, as Booth refers to them, have gone on for hours because we are both so damn stubborn and neither of us wants to back down. _

"_Fine." He finally relented and I smiled triumphantly. _

"Temperance how are you feeling?" My nurse Emily asked me when she walked into the room.

"I'm experiencing a lot of pressure in my vaginal area."

"How about if I do an exam?" I nodded. "Okay lie back." I did as she asked. "I need you to spread your legs apart for me." Again, I followed her directions. "Now just relax for me and I'll be done in a minute." I closed my eyes as I felt my nurse insert her gloved fingers into my vagina. "Okay, I'm all done. Go ahead and sit up. How long have you been having this pressure?"

"Probably for about an hour. At first it wasn't so bad but the pressure has continued to increase."

"Are you experiencing pain?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to page your doctor Temperance."

"Why?"

"You're nine centimeters dilated. You're going to have these babies tonight. I'll be right back and we'll get you moved into a delivery room." Emily said disappearing out of my room. As soon as I was alone I reached for the phone to call my husband.

"Booth." He answered.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Bones. Miss me? I'm on my way to the hospital."

"I…uh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I've dilated some more. I'm nine centimeters now. My nurse said that I'm going to have the babies tonight."

"God dammit Bones. I told you that I shouldn't have left. I should be there with you now. I swear to God if anything…" He yelled

"Stop yelling at me." I interrupted tearfully.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few."

"They're moving me to a delivery room."

"I'll find you."

"You need to call Parker. I promised him that we would call with any news."

"I will and I'm sorry for yelling Bones."

"Don't do it again."

"I love you. I'll see you in shortly." I suddenly felt a contraction.

"Please hurry." I begged.

"I am." Just as I hung up the phone Emily and Dr. Wilson walked in. "I just had a contraction." I told them tearfully. Dr. Wilson walked over and checked the fetal monitor printout.

"Let's get you moved to the delivery room."

"Is it safe for them to be delivered now? What about their lungs? Are they going to survive?"

"We don't have a choice. You are nine centimeters dilated and in active labor again. Your twins are going to be delivered today. We gave you steroids so hopefully that helped with their lung development but I won't know for sure until they are born. As for the question of survival, babies born at 28 weeks have a very good survival rate."

"I guess that will have to do." I mumbled as my tears began to fall. I was mentally kicking myself for making Booth leave. I was really scared and I wanted him here with me.

"Bones." I lifted my head and cried harder when I saw Booth standing in my doorway. I opened my arms and in two giant steps he was sitting on the edge of my bed, pulling me to his chest. .

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you go to work." I cried into his chest.

"Shhh. Don't cry. It's all going to be all right." Suddenly I felt a gush of water rush out from between my legs. "What the hell?" Booth mumbled getting off the bed.

"My water just broke." Before Booth could go and get my nurse Emily returned to my room with a couple of orderlies and a wheelchair.

"Her water just broke." I could hear the fear in his voice which scared me and caused my tears to increase.

"Temperance you need to relax." Emily told me. "It's not good for your babies or your blood pressure to get yourself worked up. At this stage of your labor your water breaking is normal." I nodded and took some deep breaths so I could get my crying under control. "Now we're going to move you to the delivery room. Can you get to the wheelchair on your own or would you like some help?"

"Booth." I held out my hand and he easily helped me out of bed and into the wheelchair. Booth grabbed the handles and began to push me. I reached up behind me and clutched his hand.

As soon as I arrived in the delivery room and was put into the bed the room became a flurry of activity. Booth was ushered out of the room to change into scrubs. Emily and another nurse helped situate my legs in the stirrups. My doctor was on a stool in front of me, between my legs, checking my progress. Two incubators were brought in along with numerous other doctors and nurses.

"What is going on? Why are there so many doctors and nurses here? Is something wrong with my babies?" I asked Emily, my voice full of panic.

"Nothing is wrong with the babies Temperance. This is all normal for premature babies. We have 2 neonatal doctors and nurses here, one for each baby, a respiratory therapist and nurse in case the babies have trouble breathing. We're going to be ready in case your babies need anything."

"Bones, I'm back." Booth said rushing back into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…arghhh." I groaned as another contraction forcefully hit me.

"Temperance you are fully dilated. On your next contraction I need you to push."

"Mr. Booth come around to Temperance's right side and hold her leg back." Emily instructed.

"Whoa. Wait a second." I blurted out and everyone froze. "I'm not ready to push yet."

"Temperance."

"Bones."

"I want some pain medication. I want an epidural."

"It's too late Temperance. One of your twins is staring to crown. By the time an epidural takes effect the twins will already be born." Dr. Wilson said from between my legs.

"Booth, I don't think that I can do this without anything for the pain."

"Yes you can Bones. You are…"

"Ohhhhh…my…God…" I shrieked as another contraction hit me.

"Temperance push." Dr. Wilson instructed. I felt myself being lifted up, both of my legs being pushed back and I was pushing.

"Great job Temperance." Emily encouraged and I felt Bones kiss my forehead. I leaned back into Booth's arm while I waited for my next contraction.

"Oh no." I groaned when I felt my belly tightening.

"Come on Bones. You can do it." I bore down and pushed as hard as I could, screaming as I did. I felt like my vagina was ripping into shreds.

"Head's out. Don't push Temperance." I was still in the middle of a contraction so it was really hard not to push.

"Booth…" I whimpered.

"You're doing great sweetheart." I moaned as I felt Dr. Wilson pulling my baby's shoulders out and then the rest of the body within seconds after its head was out.

"It's a girl." He announced. I pushed myself up on my elbows and saw Dr. Wilson handing one of my baby's over to a nurse and all I could see was blue.

"Booth something is wrong." I looked at him and saw he was staring at our daughter. "Go." I demanded. He looked back and forth between me and Christine and I could tell he was struggling with the decision of staying with me or being with Christine. "I'm fine. Go check on Christine." He didn't argue with me. He gently placed my leg down and went over to where the doctors and nurses were given my daughter CPR.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to Emily.

"They're working on her."

"Temperance I know that you're worried about you're daughter but you're son needs you right now." I heard Dr. Wilson talking but I couldn't take my eyes off of my baby girl. "Temperance." I turned my head to my doctor. "It's time to push your son out." Another nurse and Emily helped me sit up. "Okay now push." I grunted and pushed.

"Good job Temperance."

"She's breathing." Booth shouted and tears of relief fell from my eyes.

"Another push Temperance." I sat up and pushed again and when I was done Booth was by my side.

"She's breathing Bones. She's breathing."

"Please, go back to her. Stay with her." I begged my husband.

"Okay. I love you Bones."

"I love you too."

"Temperance it's time to push again." Even though I was exhausted I pulled myself up and pushed with everything I had. I cried out in agony when I felt my son's head push through my vagina. "Great job. Here come his shoulders." I closed my eyes because I knew it was going to hurt and it did. I couldn't help myself. I cried out again when Dr. Wilson pulled his shoulders out. "It's a boy." He announced handing my son over to another nurse.

"Is he okay?" I asked. He wasn't crying but he didn't look blue like Christine was.

"They're working on his Temperance." Emily told me softly.

"Booth?"

"I don't know Bones." He sounded terrified. I watched him moving back and forth between our two children.

"We need to remove the placenta so I'm going to need another push from you. Are you up to it?"

"I can do it." With my head turned towards my children I did as the doctor asked and I pushed. I just wanted to be done so I could be with the twins. I was feeling so helpless and it was driving me crazy that I didn't know what was going on and no one was telling me anything.

"Where are you taking her?" I shouted when they began to push Christine out of my room.

"We're taking her to the NICU." One of the doctors told me.

"Her name is Christine." I told him tearfully. "Her name is Christine."

"We'll take good care of her." He told me.

_**Booth's POV**_

"How are they?" Bones asked me when I walked into her room. As soon as the doctor took Michael away to the NICU Bones made me go with them. They wouldn't let me in the nursery so I had to stand outside the window and watch helplessly while they worked on my tiny children. Finally, one of the nurses came out and told me to go to Bones' room and the doctors would come in with an update.

"I don't know." I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"How the hell could you not know? You've been with them for an hour." She snapped.

"Outside of the nursery. They wouldn't let me in." I snapped back.

"This is ridiculous. I want to see them." She threw the blankets off of her and I threw them back on her.

"Stay put." She glared at me. "Their doctors are coming in here to update us." She visibly relaxed.

"What did you see from the window? Did they seem okay?"

"I didn't see much Bones." I said softly. "The only thing I know for sure is they are so damn small." I saw tears fill her eyes and I squeezed her hand.

"I hate not knowing anything." She mumbled tearfully. "I feel so helpless."

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth. I'm Dr. Hazelett and I've been taking care of your daughter."

"And I'm Dr. Hunt. I've been taking care of your son."

"Christine and Michael." I told them.

"Of course. I apologize." Dr. Hazelett said. "Let me update you on Christine and Michael since their conditions are pretty much the same. When Christine was born she wasn't breathing on her own and we had a lot of trouble getting her to breathe on her own. Michael as well wasn't breathing but it was easier for us to get him to breathe on his own then it was for your daughter. Right now neither of their lungs of functioning on their own and they need help to breathe so right now they are both breathing with the help of ventilators." I heard Bones sob beside me and I quickly wrapped an arm around her.

"Our plan." Dr. Hunt continued. "Is to take them off the ventilator for a few minutes at a time, increasing the time everyday until they can breathe on their own without their oxygen level dropping."

"How long will that take?" I asked softly.

"I can't give you a definite answer Mr. Booth. It will probably take a couple of months."

"A couple of months?" I gasped and both doctors nodded.

"We've ran brain scans on the twins and both scans are normal. We've put them on IV antibiotics to ward off any possible infections and we have taken blood cultures to verify that they are infection free but we don't have those results yet. We are also giving them steroids to help with the development of their lungs but considering their age they are doing remarkably well." Dr. Hazelett explained. "We're slightly concerned about their weight though."

"How much do they weigh?" Bones whispered. We both anxiously as the doctors flipped through the charts.

"Christine weighs in at 1lb 4oz." Dr. Hazelett answered.

"Michael?" I asked nervously.

"1lb 6.5oz." Dr. Hunt told me and Bones began to cry again. "We've inserted a feeding tube so they are getting what they need."

"What are their chances?" She asked the question that was weighing on both of our minds.

"Right now I'd give them a fifty percent chance but everyday that they survive their chances increase. The first couple of weeks are the most critical." Dr. Hunt answered solemnly.

"When can we see them?" I asked.

"You can come down now if you like."

"We want to." I said.

"I'll send a nurse in with a wheelchair and we'll meet you down there."

Fifteen minutes later Bones and I were dressed in sterile gowns and gloves being led into the NICU where our children were. This was so different then when Parker was born. I remember holding him minutes after his birth but this time I had no idea when I would be able to hold my children. I couldn't hold back my tears when I saw my children in their incubators hooked up to so many tubes.

"You can touch them." Dr. Hunt told us. A nurse brought me a chair and I sat next to Michael and Bones was next to Christine. "Just put your hands through the holes and avoid the tubes." I nodded and I put a shaking hand through the hole and placed my pinky finger into his tiny hand.

"Hello son." I whispered tearfully to the tiny creature before me. "You're strong like me, so I know that you are going to be fine. I love you so very much." I had no idea what else to say to my son so I just sat there, held his hand and stared at him. It broke my heart when I heard Bones whispering softly to our daughter, apologizing for being a bad mother, for being unable to take care of her and her brother like she should have been able to. I reached out across me with my free hand and took her free hand in mine.

"Booth can we switch?" Bones whispered softly about twenty minutes later.

"Yeah, sure thing." I stood from my chair, moved it out of the way and then pushed Bones wheelchair over to where I was sitting in front of Michael and then I placed my chair in front of my tiny daughter. As I did with Michael, I reached my hand into the incubator and placed my pinky into her hand. "Hey there, my precious girl. It's daddy and I'm here now and I love you."

Bones and I sat in the NICU with our newborn children, watching and talking to them for as long as we were allowed to. I was finding it very hard to look at them hooked up to all of those tubes and wires but at the same time I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I was desperate to hold them, to touch them without the gloves but I knew that I had to be patient and eventually, lord willing I would be able to do that.

--

"Booth?" I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Bones. We had been back in Bones' room for a few hours sleeping. She was on her bed and I was stretched out on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey sweetheart." I said with a yawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She mumbled. I looked at her and saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Bones." I quickly got out of the chair and climbed on the bed next to her.

"I'm…so…scared…" She cried. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "I should be brave for Michael and Christine but I can't. I'm just so damn scared."

"It's okay to be scared Bones. Hell baby, I'm terrified."

"They're so tiny and helpless and there isn't a damn thing that I can do for them."

"There is something you can do Bones."

"What?"

"Just love them and be there for Christine and Michael. Can you do that?"

"I can do that but can I still be scared?"

"Yeah Bones. You can still be scared."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to sob. I tried to hold it together and but I couldn't. I held her tightly and cried right along with my wife.

Physically and mentally exhausted after crying we both drifted off to sleep holding each other tightly and I didn't wake up until I heard someone bustling around the room. I opened one eye and saw Bones' best friend standing next to the bed with a worried expression on her face. I placed my finger over my mouth so she would stay quiet. I carefully untangled myself from Bones' arms and laid her back on the bed. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand but she never woke up. Once I was confident that she wasn't going to wake up I ushered Angela out into the hall.

"How is she?" Angela asked as soon as the door was shut.

"She's hanging in there."

"The twins? How are they?"

"They're hanging in there too."

"How bad is it Booth?"

"I don't know Ange." I answered her honestly. "They can't breathe on their own. They're on a ventilator. The doctors are giving them a fifty-fifty chance at survival and the next few weeks are critical." Angela clamped her hand over her mouth. "They're so damn small." I told her, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "They are barely a pound." I saw some chairs against a wall and I went and sat in one. I didn't know how much longer my legs would hold me. "You know what the worst thing about this whole situation is?" Angela shook her head. "It's not the fact that they can't breathe on their own or that they weigh next to nothing. It's the fact that there is nothing that Bones and I can do for them." My resolve broke and my tears fell. "We can't hold them. We can only touch them if we are wearing gloves. My babies are almost a day old and I haven't even held them yet." Angela knelt down in front of me and took one of my hands in hers.

"You're always preaching to Bren about having faith, well it's time that you practice what you preach buster. These amazing babies are half of you and half Bren, two of the strongest people that I know so your children obviously have inherited that trait. Have faith that they will fight to live." I nodded, wiping my eyes and she stood and kissed my cheek. "Can I go see her?"

"Yeah. I'll wait out here and give you guys some time alone."

"Thanks." Angela quickly disappeared into the room and I was left alone with my thoughts. The one thought that I didn't share with Angela or anyone for that matter was my fear that one or both of my newborn children wouldn't live. Since learning of Bones' pregnancy all thoughts of our future have included our children. When I found out that the twins were one boy and one girl my mind went crazy with plans; seeing their first steps smile, hearing their first words laugh, things I missed with Parker. I was going to teach my boy how to play football, baseball and basketball. My girl was going to be a daddy's girl. I was going to spoil her, give her whatever she wanted, and scare the hell out of any boy who thought that he was good enough for my little girl but now I was scared to death that I wouldn't be able to do those things with them.

"Dad?" I lifted my head and saw Parker and Rebecca standing next to me. Parker was holding some balloons and two teddy bears, one blue and one pink one.

"Hey bub." I gave him a weak smile.

"When he didn't hear from you he insisted that I bring him here." Rebecca explained.

"I brought presents for Michael and Christine. I saved up my allowance and bought them these bears. Do you think that they will like them?"

"Yeah Parks. I think that they will love them."

"Why didn't you call? You promised that you would call."

"I'm sorry." I offered no explanation. I had none.

"Are they okay?"

"They are right now. Would you like to see them?" His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Can I give them their bears now?"

"Not yet. Bones and I will take them home until they can have them. Give the stuff to your mom and we'll go down to the nursery." Parker did as asked. "Go on in Bec. She is visiting with Angela but she would love to see you. We'll be back in a few minutes. They'll only let Parker visit for a few minutes."

On the way to the NICU I explained to Parker the condition that his brother and sister was in the best that I could in terms that he would understand. Once we arrived at the nursery I explained Parker's relationship to the twins because only immediate family is allowed visits and then I helped my oldest boy into a sterile gown.

"Why am I wearing this dress?"

"It's not a dress. It's a hospital gown and it's to help keep your germs away from the twins."

"I don't have any germs. I'm not sick."

"Gimme your hand." He held is hand out and I put a glove on it. "Just because you're not sick doesn't mean that you don't have germs. Other hand." Parker switched hands. "We always have germs on our bodies and if the twins catch the germs they aren't strong enough to fight them like we can and they could get really sick." I began to put my gown on.

"Could they die?" My son has always gotten straight to the point.

"Yes son, they could." He nodded and turned away from me, towards the window. "Ready to go meet your brother and sister?"

"I've changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I don't want to make them sick." He whispered.

"You won't because you have scrubbed your hands real good, you're wearing the gloves and you've got the dress on." He laughed at my last comment. "Come on. I know they want to meet their big brother." He placed his hand in mine and let me lead him into the nursery. Since Bones and I were last in they moved them across the room and placed them so an end of Christine's incubator touched an end of Michael's. I knew it would be easier for Bones and I when we came back together because we could each be on one side but able to focus on both children at once.

"Parker this is Christine." I pointed to her and then I pointed to Michael. "And this is your brother Michael. Hey guys, this is your big brother Parker."

"Daddy, what's wrong with them?" He whispered as he stared at his siblings.

"They can't breathe on their own so these machines are helping them."

"Does it hurt them?"

"I don't think so." Parker whipped his head around and glared at me.

"You don't think so? It might be hurting them? How could you let something hurt them?" I placed my hands on his shoulders. I felt a surge of pride shoot through my body at his need to protect his brother and sister.

"I never asked the doctor if it hurt them Parker but I don't think that they would purposely hurt them. Do you?" He shook his head. "I know this is scary but all this is so they can get better. Why don't you talk to them?" He slowly turned back to the incubators.

"Hi guys. I'm Parker Booth, your big brother. My friend Kyle has a younger brother and he is always mean to him but I promise that I'm not going to be mean to you. I'm going to be the best brother in the world. I bought you both a teddy bear so when you get better you can have it but you have to get better okay?" I smiled through my tears as my oldest son shared his plans of brotherhood with my youngest children.

--

Bones was released from the hospital two days later and thus began the longest stretch of days of our lives. Every morning we got up and went to the hospital and spent the day in the NICU next to our children, leaving their sides only long enough to go down to the cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat a couple times a day. We stayed until late at night, went home slept for shit then returned to the hospital the following day to do it all over again.

The first time they took Michael and Christine off the ventilator I had never been so scared before. As they both took their first unassisted breath I was holding mine. Christine made it three minutes and twelve seconds before her oxygen level dropped too low and Michael made it two minutes and seventeen seconds before his level dropped. The doctor said that was really good and they both were very impressed by their results but neither Bones nor I would relax until they were breathing all the time without the assistance of a ventilator.

Michael and Christine were eleven days old when we got the phone call. Bones and I were sound asleep when the shrill ringing of the telephone woke us up. Since neither of us was working we both knew the call had to do with the twins.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Booth?"

"Yeah."

"This is Miranda, Michael's nurse from Washington General. I think that you and your wife should come down here."

"We're on our way."

"What is it?" Bones asked getting out of bed.

"It's Michael. All she said is that we need to get down there." Bones and I quickly dressed and then drove to the hospital in silence with my siren blaring. When we got to the hospital we rushed in to the NICU and found Dr. Hazelett waiting outside.

"What's wrong with Michael?" Bones asked.

"About an hour ago Michael's heart rate began to fall. I've given him medication to increase it but it's not working and it's continuing to fall. I don't think Michael will make it through the night."

"No." Bones cried out. I reached out and grabbed her as she fell against me. "Not my baby."

"Is there anything else you can do for him?" I asked.

"I'm doing everything I can but I'm not sure that it's going to be enough so I thought that you both should be here."

"Booth" Bones sobbed against my chest. "He can't die. We can't lose him."

"We won't sweetheart. Michael is not going to die. Come on. Michael needs us."

As soon as we were sterile we rushed to our son's side. We pulled up chairs, sat next to the incubator and stuck our hands into the holes to touch our baby boy. "Please Michael, please baby keep fighting." Bones whispered through her tears. "I love you so much. Your dad loves you so much. Your life is just beginning so you can't leave us. Please Michael don't give up. Stay with us. Please baby fight."


	27. Chapter 27

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**A/N- I am so sorry for the delay in posting. Work has been crazy and taking up all of my free time. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. **_

_**Bones' POV**_

I looked up when I sensed motion on the other side of the incubator and I saw Booth cross himself. He looked at me and I'm sure he was waiting for me to say something about how pointless praying was but I couldn't bring myself to criticize his beliefs, not when our son was fighting for his life. "Were you praying for Michael?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah." He answered softly.

"I hope it works." A look of shock passed over my husband's face but right now I was willing to try anything if it meant that my baby boy would live. Over the past two hours Michael's heart rate was slowly dropping.

"Me too."

"Mr. Mrs. Booth, I thought that you might need this." The day nurse Barbara said as she handed us each a cup of coffee. I figured that we must look like hell because we have been up all night with Michael.

"Thank you." Booth said gratefully taking the coffee.

"How is he?" I asked as Barbara checked the machines that were attached to Michael.

"Holding his own. Your son is a fighter. His heart rate has remained stable for the last thirty minutes."

"Is that a good thing?" Booth asked.

"Yes sir, it's a good thing. I've been a NICU nurse for twenty years and according to Michael's teat results he should have been dead hours ago." I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. "I'm sorry Mrs. Booth I didn't mean to upset you. What I meant by that is from what I can see your son wants to live. He is fighting as hard as he can to live and you two being here is helping."

"How? We can't hold him. He can't even hear us through the incubator." Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at my helpless baby boy. "He probably doesn't even know that we are here." My tears fell harder and I felt Barbara place a hand on my shoulder.

"He knows that you are here. You nurtured him for seven months and he knows your touch, even if it is only a finger and studies have shown that babies know their father's as well so I firmly believe that Michael knows that both of you are here and love him and that's why he is fighting so hard."

"Do you think that he's going to live?" Booth asked the question we both desperately wanted the answer to.

"I can't answer that because I honestly don't know. All I can tell you is that I have seen some miracles occur in this room." Barbara told us.

"Thank you." I whispered tearfully.

"If you need anything I'll be here." Barbara patted my shoulder and walked over to another incubator.

"You hear that Michael? You're doing a great job. I know that you are tired but your daddy and I need you to keep on fighting. We love you so much and we want you to live, so badly so please baby keep on fighting and when you are all better, you can rest." I begged my son.

_**Booth's POV**_

"Hey there little man. You are doing so good. You're so strong, just like me and your mama. Just don't give up, please son, don't give up." His grip around my pinky relaxed and I felt my heart fall into my chest. I checked the heart monitor and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that his heart rate was the same so maybe he was just sleeping. "Okay Mikey. You rest now. I love you." I ached to hold him, to kiss him and it was killing me that I couldn't.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked Bones. She had been shifting around uncomfortably in her chair for awhile and she was wearing a pained expression on her face.

"My breasts, I think that they are going to explode." Since the twins were born she has been pumping her breast milk and the twins have been getting it through their feeding tubes. We have been at the hospital for almost twelve hours and she hasn't left Michael's side so I know that she hasn't pumped and must be miserable.

"Sweetheart go pump." The hospital had a room right outside the nursery for nursing mothers to pump.

"I can't leave." She snapped.

"I'll come and get you if something…" She never let me finish.

"There might not be time. It only takes a second for someone to die and if he is going to die I have to be here. I'm not leaving Michael until I know that he is going to be fine."

"I'll be right back." I reluctantly left Michael's side and went over to Barbara who was on the other side of the nursery.

"What can I do for you Mr. Booth?" She asked when she saw me. "Is Michael okay?"

"He seems to be fine. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"My wife she needs to pump but she doesn't want to leave Michael."

"Say no more. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Since I was already up I went to the bathroom and when I returned I saw that there was a curtain surrounding the incubators that held my children. Panicking I rushed over fearing the worst. "What happened?" I blurted out as I pushed the curtain out of the way.

"Booth!" Bones gasped.

"What's going on? Is Michael…?"

"He's fine. There is a portable pump and Barbara is giving me some privacy so I can pump."

"I'm sorry. I just thought...that…"

"I know. "

"Here we go Mrs. Booth." Barbara handed Bones the portable pump and everything that she needed. "When you're done give a yell and I'll take your milk."

"Thank you." As soon as Barbara left I took my seat and watched as Bones pulled out her left breast and attached it to the pump.

Thirty minutes later Bones had pumped out more milk than I had ever seen her pump before. Barb took the bags full of milk to the freezer for later use and then we resumed our vigil by our son's side.

--

"Unbelievable." Dr. Hazelett commented as he looked over Michael's test results. "This is amazing."

"What is amazing?" I asked.

"Michael has done a complete turnaround. His heart rate is almost back to normal."

"Almost?"

"It's about twenty beats slower then Christine's."

"What does this mean?" Bones whispered hopefully

"It means that I believe that Michael is going to be fine."

"Really?" I asked, unable to process what I just heard.

"Yes sir, really."

"Thank you Dr. Hazelett. Thank you so very much." Bones gushed to the doctor.

"Why don't you two go home and get some rest?" The doctor suggested.

"I'm not ready to leave him." Bones said.

"You won't do either of your children any good if you get sick and if you don't get some rest you will get sick." Bones just stared at him. "I promise to call you if he gets worse but I think that is one phone call that I won't have to make."

"You promise that you'll call?"

"You have my word."

"All right." I stood, stretched and took a couple steps to my right so I could say goodbye to my daughter while Bones said goodbye to Michael.

"You hear that princess? Your brother is going to be fine and soon you both will be home soon. Stay strong princess and remember that daddy loves you so much." Bones and I switched spots so I could say goodbye to Michael. "Hey Mikey. I'm so glad that you are going to be okay. I was so scared and I wasn't ready to lose you. You have your whole life ahead of you son and we haven't even gotten to know you yet so you keep on fighting bear. I love you."

Fifteen minutes later Bones and I were slowly walking to the parking deck, thoroughly exhausted. I don't ever remember being so tired before. "Bones I'm so tired. I don't think that I can drive. Will you drive?"

"Maybe we should catch a cab." I looked at Bones and she looked as exhausted as I was. "We can drive back together tomorrow in my car and then drive home separately."

"I think that's a great idea." I swung an arm around her shoulders, changed our direction and went to the front of the hospital to catch a cab.

Once we found a cab Bones laid against my chest. I gave the cabbie our address and then laid my head against the back of the seat. I was almost asleep when I felt her body shaking with sobs. "Bones." I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her. "He's fine sweetheart."

"I was so scared Booth. He almost died. Michael almost died." She sobbed into my chest.

"But he didn't. He's a strong kid, just like us and you heard the doctor. He is going to be fine."

"Probably. He will probably be fine."

"Probably is better then where he was yesterday."

"I've never felt so helpless before and I hate feeling like that."

"Sometimes feeling helpless is part of being a parent Bones."

"I don't like that part." She mumbled and I laughed.

"No one does."

When we got home we slowly went up to our bedroom. We both slipped off our shoes and collapsed fully clothed onto our bed. Knowing that our son was going to be fine Bones and I quickly fell into a deep well needed sleep.

_**Bones' POV**_

Prior to the twins being born I had decided to take a few months off to stay at home and care for them but all of my well laid plans changed when my babies decided to be born early. Their doctors told Booth and me that once Christine and Michael went home they were going to need a lot of care so I let Cam know that I would be taking a year off to stay home with my children. Zach was perfectly capable of taking charge much to Booth's dismay and I would be able to consult if needed.

The next three months were some of the longest that I have ever encountered. Once the twins were two weeks old Booth went back to work. If it was up to him, he would have stayed at the hospital with them for as long as they were there but he couldn't. He had a job and a responsibility that he had to attend to and since the twins were stronger he reluctantly left their sides for eight hours a day.

My daily routine was very monotonous but rewarding. Everyday I left the house at the same time as Booth and went to the hospital and stayed until Booth drug me out of there at night to go home and go to bed. Everyday I watched as my babies changed. They gained weight and the hair on their tiny heads began to grow in dark. They began to open their eyes and I was able to their father in their features but Booth said he saw me in them as well. The hardest part for me was watching all of these changes through an incubator.

Booth took off work the day we got to hold them for the first time. It wasn't natural to have to schedule the first time to hold your children but the fact that they were alive and could be held made up for that fact. When Christine was placed in my arms for the first time I sobbed and when I glanced at Booth who was holding Michael I saw he was doing the same. I cried for the joy I felt at finally having my baby in my arms; I cried because of all the tubes, the feeding tubes, the oxygen tubes, the IVs that were still hooked up to her; I cried because I was so happy. She was so perfect and beautiful and she felt so right in my arms. Until that moment, I never knew what I was missing by not being a mother and now that I had experienced it I never wanted to let it go; I never wanted to let my daughter go but eventually I did so I could hold my son.

I thought that I had no more tears left but I was wrong. As soon as Michael was placed in my arms I began to cry again. I couldn't believe that I was holding my little miracle in my arms. The fact that according to science he should be dead, his heart was barely breathing but here he was, in my arms looking up at me and his heart was beating strong. Prior to the birth of my son I never believed in miracles but looking at Michael I truly believed that a miracle had occurred. It was a miracle that my son was alive.

During Parker's weekend visits with us he always came to the hospital for a few hours to see the twins and then Booth and I would split our time between the twins and Parker. The babies were important and needed our attention but Parker was just as important and we didn't want him to feel left out and as hard as it was to leave the twins I did so Parker and I could spend some alone. We formed a very strong bond when Booth was paralyzed and in the hospital so much and I didn't want to ruin what we had established. My relationship with Parker was as important to me as my relationship was with the twins and I just hoped he knew that.

--

"Did you enjoy the exhibit Parker?" I asked Parker. The Jeffersonian had recently opened a new Indian exhibit that I brought Parker to and now we were walking in the park.

"Honestly?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"No. I would prefer it if you would lie to me."

"It was the coolest thing ever!"

"You really didn't like it?" I instantly felt bad. I wanted him to have fun and not be bored this afternoon.

"It was boring." He told me honestly.

"Parker, I'm so sorry. You used to love coming to the museum."

"I was a kid then Bones." I burst out laughing.

"That was such a long time ago." I said and he laughed. "Next time you get to pick what we do."

"Okay." He said quietly.

"Is everything okay Parker?" He nodded and kicked a rock.

"Come on. Let's go swing."

"You like to swing?" Parker asked incredulously.

"Swinging was one of my favorite activities when I was a little girl. I spent hours on the swing set in my back yard." He gave me a small smile. "I'll race you." I said and I took off running.

"Hey Bones." Parker shouted. "That's so not fair. You cheated."

"Well you better start running if you want to beat me." Next thing I knew Parker was running next to me and he beat me to the swings by a step.

Once we were on the swings Parker and I competed to see who could go swing higher. Somehow Parker managed to talk me into jumping off the swings and as soon as I hit the ground I groaned and felt every bit of my age. "Oh what was I thinking?" I moaned as I laid on my back next to Parker who was laughing at me. "I'm glad that you find this so funny."

"Sorry Bones." He was unable to hide his smirk and he reminded me so much of his father.

"Yeah I can tell."

"I'm really sorry you got hurt Bones." I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Parker I'm not hurt. Just a little sore and it's not your fault. I'm adult who made a bad decision."

"Then why did you jump?"

"Because I find it really hard to say no to you." He smiled proudly. I rolled over on my side so I could look at my step-son. "Parker I want you to know that with the twins' arrival nothing will change between us. We have been through a lot together over the last few years and I love you like you were my own child and I want you to know that will never change." His eyes filled with tears and he turned his head away from me so I wouldn't see them. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sniffed.

"It's getting late. We should go." I reluctantly said.

"Yeah." Parker slowly stood up as I sat up and held out my hand.

"I think that I need some help." Parker grinned and pulled me to my feet. We linked hands and walked to the car.

"I had a really nice time today Bones."

"So did I Parker, so did I."

"I wish dad was here though. It would have been nice for us all to be together."

"You're right. It would have been fun for all of us to be together." I couldn't wait until the twins were home and we could be together as a family. "I have an idea. Come on."

_**Booth's POV**_

I shook my head as I watched in disbelief as the ball rolled down the alley and knocked all ten pins down for her third strike in a row. Bones actually squealed and jumped up in the air. "Oh come on. You've got to be kidding me. How is this possible Parks? She is killing me."

"Don't be such a sore loser dad."

"Did you see that?" Bones asked me with smug grin.

"Yeah I saw it."

"Why is there a turkey on the screen?"

"It's called a turkey when you get three strikes in a row." I mumbled.

"How come you haven't gotten one?" She was enjoying this way too much.

"Parker it's your turn." I told my son ignoring her question. Parker laughed and went to take his turn while Bones sat on my lap.

After their trip to the park Bones called me and suggested that the two of us spend the evening with Parker. Not wanting the twins to be alone we called my mom and gramps who were at the hospital sitting with them while we were having a night out bowling with Parker, a well needed and past due night out I might add.

"Good job." Parker returned after knocking down eight pins.

"You're up dad."

"Great." Bones got off of my lap and I took my turn. "Dammit." I mumbled when I saw the seven-ten spilt. From behind me I heard Parker snicker and I turned around and glared at him. Grabbing my ball I took a deep breath, concentrated and threw it right between the two pins.

"Goal." Parker shouted.

"I didn't know that there were goals in bowling."

"There's not Bones. Parker is just being a smart ass. It's your turn." She gave me a quick kiss and went to get her ball.

An hour later after Bones had won the second game we had taken a break to eat some pizza and Bones had called to check on the twins. "How are they?" I asked when she returned to our table.

"They're fine. They both took an ounce and a half."

"That's good." Bones glanced at Parker who was intently working on a piece of pizza and then she looked back at me and nodded. "Hey bub Bones and I want to talk to you about something."

"Are you having another baby?" Bones choked on the drink of pop she just took. We haven't had sex since before the twins were born.

"No Parker we're not having another baby." Bones answered when she stopped coughing.

"So what's up?"

"The twins are coming home in a couple weeks and a week after that you will be on summer vacation."

"Yeah."

"If you want Bones and I would like for you to spend your vacation with us and your sister and brother."

"I will have to ask mom."

"We already have and she thinks that it's a good idea."

"Well…I…um…"

"You don't want to spend your vacation with us?" I could see the hurt in Bones' face.

"I'm supposed to go to camp." He said lamely. Rebecca had signed Parker up for a day camp three days a week.

"Why am I getting the impression that you don't want to stay with us?" I asked him.

"I do. It's just… oh never mind. It's fine. I'll stay with you guys during vacation."

"Oh no bub. We're going to talk. It's just what?" Parker sighed and focused on his pizza in front of him. "Come on Parks talk to us."

"Ryan said that when the babies come home I'm going to be a live in baby sitter."

"Ryan is an idiot." I told him as Bones reached out and took Parker's hand.

"Parker you will never be a live in baby sitter. You are Michael and Christine's big brother and that's the only role that you have to play. Michael and Christine are your dad and my children and therefore our responsibility so any feedings or diaper changes that need to be done will be done by your dad or I. You are their big brother and that's what we want you to be, not a baby sitter. Okay?" Parker smiled at us.

"Okay."

"Now that's not to say in the future when your older and Bones and I need a babysitter you will be the first one that we call but we will ask you not demand it and if you have no plans and you want to watch the twins we will pay you, like we would any babysitter but it's your choice." I explained to Parker.

"I would like that and I would like to stay with you guys over summer break." Bones stood up and went over and hugged Parker.

"I'm so glad." She whispered tearfully.

"Can I still go to camp?" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Absolutely." I answered joining my family in the hug

_**One year later –**_

I looked over at my children who were sleeping on the blanket next to me and smiled. Bones and I took the kids to the park for a picnic today and right now Parker and Bones were on a walk and I was laying on the blanket with Michael and Christine who were sleeping soundly because they had wore themselves out by running around the park like crazy.

I still can't believe that it has been a year since we brought them home from the hospital. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Bones and I were so happy that our babies were finally home were they belonged with us. Even though each of the twins had their own nursery and we had two bassinets in our room for the first week they slept in our bed between Bones and me. I think that there was a part of us that was scared that they would stop breathing so we spent the whole first week watching them sleep at night, making sure that they continued to breathe all night which they did. After that first week we put them in their bassinets for the next three weeks until we moved them to their own nurseries.

Parker has been amazing with Michael and Christine. He has taken his role as big brother in stride. He wanted to do as much for his sister and brother as he could. He always wanted to feed them, change their diapers and when he heard them wake up from their naps he raced upstairs to get them out of their cribs before Bones and I had a chance to react. I was worried that Parker would experience some jealousy once the twins were home and he saw all of the attention that they needed but I never saw an ounce of jealousy, just adoration.

This year hasn't been easy. The twins were very needy. If one of us left them alone in a room in their swing or bouncy seat they screamed and cried until we returned and then they were happy. I figured that their neediness has to do with the fact that they spent the first three months of their lives in the hospital having their every need attended to and now that wasn't happening and they didn't like it. But as they got older it got better. We couldn't get them on the same schedule no matter how hard we tried. We would get one of them fed and the other would get hungry. We would lay one down for a nap and the other would refuse to sleep until their twin was up from their nap and the night was the worse. It took them months before they would actually sleep at the same time. The scariest thing happened when Christine and Michael were seven months old they ended up back in the hospital for two weeks with a respiratory infection. Because they were premies and they were born with underdeveloped lungs they were at risk for respiratory infections, something we learned the hard way but now at fifteen months they were doing great. They had just started walking and they were talking more every day. It was so much fun watching them grow and change.

When I saw Parker and Bones walking back towards me and I slowly and painfully stood up and tried to relieve the stiffness from my legs. Over the past two months my legs have become really stiff whenever I sit for any period of time. It always really bad first thing in the morning when I had been sleeping all night. I could hardly move when I woke up in the morning. There were some times I felt like I was losing feeling again in my legs. I had to massage them before I could walk to the bathroom and when I was finally able to walk, my legs were weak. I haven't told Bones yet because I knew as soon as I mentioned it she would force me to go to the doctor who would want to do numerous tests to tell me what I already know.; my surgery didn't work and my paralysis is returning. "Are you okay?" Bones asked me.

"I'm fine." I shook my legs, trying to get the feeling back. I could tell she didn't believe me and I knew that there would be a conversation later tonight after the kids were in bed.

"Come on dad." Parker said tossing me the football. "Let's play."

"Be ready to go down little man."

"In your dreams old man." I tossed the football back at Parker and then I kissed Bones.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"No your not. I can tell that something is wrong." She whispered back.

"Come on dad." Parker yelled.

"We'll talk later." I promised her.

I jogged out to join Parker and we began an intense game of football the included tackles. I always have so much fun playing football with Parker. He was getting really good at it. He actually started playing on a team with his school and he was a starter. I was really proud of him. "Go long dad." Parker shouted.

"Show me what you got bub." I shouted as I began to run backwards. I was concentrating on catching Parker's spiral when I suddenly tripped fell backwards and I landed on a rock. I landed so hard it knocked the breath out of me. Once I got my breath back I sat up and attempted to stand and I realized that I couldn't.

"Dad are you okay?" Parker asked when he reached my side.

"No. I don't think so."

"What's wrong?"

"Will you go get Bones please?"

"What's wrong dad?"

"Parker please."

"Okay." As soon as Parker ran off I lay back down and closed my eyes to keep my tears in. I couldn't feel my legs at all. I squeezed my eyes closed so I wouldn't cry. I didn't want to cry.

"Booth what's wrong?" I opened my eyes and saw Bones' face hovering over mine, tears shining in her eyes.

"I..I…"

"Talk to me." She demanded.

"I can't feel my legs." I cried out.

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"I'm calling the paramedics." She pulled out her cell and dialed 911 as she clutched my hand and tears rolled down our faces.

_**Bones' POV **_

When the ambulance pulled away with Booth, Parker and I quickly gathered up our picnic supplies and then loaded up the twins in the stroller and rushed to the van. Even though we were moving as fast as we could it felt like we were in slow motion. While Parker loaded up our supplies I strapped Michael and Christina in their seats. When they were safely buckled in Parker jumped in the front seat and we took off.

"Parker will you grab my phone out of my purse please?" Within a few seconds my cell was in the hands free device and I was calling Angela.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted me.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Booth was taken to the hospital and I don't want to take the kids. Can you come over and sit with them?"

"Of course. What happened to Booth?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

"Bones what happened?" Parker whispered.

"I don't want to speculate Parker."

"I'm coming to the hospital with you." He announced.

"I don't think…"

"I want to be there. Please Bones."

"Okay." I agreed. I really didn't want o be alone. We drove the rest of the way in silence and when I pulled into the driveway Angela and Jack were already there. As soon I put the van in park they each opened one of the side doors and pulled out the twins.

"Sweetie call me as soon as you have some information."

"I will. They will probably need their diapers changed. There are fresh diapers…"

"Bren I know where everything is. I watched these angels many times. Don't worry about these two. Just concentrate on your husband." I nodded.

"Bye guys. Be good for Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack. I'll be home soon." The twins were waving with the help of Jack and Angela as I pulled away.

Twenty minutes later Parker and I were walking into the emergency room. We were quickly directed to Booth's cubicle and when we walked in we found it empty. I went and found a nurse who told me that Booth was having tests done and it would be awhile so Parker and I sat down to wait.

Finally, after an hour and a half of waiting Booth was brought back to his cubicle on a gurney. He smiled softly at me when he saw me but the normal sparkle in his eyes was gone. All I saw in his deep brown eyes was sadness and I knew that he was paralyzed again.

"Hiya Bones. I hope you haven't been waiting too long." He cracked and I glared at him. Once he was settled he reached his hand out for me and I took it.

"Do you know the results yet?" I asked as he pulled me to his side.

"I saw Dr. Adler upstairs when my M.R.I. was done and he said that he would be down in a few minutes to go over the results." I nodded and bit my lower lip to keep from crying. I had to be strong for Parker and Booth.

"How are you feeling dad?" Parker finally spoke up and a look of surprise crossed Booth's face.

"What are you doing here bub?" He then turned and looked at me. "Why did you bring him?"

"I asked her to bring me. Since it was my fault that you are here…"

"This is not your fault Parker."

"If we weren't playing football then you wouldn't have fallen."

"Don't blame yourself Parks. I'm a klutz. I repeat this is not your fault."

"You can't feel your legs anymore can you?"

"I…uh…"

"I've been pinching your leg since I came over and started talking to you so don't lie to me dad."

"No Parker, I can't feel my legs." I saw tears fill Parker's eyes as well as my own and before Booth or I could respond Dr. Adler walked in the room.

"Hello Temperance. It's good to see you again but I wish it was under different circumstances."

"So do I." I sat on one side of Booth's bed and clutched his hand while Parker sat on the other side and took his other hand and the three of us sat there and listened as Dr. Adler told us that Booth was paralyzed again and this time it was permanent. .

"I don't understand why this happened so suddenly."

"There was probably an injury, probably minor that began this whole process."

"I fell this winter on the ice and I landed flat on my back. It didn't really hurt then. Could that have done it?"

"Yeah. That could have done it."

"Over the past few months my legs have been stiff and numb. It's been really hard to start walking in the morning." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had been experiencing symptoms for months and I didn't know. How could I not have known? When he looked at me I knew that he knew I was furious.

While Dr. Adler finished talking I was no longer listening. I was so angry at Booth and I was scared at the same time. Memories of what we had been through over the past three years came rushing back and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Hey Parker can you give Bones and I few minutes?" I looked up and realized that Dr. Adler had left us.

"Yeah sure." Parker got off the bed and then hugged Booth. "I love you dad and just because you can't walk doesn't change that."

"Thanks Parker. That means a lot to me. I love you too." As soon as the door shut I turned to Booth and laid into him.

"How could you lie to me?"

Bones I…" I wasn't letting him talk.

"I can't go through what I…what we went through before. The lies, the anger, the self pity, I love you Booth but I can't. If it was just me maybe but it's not just me anymore, I have to think about Michael and Christine. I can't raise them in such a hostile situation. And Parker…you already broke his heart once Booth and if you do it again you will lose him." I fumed through my tears. When I looked at him I saw that he was crying as well.

"Bones I'm sorry." He tried to pull me to him but I refused. I was still too mad

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I should have I know that but I knew what was happening and I guess I wanted things to just be as normal as possible for as long as possible." I finally laid my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm scared Booth."

"Bones…"

"What if you revert back to your previous behavior? I don't want to lose you again." Booth lifted my face so we could look into each other's tear filled eyes.

"You're not going to lose me again. I've had time over the past few months to prepare myself for this and I'm more mentally ready this time. I'm going back to counseling and I'm going to deal with this the right way this time." He took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes. "I'm not going to lose myself, you, Parker, Michael and Christine. I promise Bones."

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones, so damn much."


	28. Chapter 28

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

_**Bones' POV**_

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Angela asked me from the doorway of my office.

"Caroline called me and she needs mine and Booth's notes from the Marshall case that we finished before Booth's paralysis returned. We planned on doing it that Monday but well…you know and over the past two weeks I have been so preoccupied that I forgot about the notes."

"Where are the twins?"

"At home with the nanny."

"You look exhausted Bren." Angela observed.

"I am. I think that Michael and Christine sense something is not right. They have been so fussy lately and as of late, they have both decided that they don't want to sleep in their

cribs so the last few nights they have been in bed with me and I am not getting much sleep." As I was talking to Angela I was still working on my paperwork. I really need to get it done.

"Are you stressed?"

"Of course I'm stressed." I snapped. "My husband is permanently paralyzed. I'm terrified that he is going to become the horrible, angry man he was before. I have to take care of two toddlers and Parker every Wednesday and every other weekend. I have to find us a new home and once I find that home I have to make sure that it is handicap friendly. I have to pack up our home and move and I have to do this all by myself." I felt tears of anger and frustration fill my eyes but I refused to break down and cry because I just didn't have time to feel sorry for myself.

"Sweetie, the twins can sense that their mom is stressed out and they are reacting by fussing."

"Well, there isn't a damn thing that I can about it."

"What can I do to help?" Angela asked me softly.

"Can you make the days longer? Can you make Booth walk again? Can you turn back the clock so he never got shot to begin with? No you can't do any of those things so there is nothing that you can do."

"If I could Bren, you know I would do all of that but the turn the clock back." I gave her a confused look. "When Booth got shot, that was the catalyst in your relationship. You both moved forward. Sure, it hasn't been great or easy all of the time but if Booth didn't get shot then you wouldn't have Michael or Christine and you wouldn't be happily married to a man who adores you. Hell, you would probably be miserable as you pined from afar for Booth." I pushed my paperwork aside and laid my head on my desk. As soon as I felt Angela place her hand on my back to comfort me the dam broke and I began to cry. I cried for Booth. I cried for Parker, Michael and Christine and finally, I cried for me and my friend never said a word. She knew that I needed to cry. For the past two weeks I have been the same strong Temperance that I always have been and I needed a release.

"Sorry about that Ange. I don't know what came over me." I sniffled as I sat back up to face her. She handed me a tissue and I blew my nose.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. You needed to let go."

"I don't have time to breakdown. There is so much to do."

"Let me help you."

"I appreciate your offer, but there is nothing you can do."

"I beg to differ."

"Please, elaborate."

"Well first thing I can do is make some suggestions." I nodded so she would continue. "There are companies that you can hire to come in and pack up your belongings."

"I'm not quite sure that I am comfortable with that."

"Your nanny will be there when the packing takes place and you can pack up your personal items, anything that you don't want anyone else seeing like those super sexy underwear you bought a couple months ago when we went shopping." Angela explained.

"Booth really liked those." I said, smiling as I recalled how he ripped them off of me one night after the twins were asleep.

"And then after everything is packed there is a company that can come and move you from one house to another."

"That would actually work out well if I could find a house. You don't happen to have a six bedroom house lying around do you?" I said sarcastically.

"How about a five bedroom house with a finished attic and a basement?"

"I'm not really in the mood for your sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic Bren. Hodgins owns a few houses besides his own that he is either selling or renting. He has one house that his renters had recently moved out of. It has five bedrooms and a finished attic. Jack and I measured the doorways and Booth's wheelchair will fit. It's perfect for you guys sweetie." Angela grabbed a disc and a chair and sat next to her friend and inserted the disc into the computer. "Here I took pictures for you to see. Let's look at them."

As Angela and I scrolled through the pictures I felt hope rising. The house seemed perfect for us. The rooms were spacious; the kitchen was large and open; the living room was big with lots of windows which would allow lots of sunlight in the room and it was huge. By the time we got to the last picture I was hooked. I loved it. "Make sure you take your laptop with you to Booth's therapy appointment and you can show him the pictures."

"I would like to meet with Hodgins to discuss purchasing this house as long as Booth like's it."

"Nope. That won't happen."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hodgins wants to give the house to you and Booth."

"What? I….no. I can afford to buy the house."

"I know you can, Hodgins knows you can. He…or we want to give it to you as a gift. Jack sure as hell doesn't need anymore money. You and Booth are our best friends and we want to give you this gift."

"Well I'm just going to have to talk to Hodgins."

"Good luck with that sweetie. Jack is as stubborn as you are."

"We'll see about that."

"Do you know what the best part about this house is?"

"How could I know? I have only seen pictures." Angela smiled at my answer.

"The best part of the house is its location."

"Where is it located?"

"It's on our property." She was so excited that I couldn't help but smile. "Now the houses aren't right on top of each other so you guys will have your privacy but the kids, you and Booth will have access to everything, the pool, tennis courts, the horses, everything and most importantly our kids can grow up together." Angela and Hodgins had a baby girl whom they named Arianna, Ari, for short, six months ago.

"I love that idea Ange." I glanced at the clock and saw that I needed to get moving. I began to gather up all of my paperwork. I figured that I would finish it tonight once I got the twins down for the night. "I need to get going. I'll call you after Booth's appointment and we can talk more then."

"No. We can talk tomorrow when you come pick up the twins."

"Excuse me?"

"This is another problem that I can help you with. You need a good night's sleep and some alone time so I'm bringing the twins home with me for the night." Angela had rooms at the mansion for Michael, Christina and Parker so they could spend the night with their aunt and uncle anytime that they wanted.

"Angela, I can't ask you to take my kids. I'm their mother and they are my responsibility."

"You didn't ask Bren. I volunteered. I want to spend time with the twins and Ari has been asking to see her cousins."

"Ari is six months old and she hasn't developed a vocabulary yet."

"Yes she has. She says ma."

"Angela, she is cooing not talking."

"No. She said ma." Angela said with a smile. "So please, let me take the twins for the night. You can actually spend some quality time with your hot hubbie and maybe actually get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. I'm taking the twins and you know that it's pointless to argue with me."

"Thank you Angela." I stood up, walked around the desk and hugged her. "You are truly an amazing friend and I am lucky to have you."

"Yes you are."

_**Booth's POV**_

"Is everything okay?" I asked Bones when she walked into my therapist's office. She looked flustered.

"I'm fine." She said shortly.

"You're late and you're never late."

"I'm here so can we just proceed?"

"Absolutely." Dr. Howard, my therapist answered.

Sadly, when Dr. Howard began to talk I didn't pay any attention to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bones. Everyday she came and saw me with the twins and sometimes Parker and she wasn't herself. She seemed somewhat distant. I know that she is upset about my paralysis but my gut is telling me that it's something more and my gut hasn't failed me yet. "Seeley. Seeley." I snapped my head towards Dr. Howard when I heard my name.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I am sensing some tension in here. Do either of you want to elaborate? Did something happen yesterday during Temperance's visit?" He asked.

"No." Bones answered.

"Bones what is bothering you?"

"Nothing." I knew she was lying to me and I wasn't going to let it go. I reached out and took her hand. She didn't pull away but she really didn't hold my hand either.

"I know something is going on. Please talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"You look so tired." I must have struck a nerve because she ripped her hand from mine and whipped her head around to glare at me.

"Tired? I look tired?" She snapped, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "I couldn't possibly imagine why in the hell I would be tired."

"Bones…"

"Don't Bones me. I am exhausted. The twins aren't sleeping at night and therefore neither am I. Angela said it's because I am stressed."

"Why are you stressed sweetheart?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" She was furious and honestly, I wasn't quite sure why.

"I'm sorry." For what, I didn't know but I hoped those words would ease her pain. It didn't.

"I don't have enough time in the day for everything that needs to be done. I have tons of paperwork that needs to be done, some of which I'm going to have to finish tonight. I am suddenly a single mom of two children under the age of two and it's so hard. They are constantly fussy and I can't calm them down." Tears were rolling down her face and I felt like total shit. "I have been unsuccessful at finding us a new home but once I do find a new home I'm going to have to pack and unpack all on my own and I don't know if I can do it all."

"I'm so sorry." I said again

"Quit saying that." She yelled at me. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" I croaked. "How is my paralysis returning my fault?" I really could have used Dr. Howard's help here but I noticed that he was just sitting there watching us.

"You son of a bitch." She seethed. "Of course the paralysis is not your fault but everything that has occurred since then is and easily could have been avoided."

"What in the hell are you talking about Bones?"

"You knew for weeks or maybe months that your paralysis was returning and you never told me."

"What good would it have done to tell you? All it would have done was upset you."

"The good that it would have done was it could have prepared me. You know how much I hate flying by my shirt tails." I really wanted to grin at her screw up of her pop culture reference but I knew that if I did she probably would slap the grin right off my face. "I could have made plans. We could have sold our home and moved together. I wouldn't be doing this all alone. I was fine being alone and then you came into my life and dammit I have come depend on your presence in my life, being my partner in parenting and now you're not there and I'm alone again and I just hate it. You should have told me. I thought that we shared everything with each other. Why didn't you tell me Booth?" She placed her head in her hands and cried softly.

"Oh Bones, you're right. I screwed up." She raised her face and looked at me. "I knew what was happening to me and I should have told you but things were so good for us. We were so happy; me, you, Parker, Michael and Christine, and I didn't want to ruin it. I wanted everything to remain the same…normal for as long as possible because I knew once I couldn't walk again things would never be the same."

"You should have told me. You shouldn't have had to go through it alone. Maybe there was something that I could have done."

"I should have told you and for that I'm really sorry."

"I know that none of this is your fault. I'm just so overwhelmed and tired." I heard the desperation in her voice and I knew what had to be done.

"I'm coming home with you tonight."

"What?" She mumbled.

"I'm signing myself out and coming home with you tonight." I couldn't let her be alone, not again, not after I promised her that she would never be alone again.

"No. It's too soon. You're not ready."

"I am ready. I don't need any more physical or occupational therapy. It's not like I am learning this from scratch. I've been through all of this bullshit before. I don't need anymore time here and away from you or the kids. I want and need to come home."

"No. You can't come home." She was beginning to panic.

"You don't want me to come?"

"Of course I want you to come home. You're just…you're not ready." I couldn't understand why she was pushing me to stay here.

"What do you think Dr. Howard? Do you think that I am physically able to go home?"

"Physically…yes." Dr. Howard agreed with me.

"See Bones. My doctor thinks that I am ready to go home."

"It's too soon." She whispered not meeting my eyes.

"Why in the hell don't you want me home?"

"I do." She cried. "More than anything but it's too soon. You're not ready."

"Not ready for what? Will you please just tell me?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Last time."

"Last time? What are you talking about?"

"I don't believe that you aren't mentally ready to come home."

"Bones." It finally clicked in my brain why she was so freaked out. "I'm fine, mentally."

"I thought that the last time but you weren't. When you came home last time you seemed fine but it wasn't fine. It was far from fine. You were mean, angry and hurtful. It took a lot of therapy for you to become the man you were before the shooting and you haven't had nearly enough therapy. You need to stay and continue with your therapy so you don't turn back into that man."

"May I say something?" Dr. Howard finally spoke. I just hope that it would help my case with Bones.

"Please. Since you are the psychiatrist that is treating Booth I would appreciate your input."

"When Seeley and I met he was in a very dark place. He was angry, bitter and he had seriously considered suicide. With a lot of intense therapy Seeley was able to find his way out of the darkness and become the man he was prior to the shooting."

"Yes I am aware of that. I was there."

"The man who I have been meeting with over the past two weeks is nothing like the angry, bitter man that I first met. He is more like the man at the end. Sure, he's had some anger issues but they were minor and we dealt with them rather quickly. In my professional opinion Seeley is mentally stable enough to return home as long as he continues his weekly counseling sessions." She didn't respond. She just looked at the floor. I had to put her mind at ease.

"Bones, I know that I hurt you in the past. I hurt you real bad with my anger. It kills me to think of what I did to you. I love you more than my life and I abused you Bones. It may not have been physical but definitely verbally when all you were trying to do was help me. Even though you have forgiven me I still will never forgive myself. My dreams are still haunted by what I did and I will **never **hurt you again." I took her hand in mine. "I understand that you are scared that I will revert to the asshole that I was but I swear Bones, on our children's lives that it won't happen."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" She raised her tear stained face and looked at me.

"Swear on the lives of Michael and Christine. Your word is good enough for me." She leaned forward and gently kissed me. "So when can we blow this ice cream cone stand?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Popsicle stand Bones. Its blow this popsicle stand."

--

Four hours later Bones was wheeling me into our hotel room for the night. We decided to get a hotel room because our home wasn't wheelchair friendly. I really wanted to see the twins and Parker but the twins were already asleep for the night at Jack and Angela's and we didn't want to uproot them so I was going to have to wait until tomorrow. I did call Parker on the way to the hotel and I made arrangements with Rebecca to see Parker tomorrow.

"You look hot." I commented when she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of very short shorts and a tank top. She grabbed her laptop and climbed onto the bed next to me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She responded eyeing my bare chest. "But we have things that we need to discuss and plans to make."

"Can't it wait?" I placed my hand on her breast and she quickly removed it.

"No it can't." Defeated, I placed my hand in my lap as she booted up her laptop.

"I'm really glad that I'm here with you, that we are together." She pulled her eyes away from the computer, leaned over and kissed me softly.

"I've missed this as well, you and me together. I'm glad that you are home even though this isn't our home." I couldn't help myself. Placing my hand on the back of her neck I pulled her to me and kissed her until I couldn't breathe. "Booth." She breathed when we broke apart.

"I never want to stop kissing you." I whispered in her ear.

"You have to stop. We have things to discuss." She pulled away from me and put her laptop between us. I sighed in irritation. "Maybe if you quit stalling and actually participate in this discussion, there may be an award for you."

"Start discussing baby." With a smile she began our discussion.

Over the next hour and a half I learned that Bones was having the passenger seat removed from our van and an automatic lift put in so my wheelchair would fit in the van with me in it. She also showed me a picture on the internet of the new wheelchair that she bought for me. I discovered that this new wheelchair had a lift mechanism on it. Bones told me that she chose this one because with one push of a button my chair would get taller. I thought that it was great because I was worried that there would be some things like feeding the twins, changing the twins and getting them dressed because I wouldn't be able to reach the changing table but now it looks like that won't be an issue.

"Thank you Bones." I said over the lump in my throat. It meant the world to me that she had thought of everything.

After discussing the wheelchair she popped in a CD and we scrolled through the pictures of the house on Hodgins property. I could tell by the way she was talking that she loved the house and I quickly found myself loving it as well. "It only needs a small amount of work. We'll have to install a ramp so you can get in and out of the house. In the bathroom off of the master bedroom we'll have to have handicap bars put in next to the toilet and finally a shower bench will need to be installed. It should only take a few days. Do you like it Booth?"

"I really do Bones. What about you? Do you like it?" She nodded silently and concentrated in shutting down her laptop. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" She stood up, placed her laptop on the desk, returned to the bed, turned it down and climbed into bed, under the covers next to me. Following her lead I easily rolled over a few times until I was under the blankets. I scooted down so I could lie down next to Bones. She pressed her body next to mine and laid her head on my chest. "Talk to me."

"I'm happy that we are together again and at the same time I'm scared. I just keep waiting for you to get pissed off at me. I'm afraid to talk because I don't know what word or phrase may set you off. I'm even afraid to keep my laptop out where you can reach it because I'm afraid that you will start gambling again. It shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't feel like this but I can't help it. History has a way of repeating itself. I know that you and Dr. Howard said that you were mentally ready but I…I just don't know."

"So basically what you're telling me is that you don't trust me." I wasn't angry or hurt. After what I had put her through in the past I couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry Booth but yes I believe that is what I am saying. I want to trust you Booth, I really do but you've broken promises to me in the past. I can't lose you to your anger again. Parker can't and neither can the twins. We all need you so much."

"I understand what you're saying and truthfully I sure as hell can't and don't blame you for not trusting me. I realize that your trust is something that I'm going to have to earn and I'm going to do whatever I can to earn it." She didn't respond so I just tightened my grip around her. "When I think of how close I came to losing you and Parker last time it scares the hell out of me. I am not taking that chance again. I won't lose my family. I love you all too much to risk it so I'm going to do whatever I need to do to earn your trust back, no matter how long it takes. You won't regret giving me this chance." With my free hand I wiped my tears. "I love you Bones, so damn much." I whispered tearfully as I kissed the top of her head.

"I know Booth. I love you too."

_**Bones' POV**_

"The director will be with you both shortly." Cullen's secretary told Booth and I.

"Thank you." I said.

"Can I get you guys any coffee or a soda?"

"I think we're fine." She nodded and walked out of the conference room, leaving Booth and I alone.

Booth had been home for six weeks and so far our life was happy and normal. We had been in our new home for a month after Hodgins and I finally came to an agreement. Everyone loved our new home. Booth's wheelchair was able to easily move throughout the house. Parker took the finished attic as his bedroom and he absolutely loved it. Booth had been back to work for two weeks and he was miserable but he was handling it well. He hated desk duty but he was letting it affect him like it did before. Dr. Howard gave him a notebook to write in whenever he was frustrated or angry and then when he went to his next therapy appointment. I've seen him, write in it quite a few times but it seemed to be working. There had been no sudden outbursts of anger and he seemed to be relatively happy, except when was working. I suggested that maybe we try to find him another job that would make him happy but he wouldn't hear of it. He loves the F.B.I. and I suppose that he would rather be miserable at work than not work for the F.B.I. which makes no sense to me but as long as it isn't affecting our home life I'm okay with his choice.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan, sorry about the wait." Cullen said joining us in the conference room.

"It's no problem sir." Booth said.

"So how are you feeling Booth?" Cullen asked.

"I'm fine sir."

"How are you adjusting to your new position?"

"Just fine." He lied.

"So you are enjoying your job? You look forward to coming to work everyday?" Booth nodded. I desperately wanted to speak up but it wasn't my place. "You are such a horrible liar Booth."

"No. I…" Cullen held up his hand to stop Booth from speaking.

"I know you're not happy."

"I apologize for my attitude sir. I assure you that it won't be an issue anymore."

"Your attitude isn't the problem. In fact, I haven't seen any attitude from you. I just happen to know you and I know that you aren't happy. You are a field agent at heart and unfortunately that isn't an option for you anymore so I'm going to have to let you go…" At those words I saw red and my temper got the best of me.

"You cannot fire Booth because he is handicapped. That is discrimination. If you fire him I will file a lawsuit against the F.B.I. so fast that your head will spin." I was furious.

"Bones relax." Booth reached out, placed a hand on my arm and I could see the devastation on his face.

"No. I will not relax and I can't believe that you are so calm about this." I noticed that Cullen was opening his mouth in an attempt to speak but I wasn't about to let him. "After everything that you have given to this job; you gave your ability to walk for God's sake. It's not right. You deserve better than this."

"Dr. Brennan may I speak?"

"What else could you possibly have to say?"

"Well you never let me finish. What I was trying to say is that I'm going to have to let Booth go and do another job where he will feel useful once again."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. I'm not very useful in this wheelchair so what other job could I possibly do?" Booth asked softly.

"Booth, you are the best agent that I have ever worked with. Hell, you are better then I ever was. Sitting at a desk pushing paper is not who you are and it's not the best use of you're abilities."

"I agree but I'm willing to do anything, even sit behind a desk if it means that I can continue to work here."

"You have so much to offer the F.B.I., especially new, young agents."

"Sir?"

"There is an opening at Quantico for an instructor at the academy" We were both shocked into stunned silence. "It's a wonderful opportunity Booth. As I have said, you are the best agent that I have ever worked with and sitting at a desk, pushing papers is a waste of your abilities. There is so much that you can offer young agents. Your knowledge is invaluable and with your help I think that we will be putting out some amazing agents."

"I really appreciate the offer sir, but I'm going to have to decline." I thought that I was shocked when Cullen offered Booth the job but I was even more shocked that he turned down the job. "First of all, even though, I can't physically go out into the field anymore I enjoy consulting with Bones on cases. I need to continue consulting. It's the only way I have left to contribute." I heard an undeniable sadness in his voice. "Secondly, I can't drive sir and I can't expect Bones to spend hours in a car that could be spent doing her job driving me to and from Quantico every day. That's just ridiculous .We just moved into our new house and I don't want to uproot my family again to move to Virginia. My family has sacrificed enough for me and I can't ask them to sacrifice our life in D.C. This is our home and we're not leaving. Thank you for the opportunity but I'm sorry, we're staying here."

"Booth, we should talk about this." This job was too good for him to pass up.

"I've made my decision." He told me softly.

"Believe it or not Agent Booth, I have considered both of these issues. Quantico wants you Booth and they want you real bad. They have arranged for a car and driver to take you to and from work everyday. As for the consulting I expect, no I demand that you continue consulting with your wife. So what do you say Booth?" Cullen asked.

"I'd say that I need to discuss this with my wife." He was smiling again.

"I'll give you some time." Cullen grinned at us and then left us alone.

"Booth you need to take this job." I exclaimed as soon as the door to the conference room shut.

"I want this job Bones. I think that I will feel useful again if I have a part in training new agents."

"You have always been useful." I reminded him. "I very proud of you Booth. This job offer says a lot about your character and work ethic. It's about damn time the F.B.I. recognized what a wonderful agent you are."

Cullen joined us a few minutes later and Booth told him yes. Cullen happily called Quantico to tell them about their newest agent and then he passed the phone to Booth so they could work out all of the details. During the entire conversation Booth never stopped smiling. It was good to see him happy again.

"Now we have another problem to deal with." Cullen told us after Booth hung up the phone.

"Problem?" Booth questioned.

"Yes. It's a problem to find an agent willing to work with your wife."

"I can't understand why no one wants to work with me. I am quite intelligent and I can teach these agents a lot." Booth snorted so I sent him a glare.

"Well I have solved that problem. I found an agent willing to work with you Dr. Brennan."

"Who?" Booth and I asked together. We watched as Cullen picked up the phone and punched a few buttons.

"Mary will you please send him in please. Thanks." Cullen looked at us with a smile. "He'll be right in." Booth and I turned anxiously towards the door. When it finally opened I couldn't believe who stepped through the door.

"Sully." I whispered.

"Sully?" Booth said a little bit louder.

"Tempe, Booth, it's good to see you both." He said quietly.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"Agent Sullivan is your new partner Dr. Brennan." Cullen told me.

"I don't understand. I thought that you were in the Caribbean." I said.

"I'll leave you three alone to catch up." Cullen stood and walked over to Booth. "As of Monday morning you are no longer my agent so I want to tell you what a privilege it has been working with you. Quantico is lucky to have you." Cullen held out his hand and Booth shook it. "Best of luck to you and your family and don't be a stranger. Come and visit sometime."

"Yes sir. I will. Thank you for everything sir. I have learned a lot from you."

"And I have learned from you." Cullen nodded and stepped out of the conference room.

After a few moments of awkward silence Sully sat down across from his ex girlfriend and friend and finally spoke. "So you two are married huh?" Booth reached out and took my hand.

"We sure are."

"Even though you denied it Booth, I knew there was something between you two. And Tempe, I thought that Booth was the reason you didn't sail off with me and now, seeing you two together, it has been confirmed."

"You're right Sully. Booth was the reason that I didn't go with you but it wasn't a conscious decision. Deep down I had feelings for Booth but I had yet to realize them. I'm sorry Sully."

"Don't be sorry Tempe. Everything worked out and things are how they are supposed to be. You and Booth are married as am I. Maya and I met in the Caribbean. It was love at first sight. We've been married for six years and we have two little girls, Lexi who is five and Casey is four." Sully said proudly and even I could see how happy he is.

"Booth and I have two children as well. Our twins are a year and a half."

"Boys or girls?"

"One of each. Michael and Christine."

"Wow. That is wonderful Tempe. I am very happy for you both."

"I'm happy for you as well." And I truly was.

"I can't wait for you to meet my wife Tempe."

"Does she know about us…or our past relationship?"

"Maya and I have no secrets. She knows."

"What made you come back to D.C?" Booth finally asked.

"I've been back in the states since Lexi was born. We live in Virginia. I actually have been working for F.B.I. since we returned but in Virginia. Cullen got in touch with me, told me what had been going on and asked me if I would be willing to come back and work with Tempe and here I am."

"You, Maya and the girls should come over tonight for dinner."

"I would like that."

"Great." I gave Sully our address, we shared a hug and he left.

"Ready to go home?" I asked my strangely silent husband.

"Yeah sure."

Booth was silent for the entire ride home. I knew something was going on with him and I assumed that it had to do with Sully but I couldn't be sure. I didn't understand why he would be upset with the fact that Sully was back in my life as my partner. He had no reason to be upset or worried about anything. Sully was apparently happily married and so was I so Booth had nothing to worry about.

When we got home, after greeting the twins Booth disappeared into our bedroom to change out of his suit I assumed but when he didn't return to play with the twins after thirty minutes I put them in their playroom with a movie. After placing the gate at the door so they wouldn't come out and get into anything I went across the hall to my bedroom and found Booth sitting in wheelchair, still wearing his suit, staring at the wall.

"What's wrong Booth?"

"You are not going to work with Sully."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I couldn't have heard what I thought."

"You are not going to work with Sully Bones. I forbid it."


	29. Chapter 29

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

"Excuse me? Did you just forbid me?"

"You heard me." He repeated.

"I am a grown woman who makes her own choices. We are equals in this relationship and you have no right to forbid me to do anything." I seethed quietly. I wanted to yell and scream at him but I didn't because of the kids.

"Ma. Da." Christine yelled. I stepped out of our room and saw Christine standing at the gate.

"Go watch your movie sweetheart." She gave me her father's smile and toddled away.

"Call Cullen and tell him that you're not going to work with Sully." Booth told me holding out his cell phone.

"I will do no such thing."

"Dammit Bones. Why do you always have to fight me? Why can't you just simply do what I ask?"

"I would, if the request wasn't so asinine."

"It's not asinine Bones."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't work with Sully." I demanded. "Besides you, he is the only agent that I like working with, the only agent that I can tolerate and who can tolerate working with me."

"Because you had a relationship with him."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You had a relationship with Cam and I never objected to you two working together."

"It's different."

"Bullshit Booth. There is no difference."

"You are going to be working very close with him and he has seen you naked Bones. You have had sex with him."

"And Cam has seen you naked. You have had sex with her. Hell, she probably has sucked your dick and you still worked with her."

"And let me guess, you didn't suck Sully's dick and he didn't go down on you." Booth's voice was getting louder and more sarcastic.

"What does it matter? What happened between Sully and I is in the past."

"Yeah well, working closely with him may drudge up your feelings for Sully again."

"There are no feelings to be drudged up." I practically shouted but held back because the twins were in the room next door. "I am perfectly capable of working professionally with Sully regardless of our past relationship, just like you are able to work with Cam."

"You don't know what will happen in the future. You're the one who used to tell me that there is no way that someone can know how they will feel about someone in ten, fifteen years."

"I used to think that Booth but I was wrong." Sighing, I knelt down in front of him. "This isn't about my past relationship with Sully or the possibility of Sully and I resuming a sexual relationship. What is really bothering you Booth?" Instead of answering me, he just looked at his lap. "Please Booth, talk to me."

"He...he can walk."

"I don't understand." I whispered softly, wiping away his tears.

"What confuses you Bones? Sully can walk…be who I used to be."

"I understand that Booth. What I don't understand is why you still don't trust me."

"I trust you more than anything."

"No you don't. If you did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Sully and I are in the past. I never loved him. It's you Booth, it's always been you and it will always be you. I have loved you when you could walk and I have loved you, I'm sorry I misspoke; I love you now that you can't walk and I will continue to love you. Why can't you see that? I love you Booth but you don't trust that and without trust my love will never be enough and for that I'm sorry."

"Bones…"Squeezing his hand she stood.

"I need to get dinner ready for my friend and his family."

"Bones." He whispered as he watched her walk out of their room shutting the door behind her, leaving him alone with his dangerous thoughts.

"Welcome. Please come in." I greeted with a smile as I held open the door so my guests could enter.

"Tempe thanks for having us." Sully said.

"It's my pleasure."

"Tempe I would like for you to meet my wife Maya." I held out my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Maya."

"You as well Dr. Brennan. I am a huge fan of all of your books. I couldn't believe it when Tim told me that he knew you."

"Please call me Temperance or Tempe. Dr. Brennan is way too formal. I only use Dr. Brennan for work."

"I brought dessert Tempe. I hope your family likes pie. I brought an apple crisp and chocolate cream."

"My husband loves pie. Thank you very much. It wasn't necessary but it is appreciated." I reached out and took the boxes from Maya.

"Tempe, I also want you to meet my girls, Lexi and Casey. Girls this is daddy's old friend Tempe." I knelt down to the level of the girls.

"Hi girls. It's very nice to meet you. Would like to come back in the playroom and play with my children Michael and Christine? We have lots of toys."

""Do you have dolls?" The oldest, Lexi asked.

"We sure do. Come on." The girls clung to their parents. "Your mom and dad can come too." They seemed to relax and Bones set the pie boxes on the hall table. "Follow me." Clutching their parent's hands, Lexi and Casey followed me towards the back of the house where the playroom was located, passing by our bedroom where the door was still closed. I figured that Booth was still in there sulking.

"Mama." Michael shouted when he saw me. He dropped his blocks and raced over to me and I easily scooped him up into my arms.

"Hey there my little prince. Can you say hi to mommy's friends?" I made a waving motion with my hand and Michael mimicked me. "Say hi."

"Hi." Michael quipped.

"Sully, Maya this is my son Michael. Christine is the one immersed in the educational video. Christine come over here please." The miniature Bones removed herself from in front of the television and come over to her mother.

"Mommy?" She clung to her mother's leg. Christine was the shy, timid twin who eventually would warm up. Michael on the other hand was the outgoing one of the two. At seventeen months he was already a flirt with his father's smile that could melt the heart of any female in the vicinity of that smile.

"Sweetheart Lexi and Casey came over to play with you and Michael." I felt her hands digging into my thigh. I set Michael on the floor and grabbed Christine's hands. "It's okay honey. You will have fun." Her grip tightened. I stood up, bringing Christine with me. "She'll relax. She just needs some time. Come on girls. Would you like to watch a movie?" They slowly nodded and they followed me into the play room. I let the girls pick a movie about a genie and then I left them and Michael in the playroom while Christine became attached to my hip.

I set Sully and Maya up in the living room with a glass of wine and I joined them with Christine on my lap. For a few minutes we indulged in small talk until Sully asked the question that had been hanging in the air since they arrived. "So Tempe, where is Booth?"

"I'm right here." I turned my head and saw Booth wheeling himself into the living room.

_**Booth's POV**_

I had just hung up the phone with my therapist when I heard Bones in the hall talking to Sully, his wife and the kids. Knowing I couldn't be rude I slowly started to remove my suit so I could join the party. As soon as Bones walked out of here, with tears rolling down her face, thinking that I didn't trust her, I called my therapist, Dr. Howard.

As soon as he I was put through to him I greeted him with "I've screwed up." He explained to the doctor about his new job, Bones' new partner and his sudden burst of jealously. It took over an hour but Dr. Howard finally talked me down and talked some sense back into me. Even though I had been dealing well with my paralysis, better than the last time around, when I found out that Sully would be her partner, a man who she had a relationship with in the past brought up all of my insecurities about not being able to walk and I immediately became stupid and an ass, like I always do.

After I changed, I sat in my wheelchair, holding our wedding picture that sat on Bones' nightstand, while I tried to talk myself into going out into the living room to face the music. I know that she wouldn't ream my ass in front of Sully and his wife but I also know that there will be hell to pay after they left but I deserved it. Returning the picture to the nightstand I wheeled myself out of the room and down the hall. As I neared the living room I heard Sully ask "So Tempe, where is Booth?"

"I'm right here." I answered and I pushed my chair into the living room. "Sorry about the delay. I was changing."

"Da." Christine yelled when she saw me. I watched with a smile as she climbed off of Bones' lap and ran over to me. I reached down and scooped her up into my arms before she ran head first into my legs. "Da." She said with a grin as she settled on my lap.

"Hiya chipmunk." I kissed the top of her head. "Feeling shy?" I asked Bones.

"You know how she is." Bones answered. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, that would be nice Bones." I said softly.

"I'll be right back." I watched as she left the living room, avoiding eye contact with me.

While Bones was getting my wine I began to make small talk with Sully and Maya, even though I preoccupied with my stupidity. Bones was doing her best to act as if everything was normal so I could do the same. Over the next few hours Bones and I acted as if everything was normal or maybe it was, I wasn't sure. I knew that I screwed up when I actually thought I had the balls to forbid her to work with Sully. I know better than anyone that you can't forbid Bones to do anything.

By the time that Sully and his family left I knew that there was no chance in hell that Sully had feelings for Bones. I could tell by the way he looked at Maya that he was head over heels in love with her. I know that look well; it's the same way that I look at Bones, a look that spoke volumes of the love and devotion that we felt towards our wives. As Bones was helping Maya get Casey and Lexi together, I took the opportunity to speak with my friend. "Sully, that woman means everything to me."

"I get that Booth." Sully reached out and I took his hand and we shook, confirming the unspoken promise that we had just made. With my simple statement and his simple answer I knew that he would protect Bones the same way I had protected her when I was her partner.

* * *

"I'm sorry Bones." We had just put the twins down for the night and entered our room. I couldn't wait any longer to talk about what had happened earlier between us. "I had no right to forbid you to work with Sully."

"No you did not. I am a grown woman that can do whatever I wish, as long as it won't hurt you or the children."

"I know that. All of my insecurities about being in this damn chair came rushing back to me when Sully was assigned to be your partner. All I could think about was the fact that you two had a sexual relationship in the past and he could walk and I can't. I got scared that you would see is what you could have with him and not me. You could have a man that can walk, dance with you and make love to you without you having to do all of the work and I got so scared that you would run back to him so I did the only thing that I could think of to keep you, I forbade you to work with him." I admitted with a heavy heart.

"That action wasn't very well thought out." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No Bones it wasn't." I held out my hand. "Please, come and sit with me." I watched as she debated whether or not to honor my request. After a minute she made her way over to me, grabbed my hand and settled herself on my lap. I placed my hand on her smooth cheek. "Temperance, I trust you more than I have every trusted anyone before in my life." She nodded slowly. "I trust that you love me and will always love me even though I am in this chair. I'm sorry that I made you doubt that I didn't trust in your feelings for me. I know you love me and trust me babe, your love is enough."

"Don't call me babe." She mumbled as she brought her face close to mine.

"I love you…so much." I whispered.

"I know you do." I closed the distance between our faces and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss started out slow and sweet and quickly turned passionate, with our hands running under each other's shirts. Just as things were starting to get hot and heavy she pulled away from me.

"Bones…" I groaned. She was leaving me in quite an uncomfortable predicament.

"Let's take this to the bed." I didn't have to be asked twice. I wheeled myself over to my side of the bed while Bones went around to her side of the bed. By the time I got myself out of my chair, she was naked on the bed. "Would you like some help getting out of those clothes?" She asked me in a seductive tone and all I could do was nod dumbly. With a sexy smile, she straddled my thighs, grabbed the hem of my tee shirt and very slowly she pushed it up my chest, kissing the skin that she exposed. "Lay back so I can take your pants off." Unable to resist her request, I laid down as she sat up on her knees. She tapped my hips and I lifted my ass off the bed and Bones pulled my jeans and boxers off. I watched as her eyes traveled up and down my body. "What a beautiful male specimen." She commented and then she licked her lips. Next thing I knew she was lying on top of me, her naked body pressed against mine, kissing me, while she pushed my arms above my head.

"What the hell?" I asked when I felt handcuffs snap around my wrist.

"You have been a very bad boy Seeley Booth and bad boys must be punished." She said slyly as my other wrist was cuffed behind me to the headboard.

"How have I been bad?" I knew that I was going to enjoy whatever punishment that she was going to bestow upon me.

"You actually had the nerve to forbid me to do something and nobody, and I mean nobody forbids me and lives to tell about it." The grin she gave me was evil but sexy as hell at the same time.

"This doesn't feel like a punishment to me. Actually, I'm really turned on."

"I know how much you like to touch Booth and with those handcuffs attached to your wrist, you won't be able to touch me. The only thing you will be able to do is watch helplessly as I touch myself."

"_How bad could this really be?"_ I asked myself and as soon as the thought finished running through my mind I knew how bad it could be. I groaned, loudly as her hand began to caress her breast, grabbing and pinching her nipples. "Bones…" I moaned.

"Now, now Booth, you need to learn your lesson."

"I've learned it."

"I don't think so." She slowly crawled up my body, rubbing her womanhood over me as she did. I watched as she reached under her pillow and pull out one of my ties from under her pillow.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she placed a finger over my lips.

"No questions. Now lift your head up." She demanded and I just quirked an eyebrow at her. "This is the last time that I am asking you Booth. Now lift your head up." I did as she asked and lifted my head. She leaned over me, brushing her breasts against my face and I couldn't resist. I stuck out my tongue and licked the side of her breast eliciting a small moan from her but the pleasure that I gave her didn't stop her from completing the task at hand. She quickly tied my tie around my eyes and then disappeared from my body.

I lay on the bed, totally naked, handcuffed to the bed, not being able to see anything and I loved it. I loved knowing that she was probably staring at my naked, exposed body. I loved not knowing where she is or what she was going to do. "Oh…God." I gasped when I felt her lick my nipple and just as quickly as was she was there she was gone. "Bones…please." I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please…touch me."

"Touching is not what I had in mind." I suddenly felt her soft lips kissing the tip of my cock and I moaned happily. If this was punishment, I needed to be bad more often. "Son…of a bitch…Bones." I bucked my hips towards her when she closed her mouth around me. Over the years that we have been involved, sexually my beautiful wife has sucked my dick numerous times and she was great at it but it has never been like this and maybe it was because I couldn't touch or see her like I normally do and my sensations were on overload but this had to be one of the best blow jobs that I have ever had. "God…Bones…I'm going…going…to…cum…" I panted and then she was gone. "Bones where are you?" I felt her place her thighs on both sides of my body and then I felt the bed move as she shimmied her way up to the head of the bed and I got my answer when her breast was placed in my mouth. I loved her breasts and I showed her how much by lavishing those firm, soft buds with gentle kisses. I sighed in discontentment when she pulled her breasts out of my mouth. I was really enjoying them but she then surprised the hell out of me (again) when I felt her thighs settle on both sides of my face. My heart began to thump in anticipation as her womanly scent filled my nostrils. "Temperance." I breathed as I sensed her lowering her crotch down to my mouth and I froze. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Did you forget what to do?" I heard her mumble and I jumped into action. This was unbelievable. I quickly found her clit and I began to suck on it, relishing in the sounds of the moans that were coming from her. I knew what she wanted when she moved her body forward and I gave it to her. I ate her like I was starving and I continued to lick her until she was grinding herself against my face, screaming out my name.

The next thing I knew she pulled of my blindfold and when my eyes focused I saw her leaning over me, eyes glazed with that post orgasmic bliss that I loved. She smiled softly, leaned down and kissed me. "How about uncuffing me? I have learned my lesson."

"No you haven't. Not yet." I watched helplessly as she crawled back down the bed and onto my thighs. I jumped when she reached out and cupped my penis. "Now the punishment really begins." Grinning she rose to her knees scooted up a bit and slowly, almost painfully, she inserted my penis into her vagina, dragging a deep moan from both of us. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her. "Booth open your eyes." She stopped moving and I whipped my eyes open. "Watch. You have to watch. This is your punishment. "

She began to move slowly on top of me. I watched as she took one hand and ran it over her beautiful breasts and her other hand traveled down her body to her clit which she also began to rub, moaning softly. She was right, this was a punishment. I was desperate to touch her. It should be my hand caressing her breasts and rubbing her clit, not hers. "Bones…please." I begged. "I…need to…touch…you."

"No no Booth. No touching."

"Dammit Bones." I grumbled. She continued to torture me, moving slowly over my erection and fondling herself until she came with a shudder and a loud moan but I still hadn't cum. "You're not going to leave me hanging are you?" I asked knowing she wouldn't.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Giving me an evil grin, she sat up slightly on her knees and then leaned back, placing her hands on my thighs for leverage. "Hold on Booth. I'm going to rock your world."

"Wow! You know that phrase?" I quipped and she glared at me.

"Shut up." She spat and I just grinned at her, pushing my luck. Looking deeply into my eyes she began to pump herself, fast and hard over my cock and it was one of the most beautiful things that I had ever seen. The harder and faster she pumped the more she got into it. Eventually, she broke eye contact with me as she closed her eyes and threw her head back in passion. Sweat was covering her body and her breasts were bouncing like crazy while she rode me. I really wanted or needed to touch her breasts. I wanted to participate my thrusting my hips into her, as best as I could but I couldn't because of the damn cuffs.

"Bones…" I felt my balls tightening. "I'm…gonna…oh hell….gonna…cum…"

"Show me what you've got stud." Those simple words put me over the edge.

"BONES!" I shouted and I released inside of her.

"Yessssss….Booth." She groaned as her walls clenched around me and then she collapsed on top of me, my limp cock sliding out of her.

"Unlock me." I demanded sweetly. Without moving much she reached out under her pillow and pulled the key out. She lifted her head, unlocked the cuffs and freed my wrists and then her head returned to my chest.

Not wasting another second I ran my newly freed hands over as much as her body as I could reach. I couldn't get enough of her soft skin. She moaned softly into my chest as I touched all of the right places. I pulled her up my body until her head was even with me. "I learned my lesson. That was the worst punishment ever."

"What did you learn from your punishment?" She asked with a smug smile.

"I learned never to forbid you to do anything. You are your own woman who can make her own choices."

"So no more forbidding?"

"No more." I smiled at her. "By the way, even though it was punishment, it was fucking amazing."

"It was wasn't it?" I reached out, placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her to my face.

"I love you Temperance, more then you will ever know." I saw tears fill her eyes at my tender words.

"I…love you too Seeley." I lifted my head and kissed her passionately.

_**Bones' POV**_

I snuck into one of the lecture halls at Quantico and took at seat in the back. The instructor, who happened to be my husband, was focused on his power point presentation so he never saw me take a seat in the back of the room and I quickly became immersed in his lecture.

Booth had been teaching at Quantico and Sully and I had been partners for six months and Booth enjoyed his new job, more than I enjoyed mine. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, I love catching murderous bastards and working with Sully is rather enjoyable but it wasn't the same as it was when I worked with Booth. Sully spent most of his time at the bureau whereas I spent most of my time at the lab and it seemed to work well for Sully and I because we were solving crimes and catching murderers but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't the same partnership or relationship that I had with Booth and it shouldn't have been. Booth and I are in love and Sully and I were not. We just worked together; we were just partners. I had to smile as that thought ran through my mind. I remembered how many times Booth and I had made that exact claim and look at us now.

I had been to Quantico quite a few times over the past few months, visiting Booth at his new office and even giving some lectures to his students that Booth had arranged for me to give on identifying bodies and scene contamination but this was the first time that I had the privilege of sitting in on one of his classes. I knew that Booth missed, the day to day work as an active F.B.I. agent, which is why Sully and I had him consult as often as we could but he absolutely loved his new job, teaching new agents and from what I could tell, as I sat in his class, observing him, it confirmed what I knew without ever seeing him in action, he was a wonderful teacher. He was very charismatic, entertaining, serious, and engaging. His students were definitely enthralled by am, as was I.

At the end of his lecture he asked if anyone had any questions and since he had just finished discussing how his gut played a role in his investigations, I couldn't resist the urge to mess with him so I raised my hand.

"Yes, question in the back." Booth said and I knew he couldn't see me.

"I find it very disconcerting that you rely on your gut while investigating murders. I think that it would be very unreliable."

"Oh, do you now?" By the smile that crossed his face, I knew that he knew that it was me asking the question and he was playing along. "My partner, who was a giant pain in the ass didn't believe in my gut either but I proved to her over and over again that it was in fact a reliable method."

"No logical, rational scientist would ever believe in something so irrational and from everything that I have heard your partner is a rational logical woman."

"She believed in my gut. She told me so."

"I'm sure she told you that so you would shut the hell up because I have heard that you can be quite obnoxious." The class gasped in surprise and I heard some snickers as well.

"To this day my partner and I still hold the record for the most solved cases in F.B.I. history and that record is in thanks to my gut."

"The reason that all of those cases were solved was because of hard, scientific evidence collected by the staff at The Jeffersonian Institute with some help from the F.B.I."

"It was more than some help." I saw a smile cross his face and I knew that he could no longer play this game. He started laughing. "Class, I would like to introduce you to my partner, my wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, come on up here." The room erupted in applause as I walked up to the stage.

"Just to clarify, Agent Booth's gut did lead us in the right direction many times but it was the hard evidence that solved the crimes."

"All right class, you are dismissed. Have a good one." The class stood and most of them walked out but quite a few came up to ask me and Booth questions. The questions given to Booth were about his lecture and my questions focused on our partnership and the specific of my job.

When all of his students finally left he turned his chair around and smiled at me. I went over to him, bent forward and kissed him on the mouth. "Hmmm." He hummed into my mouth just before I pulled away. "That was nice." He mumbled.

"I'm glad you thought so." I answered him as I resumed my standing position.

"What brings you here?" He began to gather up the papers and place them in his briefcase.

"I had a free afternoon and I thought that I would come and visit you at work, like we used to do."

"Checking up on me huh? Making sure that I am being faithful and working hard?"

"I would never check up on you. I trust you completely." I snapped then I saw that stupid smile on his face when he is joking with me and of course I had to get back at him. "Anyways, if you ever did cheat on me you would end up missing a very valuable body part mister."

"Ouch Bones. That hurts." He said with a grin and I gently ran my hand through his hair.

"Well you just remember that if you are ever tempted."

"Oh babe. No other woman can ever tempt me. I would say that you are a perfect woman but I know that you will argue with me so I'm just going to say that you are perfect in my eyes and no other woman will ever compare to you."

"Thanks Booth." I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I think that we need to get the hell out of here." He told me breathlessly when we broke apart.

"I think that's a good idea." I helped him gather the rest of his stuff and then with his briefcase on his lap I pushed him through Quantico to his office where there was a nice surprise waiting for him.

"DADDY!" Christine and Michael squealed as soon as they saw him wheel into his office. I picked them up from day care and then I talked Booth's secretary, a sweet older, grandmotherly type woman, into watching them until his class was over. The twins dropped their toys and ran over to their father, climbing on his lap.

"Hiya bear." Booth greeted Michael with a kiss. "Hello my sweet chipmunk." Booth said as he kissed Christine's head. After Christine was born and started to gain weight she developed the chubbiest little cheeks and Booth began to call her his chipmunk and the name stuck. When Michael was about six months old he made a sound when he was happy and it sounded like he was growling so Booth started calling him bear. He rarely used their names. He just referred to them as bear and chipmunk. "Thanks for bringing them Bones. I've really missed them." He had been pulling some late nights over the past week, preparing for a new class and he had gotten home after I put the twins to bed and he was gone before they were up and I knew that he was miserable without seeing them.

"I know you have and they have missed you too." I told him, talking over the incessant 2 year old babble. "I was hoping that you could take the afternoon off and since it's our weekend with Parker we could pick him up from school and get an early dinner."

"I love that plan." He turned to the twins. "You guys wanna go get Parker?"

"Parker." Michael said happily.

"Brother." Christine said at the same time. They both adored their older brother and the feeling was mutual. Whenever we had Parker for the night or weekend the twins and he were inseparable and I thought that it was precious. "Mama…get…brother."

"Go. Go. Go." Michael chanted and Booth just laughed.

"All right bear. We'll go get brother."

"What do you need to take home?" I asked because I knew the twins had no intention of getting off of their father's lap.

"Nothing but you and the kids. This weekend is about us and our family so I'm leaving my work here. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Popsicles." The twins yelled. I laughed, grabbed my purse and pushed my family out of the building to start our weekend with the twins and Booth laughing the entire time.

* * *

I walked into our bedroom after I checked on the twins and kissed Parker goodnight and I saw Booth on our bed with my laptop on his lap and I knew that I had nothing to worry about. I trusted him completely, because he was still attending his gamblers anonymous meetings and he has told me that he has had no desire to gamble so I knew he wasn't on a gambling website. "Parker out yet?" He asked, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Nope. He is on the phone with his girlfriend. I told him that he had a half hour more and then he needed to go to sleep."

"Good. Can I run something by you?" The normal confidence in his voice was gone and I felt myself grow nervous.

"Can I change first?"

"Oh yeah, sure. It's not an emergency."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Bones. Everything is good." I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Booth's F.B.I. tee shirts and then I climbed into bed next to him.

"I've been doing some research." He began.

"About what?"

"There is this experimental thing out there that is helping paralyzed people walk again."

"What is it?" I asked, very intrigued right now.

"They inject a blue shark's embryonic cells into the spinal cord to help regenerate spinal cells."

"How does that work?"

"I knew that you would ask that so I have the web sites up for you to read. It can explain it so much better than I can." He handed me my laptop and I began to eagerly read the information that Booth compiled for me.

Booth had a lot of information for me to read, and I made sure that I read everything carefully. In fact I read it twice and it took me an hour. Booth was right; he never would have been able to explain this to me. He had the basic information but I wanted more details and facts. It was very in-depth and full of scientific information that I know Booth probably didn't understand but I did. "Booth, what made you look into this? Are you unhappy?" I was afraid that he was miserable.

He took the laptop away from me, closed it and placed it on his nightstand and then he took my hand. "No sweetheart, I am not unhappy. In fact, I have never been happier. I have a job that I love. I have three amazing children that love me and most importantly I have the best wife in the world. Things are great right now."

"Then why have you been looking into this?"

"I haven't been. One of my students heard about it and gave me a web site to check out. I only started looking into it this week."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then nothing changes and I promise you that I won't freak out like I did last time." He knew that was something that I was afraid of happening again.

"Do you want to try these injections Booth?"

"I do Bones, I really do."

"Then I will support you." His beautiful smile crossed his face and he leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you Bones. You have no idea what your support means to me."

"Why are you thanking me Booth? I'm your wife and I thought that it was my duty to support my husband."

"It's not your duty. It's your right and after what I have put you through…"

"It's in the past Booth. We or probably more accurately, I have moved passed it but it seems like you haven't."

"I really hurt you Bones and that's not something that I can let go of."

"Why do you always carry around so much guilt?" I hated that he held onto his guilt over everything that he did in the past that he feels was wrong.

"It's who I am baby."

"Don't call me baby." I said with a grin.

"You know you love it."

"I know no such thing."

"Look Bones, there is one more thing." I nodded my head, urging him to continue. "These injections are really expensive plus there are travel costs because the shots aren't done here. I've called my insurance company and I have spoken with my VA rep and neither will pay for the injections because even though there has been a lot success with these injections it is still considered experimental so I have applied for a loan so I can pay for it. I just thought you should know."

"Why would you apply for a loan Booth? We can afford it."

"You can afford it Bones. I can't."

"God damn you Booth. Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The way you talk about money. It's always my money or your money. We are married. Everything that I have is yours and vice versa. It really pisses me off."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I just…"

"Does it bother you that I make more money than you?"

"No…well maybe yes…I don't know."

"Well it shouldn't bother you. It doesn't bother me. I don't consider the money that I earn mine and I don't consider the money you make yours. It's ours. It all goes into the same bank account and once it's there we can't tell whose was whose."

"You're right Bones."

"You will not apply for a loan. We will pay for these injections together, with our money."

"I am the luckiest man in the world to have found you."

"Yes you are and don't forget it." He gave me his beautiful charm smile, the smile that I fell in love with, and he kissed me softly, pushing me back onto the bed so we could make love.

**I apologize for the delay in updating. If anyone is still reading out there a review would be appreciated. Thanks. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

"Oh sweetie. I'm going to miss you so much." Angela gushed again.

"I'm only going to be gone for six months Angela, nine at the most."

"I don't know if I can go a whole six possibly nine months without my best friend."

"Ange…" I tired to speak but Angela wasn't going to allow me to get a word in.

"The worst thing about this is Ari. She is going to miss her cousins and her Aunty Temperance so much." Suddenly a heartbroken look crossed over Angela's pretty face. "Oh God Bren you're going to miss Ari's birthday, her first birthday." Tears filled Angela's eyes at the thought of me missing her daughter's birthday.

"Angela I am not going to miss Ari's birthday. The twins and I will fly home as often as I can. I promise you."

"I'm sorry Bren. I'm just being selfish. I know that you have to be with Booth while he is getting this treatment. I'm going to miss you so much." I hugged my best friend tightly.

"I need to go…" I motioned over to where Parker was clinging to Booth.

"Go. Say goodbye to Parker. I'll help Jack entertain the twins and Ari."

"Thank you." I slowly walked over to Booth and Parker.

"Don't go daddy. I don't want you to go." Parker was sobbing into Booth's chest and Booth had tears running down his face as well.

Making the choice to get the treatment was one of the hardest choices that Booth ever had to make and that reason was sobbing into his chest. The blue shark embryonic cell treatment required Booth to go to Mexico for at least six months. He first had to have major spinal reconstructive surgery. Once he healed from that, which could take up to a month he would begin the semi-monthly injections and once the injections started to work he would be required to partake in physical therapy. Booth inquired about doing the physical therapy at home but it's the clinic's policy for their patient to stay on the grounds and complete the therapy there.

We are obviously taking Michael and Christine with us because leaving the twins at home, with their nanny wasn't even option. We wanted to take Parker as well and the timing worked out perfectly since Parker was on summer break but Rebecca refused to let us take him out of the country. At first I was furious with her but then I looked at her decision through a mother's point of view and I couldn't find fault with her decision, even though it hurt like hell. As a mother, I couldn't imagine letting someone, even Booth take my children out of the country without me so while I understood Rebecca's decision, it didn't mean that I liked it. I hated to see Parker and Booth so miserable.

"Bub, I have to go. By going to this clinic I might be able to walk again."

"But you don't have to go. You don't have to walk again. I love you even though you can't walk. Bones love you and so does Mikey and Chrissy. Please daddy, stay." Parker tearfully begged.

"Parks, I need to do this. I have another chance to walk and I need to take it. Please understand."

"Okay dad. I'll try."

"That's my boy." Parker pulled away from his dad and stood up. "Remember Bones bought a web cam for your computer so we will see each other everyday."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Every single day Bub." I then glanced at my watch and saw that our flight would be leaving shortly.

"Parker, we are going to have to board in a few minutes. Why don't you go and say goodbye to Michael and Christine?" Parker nodded and then embraced Booth again.

"Bye dad. Hurry up and get better so you can come home."

"I will. I love you son."

"I love you too." Booth and I watched as Parker went over to his siblings to say goodbye.

"He's taking this really hard Bones."

"You knew he would. He loves you and wants you to stay but he'll let you go because he knows it's what is best for you." I told him and he nodded.

Sensing that it was time to say goodbye, our friends who came to the airport to see us off made their way over to say goodbye. A line formed beginning with Cam, and continuing with Sweets, Zach, Hodgins, Sully, Rebecca, Angela and finally Parker. After Angela finished saying goodbye to me again, it was Parker's turn. He hugged me tightly.

"I hate her." He mumbled in my ear.

"Don't say that. You don't mean it." I told him as I pried his arms away from my neck.

"Yes I do. I hate her for not letting me go."

"No Parker you don't hate your mother. You hate the situation. I wish you were coming with us but as a mother myself I can't fault her for her decision. She is doing what she feels is best for you."

"It's not fair Bones. I want to be with dad."

"I know you do Parker and he wants you to be with him."

"Then please Bones, talk to my mom. She'll listen to you."

"Your dad and I talked to her and she is standing by her decision."

"Bones this totally sucks." Parker grumbled.

"I agree. It does totally suck but you need to put that aside right now because your dad needs you to be strong for him. He needs to know that you are supporting him. He can't better without your support. Can you support your father Parker?"

"Yeah Bones. I can support him."

"Then go support him." He hugged me again.

"I love you Bones. Take good care of dad, Mikey and Chrissy for me."

"You know I will. Now go hug your dad again."

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Parker." As soon as Parker ran off to hug Booth the captain of the private plane that Hodgins was letting us use notified me that it was time to board. "Booth, it's time."

"I know." Booth mumbled. "I love you Bub. Never forget that." He told Parker through his tears.

"I love you too dad." Jack and Cam brought Christine and Michael to me, who they were holding. I took them out of my friend's arms and placed them in their father's lap.

"Say goodbye to everyone guys." Booth told the twins.

"Bye." They stood up on his lap and waved to everyone.

"Bye Mikey. Bye Chrissy. I'll miss you." Parker told them.

"Bye brudder." They both called simultaneously.

The twins continued to yell goodbye as we made our way to our plane. Outside they attached a movable ramp over the steps the lead up to the plane so I easily able to push Booth up, backwards. When I got to the top, I paused for a minute and we looked in front of us and saw all of our friends standing at the window waving at us. With one final wave my family and I descended into the plane.

"Welcome Mr. Booth and Dr. Brennan." The stewardess greeted us. "We will be taking off shortly so you need to get to your seats."

"Thank you." I wheeled Booth into the main section of the plane and took Christine off of his lap. "Can you get Michael buckled in a seat please?"

"Yeah sure. Come on Bear."

"Sit daddy." Christine whined.

"You get to sit with brother." I told her.

"Nooooo. Sit daddy."

"Sorry baby girl. You get to sit next to brother."

"No brudder. Sit daddy." She demanded, rather loudly.

"Do not yell at me young lady." I scolded her and immediately, her blue eyes filled with tears but I ignored them and fastened her seatbelt.

"Sit you." Michael cried as Booth put him on his seat. He decided to follow in his sister's footsteps.

"No Bear. You're going to with sister."

"No sister. Sit you."

"Sorry Bear." Booth wheeled himself and Michael over to where Michael was going to be sitting. He lifted our son up and Michael immediately began to squirm. "Michael stop."

"No no no no no." He kicked and screamed.

"Michael Seeley Booth. Enough." Booth said loudly. He didn't have to raise his voice very much to get Michael's attention and right away tears filled his eyes. I watched as Booth and Michael struggled with each other and I wanted to help him but I knew that if I did it would cause Booth to feel like he couldn't handle being a dad and being in a wheelchair so I stood back and let him and Michael fight this one out.

"No daddy, no."

"Sit Michael. NOW." Michael seemed to shrink back at his father's voice and he finally relented and allowed himself to be placed in his seat.

After Michael was buckled in Booth wheeled himself over to a window seat and transferred himself into the seat. The stewardess came over and took Booth's wheelchair and soon we were gliding down the runway. "Ride mama?" Michael asked with a smile. It amazed me how quickly he got over his tantrum.

"Yes sweetheart. We are going for a ride in the sky." I answered him.

"Ride in sky." Christine yelled. I laughed as the plane took off and I could hear Michael and Christine's excited laughs over the plane engine.

As soon as we were airborne and our stewardess gave us permission to move about the cabin I got out some of the toys that I packed for them. I wasn't comfortable letting my children, who weren't even two years old yet, running around the plane so I opted to keep them buckled in. Once they had their toys out to occupy their attention I popped a movie in the DVD player for them to watch, if they choose.

I returned to my seat next to Booth and found him gazing out the window and the tears that were shinning in his eyes were evident even from a distance. I took my seat next to him and took his hand in mine. "A dollar for your thoughts." I whispered in his ear.

"It's a penny for your thoughts Bones, which you know." I laughed. He was right.

"I was trying to make you laugh."

"Am I doing the right thing Bones, leaving my job and my kid behind for six months?"

"Only you can answer that Booth. This treatment is optional. Is the chance to walk again worth leaving your son for six months?"

"I don't know Bones. I have mostly accepted the fact that I may be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life but when I found out about this treatment I found myself hoping again, dreaming that I could walk again. I think that if I don't give this a try then I will always regret it and always wonder "What if?" and you know that I'm not a good "What if?" kind of guy."

"You need to make a choice Booth. Do we continue flying to Mexico or do I go and ask the pilot to turn this plane around?"

"Let's keep going." He mumbled.

"I think you made the choice that is best for you right now. I know how hard it is for you to leave Parker."

"I'm just going to miss him so damn much."

"He'll miss you too. We are all going to miss him but don't forget, you'll be able to see him everyday on the web cam."

"That will help." Booth finally turned away from the window and looked at me. "By the way thanks for buying that for him, for us."

"No thanks necessary." He smiled softly at me, leaned forward and kissed me.

"Have I told you lately how lucky I am that you are my wife?" He mumbled after we broke apart.

"No not lately."

""I am very lucky that you are my wife."

"That's nice to know but I may need to be reminding of that tonight once they twins are asleep." I told him, hoping that he understood what I was getting at.

"I can definitely remind you that tonight." I saw him wink and I knew he got my clue.

_**Booth's POV**_

"Daddy." I looked up and saw my naked son running out of the bathroom, dripping wet from his bath.

"Brudder." Christine came running out of the bathroom, chasing Michael, as wet and naked as he was. Next came a frazzled look Bones as wet as the twins. She tossed me a towel.

"Help." She demanded. Bath time with the twins was always an adventure. It never failed, they would slash like crazy, Bones would get soaking wet and when it was time to get them out, they would squirm out of her arms and run around the house naked. I hoped that this treatment was successful and I would be able to give them their baths.

"Christine, three o'clock. I got her." I turned my chair and wheeled over to my daughter until I had her backed into a corner. It was a game that I played with one of the twins, every night after their bath. "I'm gonna get you." I taunted.

"Get you."

"Are you gonna get me Chipmunk?" She just giggled. "Come and get me." I leaned forward and Christine threw herself into my arms. "You got me." I exclaimed.

"Got you." She said proudly. I quickly wrapped her up in a towel and then blew a raspberry on her neck which caused some incessant giggling. My children's laughter, is one of my favorite sounds in the world, I could listen to it all day.

"Come on Chipmunk. Let's get your diaper and jammies on."

"No diaper."

"Yes diaper. Now hold on Chipmunk we're going for a ride."

"Ride." She yelled. I settled her on my lap and then I pushed her into the room that Bones and I will be sleeping in making cool race car noises as we went. That was the one cool thing about being stuck in this wheelchair. The twins were still young enough that I could put them on my lap and wheel them throughout the house, making race car noises which entertained them to no end.

After struggling with my wet and squirmy daughter I finally got her dressed for bed. The second I placed her on the floor she took off into the living room after her brother. "They are full of boundless energy." Bones commented as she stripped out of her wet clothes. My eyes couldn't help but wander over her body.

"It's amazing isn't it? I wish I had a tenth of their energy."

"You have the energy when it counts Booth." Bones said with a knowing look.

"Well I see someone is feeling feisty tonight."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah. Sure you don't." I checked my watch and saw that I had about ten more minutes until my scheduled web chat with Parker. "I need to get logged in to talk with Parker." She sent me a smile as I quickly backed myself out of our room.

I logged in within minutes and then I sat at the table, staring at the clock as the hands moved so slowly to the time. I grinned when I saw Parker's face fill my computer screen." Is this thing working mom?" I heard him ask.

"Parker."

"Daddy. It's working mom. I can see daddy."

"Brudder." Michael yelled suddenly. He must have heard Parker's voice because I saw him looking around the room for his brother. "Brudder daddy?"

"Come here Bear." "Someone wants to say hi Bub." Michael waddled over to me with Christine following behind him because she was never far from her brother. I lifted the twins onto my lap.

"Brudder." Christine shouted happily when she saw Parker.

"Daddy brudder." Michael said pointing to the screen.

"Hey Mikey. Hi Chrissy. Did you guys get your baths?"

"Baff." Christine affirmed.

"Did they escape from Bones and run naked throughout your new place?" Parker asked me. He knew his siblings very well.

"Of course but this time we caught them before they peed on the floor."

"Hey that's an accomplishment dad."

"It sure is. Hey Chipmunk don't touch." Christine was poking the computer screen.

"Brudder." Christine told me.

"Yep. That's your brother."

"I miss you guys." Parker told them wistfully.

"Miss you." Michael shouted proudly, speaking for both of them.

"Be good for your mom and dad okay?"

"Good." Michael said.

"I good." Christine told him.

"I love you guys."

"Uv you." Christine surprised me when she leaned forward and kissed the screen.

"Luv brudder." Michael followed his sister's lead and kissed the screen as well.

"All right you two, go on and play while daddy talks to Parker for a little while." I lifted the twins back onto the floor and turned my attention to my oldest son.

"So can you show me around your new digs dad?" Parker asked.

"Of course. Just let me know if you get seasick." I placed the laptop on my lap and then wheeled myself around our new "digs" as Parker called them, to show him around and true to form, Parker had an opinion about everything he saw. After the tour I returned to the table where I resumed my visit with Parker. After Bones got the twins their bedtime snack she joined me to talk with Parker. About an hour later Parker and I ended our visit with promises of talking tomorrow, "I miss you" and "I love you." I slowly closed the laptop and sighed.

"The twins are ready for bed. Are you up for reading them their story?" Bones asked.

"Of course I'm up for reading them their story. Can you grab a book and I'll get the twins settled?" Bones nodded and disappeared into the room where the twins will be sleeping. Meanwhile I went to the kitchen, poured and warmed them up some milk and returned to the living room. "I got milky. Who wants a story?"

"Me. Me. Me." Christine said, toddling up to me.

"Story." Michael said as he followed his sister. I picked up both of my kids and they settled in their normal spots in the crook of my arms. I started this tradition soon after they came home from the hospital. I loved this one on one cuddle time with the twins. Usually, they ended up dozing off before I finished the story and sometimes I would just sit and stare at them in wonder at their innocence.

"Here's you r book." Bones announced handing me their book and Michael's blanket.

"Moon." Both twins said at the same time. Goodnight Moon was their favorite book. I tucked Michael's blanket next to his head. He couldn't sleep without his blanket touching part of his face while Christine twisted her hair with her finger until she fell asleep.

I began to read them their story while Bones picked up the living room. The clinic offered housing for patients and families so I won't have to stay at the hospital the entire time and Bones and the twins won't have to stay in a hotel. This place was nice and handicap accessible but small. The twins' room was only big enough for two cribs which meant that their toys were taking up residence in the living room and their clothes were in their suitcases in our room. Thankfully, I will only have to stay at the hospital immediately following my surgery and the rest of the time I will be here with my family. "Booth, they're asleep." Bones said, pulling me away from my thoughts and story.

"Works like a charm doesn't it?" I said proudly. I leaned down and kissed both of their heads. "I love you Chipmunk. I love you Bear. Sleep tight." Since they were asleep in the crook of both of my arms I couldn't wheel them into their room so Bones took our sleeping children, one at a time, out of my arms and put them to bed.

"They are out for the night. They had a big day and it wore them out." Bones told me when she returned to the living room heading straight for my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Why do you continue to insist on calling them by nicknames?"

"I like nicknames. I guess by giving someone a nickname it makes our relationship more personal or intimate."

"You even have Parker calling the twins by nicknames. As of right now they are being called Michael, Christine, Mikey, Chrissy, Bear and Chipmunk. They aren't going to know who the hell they are."

"They'll know. Trust me baby, they'll know." She snuggled her head on my shoulder. "So what about you mama? Are you ready to go down for the night?" I slipped my hand under her shirt and gently ran my fingers over her back, causing her to shiver.

"I do have some excess energy that I can put to good use."

"Then let's do it." As soon as those words were out of my mouth I realized the context that Bones took them in. I really didn't mean it like that…okay maybe I did but either way it worked out. Bones crushed her mouth to mine and I slowly wheeled us into our bedroom, bumping into numerous walls as I went but we eventually made it.

We both quickly stripped out of our clothes and got into bed. Bones was on her back and I was on my side, gently kissing every spot of her beautiful skin that I could reach, paying extra attention to her breasts. Bones' moans and gasping let me know that she was enjoying it. Suddenly, Bones rolled over on top of me, apparently, ready to take things to the next level. "No. Not like this Bones." I told her when she started to position her body to ride me. "I want to be close to you." Tonight, I just wanted to make love to her slowly and tenderly.

She leaned down, kissed me gently and then climbed off of me and lay on her side. Once I rolled onto my side she threw a leg over my lower back, grabbed my cock and pushed it inside of her. "Ohhh…Booth." She groaned when I began to slowly move inside of her. "Mmmm…yes." I wrapped an arm around her wait when she started to take control of the situation. I wanted things to be slow. "Dammit…Booth." She groaned. I knew that I could give her an orgasm by just taking things slow. I lowered my head and began to kiss her, swirling my tongue around her mouth, licking every crevice that I could, only stopping for a brief moment when I had to come up for air.

When her frequent moans became one constant moan and instead of rubbing her fingernails across my back gently, she dug her fingernails into my skin. "Let it go baby. Cum for me." I encouraged in between nipping at her neck. "Ohhh." She groaned trying desperately to move but my grip was too strong. I held her tight. "Seeeeeely…son…bitch…I'm…I…ahhh...going…" Suddenly her scream filled the room and my ear when she orgasmed around me. "Let's speed things up Bones." I released my grip on her back and she began to buck her hips against mine in a frenzy. I increased my rhythm as best as I could considering my condition. Obviously I wasn't moving fast enough because Bones suddenly pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. "I need it hard and fast Booth. Can you help me out or should I do it myself?" She taunted.

"Why should you do it yourself when there is a perfectly hard cock waiting for you? You want hard and fast Bones; I'll give you hard and fast."

"We'll see about that." She grabbed my cock and shoved it inside of her hot, wet center. Since I have been paralyzed Bones and I had come up with multiple ways to have sex or make love that satisfied both of our needs. I pushed myself up on the palms of my hands and thrust myself into her as hard and as fast as I could while she met my thrusts hard and fast. Within minutes I was exploding inside of her with a grunt that somewhat resembled her name and she was clenching around me with a groan.

"Thank you." She whispered as she made herself comfortable on top of me. I had a feeling that was where she was planning on sleeping tonight.

"For what?" I began to run my fingers through her soft hair.

"For being such an amazing lover."

"If I was a mediocre lover, would you still love me?" I was feeling kinda mischievous.

"Yes I probably would." I felt her smile on my chest.

"Probably?" She nodded. "Well I guess that's better than nothing. What about if I was a really and I mean a really bad lover, would you still love me?"

"Of course I would."

"You would?" Even though we were just joking around, I found myself surprised by her answer.

"Of course I would Booth but I don't think I could commit to monogamous relationship." Now that sounded more like the bones I loved and adored.

"Oh really? You would cheat on me if I was a bad lover?"

"Is it cheating if you know about it?" I chuckled. "You would know about it. I would continue to stay married to you because I would continue to love you and being a bad lover wouldn't change that but I would need to have my biological needs met and since you couldn't do the job I would have to go outside of our marriage."

"What about if I didn't want you to go outside of our marriage?"

"I wouldn't ask you." She told me with a grin and then she leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey Bones?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"If I wasn't able to satisfy you sexually would you really go and find someone who could?" She lifted her head and looked at me with worry shining in her blue orbs.

"I thought we were just joking."

"We were but I was just wondering."

"Oh Booth, I would never step out of our marriage and sleep with another man. You are the only man that I want to sleep with, the only man that I will sleep with for the rest of my life."

"But what about if I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?" She knew what I was trying to say but she wanted to torture me.

"Bones."

"Couldn't what Seeley? What are you trying to say?"

"Dammit. What about if I couldn't get it up anymore?"

"This is unlike you to doubt yourself Booth."

"I can't help it when it comes to possibly losing you."

"Silly man, you can't lose me." She kissed me again. "I am with you and only you for the rest of my life. Say you believe me." I saw the desperation in her eyes. "Please Booth, believe me." I cupped her face and stroked her cheek softly with my thumb.

"I believe you Temperance."

"You do?"

"Of course I do Bones." I pulled her face to mine and kissed her with everything I had inside me.

_**Bones' POV**_

Booth, Michael, Christine and I had been in Mexico for two and a half months and all four of us were homesick. Booth came through his reconstructive surgery with no problem. A month after his surgery Booth was given his first injection of the blue shark embryonic cells with no complications. When doctor told Booth that some patients have experienced sensation within twenty four hours I was immediately worried. I was worried that if Booth didn't get sensation within a day he would revert to his former angry self but as it turned out I had nothing to worry about. When the twenty four hours passed without any sensation in his legs he remained in his current state of mind. Today marked his fifth injection with no sensation and he was taking it very well.

Rebecca finally relented and agreed to let Parker spend a week with us and we were all thrilled. Parker was going to fly in on Hodgins plane with Hodgins, Angela and Arianna who were coming down here on vacation and they were due here tomorrow. The arrival of my stepson, my best friend and her family was helping alleviate our homesickness.

"Oh shit Bones. Did we remember the Twinkies?" Booth said in a panicked voice as he searched through the grocery bags.

"Yes Booth, we bought Twinkies." Twinkies was one of Parker's favorite junk food indulgences.

"I can't find them. Maybe we left them at the grocery store. I'll call the store and see if we left a bag there." He grabbed his cell phone but before he could do anything I took it from his hand.

"Bones, what the hell? Parker has to have the Twinkies."

"Booth relax. I already put the Twinkies away."

"You did?" I nodded, walked over and opened the cupboard door and showed Booth the Twinkies. "Thank God." I heard a crash and then the cry of Michael. "I'll go." Booth told me and then he quickly wheeled himself out of the kitchen.

After I got all of the groceries put away Booth and I took the twins to the park for a picnic dinner and so they could get rid of all of their excess energy. Once Michael and Christine were exhausted we walked back to our super small condo, bathed the twins and put them to bed. Once they were settled for the night Booth and I cuddled up together on the couch for a movie.

"Do you think that Parker will be okay here on the couch for the week?" Booth asked anxiously. "Maybe we should let him stay at the hotel with Angela and Hodgins."

"Yes Booth. I think that he will be fine. You're the one who told me that Parker would love sleeping on the couch, that the living room would be the ultimate bedroom for him; a big television and easy access to the kitchen at all hours of the night."

"Yeah. He'll probably be fine."

"And besides, we did consider the hotel idea and you said that there was no way in hell that Parker would stay there without us."

"I'm just so damn excited for him to be here with us. I want this week to be perfect for him."

"And it will be. He is spending the week with you, Michael and Christine, that's all he needs for this week to be perfect."

"You're wrong Bones." I actually snorted in surprise and disgust. No one tells me that I am wrong.

"I am rarely wrong Booth."

"Well sweetheart, this time you are. Part of Parker having a perfect week includes being here with you as well and you failed to mention that."

"Not mentioning my name does not make me wrong, just inaccurate."

"Isn't inaccurate and wrong the same thing?"

"No it's not and if they were the same thing why do why are there two separate words?" Booth laughed.

"Come on Bones. Lay on my lap so we can watch this movie." He patted his lap. "Oh my God."

"Booth, what is it?" I watched as he rubbed his hand up and down his thighs.

"Bones…I…I…"

"What?" I was worried because I couldn't read the expression on his face. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Bones…I can feel my legs. I have feeling in my legs to the middle of my thighs." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I was starting to think that the injections weren't going work but they are working Bones. I've got feeling in my legs again."

**Thanks for continuing to read. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	31. Chapter 31

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"DADDY." Parker shouted from across the airport. Good thing I was ready for him because seconds after he saw me he was in my outstretched arms.

"Parks. I have missed you so damn much." I squeezed him as tightly as I dared.

"Me too dad." He mumbled into my shoulder and just having my oldest son back in my arms brought tears to my eyes. I lifted my head and met Bones' eyes who had matching tears shining in her eyes. I knew those were tears of happiness because she missed him too and she was happy because I was totally happy again. As I hugged Parker, I could hear Michael and Christine yelling for their brother.

"There are some other people that are anxious to see you." I told him but he didn't let go. "Don't worry bub, I'm not going anywhere. Go hug Bones and your brother and sister." I felt him nod and he pulled away from me and went over to Bones and I thought that I would burst with happiness as I saw Parker hugging Bones, Michael and Christine. My family was finally all together again.

* * *

"Can I read Mikey and Chrissy their story?" Parker asked me as we got the twins ready for bed. "I know that's it's your thing but…"

"It's fine Park. I think that they would really like it if you read them their story tonight."

"Booth, the twins are ready for their story." Bones told me as she came into the living room with the twins following behind her.

"Story daddy." Christine said

"Parker is going to read you your story tonight in your room. How does that sound?" I asked her

"Story Parker." I watched as Michael grabbed Parker's hand and led him to the bedroom.

I transferred myself onto the couch and Bones came and joined me a few minutes later after she got the kids situated. "How are your legs?" She asked as she ran her fingers up and down my thighs. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling in my legs again. "Booth?"

"Sorry. I was just…ya know, feeling again." She smiled at me. "It's amazing how quickly the feeling came back. I have total feeling in both of my legs."

"Does it hurt?"

"It feels like a constant leg cramp but hell baby, I'm not complaining. I can feel."

"What did your doctor say?" I had called my doctor before we left for the airport.

"He said that its great news and it should only be a matter of time before I start walking. Now I'm just going to have to bust my ass in physical therapy to make it happen."

"I am so proud of you. I can't believe how well you have handled this treatment. I'll admit it, I was scared that when you didn't start regaining the feeling when the doctors said that you would I thought that you were going to become mean and hateful but you didn't. You stayed strong and optimistic and I can't begin to tell you how very proud of you that I am."

"Maybe you can show me." I suggested. With a grin, Bones climbed onto my lap, wrapped her arms around me, slowly leaned forward and showed me how proud of me she was.

"Hey dad. I was…Whoa…this is so gross." I heard Parker said. With a very un-Bones like giggle she climbed off of my lap.

"Sorry." Bones mumbled.

"Man, I'm going to have very disturbing nightmares."

"Zip it kid." I told him with a grin.

"I'm going to my room to do some work." Bones said. I knew that she wanted to give me and Parker some alone time.

"You don't have to go to your room Bones." Parker said

"I need to work on my book Parker and I need to focus." She walked over and hugged him. "I am so glad that you are here. We have all missed you so much."

"I'm glad that I'm here too."

"Don't stay up too late. The twins are early risers and it's very hard to keep them quiet but I'll do my best."

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight."

"Night Bones. I love you."

"I love you too Parker." After planting a quick kiss on his head Bones disappeared into our room and Parker rummaged through his suitcase until he found the video game that he was looking for.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked with a grin

"Oh yeah. I have been practicing."

"In case you forgot son, I used to be a sniper." Parker had a war video game and we were always competing with each other.

"That may be but I have been practicing."

"Bring it on Parks."

"Oh. I'm bringing it old man."

For the next two hours Parker and I played the video game, ate a ton of junk food, talked shit to each other and got reprimanded by Bones a few times because our shit talk was a little loud and we were going to wake the twins and if that happened their would surely be hell to pay. Parker and I finally gave up and called a truce because neither of us was winning. We were constantly tied which means, my sniping skills are lacking in my old age or Parker is getting really good. I'm going for the latter because it makes me feel better and not so old.

"So dad, is it working?" Parker asked, sitting next to me after he had put the video game system out of the reach of the twins.

"Is what working?"

"Those shots that are supposed to help you walk again. Are they working?"

"Yes Parker, they are working." Parker's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So you're walking again?"

"Not yet. The feeling just started to return yesterday. Before I can walk I'm going to have to go through a lot of physical therapy."

"Like you did last time?" I nodded. "Are you having your appointments while I'm here?" Again, I nodded. Although, I hate to miss out on precious time with my son, I realize the importance of my physical therapy so I am splitting this week, mornings at physical therapy and afternoons and evenings with my family. "Can I go with you to your appointments like I did last time?"

"Parker, this is your vacation. You should be spending it having fun with Bones, Michael and Christine, not hanging out with me at physical therapy." I was very touched at his offer.

"I came here to be with you dad. I like spending time with Mikey and Chrissy but they are two and we don't have that much in common. They are having more fun with Arianna then they are with me and Bones, she has Angela and Hodgins to hang out with. Please. I really want to be there with you, to help you if I can."

"If you're sure that's how you want to spend your vacation then I would love to have you with, giving me a swift kick in the butt when I need it."

"I can really kick you?" He asked me with a grin.

"Don't push your luck kid." Parker leaned over and hugged me.

"Thanks dad."

"No bub, thank you."

A half an hour later I was settling in bed next to my sleeping wife. Even though she was sleeping, she must have sensed my presence because she rolled over, threw an arm around my chest and cuddled next to me. As I lay in the dark, trying to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think how lucky I truly was. I had an amazing wife who I adored and who loved me even though I couldn't walk. I was the father of three wonderful, near perfect children who didn't even see my wheelchair. I had a great job and the feeling was returning in my legs and I was going to walk again. Could life really get any better?

_**Bones' POV**_

"What's wrong sweetie? You are awfully quiet." Angela asked me as we walked. The two of us managed to get away from our husbands and children for an afternoon of shopping.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Bren, you're my best friend and a horrible liar."

"Sorry Ange. I guess that I'm just sad that you guys are leaving."

"Oh sweetie."

"I'm very homesick which doesn't make sense because my family is here with me."

"It makes perfect sense Bren. Sure your family is here but you're living in a tiny condo with two toddlers instead of your home. You're not working and spending most of your time with the twins. Besides Booth, you have no adult contact. You are a very task oriented person Bren who doesn't do well doing nothing."

"I'm ready to come back home."

"You told me that Booth has to stay for six months but is there any way you guys will be able to come home sooner?"

"I'm not sure. Booth just got the feeling back in his legs a week ago and he has been working really hard in physical therapy. He is standing on his own for short periods of time and he has taken a few steps but he has a long way to go so I'm not sure when he'll be released."

"You are amazing Bren. I don't know how many women would give up their life to support their husbands in another country for six months."

"Where else would I be? I love him and I want to support him through anything. I know that he would do the same for me."

"Wow. I can't believe that just came out of the mouth of the woman who five years ago said marriage is just an archaic tradition that she would never partake in."

"It's because of Booth. If it was any other man, I couldn't imagine partaking in the archaic tradition of marriage. It's just that man. He does something to me. We have been through so much with his paralysis, non paralysis and then his paralysis again and you know what's crazy Angela?"

"What's crazy sweetie?"

"All, the pain, the hurt, I wouldn't change a damn thing because it brought Booth and I to where we are today. We have two beautiful children and Parker. We're happy and I know that we will continue to be happy even if he never walks again. I've never felt such contentment before." I told her

"That's not crazy Bren. That's normal when you're in love." Angela began to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You in love. "

"Why is that funny?"

"You have just changed. You're in love, you're a mother, and a wife and as your best friend I am so glad that you changed because if you hadn't then think of everything that you would have missed. Think of how empty and lonely your life would have been had you not given in to what you were feeling for Booth."

"Before Booth, I thought I was fine but now that I have a family, children that will love me unconditionally for the rest of my life and a husband that kisses me and tells me he loves me everyday. I now realize how truly alone I really was and I wouldn't want to go back to that for anything." When Angela didn't say anything I glanced over at her and saw that she had tears falling. "Why are you crying Ange?"

"I'm sorry. You're happy and I'm happy so I'm crying."

"Angela crying is not a normal reaction."

"My hormones are all out of whack." She sniffled, as she tried to pull herself together.

"Why are your hormones not functioning properly?"

"Bren, think about it."

"You're pregnant?" She nodded and I shook my head in confusion. "I don't understand. Why didn't I see it?"

"Sweetie, I'm only four weeks along." I stood there probably wearing a dumbstruck look on my face. "The proper thing to do in situations like this is to hug and congratulate your best friend on her happy news."

"I'm sorry." I stopped walking and hugged my best friend. "Congratulations Ange. I am very happy for you."

"Thanks sweetie." We resumed walking. "So when are you going to have another baby?" She asked suddenly and I looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anymore children."

"But Bren, you're a great mom. You should totally have more kids."

"I know that I am a good mother but being a good mother doesn't mean that I should have more children. Booth and I are perfectly content with the twins and Parker."

"So you've talked about it?"

"Booth mentioned it once."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, does he want more kids? Was he disappointed when you decided no more?"

"Booth loves being a father and he would be happy with ten children but he understands my desire not to have any more children and he accepts it. He is grateful for the three that he has."

"Well that's good because I sure as hell can't see you with ten kids sweetie."

"It's hard Angela." I admitted to my best friend.

"What's hard?" She took my hand and led me to a nearby bench to sit.

"Booth, he is a wonderful father and he does what he can for them but he is limited to what he can do to help because of his wheelchair. When they fall asleep in his arms, he can't wheel himself to their room or put them in bed. If they wake up in the middle of the night, it's me who has to go get them because it takes too long for him to get in his chair and get to them." I felt tears fill my eyes. "There are some nights that I am so tired but I have to give them their baths because he can't do it. There have been times when they are running around like crazy and I'm afraid that they may get into something that could hurt them and he won't be able to them fast enough. I hate to admit it but I am afraid to leave them alone with him, not because I don't trust him but they are two and are just into everything and they could get hurt in an instant and if that happened while he was alone with them, he would never forgive himself and I have to, I have to protect him from that guilt."

"You don't have to protect him sweetie." I vehemently nodded.

"I do Angela. He has protected me since we have met and now it's my turn to protect him but sometimes, it's just so damn hard and I'm just so tired." It felt so odd yet at the same time I felt relief as I admitted my fears to Angela.

"Bren, what you are feeling is normal. Being a mom, especially a mom of twins is exhausting but you need to talk to your husband about."

"No I don't need to talk to Booth. I'm fine, just a little tired. He needs to concentrate on walking again and he doesn't need to worry about me and the twins."

"Sweetie…"

"No Angela. I'm done talking about this. Come on. Let's finish shopping." She reluctantly agreed and we went on our way.

* * *

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Booth asked me later that night once we were settled in bed.

"Yes, I'm fine." I told him as I rolled on my side, away from him, hoping he wouldn't pursue this conversation but no such luck. Of course, he continued.

"You are a horrible liar." He told me. I felt him roll over on his side, and then his arm was around me as he scooted close to me until our bodies were touching.

"That's the second time that someone has told me that today." I mumbled.

"That should tell you something. What's going on Bones?"

"I'm just sad that Angela, Hodgins, Arianna and Parker, especially Parker are leaving in the morning."

"I believe that Bones but I know something else is going on with you. In case you have forgotten I know you as well as I know myself so talk to me."

"I'm…I'm just tired Booth."

"Come on Bones. Don't shut me out." Sighing, I rolled over and faced him.

"I'm not shutting you out. I'm trying to tell you that I'm tired."

"Bones…" Before I could stop myself I was relaying my conversation that I had earlier with Angela to Booth. By the time I was finished, I was crying softly because I felt so guilty for burdening him with this.

"I'm sorry Booth. I am so sorry." I cried softly into his chest.

"Shh babe. Don't be sorry. I've seen it."

"What do you mean you've seen it?"

"I read people Bones and I know you. I've also picked up on how you casually never leave the twins home alone with me unless they have just gone down for a nap and then it's only for a short period of time."

"Booth…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Bones. It's all right. I'm glad you did it."

"You are?"

"Once the twins started to walk and run I knew that they may not be safe with me alone. It's hard enough for a walking parent to keep up with a toddler then add another in, it's rough so I knew there was no way in hell that I could keep up with both of them in my chair. The thought of one or both of them, hurting themselves while in my care scared the hell out of me so I was grateful and still am that you are always there with me."

"I'm so sorry Booth. I shouldn't be burdening you with this when you have no control over the situation."

"Bones I do finally have control over the situation." I gave him a confused look. "I hate just sitting in my chair while you bathe the kids, seeing how exhausted you are and knowing that there is nothing I can do, I just hate it Bones. I hate sitting my ass in the van while you are loading and unloading them. It makes me feel helpless and you know how much I hate being helpless so I'm doing something about it."

"These injections." I said and Booth nodded. Everything finally came together for me and I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner.

"When my student told me about this procedure, I knew that it was my last chance to take control over my situation and maybe, if it works, I wouldn't feel so damn helpless anymore."

"I should have known Booth. I should have seen it and I am so sorry that I didn't."

"Aww Bones. You've got nothing to be sorry for. You know how well I can hide things. Hell Bones, how long did I hide my feelings for you?"

"What kind of wife, what kind of mother am I? I can't tell that you're hurting and I am complaining that I am tired because I am a mother. I don't deserve any of you." I felt tears filling my eyes again.

"Temperance, you are the best kind of mother and wife. You were doing what you had to do to protect us and it doesn't get much better than that."

"Do you mean that?" Booth gently wiped my tears off my cheek.

"Every single word. You truly are the best mother, step-mother and wife that Mikey, Chrissy, Parker and I could ask for. I believe that Bones; I just wish you would."

"I'm working on it." I mumbled.

"I love you Bones, something else that I really hope you believe."

"That, I do believe." With a smile, the one that continues to melt my heart, he leaned forward and reminded me of his love with a sweet kiss. "Booth." I warned when his hand slipped under my tee shirt and up to my breast. "We can't." I regretfully told him.

"Oh yes we can." He slowly massaged my breast with his hand, causing me to moan softly. "See, it feels so good doesn't it?"

"Of course it feels good Booth but we still can't. Parker is in the living room and he may hear."

"He's sleeping Bones."

"No Booth, he's not. I heard the toilet flush a few minutes ago."

"We need to be very, very quiet." He said to me in a very odd voice.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Elmer Fudd? Bugs Bunny?' I just stared at him. "It's a cartoon Bones. Elmer Fudd hunted Bugs Bunny and when he was hunting he always said "Be very very quiet."

"I don't understand."

"I was quoting Elmer to tell you to be quiet while we are making love."

"We are not going to make love."

"Bones." He whined and I laughed. He could act like such a child when he didn't get his way.

"Sorry. Parker could easily walk in and I am not willing to take that risk." He took my hand and placed it on his massive erection.

"That's easy for you to say Bones but it's not so easy for me." He closed his hand around mine and together we began to stroke him. "Will you help me out here Bones?"

"Well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable so I suppose that bringing you to climax with my hand is an acceptable compromise."

"Oh baby, nothing can compare to being inside of you." I released some of the pressure my hand was producing.

"Well if nothing compares then it would be pointless to continue this manual stimulation."

"Oh there is a point Bones. Please continue this manual stimulation." He removed his hand, laid back on the pillow, closed his eyes and our room was filled with his quiet grunts and groans. When I felt the pre cum liquid begin to leak out I realized that I was licking my lips. Suddenly, jerking him off with my hand wasn't enough, I had, no I needed to taste him. Keeping my hand on his erection, I moved down the bed until I was staring directly at his penis. Licking my lips again, in anticipation of his taste, I quickly closed my mouth over him. I heard him breathe out my name as his fingers began to rum through my hair, encouraging my sucking. I moaned onto his cock, his hand tightened in my hair and I knew he was close. I reached out and began to tickle his balls and seconds later he was releasing his seeds into my mouth with a grunt and I sucked every last bit of it out of him until he grew limp in my mouth. Releasing him, I kissed my way back up his body until I finally settled on his lips. "Feeling better?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Much. Thank you but I would have rather…"

"I know what you would rather have done and tomorrow, after the twins are in bed we can what you want to do."

"Oh thank God." I was about to kiss him again when there was a knock on our door.

"Told you." I gloated and Booth glared at me. I settled back in the bed and he quickly pulled up his pants.

"Come in." Booth called as he settled back down. "You okay bub?" Booth asked when the door opened.

"I...I can't sleep."

"Would you like some warm milk? My mother used to make me warm milk when I couldn't sleep."

"No thank you."

"What do you want Parks?"

"Well since it's my last night I was wondering if I…"

"Spit it out."

"Can I sleep with you?" Booth looked over at me and I nodded. I knew both of them needed this.

"Come on." I moved over to the far side of the bed and Parker climbed in. He snuggled next to his father and Booth kissed his head. "Good night son."

"Night. I love you both."

"I love you too." Booth and I answered at the same time and within five minutes, the kid who couldn't sleep was sound asleep, snoring softly followed by Booth's louder snores ten minutes later and I knew that tonight I wasn't going to be getting much sleep.

_**Booth's POV**_

My family and I remained in Mexico for two more months. Three weeks after our friends and Parker left, Bones and the twins flew home for a week for Arianna's birthday. I wanted to go but my doctor wouldn't let me go, claiming it would cause a major setback in my progress. I wanted to go and be with my family, help Bones out with the twins so she wouldn't feel like a single mom, but Bones insisted that I stay and continue with my therapy. She insisted that she would be fine and knowing Bones, like I do; I knew that she would do what she had to do to make sure that she and the twins were fine. I was jealous as hell that she would be able to see and hug Parker and I couldn't and that jealously was the fuel I needed to work twice as hard in physical therapy so I could take my family home.

During our last month in Mexico I made amazing strides, according to my physical therapist. I was now able to help Bones out a lot with the twins; more then I had ever been able to do before. I almost cried when I was able to bathe my children for the first time. Using a stool I sat in front of the tub and played with them until their lips were turning blue, something Bones yelled at me for, but the twins and I were having so much fun but more importantly, I was finally able to do my part as their father.

Once I started moving more easily on my own, with the assistance of a cane, I started to constantly bug my doctor and physical therapist about releasing me home. And although she would never admit it, I knew Bones was at her wits end staying here in our small condo with twins being non-productive, at least in her mind. The closer it got to Parker's birthday, the harder I pushed and finally they relented and released me to return home and to my life. Now just because I was going home didn't mean my treatment was done. I was still going to have to return to Mexico every three weeks for ongoing injections and I was going to have to continue my physical therapy at home but those are things that I can deal with.

I was sitting at home waiting anxiously for Bones to return with the twins and Parker. Today was his birthday and he had no idea that I was home. We had gotten home yesterday and I spoke with Rebecca and she agreed to let us spend the evening with Parker, something that shocked the hell out of me, so Bones took the twins and she is picking Parker up from school. She's going to tell him that she flew home for his birthday. I did call him this morning before school to wish him a happy birthday. I didn't want him going through the whole day at school, thinking that I forgot his birthday. When I heard the garage door open, I grabbed my cane, stood up and positioned myself. After a few minutes I heard Parker's voice.

"Bones can we log into the computer for a web chat when we have my cake?"

"I don't see why not Parker."

"Daddy, we're home." I heard Christine yell. Hopefully Parker would just brush that comment off as two year old jibber.

"Parker why don't you put your book bag down in the living room?"

"I'm not usually allowed to leave my book bag in the living room. You always told me to put it in my room."

"Since you aren't staying the night, it just makes more sense to leave it down here."

"Okay. Just don't yell at me later when you see it." His voice was getting closer.

"I won't."

"Come on Parker. Come see daddy." Michael told him. Their vocabulary has improved so much over the last couple of months. It amazed me to hear them talk.

"Mikey, dad's not here. He is in Mexico." Parker explained.

"Not uh."

"Yes huh." Parker taunted back and I had to smile. I heard his footsteps grow closer and a few seconds later Michael, Christine and Parker were walking into the living room.

"Look Parker, its daddy." Christine said, pointing at me, standing in the middle of the living room. I watched as Parker's head turned in the direction of her finger and then he eyes widened in surprise when he saw me.

"Dad. Dad, you're here." He gasped.

"I'm here son, I'm here. I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything in the world."

"Dad." He dropped his backpack on the floor and ran into my arms.

"Happy Birthday bub." I whispered into his hair. God, it felt good to hold my boy again.

"Are you home for good?"

"Yeah Parks, I'm home for good, well except for every three weeks I'll fly to Mexico for some more shots, but I'll only be gone for two days and I'm making sure that those two days are on the weekends that you aren't here." I felt Parker squeeze me.

"This is the best birthday ever."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." I pried his arms away from me. "Watch this." I slowly began to walk across our living room.

"Oh my God Dad, you're walking. You're walking. The shots worked." He cried. I looked over at him and saw that he was crying. I walked over and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay Parker. Everything is okay." I looked up and saw Bones standing with the twins, with tears streaming down her face. I pulled one arm away from Parker and held it out in front of me, inviting her to join the hug. She understood my invitation and she and the twins walked over to us. Bones wrapped her arms around me and she buried her head in my chest while the twins hugged our legs. Standing there, wrapped up in the embrace of my wife and three children, I knew that my life couldn't get any better than it is right now.


	32. Chapter 32

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

"This cannot be happening." I mumbled as I stared at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test. I have no desire to have anymore children but yet here I am pregnant. I sat on the toilet, staring at the pregnancy test until I heard the bathroom door open.

"Sweetie, are you in here?" I stood, flushed the toilet, shoved the pregnancy test in my purse, opened the stall door and stepped out. "Oh there you are." Angela said.

"I had to urinate." I explained as I began to wash my hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Angela. I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah. Sully is here. You guys have a case."

"Thank you." I quickly threw away my paper towels and grabbed my purse. I was trying to leave the bathroom before Angela cornered me into a conversation that I wasn't ready to have.

"Bren is there something that you need to talk about?"

"No."

"Are you sure because…"

"Ange I have to go. I have case. That's why you came in here."

"If you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"I'm fine." I opened the door and left the bathroom.

"Tempe." Sully called. He was waiting outside of the bathroom. "We've got a case."

"So I've been told."

"Grab your gear and maybe a good book."

"Why a good book?"

"We've got an hour and a half drive to the crime scene." I sighed as I glanced at my watch.

"The day care closes in an hour. I need a few minutes to make arrangements so the twins can get picked up."

"I'll meet you in the lounge." He said.

I retreated to my office and shut the door so hopefully everyone would get the hint and leave me alone. I gathered my kit and slipped my protective clothing over my work clothes and then I called Booth. He answered after the third ring. "Hey Bones." He greeted.

"Sully and I just got a case and it's an hour an a half away. You're going to have to pick up the twins from daycare."

"I can't Bones. I have a work thing."

"I don't remember you having a work thing." I thumbed through my calendar and there was nothing written on today's spot.

"It just came up."

"I believe that my crime scene takes precedence over your work thing."

"I made a commitment Bones."

"Without consulting me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had to get your permission."

"You don't have to get my permission. What I meant was you should have checked with me to make sure I didn't need for you to actually be a father to your children."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean Bones?" He snapped.

"Never mind. I'll just call my dad." I was so infuriated with him that I couldn't talk to him anymore so I just hung up with him and called my dad.

After making arrangements with my father to pick up the twins, I went to the lounge and handed Sully my kit. "Meet me out front. I need to say goodbye to the twins."

"Got it." Knowing better then to argue with me he just nodded and walked away while I walked to the daycare center.

"Hi Dr. Brennan-Booth. You're early today." Lindsey, the office assistant greeted me. I was usually walking in ten to fifteen minutes late everyday.

"I'm not picking up the twins. I have a case so my father is picking up the twins. I just came to say goodbye to them." I explained to her.

"The twins are in the playroom."

"Thank you." I walked around the corner and into the playroom. The teachers and assistants greeted me. I scanned the room and found my children on opposite sides of the room playing. As soon as they were made aware of my presence they dropped their toys and ran over to me, yelling "Mommy" the entire way. It still amazed me that my heart filled with joy every time I heard my children call me mommy. I knelt down they threw themselves into my arms.

"How was your day?" I asked Michael and Christine.

"Fine."

"Fun." They answered together.

"Is it time to go home?" Christine asked.

"No honey, it's not. Mommy isn't going to be able to take you home but guess who is on his way to pick you up?"

"Daddy's coming." My heart broke a little for them. Michael and Christine hadn't seen much of their father lately and they missed him.

"No Michael. Daddy isn't coming." Both of their faces filled with disappointment. "But Grandpa Max is going to pick you up." I tried to sound as excited as possible.

"No mommy. I wanna go home with you." Christine whined.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to go to work." I smiled at my children. "Give me a hug and a kiss and I'll see you soon." They just stood there. "Please?" I held out my arms and Michael and Christine slowly walked into them. I hugged and kissed them both. "I love you guys, very much."

"Love you too mama."

I didn't bring a book as Sully suggested. I spent the hour and half drive thinking and Sully let me. In the past six months that we have been home, things have changed. Booth has changed and our relationship has changed. At first things were great. A month after we returned, Booth took me away to a bed and breakfast for a much needed, long awaited, romantic weekend. I love and adore the twins but it was so nice to be alone with my husband; make love when ever we wanted without the fear of interruption, walk around naked, just being together was wonderful and just what I needed. The time we spent in Mexico had taken a toll on me, mentally and physically so the long weekend away seemed to rejuvenate me and our relationship.

After our wonderful weekend Booth began to work hard at his rehabilitation so he could return to being an active field agent. He continued teaching at Quantico and before classes, in between classes, and after classes he used Quantico's workout room. Three months ago he thought that he was ready to take the physical readiness test. I didn't think he was physically ready but he didn't listen to reason. He took the test and he didn't qualify, his legs just weren't strong enough.

During the first two days after he failed, he was angry and sulked in our room until I told him to stop feeling sorry for himself. He got out of bed and started living again, but not like before. He became obsessed with his work and Parker. He was up and out of the house before the twins were even out of bed and he worked until late, usually getting home right before they went to bed so the twins only saw him for approximately an hour a day and they couldn't understand why they hardly saw their daddy.

Meanwhile when he wasn't working, Booth was spending most of his free time with Parker. As of late Rebecca has been very lenient with Booth's visitation, letting him see Parker whenever he wanted. At least three times a week Booth would take Parker out to dinner, leaving me and the twins home alone. When it's our weekend to have Parker, that's when the twins and I see Booth the most. I know and understand why he has such a strong desire to spend so much time with Parker; he feels incredibly guilty for abandoning his son but it doesn't make it right that he is basically abandoning me, Christine and Michael. It's not fair to them.

I willingly chose a relationship with Booth but Michael and Christine, they didn't ask to brought into this world only to have their hearts broken by their father and how could I bring another child into the worked when its father can't find the time for two of the three children he already has. By no means am I upset about all of the time that Booth is spending with Parker. I am thrilled that they are able to spend so much time together. What I am not thrilled about is the fact that he is making his time with Parker over time with Michael and Christine a priority. The twins are no more important in Booth's life then Parker is but there was no reason why Booth couldn't put the same amount of effort into spending time with the twins as he was with Parker and that's what infuriates me.

Now I was struggling with the question of what do I do? I was unhappy and I was fairly certain Booth was. We hardly talked anymore and it had been six weeks since we last made love which was probably when I got pregnant. I love Booth, I love the family and the life that we created together and I don't want to break it apart but are we a family, and do we have a life together if we are both so unhappy? My instinct was to pack up and leave but I can't, simply because we are a family and I don't want my children growing up in a broken family. I know Booth loves me, loves the twins and I believe that he is just so consumed with disappointment and guilt that he has just forgotten that so I guess it's my job as his wife to remind him.

"Tempe, we're here." Sully's voice caused me to jump. I was so intent on thinking I didn't realize that the SUV had stopped moving. I wiped my tears and got out of the truck so I could get to work and get home to my children.

* * *

"Hello." I called softly when I walked into my house at nine thirty that night.

"Hi honey." I found my dad in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, watching television.

"Booth's not home?" I questioned, although I knew the answer.

"No honey. He's not."

"Did he call?"

"I haven't heard from him." My dad stood and stretched.

"How were the twins? Were they good?"

"A little rambunctious but nothing that I couldn't handle."

"I'm sorry dad."

"No reason to be sorry. It keeps me young."

"What time did they go down for the night?"

"I put them down about an hour ago after they had a bath. You're kids are maniacs in the tub. When it was all said and done I was soaking wet."

"It always works like that. They love bathing or more accurately, they love playing and splashing in the tub."

"You used to be the same way when you were their age. You would stay in the tub until your lips would turn blue and even then you fought your mother when she got you out." I smiled softly at my dad, wishing that I could remember that. "Is everything okay honey?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." I answered, averting his eyes.

"You're a horrible liar Temperance." I kept my eyes on the living room floor. "Would you like to talk to your old man?" I shook my head. "Do I need to kick my son-in-law's ass cause if so I'll do it. I don't mind one bit."

"If anyone is going to kick Booth's ass it will be me. Things are fine dad."

"No they're not honey. I can tell that something is wrong."

"Fine. Things are a little strained right now but everything will be okay. We just have to find the time to talk and then everything will return to normal."

"Temperance…"

"Dad please, just drop it. This is my marriage that we are talking about and my marriage has nothing to do with you."

"If you're hurting then it has to do with me."

"No dad. It doesn't. I'm a grown woman with children of my own. I have to deal with problems in my life or marriage on my own."

"But…" I stepped up to my father and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for caring dad. It's late and you should probably get going."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I am." He laughed and hugged me.

"If you need anything honey, anything at all I'm here."

"I know dad." I kissed him again and then walked him to the door. "Thank you for stepping in tonight."

"My pleasure. Goodnight honey."

After my dad left I went and checked on Michael and Christine. First room I came to was Michael's. The older he got the more Michael looked like his father. He had Booth's facial bone structure and the same dark hair. He also had the shaped eyes as his father but the color wasn't brown. He had my blue eyes. "I love you." I whispered as I kissed his forehead. Michael didn't move when my lips touched his forehead. He just continued to snore softly.

I left Michael's room, crossed the hall to Christine's room and smiled when I saw her. Just like her father, she was a crazy sleeper. Like Booth, Christine was all over the bed. Tonight for example she was laying across her bed, feet and head hanging off the bed and her blankets were on the floor. Grinning, I returned Christine to her original position with her head on her pillow, covered her back up and placed her bear, the one that Parker gave her when she was born, back in her arms. As I brushed her long, dark wavy hair I stared at the miniature version of Booth. Like Michael, she looked just like her father with the exception of her eye color. She too, had my blue eyes. Now this precious little girl, lying in front of me was just like her father. For three years old, she had an amazing sense of humor and she was very quick witted. She always had me laughing. Aside from her sense of humor and wit she really was just like Booth. She really did have his personality. Christine was outgoing and very mischievous whereas Michael was shy, timid and it took him awhile to warm up to people, just like me. As I did with Michael, I kissed her forehead and whispered that I loved her.

Since I was feeling very tense I decided that I needed a hot bath to relax. I ran the water as hot as I could stand it, poured some bath oils to help relax me in the tub along with bubbles, lit some candles and I slid in, sighing as the water covered my body. I put my IPod ear buds in my ears and started to relax. I stayed in the tub until the water grew cold and then I reluctantly pulled myself out of my cocoon. I was tying my robe around my waist when I heard Booth stumbling around our bedroom. Wrapping my hair in a towel I stepped out of the bathroom and into our room, glancing at the bedside clock I saw that it was ten minutes after eleven.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked him.

"I told you. I had a work thing."

"A work thing until eleven o'clock? A work thing that kept you from calling and checking on your kids?"

"When did you become such a nagging wife?" He muttered.

"When you became such an inconsiderate husband."

"I don't question your work hours so don't question mine." When he walked past me into the bathroom, I could smell alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?" I followed him into the bathroom.

"I may have had one beer."

"Bullshit Booth. You smell like a brewery. What in the hell were you doing tonight and tell me the truth for once?" I demanded. I was furious with him.

"Let it go Bones." He begged as he began to urinate in the toilet.

"No. I won't."

"Fine." He tucked himself back in his boxers and flushed the toilet. "I went out with some guys for some drinks."

"Are you kidding me?" He ignored me and brushed past me back into our room. "You couldn't pick up our children today because you were out drinking?"

"So?"

"So?" I walked over to him and grabbed his hands. "Booth, please, what is going on with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"It's who I am Bones." He jerked his hands out of mine.

"No it's not. This is not who you are. You would never ignore your children for a night out drinking. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything is fine."

"No Booth. It's not. Everything is not fine." I grabbed my pajamas and stormed into the bathroom to change. When I came out the lights were off and Booth was already in bed. Just seeing him, lying on the bed as if everything was fine infuriated me so I grabbed my pillows and decided that I was going to sleep on the couch.

_**Booth's POV**_

As soon as our bedroom door slammed shut I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling. She was so mad at me but it was for the best. I guess my plan is working. She thinks that I am abandoning my children and in a way I am but it's to keep them safe; safe from me.

A few months, not long after I failed my physical requirement to become a field agent, I was at home alone, with the twins when it happened. I have no idea what was going on with tem but they both were being hellions. Neither of them were listening to a damn thing that I had to say. They destroyed their rooms, they were running around uncontrollably, smarting off to me, yelling at me and each other and I was running low on patience.

I was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner when I heard the sound of glass crashing. I rushed into the living room and found the twins standing around a broken lamp laughing. I remember yelling at them and all they did was laugh at me and run out of the room. I cleaned up the lamp because I didn't want them to cut their feet. After I finished vacuuming I realized that it was too damn quiet so I went to scope out the usual hiding places and I finally found them in mine and Bones' bathroom. They had dug through the cabinets and found all of Bones' tampons and maxi pads, opened them up and shoved them all in the toilet. I was furious and it didn't help matters any that they were standing there, laughing at me.

I yelled at them to get out of the bathroom and Christine yelled back at me "No" and of course Michael followed her lead and did them same thing. I yelled back at them, telling them that they don't tell me no and they did it again. Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed each of them by their little arms and drug them out of the bathroom into the living room, kicking and screaming the whole way. I had every intention of spanking them both but when I heard Christine whimper "Daddy, you're hurting me." I froze. When Michael repeated her sentiment, I released my grip and told them to go to their room and for the first time that night they actually listened to me.

Once I was alone, I collapsed on the couch and began to flashback to when I was a kid and I could see and hear Jared whimpering "Daddy, you're hurting me", the same thing that my own children said to me. I had become my father. I hurt my children and now they were afraid of me, something I never wanted to happen but something that I feared may one day happen. It was bound to happen one day. Abusing my kids and wife, it's in my DNA. My dad did it and now, now it was me terrorizing my family.

So I had to change the course of my life. I love Mikey, Chrissy and Bones too much to stay in their lives and hurt them. I thought about just leaving, just packing my stuff and leaving but Bones, she would never let me just leave without a fight or explanation so I need her to kick me out and then I could make a clean break and in the process, keep my children and wife safe. I know that it's a stupid plan but it's the only solution. It's going to kill me to walk away from the twins, from Bones, but it's what I need to do to keep my family safe from me. It will be worth it; at least that's what I keep telling myself.

* * *

"Booth, wake up." I pried my eyes open and the first thing I noticed was the sun shining in through the window.

"Dammit. I'm late." I grumbled, throwing the covers off. Bones simply shut the door and left me alone.

Thirty minutes later, I was showered, shaved and walking into the kitchen to grab a travel mug of coffee when I saw Bones sitting at the table, drinking her own cup of coffee. "Where are Michael and Christine?" I was surprised that they weren't running around like crazy. "And why aren't you at work. It's after nine."

"I took them to day care already."

"So why did you come back home?"

"Because we need to talk."

"Sorry Bones but I gotta work. I'm already running late as hell."

"You're not late. I turned off your alarm clock and I've already called your office and notified them that you wouldn't be in this morning due to a family emergency."

"What gives you the right to call me off work?" She didn't answer me. "We don't have a family emergency."

"Yes we do Booth. Our family is in the middle of an emergency."

"Quit over exaggerating."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Beg it all you want. I'm going to work."

"No you're not." She screamed. "Something is going on with you and we are going to talk about it. Now please, talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong with you. I want to help." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about an explanation regarding why you have been practically ignoring you're children or actually Michael and Christine because Parker seems to be getting quite a bit of your attention?" She was wrong. I have been telling her that whenever I'm not home that I'm either working or with Parker when the truth is that I have only see Parker when he spends the weekend with us. I'm even afraid to be alone with Parker. When I'm not here at home, I usually holed up in my office or at a bar.

"I'm not ignoring the twins. I've just been working."

"Bullshit Booth. You are a teacher. You didn't work this damn much when you were a field agent."

"I'm not just a teacher. I am responsible for training future F.B.I. agents. That's a hell of a lot more than just teaching." I snapped.

"This isn't about your job. It's about our family. Why have you been avoiding us?" She was crying so hard that I could barely look at her. I hated what I was doing to her but hopefully one day she would understand.

"You can't help Bones."

"Yes I can. I know I can if you would just talk to me."

"Bones I…I can't do this anymore." I had to turn away from her.

"I love you Booth. We have to fix this, fix our family. Don't walk away."

"It's better for you, better for Christine and Michael if I do."

"Is there someone else?" She whispered. I hadn't planned on their being someone else but since she brought it up who was I to argue with her so I didn't say anything. I just let her brain come up with its own conclusions. "You son of a bitch." She shouted and the next thing I knew she was hitting me. "How could you?" She was sobbing so hard I could barely understand her. "I have been with you, by your side when you couldn't walk and now that you can walk you're screwing someone else? Who is she? Why am I not good enough? What did I do wrong?" I continued to stand in silence with my back to her. "Answer me you bastard." She screamed.

"I'm sorry." I said lamely.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? You're sorry?"

"I'm really sorry?"

"Get out. Get the hell out of my house and don't come back."

"What about my stuff?"

"You stuff?" She spat through her sobs. "What about your children? What about me?"

"I will stop by one day while you're at work and pack my stuff so you don't have to see me."

"Get out of here. You make me sick." I turned around and looked at her broken features.

"I love you. Please don't forget that." I whispered as I left but I have no idea if she heard me over her tears.

I found myself a hotel room and spent the rest of the day alone, alternating between crying and vomiting. I hate that I hurt Bones, Michael, and Christine so badly but if I stay then I will abuse them and I can't allow that to happen. I won't allow that to happen.


	33. Chapter 33

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

I couldn't go to work. How could I? I just walked away from my wife, kids, my happy, almost perfect life and even though it was for their own good, I'm miserable and work was the last thing I want to do so I called my secretary and told her I wouldn't be in today and possibly the following day. I need to come to grips with the choice I made, the choice to break Bones, Michael and Christine's hearts and I can't do that at work.

Now I realized that I was stuck with the fact that I had nowhere to go. I know that Jack and Angela wouldn't put me up; Cam may let me stay with her but it would probably slightly awkward with her boyfriend living there as well. Mom and Gramps would most definitely let me stay with them at their tiny apartment, on the couch but that would require an explanation as to why I walked away family and I'm not ready to give it yet. Jared lived out of town; Rebecca would rather die then let me crash, although Parker would love it and staying with Max wasn't even an option, if I want to live, so I broke down and got a hotel room. I know that I can't stay at a hotel forever but it would work for a few days until I could come up with a more permanent solution.

Deciding that a nap was just what I needed, I had just settled on the bed when there was a knock at the door. Curious as to who it was because no one knows where I am, I got up, opened the door and came face to face with a very pissed off Max Keenan, never a good thing. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked.

Max pushed his way into the room, slammed the door, and I knew I was in trouble "Yesterday, I watched your children. I knew something was wrong with my Tempe as soon as I picked up the phone and heard her voice when she asked me to pick my grandchildren from daycare because she had to work and their father was too damn busy to be bothered. When she got home, rather late she had a look of pure heartbreak on her face that only worsened when she asked if you were home yet and I told her that you weren't."

"Gee thanks for the story Max. What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know what is wrong with my Tempe. What did you do to her?"

"How did you find me?" I wanted to avoid his question for as long as I could.

"I stopped over this morning to check on Tempe. When I got to the door I heard her screaming at you and I didn't want to intrude especially since I figured you deserved it. I saw you leave and then I saw Tempe, standing at the front door, watching you leave with a look of pure anguish on her beautiful face and I had to know what in the hell you did to her so I followed you so I could find out what in the hell you did to my girl. You know how I feel about people hurting my little girl."

"Is that a threat Max?"

"That depends on if you broke Tempe's heart or not."

"Look Max, I get that you don't want your daughter hurt but my marriage is none of your damn business."

"Why are you in a hotel? Did Temperance kick your sorry ass out of the house?" I didn't answer him. "She did kick you out didn't she? Since she fell in love and married you Tempe values her life and family that she has made with you. You made her believe in family again. There is only one thing that you could have done to make her throw you out of your home, to break apart your family. You cheated on her." It was a statement and I decided not to comment "You son of a bitch." He growled, drew back and sucker punched me right in the jaw. I knew it was coming and I could have easily stopped it; Max wasn't as quick as he used to be but I deserved the punch. I deserved much more than a punch. "I should kill you." He growled.

"I would like to see you try."

"I have killed men who were trying to hurt my kids. You actually hurt my daughter, my pride and joy. I should string you up by your balls and skin you."

"I know I hurt her but things could have been a lot worse. It's better this way. She and the kids are safer away from me."

"Is someone after you Booth? Is someone threatening you, Tempe, the kids? Tell me who it is and I'll take care of it. I'll keep Tempe and the kids safe."

_Yeah, it's me. I'm the one who is going to hurt my wife and kids. _I thought. "There is no threat. There is no crazy explanation. I'm just an asshole. I'm a shitty husband and father. I know that you want to kill me so just do it and get it over with. Everyone would be a lot happier." I watched Max seriously consider my request.

"I would really like to but it's too easy for you. Every kid needs their parents, both of them, even if one is a total and complete jackass. I saw what losing me and Ruthie did to Tempe and I'm not going to be the one responsible for doing that to her kids. You're an ass Booth but you're not a bad father when you are their father."

"Get out of my room Max."

"Watch your back son." He muttered and then left. As soon as the door slammed shut, I collapsed on my bed, placed my head in my hands and sobbed.

_**Bones' POV**_

I sat on the bed that I shared with Booth and watched Michael and Christine sleep. I couldn't stomach the thought of sleeping alone tonight so I put the twins in my bed to sleep with me so I wouldn't feel so utterly alone. They are so perfect, so beautiful, so innocent, and so unaware that their world was turned upside down this morning, that the man that they adored, their father left them without a backwards glance. I could understand and even rationalize the situation if he would have made some effort to talk to me about what was wrong with our relationship and then I could have changed, I would have changed so our family could stay together but he didn't. Since I had become not good enough for him he found someone else who was.

"I'm so sorry my sweet babies." I whispered softly to the twins. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough to make your father happy enough to stay. It's just us now and I promise you that even though daddy's gone, I'm going to make sure that you feel just as loved as if he was still here."

"Sweetie?" I lifted my head and saw Angela standing in the doorway. I wasn't surprised to see her. I wiped my tears, kissed my children and slowly left them to sleep.

"Ange what are you doing here?" I asked when I shut the bedroom door.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Angela took my hand and led me to living room. "You've been avoiding me like the plague, locking yourself in your office when you finally did come in to work and you haven't answered any of my calls or text messages. I knew something was wrong and now I know that I was right."

"How much did you hear?" I asked when we sat on the couch.

"All of it. Did Booth really leave you?" She asked me tearfully.

"He did after I kicked him out."

"You kicked him out?"

"I did and the only thing that he said when I told him to get the hell out all he said was that he would come by and get his stuff when I wasn't here."

"Bren, why in the hell would you kick him out? He is your husband and the father of your children."

"I know what he is Angela." I snapped and I saw a look of hurt flash across her face. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Booth has been growing distant over the past month or so. In fact the last time we had intercourse was six weeks ago and that is very unlike Booth. We both have very strong sexual appetites and we usually had intercourse a few times a week, minimum and over the last six weeks when I tried to initiate intercourse he wouldn't reciprocate, citing one excuse after another. I just assumed that he was just frustrated because he didn't pass his physical qualification test to become a field agent."

"That's a very likely possibility."

"That's true but that doesn't explain why he began pulling away from Michael and Christine as well. He started working late, coming home right before they went to bed or after the twins were in bed and then he would be off to work just as they were waking up. If he wasn't at work he was with Parker. I love Parker and I want Parker and Booth to spend time together and I'm glad he did but while he was spending all of his time with one child he was ignoring his other two and that is something that I didn't agree with."

"Did you talk to him about the way he had been acting?"

"Of course I did, or I tried too but he just denied it. The last straw was last night. Sully and I had a case and I wouldn't have been able to pick up the twins from daycare so I called and told Booth that he would need to pick up the kids and he told me that he couldn't because he had a work thing that he refused to compromise on so my dad had to watch the twins. When he finally decided to come home after eleven he was drunk Angela. He was drunk. He abandoned his children for a night of drinking and I knew right then that Booth was not the man I married so I confronted him about it this morning." I took a deep breath so I could get through this without crying.

"This morning, I called him off of work so we could talk, and I confronted him, I asked, I begged him to talk to me and when he finally did he told me that he can't do this anymore, us, our marriage. I asked him if there was another woman and he didn't answer me so I told him to get out." My resolve didn't hold. I broke down in tears for the first time since I pulled myself together after Booth left this morning. Angela put her arms around me and let me cry.

"Can I get you anything, a beer, a glass of wine?" She asked me when my tears subsided.

"No thank you. I should go check on Michael and Christine." Before Angela could argue with me, I got off of the couch and went to my bedroom, straightened up the blankets that had been kicked off of them because of Christine's crazy sleeping patterns, kissed their heads and then returned to the living room.

"I've been thinking sweetie."

"Of course you have Angela. Whether or not we realize it, we are always thinking on one level or another."

"You know what I meant Bren."

"Yes I did."

"Sweetie, Booth loves you, Parker and the twins more then anything, more then his own life."

"The facts that I have given you seem to indicate otherwise."

"You asked him if he was cheating on you right?" I nodded. "From what you told me he never came out and admitted that there was another woman; he just let you assume that there was."

"That's correct."

"I'm not condoning what he has done but Booth believes in marriage, he believes that your marriage is sacred. I could never imagine Booth breaking his vows to you sweetie." Angela was voicing all of the thoughts that were running through my head. "There is something really not right about his actions, He loves you too damn much too just let you kick him out of your life, out of Michael and Christine's life without a fight."

"Five years ago I would have agreed with you but now, he's a different man."

"Something else must be going on with Booth, something that has him so scared that he is willing to leave, make you hate him, just to keep you and the twins safe. Maybe there is a threat against him."

"I did consider that and because of our sometimes dangerous careers we decided that if there was ever a threat on any of our lives that we would tell the other, especially if the threat was severe enough that one of us would have to leave. Booth would never leave me unprepared to handle a threat."

"Then something else must be going on with Booth."

"That's the conclusion that I have come to." I agreed.

"Call him and talk to him." Angela begged me.

"I tried Angela. I don't beg for anything but I begged him to talk to me, to tell me what the hell was going on and he refused. I believe that something serious is going on with him and I want to help him but he won't let me." I was getting more and more angry. "I'm his wife dammit and he should have talked to me but he made the choice to leave and not talk about it."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I can't stay married to a man that won't talk to me, that doesn't trust me."

"What about marriage counseling? Maybe you two could meet with Sweets?" Angela was really pushing me not to give up on my marriage, on Booth but he hurt my children and I just can't forgive that, me, maybe but not my children.

"It's too late."

"What about the kids Bren?"

"I have done nothing but think about how this will affect my children Ange. Their father left them before tonight. Is it healthy for them to live in an environment where their parents are angry at each other? I know my kids need Booth in their lives and I have no intention of keeping any of them from him, if that's what he wants. I want Booth in their lives."

"Sweetie, you said you won't keep any of your kids away from Booth. Why didn't you just say the twins, like you usually do when you are referring to Michael and Christine?" Damn she was good.

"I'm pregnant." I admitted softly.

"I take it that you didn't plan this pregnancy?"

"No. I didn't want anymore children."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I have done nothing but ponder that question since I found out yesterday. If it happened six months ago, I wouldn't have thought twice about keeping it but the situation is totally different right now. How can I bring another child into this world, into this family when its father is too damn stubborn to talk about his problems and he would rather leave his family then deal with them?"

"Oh sweetie."

"I'm keeping this child. I have only known about it for two days and I love it and I just can't get rid of it, no matter how bad things are for me personally. The baby is part of me and Booth, its Parker, Michael and Christine's sibling, and I can't end that relationship before it even begins. I would never be able to forgive myself and I would imagine that they would never forgive me if they found out that I aborted a sibling."

"You know that if you ever need anything, any help that Jack and I are here for you." Angela told me.

"I do know that. Booth is gone. I am a single mother and it's not the ideal situation to bring a baby into but I'm going to do the best that I can to make sure that my child is loved and wanted."

"I have no doubt. Are you going to tell Booth about the baby?"

"It's his child and he has every right to know about his child so I have decided that I will tell him, I just don't know when. He's not even speaking to me."

"Are you considering getting a divorce?"

"I'm not sure Angela. I am so angry at him and he obviously doesn't want to continue to be married."

"If he handed you divorce papers would you sign them?"

"I would."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't to force Booth to stay in a marriage that he clearly doesn't want to be in and I don't want to stay in that kind of marriage."

"Do you want a divorce?" She asked me again.

"Even though it makes no rational sense to me I still am in love with him. Even after everything he has put me and the twins through, and as hurt as I am I still love him. Why?" I asked my friend with tears rolling down my face.

"You already answered your question sweetie. After everything that you have been through you still love him, because you still love him. The love that you and Booth have, I've never seen a love so strong and intense before and I believe it's that love that will allow you guys to work his problems out."

"You can't know that. No one can."

"I do. Just promise me that you won't give up."

"I'm sorry Angela. I can't promise you that."

"But Bren…"

"I'm willing to try but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life pining away for him when he doesn't want me."

"He wants you. He really wants you."

"I'm scared Ange. I am so dam scared. I never wanted marriage and a family. I was content living my life alone until he came along. He made me fall in love with him, we created a family together and now the man I love is gone and our family has fallen apart. I don't know if I can go this. I…I…don't want to…" I began to sob.

Angela left an hour later, after I calmed down. I locked up the house, turned off the lights and crawled into my bed, next to my children. I pulled them close to each other then close to me so I could put my arm around both of them. While I felt very close to my children right now, I have never felt so alone before. Even after talking with Angela, I was still confused. I don't want my marriage to end. I promised to spend the rest of my life with Booth, through good and bad times and right now it's a really bad. Do I let him walk away from me and the kids or do I fight for him to stay so we can work out whatever is going on in his life? As his wife, I feel I shouldn't have to force him to stay and talk to me but I also feel as his wife that I don't want him to leave. I miss him so much. I want my life back. I want the life back that we shared a year ago and I'm terrified that I won't get it back.

_**Booth's POV**_

It's been almost two weeks, well actually it's been eleven days, seven hours, twenty two minutes and thirteen seconds, since I left my family and it has been the longest two weeks eleven days, seven hours, twenty two minutes and now fifteen seconds of my life. I thought that it would get easier but it hasn't. It has just gotten harder. I haven't seen or talked to my wife. I haven't seen Parker but I have talked to him a couple of times on the phone. The only contact that I have had was with the twins. I have seen them every day that they were in daycare. I started going to work very early in the mornings and then I took a couple of hours for lunch and went to the day care where I spent time with Chrissy and Mikey for a couple of hours. I felt safe around them because there were other people around that could protect them if they needed. After I finished visiting with my children I returned to work where I remained until late only to return to my lonely hotel room just so I could get up and do the same thing the following day.

Today was the start of Parker's weekend visit with me and I was walking up the sidewalk to the door. I hadn't mentioned the fact to him that I left home to him. I knew that I was going to have to tell him tonight, especially when I took him back to the hotel with me. I thought that maybe I could call Bones and make arrangements so Parker could see his siblings, if I actually got the nerve. Speaking of nerve, while I still have a little left, I reached out and knocked on Rebecca's door.

"Seeley, what are you doing here?" A surprised Rebecca asked.

"It's my weekend with Parker. I'm here to pick him up."

"I take it you haven't talked to him."

"No. Why? Is he okay?"

"He is very angry."

"What? Why?"

"He talked to Temperance yesterday."

"I can explain."

"No explanation that you can give right now will excuse what you have done. I think you should leave before Parker sees you." She suggested.

"I need to talk to him."

"Hey mom. Who's here?" Parker came up behind Rebecca and opened the door wider. When he saw me, his brown eyes turned black with anger. "I don't want to see you."

"Can we talk son?"

"Can you give us a minute mom?"

"I'll be right here if you need me." Parker stepped outside and closed the door.

"It's our weekend together Parker. Come with me and we'll talk." I began.

"I don't want to go with you. It is my weekend with my dad's family and I'm spending it with Bones, Mikey and Chrissy."

"What about me? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"I did and we could have spent time together if you wouldn't have left.'

"Look Parks…"

"I don't want to hear it." I looked at my son and I no longer saw my little boy. I saw the beginnings of a man. At fourteen he now stood at the middle of my chest due to a recent growth spurt. Gone were the little boy features. They had been replaced by angry, manly features. "For year's dad, I watched you struggle with being paralyzed, not being paralyzed, being paralyzed, and not being paralyzed. You pushed me away and when you finally let me back in you promised me that you would never leave me again."

"I haven't left you Parker."

"You are on your way out the door dad. You've been lying to me and to Bones. She told me that you told her that you have been spending all kinds of time with me. You're such a liar dad. I have hardly seen you. Can you explain that?" I wanted to, I really wanted to but I couldn't so I just stood there and let him have his say. "You told me how you have always hated that you didn't live with me, that you wished everyday that it could be different."

"That's true."

"Then how can you willing leave Mikey and Chrissy? You had the perfect life dad. You were married to Bones. You guys have kids who you got to be with everyday, something that you always wanted and you just walked away. I always hated that you weren't around all the time and I was so jealous of them. I don't understand how you could put Mikey and Chrissy through what you put me through?"

"Did Bones tell you what happened?"

"Not everything. She just told me that things weren't working out with you guys and she kicked you out."

"I didn't leave willingly son."

"But you didn't fight to stay. Why dad? Why?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Well that's good because I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses. I hate you dad. I hate you for hurting Bones, Mikey, Chrissy and me, again. I will never forgive you."

"You don't mean that son."

"Don't tell me what I mean and don't mean. Mom is still letting me spend weekends with Bones and the twins since I still love them when obviously you don't anymore."

"I do love them Parker and you."

"No you don't. If you did then you wouldn't have left. Goodbye dad."

"Please Parker, don't." He ignored me, walked back in the house and slammed the door in my face.

Feeling worse then I ever thought I possibly could, I retreated to my car and left without my son. I had thought that I was doing the right thing, leaving my family to protect them but now, I wasn't so sure. Parker brought up some valid points, things that I should have thought about. He was so right. I never really had a chance to be more than a part time father to Parker; Rebecca never gave me a choice and now I willingly chose to walk away from my kids. I was so damn confused. What in the hell did I do?

I stopped at the liquor store on the way back to my hotel, grabbed the biggest bottle of scotch that I could find and returned to my empty, non-personal room to drown my sorrows in the bottle. I was halfway through the bottle and pretty well on my way to being drunk and forgetting how badly I screwed up everything up when someone started knocking on my door. "What the hell? Who is it?" I yelled and there was no answer. I sighed in irritation, climbed slowly out of bed, stumbled to the door, tried to unlock the door, twice before I finally succeeded and threw the door open and came face to face with my wife.

**A/N – I apologize for the delay in updating. I seemed to have gotten a case of writer's block and I really struggled with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **


	34. Chapter 34

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

I stood on the other side of the hotel room door and looked at the man who only slightly resembled the man she married. The man that stood before me was drunk, I could smell the alcohol wafting from him, he had lost quite a bit of weight during the last two weeks, something I assumed was due to all of the alcohol he was drinking, and he looked like he hadn't shaved lately.

"What are you doing here?" He slurred

"May I come in?"

"What do you want?" Instead of answering him, I pushed passed him and entered the room. "Bones, why are you here?"

"You left our family. There are things that we need to discuss and arrangements that need to be made."

"I'm really not feeling too good. Maybe we can do this another time." He said lamely.

"You're drunk Booth. Not sick. Get your ass in the shower and I'll order some coffee. That will sober you up and then you will feel better."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"And I really don't care. I'm not leaving until we figure us out." I walked out of his room and into the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as I could stand it and then I returned to him. "Now get your ass in the shower." I demanded. We both stood there, glaring at each other until he finally relented and went to shower and I ordered two pots of coffee, one decaf for me and one regular for him from room service.

While I waited for our coffee and Booth to finish showering I ran through the events of the past to weeks again in my mind. I wanted to be sure that I had my facts before when I confronted my husband. The day after Booth walked out on our family, I took my emotions out of the equation and began to analyze Booth's actions since he failed his physical assessment to become an agent. I know without a doubt that there is not another woman in Booth's life. He believes in marriage and the vows he took. He would never cheat on me and he never came out and said that there was another woman. I asked him and he didn't answer me and in a moment of extreme emotional distress I assumed that there was someone else but with my emotions out of the way, I now realize that he couldn't lie to me and that's why he didn't answer me. Something else was most definitely going on.

I have replayed every possible event in my mind, over and over again, trying to figure out when everything went so terribly wrong but I was never able to pinpoint a specific incident. I know that Booth loves me, Parker, Michael and Christine more than anything and I also know that he would never leave us of his own free will. The only reason Booth would willingly walk out of our door and our lives was to protect us and since I confirmed with the F.B.I. that there is no threat against my family, the only conclusion that I am able to draw was Booth left to protect us from himself. I know that his biggest fear is becoming his father, an abusive alcoholic and if he thought that he was on his way to becoming that bastard he would walk away without a moment's hesitation. He would rather be without his kids then risk hurting them.

I had never seen him hurt or attempt to hurt the twins or Parker. In fact, he rarely raised his voice to them so that left me to assume that an incident occurred when I wasn't around. I know that he didn't hit them but whatever happened scared him enough to make him think that he would hurt them so he began, casually at first, making sure that he wasn't left alone with them but what didn't make sense to me was why was he afraid of hurting just two of his three children. Was it because Parker was older Booth thought that he was past the point of wanting to physically hurt him? That didn't seem like a logical conclusion to me but then again, I had no idea what Booth was thinking.

Three days after Booth left, I got my answer when Parker called the house wanting to speak with Booth. Parker had tried his father's cell phone but Booth was not calling him back so I had to tell my step-son that his father left us. Parker had a doctor's appointment, a physical, and he wanted his dad to go with him. Parker was at the age that he was becoming embarrassed about certain things and he wanted his dad, a man, not his mom to go with him and so he was calling to remind Booth of the appointment. I asked Parker why he didn't remind Booth last week when they went out to dinner and that's when I learned that Parker and Booth had not been spending any time alone together. The last time Parker saw Booth was the last time he was at our house for his weekend visits during which time, he hardly saw his father. Booth had been lying to me. All of the nights that I was told that he and Parker were together he was probably hanging out at some bar until the twins were in bed and I found that I was infuriated.

I knew I had to fix this situation. Somehow I had to convince Booth that he is not his father and he never will become his father but I was a loss as to how. Booth wasn't speaking to me and he is too damn stubborn for his own good. When he convinces himself of something, especially if it something negative about himself, it is almost impossible to convince him otherwise. When he is in this present state of mind, he doesn't listen to anyone, especially me. I refused to let my children lose their father because of Booth's fear. He is an amazing father that would never hurt his children. I just had to figure out a way to remind him of that fact and I knew that there really was only one way to actually get him to listen to reason. He had to hit rock bottom and I wasn't going to wait for it happen. I decided to push him to the bottom.

Eventually, I knew Booth would hit rock bottom but I needed to happen sooner rather than later. Michael, Christine, Parker and our unborn baby needed their father and I needed my husband now, not in a month, six, months, a year, or five years from now when he hit rock bottom so I decided to move the process up. Booth's rock bottom would have to be associated with one or all of his kids pushing him out of their lives and hating him. Michael and Christine were too young for that but Parker wasn't. I was uncomfortable using Parker in this situation but as far as I could see, there wasn't any other option. Of course, I spoke to Rebecca about it before I spoke to Parker and Rebecca said that Parker was old enough to make his own decision and she would support Parker's choice. I sat Parker down and explained to him what I thought was going on with his father, mainly Booth's fear of becoming his father. I told Parker that Booth loved him and his siblings so much that he was willing to walk away from them to keep them safe from him. Parker agreed that his father hurting any of them was a ludicrous thought but Booth's actions over the past month made Parker agree with my assessment. Parker had been through so much in his life, especially with Booth's paralysis and it made him a very mature fourteen year old boy. He took the time to really consider what I was asking him to do and then he agreed to make his father think that he hated him.

After the confrontation between Booth and Parker I went to pick Parker up for his weekend with us and I held him tightly as he cried. Through his tears, he asked me if my plan was going to work and as much as I wanted to assure him that it was, I couldn't guarantee it and Parker understood. He told me that he was going to pray that it would. After I dropped Parker off at our house with my dad and the twins I went to the hotel. Booth didn't tell me where he was staying but he used one of our credit cards so I easily located him. After throwing up outside the hotel because of the nervous anxiety that I was experiencing I went to Booth's room, my entire body shaking. I knew the result of this confrontation would make or break our relationship.

I heard the shower shut off and a few minutes later, Booth returned to the room, freshly shaved, water still clinging to his body, wearing nothing but a towel. He looked so damn good and I felt the heat rush to my core. God, I wanted him. We had not made love in two months and my pregnancy hormones were making me extremely horny. I took a deep breath and tried to focus my mind on something else. I did not come here to have sex. I came here to save my marriage.

"I need clothes." He mumbled, avoiding my eyes. While he got dressed I had to distract myself so I poured us each a cup of coffee and added the right amount of sugar to his cup. A few minutes later I heard him moving around so I knew he was dressed. I turned, walked his coffee over to him. He sat in one chair at the small table in the room while I sat in the other, across from him.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." We sat in silence for a few minutes and I knew he wasn't going to make any effort to speak so I jumped in. "I would like for you to tell me what is really going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me."

"Why did you leave our family then Booth?"

"I didn't leave. You kicked me out."

"How is your girlfriend?" I smarted and he just looked at me. "I assumed that you would be with her instead of this empty hotel room, sleeping in an empty bed. You have such a strong sexual appetite I thought that she would be here fulfilling your sexual needs."

"I…uhhh…she's married so she can't stay here with me." I shook my head in disgust.

"Do you really want to play these childish games?"

"I'm not playing games Bones." He was really pushing my buttons and I was getting pissed off.

"God Dammit Booth!" I shouted. "Quit lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I know that there is no other woman."

"You don't know that."

"I know you and I know that you are scared. You are so scared that you lied to me, you broke your promise to me, and you broke your children's heart, so you could leave us. I just want to know why." I practically begged him.

"Parker…Parker…hates me." He finally whispered.

"I want you to ask yourself is leaving us worth the repercussions that you are experiencing?" He didn't answer me. "You love your children more then anything. You would die for them so what has you so scared that you're willing to let Parker hate you and allow Michael and Christine think that you have abandoned them?"

"I…I can't talk about it." I saw his resolve weakening.

"Why Booth? Why can't you talk to me? I'm your wife. I love you. You can tell me anything and it won't change how I feel about you." He stared into his coffee cup. "Seeley, please talk to me." When he continued to remain silent, I moved my chair next to his. I really wanted him to come out and tell me himself but since he won't I'm going to have to do it myself. "Fine. I'll talk and you listen." When he didn't argue with me I grasped his hand and I pushed forward.

"Booth, I know that there is only one reason why you would hurt and leave all of us. You left to protect us from you. Booth you are a wonderful father and I know, without a shadow of doubt that you would never hurt Parker, Michael or Christine and they know it too."

"I did hurt them." He whispered so softly that I barely heard him.

"I don't believe that. You would never hurt them." I repeated.

"I did Bones. I hurt my babies." Tears were streaming down his face.

"Tell me what happened."

"No. I can't."

"Booth…please." I begged him tearfully.

"You were working late and I was home alone with the twins." He began with a shaking voice. "Do you remember when the twins broke the lamp?" I nodded. "That's the night that it happened. That whole night, well most nights actually, the twins weren't listening to me at all. They were running around and out of control. I was cleaning up the mess they made at dinner because they threw more food then they ate." I smiled because I myself have been through many of those dinners. "I had just put the last dish in the dishwasher when I heard the lamp crash to the floor. I ran into the living room because I was scared that they might have hurt themselves. I found them running around the living room, something I told them numerous times not to do." Booth sighed. "I yelled at them, told them that they could have been hurt and not to run in the house they looked at me, laughed and ran off. I cleaned up the lamps I realized that they were being too damn quiet. You know that they are only quiet when they are up to no good. This time I found them in our bathroom and they had taken all of your girly products and shoved them in the toilet. I think that I was tired, frustrated and short on patience but that's no excuse for how I reacted. I got so mad. I grabbed their arms and drug them into the living room and then…"

"Then what Booth?" I asked gently. By the look of agony on his face, someone who didn't know Booth would think that he had done something horrible to our children but I know that's not true. Whatever he did, he has turned it in to something much worse in his mind.

"I…I…" I could tell he was terrified to tell me.

"It's okay Booth. You can tell me."

"I hurt them."

"How Booth? How did you hurt them?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember." That admission scared me.

"Where you drinking? Did you black out?"

"No. I never drank when I was alone with the kids. Never. Say you believe me Bones." He said desperately.

"I believe you Booth. What happened next? Why do you think that you hurt the twins when you can't remember doing it?"

"I don't think that I hurt them." He suddenly shouted. "I did."

"Okay Booth. I believe that you believe that. What happened?"

"I told you I don't remember. I brought them out of the bathroom and the next thing I know Chrissy said…" I squeezed his hand in encouragement. "My daughter said to me "Daddy, you're hurting me" and ten seconds later Michael said the same damn thing." He pulled his hand away from mine, placed his head in his hands and sobbed. I simply placed my hand on his arm and let him cry. I know he didn't hurt the twins but their words, the words of normal three year olds, made him think that his worst fear was coming alive.

"You're not your father Seeley." I whispered once he finally calmed down.

"I am." He mumbled tearfully. "I'm an alcoholic. I hurt my kids just like that bastard and it's only a matter of time before I start hitting you too."

"You are not an alcoholic. Sure you drink and you drink a lot when something is bothering you but you are not addicted to alcohol. An alcoholic can't go a day without alcohol. You can go a day without drinking. Secondly, I know that you would never hit me and lastly you didn't hurt our children."

"Didn't you hear a damn word I said?" He yelled at me.

"I heard every word." I yelled back. "Now you need to start listening to me. You. Did. Not. Hurt. The. Twins." I felt like I have been repeating the same thing over and over again. I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to believe me. "I am around them everyday and if you would have hurt them I would have seen a mark on them and I never saw anything."

"But they said…"

"They are three years old Booth. They don't mean half of what they say. There has been numerous times when I have been holding their hands and one or both of them tell me that I am hurting them. They don't want me to hold their hands." Booth shook his head. "Look at me." He refused to meet my eyes. "Seeley Booth, look at me." He slowly raised his red, swollen eyes to mine and I cupped his face with my hands. "Michael and Christine are fine. They were never in any danger from you." I literally saw him crumble, right before my eyes. "Oh Booth." His upper body fell onto mine and I held him as he muttered "Oh God" over and over again.

It took him almost an hour to calm down and when he did, he looked utterly devastated. "When I heard my children tell me that I hurt them all I could think about was Jared with a busted lip and a swollen eye. Jared said the same thing to him and I guess that I panicked. Those words were the beginning of the end for me. The twins, they never listen to me and I grow more and more frustrated everyday and with and the frustration that I'm feeling…I just know that I'm going to snap."

"The reason that the twins don't listen to you is your fault." I bluntly told him.

"What? Why?"

"It's also partly my fault as well. I saw what was happening but I let it go, hoping it would work itself out but it didn't and I'm sorry. I should have stepped in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Booth you have never disciplined the twins. You would tell them no and when they don't listen you never follow through so they know that they can get away with anything without fear of repercussion." It felt so odd to be discussing Booth's parenting problems with him since he has been a father, a great father to Parker for fourteen years.

"I can't follow through."

"Why not?"

"Because if I…I might be able to stop."

"How did you handle Parkers discipline?"

"I only had Parker on every other weekend and those weekends were about having fun. Parker was always really good and if he was being bad I only had to tell him once with a raised voice and he always listened to me. The twins, it's not so easy with them. They don't listen."

"You need to make them listen."

"I can't. I'll hurt them."

"You won't Booth."

"I will. My father hurt his kids and I will hurt mine."

"Dammit, why can't you believe that you aren't your father? I believe in you. Why can't you believe in yourself?" I stood up, wiped away my tears and walked away from him. "What in the hell am I fighting for Booth? Why am I fighting to keep our family together, to keep you in our children's lives when clearly you have no desire to remain part of our family?" I grabbed my purse. "I'll see a lawyer and initiate the divorce proceedings." I walked over to the door, placed my hand on the handle and waited for Booth to stop me but he didn't say a word so I opened the door and away from the man I love more than anything, sobbing softly as I walked down the hallway to the elevator.

_**Booth's POV**_

The instant that the door shut I knew that I couldn't let her leave. I knew when she stepped onto that elevator our life together was over. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose my wife or my family. I grabbed my room key and ran out of my room and down to the elevator. It was almost closed but I stuck my hand in between the doors and they opened back up to reveal my Bones, standing in the corner, crying.

"I want my family back Bones." Without a word she walked out of the elevator and wrapped her arms around me, crying softly.

"We want you back." She mumbled into my neck.

"Please, don't let me hurt them. Please Bones." I begged her

"I promise." We stood in the hall, wrapped in each other's arms until the elevator doors opened again and another couple had to clear their throats since we were standing right in front of the elevator. We reluctantly broke our embrace, I took her hand and we returned to my room.

"Bones, I am so sorry." I told as we settled back in our chairs.

"Why didn't you talk me, share your fears, and tell me what was going on?" I could hear the hurt in her voice. "Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"I thought that you would hate me."

"Why on earth would I hate you?"

"Because I hated myself."

"We could have avoided all of this hurt if you would have just talked to me. God Seeley, you are such a selfish bastard. Do you have any idea what in the hell you put me through, what you put Michael, Christine and Parker through, how much you hurt us?" I tried to answer her but she just continued to yell at me and I let her do it. I know that she had a lot that she needed to get off of her chest and frankly, I deserved what she was dishing out, much worse actually. She continued to yell at me for thirty minutes and when she was done we talked for over an hour about my actions, my thoughts, my mistakes and her feelings on the situation.

"I'm sorry Bones."

"Damn you Booth. I don't want to hear that right now. I am so angry with you. We are married. We are supposed to love, support and trust each other through the good and the bad times. You have done a great job during the good times in our marriage but when things got bad for you, you didn't keep your promise. You walked away instead of talking to me and that's what hurts me and pisses me off. I trust you with everything and you can't trust me. What kind of marriage did we have if you never trusted me?"

"What can I do?" She shook her head.

"I was ready to divorce you. The day you walked away without a fight, that day, I almost went to see a lawyer."

"Why didn't you?"

"You should know that I never give up, especially on something that I really want or when I know that I'm right and everyone else is wrong. I want to be married to you, I want a family with you, I want the life together that you promised me and I knew how wrong you were so I had many reasons not to go see a lawyer."

"Thank you Bones. Thank you for fighting for our family but…"

"But what?"

"I think it's too late."

"Why do you think it's too late?"

"Parker hates me and what kind of family can we have if my son hates me?" I mumbled as Parker's words, "I hate you," ran through my mind.

"Parker doesn't hate you."

"When I went to go pick him up today and it was bad Bones. It was really bad. He…"I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from crying. "He told me that he hates me. He actually spoke those words to me."

"I knew that you wouldn't listen to reason until you hit rock bottom and I knew the only way that you would hit rock bottom would be if you thought that your children hated you so Parker agreed to let you think that he hated you."

"What?" I could not be hearing what I thought that I was hearing. "You set me up?" I snapped. "How could you use Parker like that?"

"I really struggled with this Booth. It wasn't easy for me. I spoke to Rebecca and she said that it was up to Parker. I spoke to Parker and he agreed to help."

"I don't believe that. Parker would lie to me."

"He did it because he loves you. We know that you would have hit rock bottom eventually but by then, by the time you realized how wrong you were, it would have been too late."

"Parker doesn't hate me?" I wasn't sure if I should be grateful that it was a hoax or extremely pissed off that it was a hoax.

"No Booth he doesn't hate you. He is very angry with you but he doesn't hate you."

"I think that I should be really, really pissed off right now."

"That's an option but just remember that we did it because we love you." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"God, I really screwed things up haven't I?"

"Yes you did." I laughed. Only Bones would be that honest.

"Can we go home? I miss my kids."

"Are you willing to change? Are you willing to be the twins' father, in every aspect of their lives?" I knew what changes that I had to make. We talked about them. I had to start following through on disciplining the twins and Bones would be right next to me making sure that I didn't go to far and among other things, I had to go back to Sweets for therapy.

"I am."

"There is one more thing that you need to know."

"Oh God. Now what?" I can't imagine what else there is for me to learn.

"I'm pregnant Booth." Okay, I did not except that.

"But how? We haven't had sex in…"

"Eight weeks. It's been eight weeks since we last made love."

"How pregnant are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"When did you find out?"

"The day before you left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"You should have told me when you found out. I should have known."

"When should I have told you Booth? After you came home drunk or maybe I should have told you the next day when you were letting me think that you were sleeping with another woman? When would have been the best time to tell you that I was pregnant?"

"I should have known."

"Would it have changed anything? If I told you about the baby would you have stayed?"

"I…I…"

"Exactly. Before I told you I had to know what your intentions were. I was afraid that if I told you about the baby before you were ready then you wouldn't make the best decision for you. You would have stayed for the baby and a family can't stay together for the children. It's not a good environment for anyone." She's right. If she told me about the baby at a different time then I probably would have come home and things would not have been good. I would have avoided the twins, avoided Bones and things would have been really bad. Now at least I know that I'm coming home for the right reasons. I'm coming home to be a father and husband because I want to; because I love my family.

"Bones, you didn't want any more kids. How do you feel about this baby?"

"Another baby was something that I didn't want. When you were in your wheelchair, it was really hard for me." The guilt I felt must have crossed my face because she reached for my hand. "I don't blame you Booth. Please know that." I nodded. "I know that you did the best you could in your position and at first when you began to walk again things got easier for me but I still didn't want another child."

"You don't want this baby?"

"I didn't say that. When I discovered that I was pregnant my immediate thought was that I didn't want this baby but that thought didn't last long. This baby is a part of you and me and I love and want it. I even wanted it when I thought that you weren't coming home."

"It's not supposed to be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"You're having a baby and that should be a happy time for us but it's not. You found out that you were pregnant and I destroyed our marriage. You should have been happy not crying and wondering if this baby is going to know who I am. Now every time I look at this child, I am going to be reminded of the ass that I am."

"Oh my God. I never realized what a selfish bastard that you can be." She suddenly burst out. "Guess what Booth? Everything is not all about you. Yes, you caused this nightmare but you have four children that you need to think about now, one who has yet to meet you and three at home. It's about them and their need for their father in their lives. For once can you please put your guilt on the back burner and focus on what's important, your children? If you put half as much effort into being a father as you put into feeling that everything bad that happens is your fault then I believe that you could be the amazing father that you once were."

"You're right Bones. I am a selfish bastard."

"I miss the Booth that I married. I miss all of the smiles, the laughter, the touches and the happiness we shared." Bones had tears rolling down her face so I took a step forward and gently wiped them from her soft cheeks. "I miss you Booth."

"I'm here Bones."

"Physically yes you are here but you've changed.' She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. God, it felt good to have her back in my arms again

"I promise you that I am going to find the man that you married and things will be like they used to be. We will be a happy family again." She pulled away and looked at me.

"If you come home with me tonight you cannot leave us again. If that is something that you can't promise me then I can't have you coming home. Right now, the twins are too young to remember that you left us for two long weeks but if you leave again the twins will remember and I won't let you hurt them like that so you need to make your choice."

"I've made my choice Bones."

"You can take your time. You don't have to rush into anything. I'll give you as much time as you need to come to the decision that is best for you."

"I don't need time. I know what is best for me. I want to come home. I want to be the best father that I can be to Parker, Michael, Christine and our new little one and I want to be the best husband to you that I can be."

"You never said how you feel about the baby."

"I very happy about our child and hopefully when it arrives I will be the father I once was. This baby deserves that and so do the twins and Parker." She finally smiled at me. Granted, it was a small smile but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Come on. Let's go home." I was so glad to hear those words. I quickly packed up my meager belongings.

"Hey Bones?" I asked as I zipped up my suitcase.

"Yes?" She answered coming out of the bathroom.

"Are we okay?" She took a minute before answering.

"No we're not. I'm still hurt and angry but given some time I think that we may be okay again."

"For what it's worth Bones, I really do love you."

"It's worth something Booth."


	35. Chapter 35

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Are you ready?" Bones asked me. We had been sitting in our driveway for the last ten minutes.

"No. Not really."

"This is ridiculous Booth. If you weren't going to come inside then you should have just stayed at the hotel."

"Let's go." I mumbled. I got out of the car and winced in pain. Late at night, after moving around all day my legs ached and it hurt to walk. My doctor at the clinic recommended that I use my cane but in my rush to leave my home, I left my cane and now I was paying for it.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked, coming around to my side of the van.

"My legs hurt. It's no big deal." I told her as I limped towards the house.

"Is the pain getting worse?"

"In the morning they are super stiff but usually by the time I am out of the shower they're fine but late at night; that's when it gets really bad. Guess it's a good thing that I didn't pass my physical to become a field agent again. We would have been screwed with all of the morning and late night calls that we got." I quipped and she didn't even crack a smile.

"You should be using your cane. Why aren't you using your cane?"

"I left it here."

"I'll get it for you. Wait here."

"No Bones. I'm good. I'll be fine."

"Well let me help you."

"No, I'm fine." I insisted but she didn't listen. She walked over and linked arms with me.

"Just lean on me." I did as she instructed. "It seems like I'm always leaning on you."

"I'm your wife. We are supposed to lean on each other, especially during the hard times." I couldn't believe that my Bones, the woman who didn't believe in marriage, telling me that husbands and wives should lean on each other. She has changed so much over the years.

The minute we stepped up on the porch the front door opened and Parker was standing in front of me. My heart broke when I saw the hurt all over his face. He stared at me and then just turned and walked away. "It's okay." Bones whispered when she felt me flinch. We made our way into the house, into the living room where I settled on the couch. Max hovered around Bones, practically guarding her like a lioness and her cubs while he glared at me. "Dad, stop glaring at my husband. If anyone is going to glare at him, it's going to be me."

"Fine." Max growled.

"How were the kids?"

"The twins were fine and Parker just hung out in his room all night." Max looked at me and then back to Bones.

"Where are the twins?" She asked.

"In the playroom."

"I'm going to go get them." Bones shot her dad a warning look and then left the two of us alone.

"I have such a strong desire to kick your sorry ass." My father in-law whispered.

"If I didn't feel so bad I would let you."

"I swear to God, if you EVER pull a stunt like this again, and hurt my girl or my grandbabies, I will hunt your sorry ass down and kick it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Before Max could threaten me anymore we both heard two pairs of feet racing towards us.

"DADDY! DADDY!" My babies yelled as they threw themselves on me. I easily lifted both of them onto my lap. They wrapped their tiny arms around me and I kissed them.

"Are you home?" Michael asked.

"Yeah Bear, I'm home."

"Daddy where you go?" Christine asked.

"Daddy had to go away for awhile." I answered her and Max snorted.

"Dad. I think that it's time that you go." Max knew better than to argue with his daughter.

"Hey guys come and give your grandpa some love."

"No." Michael said.

"Go on guys. Give grandpa a hug and a kiss." I told them.

"No." Christine repeated. Sometimes she followed Michaels' lead and sometimes it was Christine who took the lead.

Normally in a situation like this, I would have had Max come over to the twins and say goodbye but I knew I could no longer let them do that. I couldn't let my three year old twins think that they ruled our household. I had to remind them, who was in charge; that their mother and I were in charge. Bones glanced at me and gave a slight nod of encouragement.

"Michael and Christine, you go and give your grandpa a hug and kiss and tell him thank you right NOW." They both just looked at me, a stubborn look that I had seen on their mother's face many times. "GO."

"Fine." Christine said as she crawled off my lap. Michael followed her. It may not have been much but as I watched my children walk over to Max I felt a small sense of accomplishment.

For the next half hour Michael and Christine talked non-stop on my lap while they ran back and forth to their rooms or the playroom bringing me toys and pictures and for the first time in two weeks I tucked my babies into bed. "Goodnight Bear." I whispered as I kissed his head.

"Night Daddy."

"How much do I love you?" I asked him.

"To the moon and back."

"How much do you love me?"

"To the moon and back."

"Sleep tight Bear. I love you." I kissed him again and slipped out of the room. Bones was coming out of Chrissy's room and we switched rooms.

"All tucked in chipmunk?" I asked her.

"All tuck in."

"How much does daddy love you?" Christine pulled her arms out from under her blankets and stretched them out.

"This much."

"How much do you love daddy?" She giggled and stretched her arms out again.

"This much."

"Now you're all untucked."

"Fix me." She demanded.

"What do you say?"

"Please."

"That's my girl." I quickly tucked her back in bed and kissed her. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"You go bye-bye?"

"No honey. Daddy isn't going bye-bye." She smiled, closed her eyes and I snuck out of the room. Again, Bones met me in the hall and together we walked towards the living room. "It was nice, putting them to bed again"

"It didn't have to be like that. You could have been here for the last two weeks tucking them every night if you would have only talked to me." She pointed out.

"I know. " I replied, miserably. "And speaking of talking, I am going to go talk to Parker."

"Do you want something for the pain in your legs? I can tell that you are hurting."

"Thanks but no. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't let the pain become unbearable."

"It's all good."

"Well good luck with Parker."

"Thanks, I'll need it." With a grim smile, I slowly and painfully made my way up the stairs to Parker's room. When I got to the top of the stairs, took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later, he opened the door with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Hang on." He said into the phone. "Yeah?" He asked me.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm going to have to call you back. No. My dad wants to talk. Yeah I know. Okay, later." Parker ended his call and then just looked at me. "Well?"

"Can I come in?" Parker sighed and moved to the side and I entered his room and sat on his bed. "I've got to tell you Parks, you are an amazing actor."

"It wasn't all acting dad."

"What wasn't part of the act?"

"I'm mad that you lied to Bones about being with me. You used me to stay away from your family. I don't appreciate that at all."

"I understand and accept that."

"I'm so glad that you do. It just makes everything so much better." Parker's voice was dripping with sarcasm and I chose to ignore it.

"Is that it?"

"No."

"Care to share?"

"It really pisses me off that you left Bones, Mikey and Chrissy, especially Mikey and Chrissy. I meant what I said dad. All I ever heard from you growing up, every weekend that we spent together was how much you wished that I lived with you full time. You have two kids that do live with you full time, something that you have always wanted and you left them dad. How could you do that?" Parker paused, took a deep breath and then continued. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to hear it."

"You need to hear it Parker. Will you please sit down?"

"I'd rather not."

"SIT." We experienced a stand off as we stared each other until Parker finally broke and sat at his desk. "I think that it's time that I told you about my dad and what he did to me."

"I got to see it first hand. I was there. Remember?"

"What you saw, it was just the tip of the iceberg; that was nothing. I have avoided telling you about my childhood because you were too young but you're no longer a kid and if I tell you it may help you make you understand why I left."

"Probably not but go for it."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be terrified of going home? Of course you don't because your mother, Bones and I made sure that we did everything in our power to make sure that you had the happiest, safest childhood possible, a promise that I made to you the second I found out that I was going to be a father."

"You're doing a bang up job on the happiness part aren't you?" Parker muttered.

"I'm not perfect Parker. I've made mistakes; I've screwed up; I've hurt you and hopefully one day I can fix that."

"Good luck with that."

"Will you stop being a smart ass and just let me get this out?"

"Whatever."

"What is one of the first memories of me that you have?"

"Huh?"

"Parker please just answer the question." Parker took a minute to think before answering my question.

"My first day of kindergarten. I don't know why but I was so terrified to go into that classroom. I remember crying freaking out every time mom tried to take me in the classroom. You took me out to the playground and pushed me on the swings until I was ready to go. What I remember most is that you never forced me to go in even though mom was so impatient." I remembered that day clearly and I never understood why a socialable kid like Parker was scared.

"One of my first memories of my father is him slapping me across the face so hard that I physically flew across the room into a wall because I was sick and threw up on the floor."

"Your dad slapped you cause you puked?" I could tell that Parker was shocked.

"My dad looked for any reason he could to hit me. My first broken bone was courtesy of my old man."

"What happened?"

"He twisted my wrist, snapped it like a twig when I tried to get away from him."

"Why…why didn't you tell somebody, a teacher, a priest, a nun, your mom, gramps?"

"I grew up in a different time and during that time whatever happened in your house stayed in your house. Telling someone wasn't an option."

"Did he hit you all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't anyone see bruises?"

"Most of the time my dad left bruises where no one could see them and if they weren't hidden then I guess that whoever saw the bruises acted like they didn't."

"Did he hit grandma and Uncle Jared?"

"Yeah he did. If Jared got into trouble I took the blame for whatever it was that pissed my dad off so Jared wouldn't get hurt and if I was too late and I came into the middle of a punishment, I would start something to get my dad away from Jared and on to me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I'm a big brother and that's what big brothers do, protect their little brothers."

"I never knew it was that bad." Parker whispered.

"It was really bad but that's besides the point. I wanted you to know what I went through as a child so I could tell you why I left."

"Umm okay."

"I had to have lots of training to become an F.B.I. agent. I was taught about all kinds of criminals and I learned why they did what they did. One thing that was a constant was the proven fact that children of abuse, mainly men, became abusers themselves and that simple fact was drilled into my head. Throughout my years as an F.B.I. agent I saw over and over again; men who were abused children that beat and killed their family." I glanced over at Parker and saw that he was looking at the floor so I continued.

"When I first found out that I was going to be your father I was so excited but at the same time I was terrified to become a father. I was so afraid that I was going to hurt you." I admitted to my son.

"But you didn't dad. You never hurt me."

"I think the main reason for that was our situation. I lived with you and your mom until you were about fourteen months old and you were really easy to raise. You only cried when you were tired, hungry or you were sitting in a poopy diaper and those were all easy fixes. I would lay you down, change your diaper or feed you and as soon as I did that you were my happy baby again. Once you started crawling and walking you did manage to get into some things but as soon as I raised my voice and told you "No" you backed off and it was never a problem. When you got older, our time together was so precious that you were never any trouble and if you were, like when you were younger all I had to do was raise my voice and you got your act together."

"So because you lived with your other kids full time things were different?" The "other kids" comment didn't sit well with me but since I don't want to get off track. We would definitely come back to that.

"Yes. Things are most definitely different. Now don't get me wrong, the twins are just being normal three year olds, getting into things, talking back and they enable each other. What one does, the other follows suit which just doubles the trouble and things just got out of hand, which is my fault. Since the twins were born, I have been more scared of abusing them. With you, I was scared as hell but over time, the fear lessened but with your brother and sister, the fear increased, probably due to my weakened mental state because of my paralysis but who knows. Anyway, when the twins got into crap, did something that I told them not to do I would tell them no and raise my voice but it didn't work with them, they just ignored me and did it anyways. At that point I should have probably punished them but I didn't. I just told them that they were bad and let it go."

"So what changed?" Parker asked.

"One night they were being really bad, not listening to a damn thing that I was saying and it just kept getting worse and I was losing my patience. Finally after they clogged the toilet up I took them by their hands and brought them to the living room and that's when Chrissy said "Daddy stop, you're hurting me" and I flashed back to when Jared was a kid, with a busted lip, swollen eye crying saying the same thing to my father and I immediately panicked. Those words pushed me over the edge and I knew I was on my way to becoming my father so I did the only thing I could or at least thought I could, I left. I left my family to protect them from me."

"That was stupid." Parker told me bluntly. "You should have told someone what you were afraid of; Bones, Sweets or even me. You shouldn't have left."

"I know that and that's why I am sitting here."

"Dad you aren't your dad. You would never abuse any of us."

"I want to believe that Parker and I am really trying to but I'm still so scared that's it could still happen."

"So now what? Are you going to leave again?"

"No I'm not going to leave again. I am going to stay home and face my issues head on."

"I hope you can face those issues but honestly, I'm not going to hold my breath."

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard it all before. You go crazy, lose your mind, push everyone away and then you come crawling back, begging for forgiveness and swearing that it will never happen again but it always does so right now, I just don't believe you."

"Well I guess that it's on me to prove to you that it won't happen again." Parker just nodded.

"I really hope that one day you will be my dad again. You aren't the same. You do things that you never have done before like walk away from your family, you use me in your lies and you break promises. I miss you dad or the dad that you used to be." Parker had tears in his eyes and I wanted to puke for making him feel like that.

"I'm sorry son."

"Yeah. I know you are." Parker wiped his eyes and stood up. "Are we done here?"

"Almost. There is one more thing that I would like to address." Parker sighed and sat back down.

"What?"

"You made the comment "your other children" earlier."

"Yeah? So?"

"Michael and Christine are not my other children. They are my children the same as you are my son. I love them the same as I love you. I do not ever want to hear you use that term again. Do I make myself clear young man?"

"Okay, sure dad." Parker answered smartly.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No matter what you think, it is different. If you manage to stay around, their entire childhood will be different then mine was. You will be here for everything. Every holiday, every birthday; you'll be there for them and you weren't for me."

"Parker I never wanted you to grow up like you did. I tried to be there for you as much as I could."

"Sometimes trying isn't enough. You have missed so much with me."

"Do you think I liked waking up on your birthday knowing that I wasn't going to be able to spend it with you?" My voice was slowly getting louder. "I hated missing most of your life. I hate that you only live with me every other weekend. I hate sitting down to dinner and seeing your empty spot. I hate that your bedroom is empty most of the time. I hate the empty feeling that I carry around with me when you aren't here. My God, I wish, more than anything that you were here all of the time."

"I hate that Mikey and Chrissy will have you with them for everything." He shouted with tears running down his face. "I actually hate them a little bit for that."

"Don't say that." I shouted back. "Don't ever say that you hate your brother and sister."

"I…I…"

"It's not their fault that you don't live here with us so don't you ever take your anger with me out on them because if you do…so help me God." I seethed.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Bones asked walking into Parker's room. "Your shouting is going to wake the twins up."

"Of course. It's all about the twins." Parker muttered.

"I suggest you knock it off right now Parker Booth." I warned through clench teeth.

"Or what Dad? Are you going to hit me?" My son taunted. I heard Bones gasp and I simply stood up and limped out of the room.

_**Bones' POV**_

"How dare you taunt your father with the possibility of hitting you?" I angrily said to my stepson. "That was uncalled for, especially considering what has been going through his mind. I never thought you could be so cruel Parker." Parker didn't answer. He just stared at the floor with silent tears falling. "I don't appreciate your comment regarding the twins. It's not all about them. It's about us as a family and I know that if they get woken up they will be holy terrors and as a family, none of us want to deal with the twin terrors. I was just protecting all of us. When you are sleeping in I do the same damn thing for you. There is absolutely no favoritism among you and the twins. Your father and I love all three of you equally and I'm hurt that you think otherwise." Parker placed his head in his hands. "Goodnight Parker." I walked over, kissed his head and left him alone.

When I got downstairs I saw Booth looking just as miserable as Parker, getting the couch ready for bed using the sheets and blankets I had left for him. I may have let him come back home but I wasn't ready to let him return to our bed and obviously he understood that because he knew exactly why I placed the pillow and blankets on the couch and he didn't once question it. "Can I help you?" I asked softly.

"No. I go got pretty well under control."

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Parker?"

"No."

"Booth, you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up. It's never good for anyone, especially you."

"I will talk about it but tomorrow, okay? It's been a long day and I'm tired as hell. I just want to go to sleep and start fresh tomorrow." I knew he wouldn't be sleeping much at all tonight. He never does when he has something on his mind. "I'm going to change if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. The bedroom is all yours."

For the next five minutes while Booth got ready for bed for lack of anything better to do I remade the couch for him and then I puttered around the kitchen until I heard him limp back. I gasped in delight when I saw him coming towards me in a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and one of his wife-beater tank tops. He looked so delectable and I was ready to pounce. Normally my out of control hormones during pregnancy which cause me to become very horny is a good thing but right now it was a hindrance. If I wasn't letting him sleep in our bed then I sure as hell couldn't sleep with him. I know he noticed my sudden arousal but he acted as if he didn't. "Can I get you anything?" I asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm fine but even if I wasn't you aren't my maid. I can fend for myself."

"Well then goodnight I guess." This whole situation felt so awkward to me.

"Goodnight Bones." Before retreating to our bedroom, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. Booth did not take advantage of the situation. He just simply kissed me back, somewhat respectively, no tongue or slobber.

"I'm glad you're home." I whispered.

"Me too." Giving him a smile I walked away. "Hey Bones?" I stopped and turned around to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too." I lingered for a minute more before I left him in the living room.

Two hours later I was still lying awake in bed and I could still hear the television going so I decided to go out and turn it off because he probably fell asleep with it on. When I got to the living room, to my surprise I found that Booth was still awake and from where I was standing I knew he was miserable. He was sitting up on the couch, face contorted in pain, sweat running down his face, rubbing his legs. I knew that he would rather be in pain for the rest of the night then come into our bathroom which was connected to our bedroom where his pain medication was kept then risk waking me up and it infuriated me. After debating with myself about whether or not to let him suffer I went to the bathroom, grabbed his pain medication and my bottle of water.

"Why must you be so damn stubborn?" I asked him as I sat down next to him and handed him the water and Vicodin.

"I…"

"Just take the damn pill." Without another word he popped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with a swig of water.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to be strong all of the time. It's okay to show weakness Booth." I reached out and began to massage his legs. "Does this help?"

"A little."

"How long has the pain been this bad?" Before he left his legs hurt at night but the pain wasn't as severe as it was right now.

"Over the past week."

"Have you called your doctor at the clinic?"

"Yeah. He said that it's probably inflammation of my spinal cord that is causing the pain."

"And what is going to be done about it?"

"He said that at my next appointment he will give me a steroid shot to bring down the inflammation."

"And when is your next appointment?"

"I was supposed to go on Monday but I cancelled it."

"Why in the hell would you do that? You need those shots so you can continue walking."

"Well since my insurance isn't paying and we are and I left I wasn't sure if paying for my treatment was still an option."

"You dumbass. Your injections are paid up for the year. Remember, we got a deal. If we paid for so many injections up front we got half off of two."

"I guess I forgot."

"You need to call them first thing in the morning to reschedule and maybe you and Parker could make the trip together. It will be nice for the two of you to spend time together."

"I can wait a few weeks. I don't want to leave you alone with the twins…again."

"I have been alone with the twins for weeks Booth. I think I handle a couple more days." I informed him.

"I just got back. I don't want to confuse the twins any more then I already have."

"They won't be confused. I will just tell them that you had to go get your medicine. Your health is important Booth and you need to continue with your treatments when they are due."

"Parker doesn't hate the twins. He's just hurt, confused and a teenager."

"What does his age have to do with that?"

"Teenagers don't think before they talk. They just open their mouths and the words come out."

"Everyone regardless of their age thinks before they speak."

"Bones, you know what I mean." I moved over to his other side and began my leg massage.

"Did you want to hit him?"

"No I didn't." Booth answered without hesitation.

"You are a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for." I reminded him.

"Parker…he'll come around." Booth sounded so lost and so sad.

"I think a trip to Mexico with Parker will help improve your relationship."

"Yeah, if Rebecca lets him go."

"Let me go where?" Booth and I looked up in surprise at the sound of Parker's voice.

"Your father's next appointment at the clinic."

"Mom probably won't let me go."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Booth answered.

"You two are impossible." I muttered and I saw an identical guilty expression cross over their faces.

"I was hoping that you guys were still awake. I need you guys to know that I don't hate Mikey and Chrissy. I was upset. I was pissed off and I just ran my mouth. I love my brother and sister with my whole heart but I'm so jealous of them."

"Why are you jealous?" I asked him. I couldn't imagine why a fourteen year old boy would be jealous of a pair of three year olds.

"He's jealous that Mikey and Chrissy have the family that he has always wanted; a mom and a dad that live together." Booth explained and Parker nodded in agreement.

"Parker you're father taught me that there are so many kinds of family and you just happen to belong to a family that isn't traditional but it's a family nonetheless. I wish that our family dynamic could be different. I wish that you lived here with us all of the time but since you don't we all have to make the most of what time we do have together and I hope that you know Parker that even when you aren't here you are still a very important part of this family."

"Thanks Bones."

"It's late and you should probably get to bed."

"Yes ma'am." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Love ya Bones."

"I love you too." Parker turned to his father. "I'm sorry about what I said to you. I know that you wouldn't hit me."

"I would never. Goodnight Bub."

"Night dad."

"For what its worth I am sorry and I do love you."

"I know dad and I love you too." Booth and I sat in silence until we heard Parker's bedroom door shut.

"Did you notice that he didn't accept my apology?" Booth asked me.

"Give him time Booth. You really hurt him and I think that he just needs time."

"I'll give him whatever he needs. I will make things right again with Parker, you, and the twins." I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"How is the pain in your legs?"

"Better. Thanks for the pill."

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

"But…but I thought that you wanted me to sleep out here on the couch."

"I thought that I wanted that too but I don't. I want you to sleep in our bed with me." Booth grabbed his cane and stood up.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot." Before I knew what was happening Booth pulled me to his chest and was kissing me and I was enjoying it. The second that our tongues met my heart began to pound and I moaned into his mouth. We kissed each other until we could no longer breathe. "God, I've missed you." Booth mumbled when we broke apart.

"Just because we will be sleeping in the same bed don't even think that we are going to have sex."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He took my hand in his free hand and together we walked to OUR bedroom.

"You have to work for the privilege of sleeping with me again."

"I plan on it." As he flashed me his cocky grin I knew that Booth was going to fight for himself and our family and I was going to help him fight. I knew without a doubt that our family would be fine.


	36. Chapter 36

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Bones you and the twins should come with us." We were at a small private airport and Parker and I were getting ready to board Hodgins' private plane for Mexico for my treatment. Shockingly, Rebecca agreed to let Parker come with me.

"You and Parker need to spend some quality time together without the twins interrupting every three minutes." I have been home for a week and Parker was still angry with me. Since he went home on Sunday night I have called him everyday but our conversations were short and tense. Right now Parker was sulking over in the corner. He asked if his best friend could come with us and I denied his request simply because there would be no mending of our relationship with Parker's friend joining us and Parker was pissed.

"But I just got home and I don't want to confuse them for leaving again."

"You'll be back tomorrow night. I will just explain to them that you had to go get your medicine."

"You'll explain it to them? They're three."

"Regardless of their age, they are very intelligent."

"They get that from their mother."

"Mr. Booth, it's time to board." The stewardess told me.

"Thanks. My son and I will be right there." I sighed. I really hate leaving, especially since I just got home. "I guess that I need to say goodbye."

"Michael, Christine, come here please." Bones called. They ran away from their big brother and over to us. "Daddy has to leave so it's time to say goodbye."

"No daddy. Stay." Michael begged.

"I have to get my medicine Bear."

"Are you sick daddy?" Christine asked.

"No honey. It's medicine for my legs."

"What's wrong with your legs?"

"They hurt Chipmunk."

"Why do they hurt?" I knew that this conversation would not be ending anytime soon because as I answer one question she will ask another so I had to end this conversation myself.

"Honey, I've got to go. Give me some love."

"I wanna go." She told me stubbornly.

"You can't sweetheart." I told her and she immediately started crying and Michael followed. "Don't cry guys." I knelt painfully down to their level and took them in my arms. Their crying was breaking my heart so I did the only thing I could think of to make them stop crying. I bribed them. "I'll be back tomorrow and when I come back I'll bring you a surprise."

"Present?" Mikey asked through his tears.

"Yeah. I'm going to bring you a present back so you have to stop crying because if you are crying then I can't leave and buy your present."

"Okay daddy. I won't cry." Michael sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"What about you Chipmunk?" Chrissy bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay then. Give me hugs and kisses." The twins hugged and kissed me and this time, I was the one biting my lip to keep from crying. "I love you two so much."

"To the moon and back?" Michael asked.

"This much?" Christine held her arms open.

"To the moon and back and this much." I told my babies and then I gave them another kiss. "Why don't you guys go give Parker love?"

"Parker." They both yelled as they ran over to their brother.

"Are you going to get up?" Bones asked me since I was still kneeling and watching the twins.

"I think that I'm stuck." My legs were so stiff and sore.

"Let me help you." Bones reached both of her hands out and helped me stand.

"Son of a bitch." I groaned through gritted teeth.

"Hopefully by tomorrow the pain you are experiencing won't be as bad."

"I can only hope." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. Things between us during the week had gotten better. I have been allowed to sleep in our bed and before we fell asleep we have shared some great kisses but that's as far as she would let it go which is probably a good thing since my legs hurt like hell and I'm sure sex wouldn't help the pain. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I am rather proficient at taking care of the twins on my own." There was animosity in her voice. She just was telling the truth but nonetheless, I still felt like an ass.

"Bones…I…" She placed her hand on my cheek.

"It's in the past."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too Booth." We shared a long, slow kiss until we could no longer breathe. "Now go and get your medicine and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I echoed. With a quick peck on the cheek we broke our embrace and I limped to the plane with Parker following reluctantly behind me.

* * *

"I've got a few hours until my final appointment. Let's say we hit the beach." I suggested to my sullen son. This trip, so far, had been pointless. Parker has done nothing but sulk, pout and play his damn handheld videogame and I have had it. Every time I tried to initiate a conversation he either blatantly ignored me or his answers were short, one worded answers that left no room for elaboration.

"No thank you."

"Did you hear a question there because it wasn't a question Parks. We are going to the beach."

"It's too cold to go swimming."

"I didn't say that we were going swimming. I said that we are going to the beach. Now put the damn videogame down and move your ass." Parker glared at me for an instant. "Now." He put his game down and stood. "Very good."

On the way out of the hotel, I stopped at the gift shop and bought a generic, cheap football while Parker waited outside. When I walked out of the gift shop with the football in my hand Parker rolled his eyes and walked far ahead of me. "Go long." I shouted when he was far in front of me. He just turned and looked at me so I threw the football. I knew the football player in my son would not just let the ball fall and I was right. As soon as the ball was within his reach he ran a couple of steps, caught it and threw it back to me. Parker has been playing football since he was five years old in pee-wee and this year he earned a starting position on the freshmen football team for his high school and he was good. He could throw a hell of a spiral. He was angling for quarterback but he was going to have to pay his dues before that happened.

After about forty-five minutes of tossing the ball I caught Parker's last pass and then I made my way over to my son to end this tension once and for all. I can't stand the tension and anger. I can't stand having my son hate me. "You can throw one hell of a pass Bub."

"You taught me how to throw." That was the first positive thing that he has said to me in a long time.

"I taught you but you have the talent and talent isn't something that can be taught. Hell, you may even better than I was."

"My coach told me that if I keep up the good work he will let me start in a varsity game at the end of the season."

"That's great Parker." I said happily. "I am so proud of you."

"Will you come to that game?"

"I come to all of your games." His games were on Thursday nights and even though I haven't been the best father I haven't missed one of his games, even if Parker didn't know I was there.

"No you don't. I have had five games. You Bones, Mikey, and Chrissy have been to my first two games so the math tells me that there are three games that you have missed and that means that you haven't been to every game."

"You're right about one thing. Bones, the twins and I have been to two of your games but I went to the other three by myself. In game three you were quarterback and threw a twenty-two yard pass. Game four you were running for a touchdown and you ran seven yards with one guy on your back and during yesterday's game you tackled the tight end who was three times your size." Parker's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I got more. Do you need to hear more?"

"Nah. I get it. You were there. What I don't get is why you didn't let me know that you were there?"

"I was avoiding you and the questions that I knew you were going to ask." I answered him honestly.

"I know why you left and I get it and I know that you told me that you're not going to leave again but…but you told me that before but you lied to me and left." I saw tears fill his eyes. "I can't trust you and I'm just waiting for you to leave again."

"Which is why you have been pushing me away." Parker's anger was making sense to me.

"Yes. I can't get close to you again because when I do you're going to leave again and…it hurts too damn much when you leave." He turned away from me, probably so I wouldn't see him cry.

"Parker." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "I need you to listen to me." His only response was a sniffle. "I screwed up Parker. I'm not denying that. I should not have left. I should have talked about my fears with you or Bones but talking about my feelings is something that I have never been fond of or good at but I almost lost my family. Granted, I would not have almost lost my family if I hadn't left but those two weeks that I was away from you guys, it was the worst two weeks of my life, next to the time that I spent in the hospital when I was paralyzed and missed your birthday. I was miserable and I hated what my life, what I had become and I never want to experience that again." I gently turned him around to face me. "Parker I promise you. No I swear to you that I am never, NEVER going to leave you again son." I pulled Parker to my chest and when he didn't resist I hugged him tightly and my own tears fell when I felt his body shaking with sobs.

"Please daddy…" He hasn't called me daddy in years.

"I won't. I promise I won't."

"Dad…I can't breathe." I quickly loosened my grip.

"I'm so sorry Parker. I am so sorry I hurt you and I will make it up to you and hopefully one day, you will trust me again." Parker looked at me with red, swollen eyes.

"I want that too dad." He whispered.

_**Bones' POV**_

"It's mine." I heard Christine scream at her brother in the playroom.

"Give it to me." Michael screamed back. Sighing, I went into their playroom to break up their latest fight.

"I want it." I walked in just as Christine yanked a toy out of Michael's hand. I grabbed Michael just as he lunged at his sister.

"Enough." I yelled.

"Chrissy took my Buzz Lightyear." Michael cried. I knew that it would be fruitless to try and determine who had the action figure first.

"Stay. Don't move." I said to both of them and then I went to the toy box. Most of the time Booth and I bought two of every toy so we could avoid fights like this one but obviously that idea isn't working. "Look what I found." I told them triumphantly holding up the second Buzz Lightyear action figure. I handed the toy to Michael but he didn't take it.

"I don't want that one. I want mine."

"It's the same toy Michael."

"No it's not."

"If you don't take this one then you just don't get one then."

"Bones, Michael, Chrissy I'm home." We heard Booth's voice calling to us.

"DADDY." The twins called, the fight over Buzz Lightyear quickly forgotten as they raced out of the playroom to their father.

"Hey Bones." Booth greeted me when I walked into the living room.

"I didn't expect you for another hour."

"I finished up early."

"Welcome home."

"It's good to be here."

"Gimme my present." Christine demanded.

"That is not how you ask for presents young lady." Booth chastised our young daughter.

"I want it." I stood back and let Booth handle Christine.

"You won't get anything acting like that." Booth reached into a bag and handed Michael a new toy, some sort of truck.

"Thank you daddy. I love it." I smiled as Michael hugged his father and marveled at how much of his father's personality he had.

"I'm thought that you would Bear." Booth took the truck, opened it and handed it back to Michael.

"I wanna see it." Before either Booth or I could react Christine ripped the toy truck out of her brother's hands.

"Christine Brennan Booth you do not take toys away from your brother." Booth told her, rather loudly and she looked at her father with big, wide eyes.

"I wanna see it."

"That's not how you do it. Now give Michael his truck back." Christine threw the truck on the floor and Michael started to cry.

"That's it young lady." Booth stood up and picked Christine up. "You are going to time out."

"NOOOOO." Christine immediately started crying, kicking and hitting Booth. I really hoped that he was going to handle this appropriately. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye and I nodded. In one swift movement, he gave Christine's butt a swat.

"Knock it off right now." Booth then marched her right over to her time-out spot on the steps. "Now sit and don't move." I followed him and when he turned around there were tears in his eyes and his hands were shaking. I quickly took those shaking hands in mine.

"You handled that very well Booth." I complimented him.

"I was so scared and I didn't want to do it but I knew I had to."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. Is that bad?"

"No. It's perfectly normal. Do you want to continue hitting her?" A look of disgust crossed his face.

"No. Absolutely not."

"See. You are not your father."

"No. I guess I'm not."

Christine eventually calmed down and we were able to spend a nice night together. She apologized to Booth and asked for her present but he refused to give it to her and told her that if she was good for the rest of the night then she could get her present the next day. After we put the twins to bed and Christine had fallen asleep Booth put the stuffed dog he had bought her under her arm so she would see it first thing in the morning.

"So how are you feeling?" I handed him a glass of wine and sat next to him. It was the first time that we have had the chance to talk since he had been home and I was anxious to hear about his trip. "How are your legs?"

"Much better. They still hurt but the pain is barely registering. The Dr. Rosen told me that the steroid shots will probably become a normal part of my treatment now but if it helps I'll do anything."

"And Parker? Are things better between you two?"

"They're getting there. We were pretty damn miserable for most of the trip. He didn't talk to me until I forced him to come to the beach with me a few hours before we left. He's afraid to open up to me again because he is afraid that I am going to leave and I can't blame him. He has every right not to trust me and I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn his trust back no matter how long it takes."

"And you will Booth. You will earn his trust back."

"I hope so."

"I bought a book last week about how children react to a new sibling and how to help them understand what's happening in their life."

"Do you think that the twins are going to have trouble adjusting when the baby comes?"

"I'm not sure but if it does happen, I want to be prepared." Booth smiled at me.

"That sounds just like you Bones. You always are prepared for every situation."

"Anyways, the book suggested that the sibling or siblings have an opinion in naming their new sibling."

"Mikey and Chrissy are very smart kids but if we leave the naming of this baby up to them our child will probably be named Buzz Lightyear."

"I agree with you. I want Parker to name our baby. I feel that because of his living situation and the recent conversation that we had with him when you came home I have come to the conclusion that he feels left out of our family life and honestly he is left out a lot by no fault of ours. It's bound to happen simply because he doesn't live here full time. I don't want him to ever feel left out."

"With the new baby coming you think that he is going to feel left out."

"I think he will. He'll be angry and jealous."

"I think you're right Bones and I think letting Parker name our baby, his new brother and sister is going to definitely make him feel involved."

"That's the point Booth."

"Thank you Bones."

"For what?"

"For looking out for Parker, especially when I couldn't."

"I love him as if he were my own. I always want what is best for him."

"You are an amazing, wonderful women and Parker, the twins and I are lucky as hell to have you." I swear he had tears in his eyes. "I love you." I leaned towards him, he leaned towards me and our lips met in a sweet kiss.

"I'm ready for bed." I whispered when we broke apart.

"It's barely nine. How can you be tired?"

"I never said that I was tired." I winked at my husband. What about you Booth? Are you ready for bed?"

"I think I could go to bed." Together we turned off the lights, locked the house up, turned on the alarm, and walked hand in hand to our bedroom. Booth released my hand, shut the bedroom door while I lit the couple of candles that I had on my dresser. "Bones…are you sure about this?" He was as nervous as a teenager who was about to lose his virginity.

"I am sure. Very sure." Together we removed each other's clothes and stumbled back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he landed on top of me.

"I am better than fine. I have missed this, missed your lips on my body, your cock inside of me so please Seeley, fill me." I begged him. It had been so long since we have had intercourse and I was desperately horny and from the feel of his erection he was just as horny as I was.

"In good time, sweetheart." He whispered just before his lips descended on my neck, sucking and nipping gently. I pushed his head down lower to my breasts and I could feel him grinning against my skin.

"Hmm…yesss." I groaned when his lips and hands simultaneously attached to my breasts. I arched my back, pushing my breasts into his mouth and hand. My breasts are so sensitive that in an instant I was trembling and thrashing below him. I was digging my nails into his scalp as I moaned out his name and my body shuddered.

"Did you just cum?" Booth asked me with a very self-satisfied grin and I couldn't help but smile back at the man above me.

"I guess that I am overly stimulated. Now more." I demanded. Sadly his lips continued to move down my body and my breasts ached for stimulation so I began to caress them myself, adding to the pleasure that I was experiencing as Booth was darting his tongue inside of my belly button. "Ohhh." I gasped in surprise when he slid two fingers inside of me while he continued to swirl his tongue inside of my belly button.

"You are so wet Bones." He grunted.

"Only for you." I panted. When his tongue reached inside of me I bucked against his face involuntary and I spread my legs apart as far as they would go so I could feel his tongue deep inside of me. He alternated between licking inside of me and sucking my clit and in a few minutes I was orgasming again and before I could recover, Booth was sliding slowly inside of me.

"So…tight." He panted as he began to thrust. I thought I wanted hard and fast but Booth was moving so slow, so damn slow and I was loving it. I wrapped my legs tightly around his back and I met him thrust for thrust. Booth bent his head down and began to kiss me slowly, just heightening my pleasure. "Oh God…Bones…I'm…I'm…so close…are….you?"

"Let go Booth. Cum Seeley." Those words set him off because he began grunting, jerking, and calling my name. Watching him fall apart pushed me over the edge and I had my third, most powerful and final orgasm. Booth pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me. I curled into his embrace and he placed his arm tightly around me.

"Thank you Booth." He laughed.

"What am I, a prostitute?"

"Of course not."

"Well you just thanked me for sex Bones."

"I thanked you because it was quite enjoyable not because you are a prostitute."

"Well thank you too Bones for the wonderful sex." He kissed my head.

"I missed making love to you Booth and these pregnancy hormones have made me extremely horny."

"Are you satisfied? Are you still horny?"

"I am satisfied but I am still horny. I will probably be horny for the next six months. Are you up for the challenge?" I asked him with a grin.

"I never back down from a challenge." In a flash he pulled me on top of his body and began to kiss me until we were interrupted by Christine crying.

"She must have had a nightmare." I said, rolling off of my husband,

"I'll go." Booth quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. "You rest cause we are picking up where we left off when I return."

I couldn't really stay in bed and miss the opportunity of watching Booth comfort our daughter so I slipped on my robe and went to Christine's bedroom and when I saw the precious seen unfolding, tears of happiness fell from my eyes.

Booth was walking around the room holding Christine to his chest and her head was tucked next to his neck. One arm was wrapped around his neck while the other clutched her new stuffed dog. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear until she fell back asleep. "What are you doing?" He whispered when he got out into the hall.

"Watching you and our daughter. It was really beautiful."

"I can't wait until tour new baby comes." He told me as we climbed back into bed. "You still don't even look pregnant."

"Trust me. I am. I have a prenatal appointment tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. Do you think they will do an ultrasound?"

"Possibly but at the least I am sure that we will hear the heartbeat." His hand drifted down to my belly.

"Our baby is in there." He scooted down and kissed the tiny bulge that was barely discernable. "Hi baby Booth. It's your daddy here. I love you." He looked up at me. "Do you think it heard me?"

"Probably not yet but no one knows for sure."

"Then I'm going for yes. Our baby heard me. Do you think it knows that we had sex and we're about to do it again." He slithered back up to me.

"We are?"

"I can't let my wife be in a constant state of horniness so I'm going to do whatever necessary to try and state that horniness that you are experiencing. It's the least that I can do as your husband.

"Since you are so alpha male I suppose that I should let you do your husbandly duty." I pulled my robe off and straddled him. "I love you." I told him tenderly.

"I love you too." He responded just as tenderly as I sank down on top of his impressive erection.

"Do your best Agent Booth." I challenged as I began to move.

"I always do."


	37. Chapter 37

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Bones' POV**_

"Everything appears to be good. I can see the sex. Would you like to know what you are having?" Bones and I had agreed to learn the sex of our third child. Bones likes to be prepared and we figured that it would be easier for Parker to pick out the baby's name.

"It's a girl." Bones said.

"Bones I know you want another girl but…"

"I know how to read an ultrasound and I saw the genitalia of our child and the genitalia indicates that we are having a girl."

"She's right Mr. Booth. Your child is a girl." The ultrasound tech froze the screen and pointed to the proof.

"I told you so." Shaking my head in amazement, I quickly kissed my wife.

"You most certainly did tell me." The tech printed each of us a copy of the pictures.

"Dr. Santander will be in shortly." The tech told us.

"Thank you." Due to her age, Bones' pregnancy was classified as high-risk and she had an appointment every week with her OB.

"Hiya my little girl." I whispered over the bulge in Bones' belly. "Your daddy has really screwed up in the past with your brothers and sister and I'm really trying to fix myself so I won't do it again. I really want to be a good dad to you little one." Bones reached out and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You will be a great dad to her. Since you have been home you have been a wonderful father. You and Parker have made excellent strides and he's not so angry anymore. Things are better with our family now Booth. In fact, things have never been better and it's because of all of your hard work." I leaned down and kissed Bones' belly, tears brushing against her bare skin.

"Temperance, Seeley, how are you?" Dr. Santander boomed as he walked into the exam room. I placed Bones' shirt back down and sat up.

"We're having a girl." I announced proudly.

"I heard. Congratulations."

"Thank you." We both replied.

"So how are you feeling Temperance?" The doctor asked as he flipped through her chart.

"I'm fine."

"Any headaches, dizziness, nausea, or vomiting?"

"No."

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Dr. Santander. He had never asked Bones these questions before.

"I'm concerned over your blood pressure. In past visits your blood pressure has been normal around 110/70. Last week and this week it has gotten higher and 132/84. Technically, you are still in the normal range but I don't like the direction that it's heading."

"What do we do about her blood pressure?" I anxiously inquired. I may not be a medical professional but I knew high blood pressure was never a good thing, especially for a pregnant woman.

"It's obviously getting higher so I am going to start you on a low dose blood pressure pill and constantly monitor your pressure."

"What happens if it gets any higher?"

"Booth let's not worry about what might happen." Bones told me.

"But what…"

"We have a current treatment plan that is acceptable. If it doesn't work then we can talk about the next step." I knew better then to argue with Bones.

"Now I would like to perform an amniocentesis." Dr. Santander told his patient.

"That isn't necessary."

"Bones why are you refusing a test?"

"It's not a necessary test Booth."

"It may not be a necessary test but it is a recommended one."

"I don't want it."

"What in the hell is going on Temperance?" I snapped in irritation.

"An amniocentesis is a test where the doctor withdraws a small amount of amniotic fluid and tests that fluid to see if the baby has any genetic abnormalities."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"There is nothing wrong with that test if a patient wants it done which I do not."

"Because of your age and your husband's age there is an increased chance your child inheriting a genetic disease are significantly elevated."

"I am aware of that." Bones said.

"Our baby girl could be sick because I'm old?"

"You're 41 Booth. You are not old."

"You're only 35 and that's not old either so I'm confused."

"35 is old for a woman to get pregnant." She informed me in that matter of fact tone that always irritated the hell out of me.

"There is a very small percentage of miscarriage when we do the procedure." Dr. Santander told his patient.

"I realize that but I don't want the procedure."

"Why not Bones?"

"The results of an amniocentesis don't matter. If our daughter is born with a genetic disorder it doesn't change anything. Genetic disorder or not I still want this little girl."

"Me too." I said.

"Dr. Santander, if she has one of those disorders that the amniocentesis tests for, having that information in advance it won't change anything. Please respect our wishes and don't push for the test." Bones asked.

"As you wish Temperance."

* * *

"Where's Mikey and Chrissy?" Parker asked when he climbed into the SUV. After Bones' doctor's appointment we went directly to Rebecca's to pick Parker up for our weekend together.

"I had an appointment so my dad picked the twins up from day care and they are at home." Bones told her step-son. "Your dad and I thought that we would take you to Beltway Burger for dinner."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked as I backed the SUV out of the driveway.

"If you were in trouble do you seriously think that we would take you out to eat at your favorite restaurant?"

"Well something is up. Bones you're a vegetarian. You hate Beltway Burger."

"They have salads and French fries, both of which I enjoy."

"What is going on?"

"Bones and I have something that we do need to talk to you about." I finally admitted to my son.

"Are you two getting a divorce?"

"No we aren't getting a divorce." Bones told him.

"And again, why would we take you to your favorite restaurant to tell you bad news?"

"Most people wouldn't but with you two, you never know." Parker cracked.

"Can't you text or something?"

"Wow. A parent actually asking their kid to text. That's rare."

"Zip it kid." Parker laughed and pulled out his phone while Bones reached across the seat and took my hand in her own.

"How can you two eat all that?" Parker and I had ordered two large burgers and an extra large order of fries.

"We're growing boys." I told her.

"One of you is growing. The other one, if he keeps up these eating habits he will grow wider."

"If that happens then that means then there will just be more of me to love." Bones smiled and rolled her eyes. "And I got the big fries because I know that you will eat have of mine."

"You are correct." I grabbed a fry and held it out and Bones leaned in and ate the fry out of my hand.

"That is so gross." Parker made gagging sounds. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"We have some very good news to tell you." I began. I was somewhat apprehensive about telling Parker about the baby. Things have been getting better between us and  
I was afraid that the news about the baby would set the progress we have made back.

"You guys are having a baby." Parker told them and our jaws dropped in shock.

"You knew?" Bones asked.

"You started dressing different. You're shirts are baggier and when you thought no one was looking you had your hands on your stomach, like you used to do when you were pregnant with the twins."

"You need to know that we weren't hiding the baby from you. Before we told you we wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby and today we found out that the baby is fine." I explained.

"I'm glad that the baby is fine."

"We found something else out today." Parker waited for me to continue. "You are going to have another sister." We saw a glimpse of a smile before it was replaced with a scowl.

"Great another sister. Boys are so much more fun." From the quick smile we saw we knew Parker was happy about his sister.

"Your father and I have a gift for you." Bones reached into her purse and pulled out the gift wrapped package and slid it across the table.

"A present for me?"

"Open it Bub." Parker slowly opened his gift and confusion set in when he realized what it was.

"A book of baby names? I'm not having a kid."

"Bones and I want you to pick out your sister's name."

"Huh? What? Why me? I'm just a kid."

"You are a kid but you're also a very important part of our family." I told him.

"But why me? You guys are her parents. You should name her."

"Our family situation isn't ideal." Bones said. "I know it must be hard on you only living with us every other weekend and on Wednesdays. It's not fair to you or to us, to Michael and Christine. The twins miss you terribly when you're not home. Every day that you aren't with us they ask where you are and they want to know why you aren't with us."

"They do?"

"Of course they do. They are your brother and sister. They love and adore you."

"So what does this have to do with me naming this baby?"

"Parker, your father and I worry that there are times when you feel left out of our family."

"I do." Parker whispered. "I feel like you guys, the twins and now this new baby, you guys are your own family and I'm just the kid that comes around every other weekend." Tears filled my eyes and I glanced over at Bones and saw tears filled her eyes as well.

"Honestly, you have gotten shafted a lot and I know that I have a lot to do with that but you know that's not true Parks." I softly said. "You aren't just some kid that comes around every other weekend. You are my son, Bones' step-son, who I know thinks of you like her child. You are Mikey and Chrissy's big brother, and very, very important member of our family and without you our family would not be complete."

"I know."

"We thought that you may have felt like that so that's why we want you to name your sister. Picking a child's name is very important and normally it is the parents who chose the name but we want you to pick it so when someone asks her how she got her name she can tell them her big brother picked it and your father and I can tell people when they ask, that our oldest child, a very important member of our family picked her name." Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Parker we love you so much." I said desperately.

"I know. I love you guys too."

"So what do you say Parker? Will you agree to name your sister?"

"Anything I want?" His eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Not anything. Bones and I each get one veto."

"I can live with that."

"And just remember that whatever name you pick she has to live with it for the rest of her life so nothing horrible or hideous please."

"So Morticia is probably out of the question?"

"We are not naming our daughter, your sister Morticia." Bones stated adamantly. She had told me that the kids in high school used to call her Morticia.

"He's kidding Bones. Right?"

"I'm kidding." We breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you guys. Thanks for trusting me with such an important decision."

"It's our pleasure." I whispered.

_**Bones' POV**_

A week after learning that we were having a second girl I was diagnosed with Gestational Diabetes. At first I was just told to monitor my diet and check my blood sugar but the diet alone didn't work so Dr. Santander started me on medication to lower my sugars and it worked for about a week but then my blood sugars began to rise again. He changed my medication but to no avail. My sugars just continued go up so a month after I was diagnosed with the gestational diabetes I was giving myself three to four insulin shots a day along with poking my fingers even more often to check my blood sugars.

I was six months pregnant when along with my blood sugar my blood pressure began to rise. Dr. Santander changed my blood pressure medication and kept it from going higher but it wasn't coming down so when I was thirty two weeks I was admitted to the hospital so my blood pressure could be constantly monitored. I had begun to retain fluid in my ankles and legs and it hurt to walk. I actually had to wear Booth's shoes because my feet no longer fit into my shoes. I was truly miserable and I couldn't wait until our baby was born so I could return to my normal healthy life that I had before my pregnancy.

* * *

"Mommy!" I opened my eyes, turned my head and saw my family standing in the doorway. Booth brought the twins to the hospital every night after he picked them up from day care and since tonight was Wednesday he had also brought Parker along with him and I was so happy to see all of them. I missed them so much that I ached for them every moment that they weren't with me.

"I told you not to yell. We are in the hospital and you have to be quiet." Booth chastised Michael.

"Sorry daddy."

"Just don't do it again." Booth had come so far with the twins. He stepped up and became a disciplinarian when needed and he was their loving, adoring father the remainder of the time.

"I drawed you a picture today mommy." Christine told me.

"You drew me a picture sweetheart." I corrected her grammar. I did that often and Booth always laughed at me when I did that. He told me bad grammar was part of being four years old but I countered his statement with my own statement that proper grammar is important regardless of age.

"Yes I did mommy. I drawed you a pretty picture." Christine ran over to my bed and handed me her masterpiece.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." I had seen that she had drawn her version of people and she had colored them all different colors. "Can I have a kiss hello?" Booth came over and lifted Christine up and over me. She leaned down and gave me a nice slobber-filled kiss.

"Hello mommy."

"Hello Christine." She grinned as Booth put her down.

"My turn." Michael announced holding his arms up. "I wanna kiss mama." Booth lifted Michael up and he kissed me and gave me a hug.

"Now it's my turn." Booth told me with a grin when Michael's feet hit the ground. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Hi baby."

"Hello Booth."

"How are you?"

"Miserable." I whispered. I didn't want the kids to know how awful I felt. "I have a horrible headache."

"Have you taken anything?"

"Not yet."

"Oh Bones." He reached up and hit my call button.

"What about me?" I looked over Booth's shoulder and saw Parker standing there. "Can I kiss you hello?"

"Absolutely." I pushed Booth away from my bed to allow Parker to come over. Like his father, he leaned down and gave me a kiss and hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "I find myself very bored. Did you get your math test back yet?" Last weekend Parker and I spent hours studying together for his test.

"I aced it." He said proudly.

"I knew you would. I am very proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks Bones."

"It was my pleasure."

"What can I do for you Temperance?"

"She has a headache." Booth told my nurse.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Not bad. Just more of an annoyance." I lied, again and Booth glared at me. "Can I get some Tylenol?"

"I'll be right back."

"Daddy, I want my game." Christine thankfully whined, temporarily distracting Booth.

"Well what do you say?"

"Please?" She whined.

"We don't whine young lady."

"Please can I have my game?"

"Good girl." Booth left my side and went to the bag he packed that was full of toys and books to keep them occupied. "What do you say?" He asked as he handed her the handheld video game.

"Thank you Daddy."

"You are welcome Angel."

"Gimme my game." Michael demanded and I watched with a smile a Booth dealt with his youngest son.

"Not when you ask like that." Michael stomped his foot and Booth held his ground.

"Please?" He whispered softly.

"Please what?"

"Can I have my game please?"

"Yes you may." I was against getting the twins video games at such a young age but after Booth showed me all of the educational games that they could have I relented and I am glad that I did. The twins have really learned a lot by playing those games.

"So now that the twins are occupied I would like to talk to you both." Parker told us.

"Just a second son." My nurse walked in at that moment with my Tylenol. I gratefully swallowed the two pills.

"What would you like to talk about Parker?" I asked him once we were alone again.

"I have spent a lot of time trying to pick out my sister's name." Booth and I were getting worried that our daughter would be born without a name because every time that we asked him he hadn't made a choice yet. "You know, that's a huge responsibility that you gave me and it hasn't been easy." I saw Booth grin and Parker scowled. "It's not funny dad. Whatever name I pick she is going to have to live it for the rest of her life and if she hates her name then she will end up hating me."

"No. She'll hate us for letting you pick out her name." Booth told him.

"Well that helps a little."

"Were you able to pick out a name?" I asked him. I was anxious to learn of my daughter's name.

"I did. When I first started I wanted to find a name that meant something important to all of us but I just couldn't find the right name so then I started just reading every name in the book, twice before I found what I think is a great name."

"Don't keep us waiting Bub, tell us." Booth demanded.

"Not when you ask like that." Parker was using Booth's own words against him and I thought it was hilarious. I started laughing and Booth glared at me. "I'm waiting dad."

"Would you please tell us your sister's name?"

"Melanie Jane Booth." I ran the name over in my mind.

"I love it Parker." I told him. "It's perfect."

"I agree. Parks, you did a great job." Booth told him and then he placed his hand on my enormous belly. "What do you think of your name Melanie Jane? Your big brother picked it out. Do you like it?" Melanie began to kick which was just a coincidence but of course Booth took that as a positive answer. "She loves it Parker. Feel it." Parker tentatively put his hand on my stomach and then he grinned when he felt his sister kick.

"She's kicking." He whispered in awe.

"Because she likes her name."

"She is kicking because there is a limited area for her to move and every time she does move she kicks."

"Bones."

"And she's kicking because she likes her name." I told my step-son. "Thank you for picking out the perfect name." Parker leaned down and hugged me.

"Thanks for letting me." Just then my dinner tray was brought in and the twins noticed it.

"I'm hungry." Michael announced.

"Of course you are." Booth said. For the past week that I have been in the hospital every night when I have gotten my dinner Booth has taken the kids down to the cafeteria for their dinner. "Hey Parks, will you take the twins to the elevator? I'll meet you in a minute."

"Yes sir." Before Parker walked away I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I love you Parker."

"I love you too Bones. Mikey, Chrissy do you want to go ride in the elevator?"

"YEAH." They dropped their games and raced out of the door.

"How is your head?" Booth asked me.

"It hurts."

"You should have taken something stronger then Tylenol."

"No it makes me drowsy and I don't want to miss anytime with you or the kids."

"Bones…"

"I'll be fine Booth. Go. Enjoy dinner." Even though I knew he didn't want to go, he kissed me and slowly walked out of my room. Once I was alone I pushed my dinner tray away and lay back against my bed, closed my eyes and hoped my headache would go away.

_**Booth's POV**_

"Come on Angel, you need to eat your nuggets." Like her mother, Christine loved French fries and she had ate all of her fries but none of her chicken nuggets.

"Seeley Booth, please report to the 4th floor maternity ward. Seeley Booth to the 4th floor maternity ward." Parker and I looked at each other when we heard the announcement over the hospital's PA system.

"Parks will you..?"

"I got them dad. Go." I jumped up and headed to the elevator as fast as I good go. In the past I would have run up the stairs because it would have been quicker than waiting for the elevator but now my legs weren't as strong as they used to be and it actually hurt just walking up stairs now.

As soon as the elevator opened onto the 4th floor I rushed towards Bones' room and they were wheeling her out on a gurney. "Bones."

"Booth." She grabbed my hand as she was wheeled past me but the orderlies kept moving.

"Bones what is going on?"

"Booth." She cried as she was wheeled away from me.

"Mr. Booth?" I turned around.

"What in the hell is going on?" I asked her nurse.

"Temperance's blood pressure spiked to a dangerously high level so the doctor is taking her for an emergency c-section."

"Is she…is the baby…are they going to be okay?"

"That's the plan. Your wife's blood pressure is so high that if she doesn't deliver now she may have a stroke. Your daughter is only five weeks early so her chances are excellent." You and you're family are welcome to wait in her room and I'll let you know the minute that I have any news."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I knew I couldn't just sit and wait because I would go insane with worry so I returned to the cafeteria because the best distraction for me right now would be my children. I heard before I actually saw the twins.

"Ice cream. Ice cream." They were chanting, rather loudly and poor Parker. He was trying to quiet them down but it wasn't working. He had a look of frustration on his face and it was look I knew well. I wore it many times when the twins were acting out.

"Knock it off right now." I must have surprised them because they jumped at the sound of my voice. "You do not act like that. You both know better than that." Neither of them made a sound. "Finish your dinner." At the same time they both reached for one of their chicken nuggets.

"I'm sorry dad. They just got it in their heads about wanting ice cream."

"Don't worry about it. There was nothing you could do."

"Is Bones okay?" I shook my head.

"Her blood pressure got really high so they have her up in surgery to deliver Melanie."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Of course they are. This is Bones that we are talking about." I believed what I was telling my son but it didn't stop me from worrying.

Forty- five minutes later the kids and I were back in Bones' room waiting for news or at least Parker and I were waiting. The twins didn't have a clue about what was going on. Parker was on Bones' bed playing with the twins while I was pacing back and forth. "Mr. Booth?" I looked up and saw Dr. Santander's partner, whose name I couldn't remember. "Can I see you out in the hall?" My stomach instantly lurched.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Mother and baby are both fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But there were complications."

"Complications?"

"One of Temperance's uterine arteries ruptured during delivery and I was unable to repair it. She experienced massive bleeding and the only way to stop the bleeding was to perform a hysterectomy." A hysterectomy wasn't so bad. The news could have been much worse. "She will be in recovery for the next half hour or so and when she wakes up we will move her back to her room."

"My daughter? Where is my daughter?"

"She is with the pediatrician having some tests done."

"Tests? What kind of tests? I thought you said that she was fine."

"She is having routine tests done that are done on all premature newborns. She will be brought to you shortly." I nodded.

"Thank you doctor." We shook hands and he walked away.

"Dad?" Parker was standing in the doorway.

"They're fine son. Bones and Melanie are fine."


	38. Chapter 38

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Booth's POV**_

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me when my wife and daughter will be brought to the room?" I asked the nurse. "The doctor said that my wife and daughter would be here shortly and it's going on two hours. Where in the hell are they?" The nurse began to type some commands into the computer and I tapped my fingers on the counter impatiently.

"I'll call the recovery room and the NICU."

"NICU? The doctor said that Melanie was fine. What in the hell is she doing in NICU?" I was beginning to panic.

"It's protocol for premature infants."

"Screw protocol. I want to see my daughter."

"Let me call." I stared down the poor nurse with my most menacing glare as she made the phone calls. I would have to make sure I apologized to her. "Your daughter is on her way down."

"And my wife?"

"Your wife's blood sugar became elevated during her recovery so her physician is working on stabilizing it before she is returned to her room."

"Thank you and I apologize for being rude. I'm just very worried."

"I understand. I will keep you posted on your wife's condition."

"Thank you. I would appreciate it." I slowly made my way back to Bones' room but before I got there I heard the twins fighting. It was late, their bedtime and I knew that they were tired which made them cranky.

"I want the blue one." Christine shouted at her twin. They were fighting over crayons.

"I had it first." Michael shouted back.

"Chrissy pick another crayon." I told her.

"I want that one."

"Pick another crayon or don't color at all." She looked at me and it looked like she was going to argue with me but I stopped her in her tracks. "I mean it Chrissy. Find another crayon or don't color." She slowly reached out and grabbed another crayon.

"Any news?" Angela asked. I called her after Melanie was born and she came right away, anxious to see her newest niece.

"Bones' blood sugar got high so the doctor's are trying to stabilize it and Melanie is on her way down."

"Dad is Bones going to be okay?"

"Yeah Bub, she will be fine."

"After I get my baby love with Melanie and the kids get to meet their sister how about if I take the three of them home with me for the night?"

"Ange, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I want to help. I'll take them home tonight and bring them back in the morning."

"My three kids plus Arianna and Jensen. That's five kids."

"I can add Booth and I don't really consider Parker a child."

"I'm really not a kid anymore dad."

"I know it."I admitted with a sigh. "Are you sure you don't mind? The twins can be a handful."

"I'm sure and I have Jack to help me."

"I'll help too." Parker offered.

"I would really appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Before I could respond there was a knock on the door and when I turned around I saw a newborn bassinet on wheels with a pink bundle inside also known as my daughter. I knew everyone wanted to see Melanie but as her father, I got first dibs. Well actually, Bones would get first dibs but since she is still in recovery that falls on me.

"Seeley Booth?" The nurse asked me and I nodded unable to avert my eyes from the tiny creature in the bassinet. "I need to scan your wrist band." I lifted my arm and she scanned Melanie's band on her ankle and then my band, confirming that I was her father. "Dr. Adkins has had an emergency with another patient. He will be down as soon as he is able."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm just the delivery nurse. I don't know any particulars about her. Apparently she isn't bad or else she wouldn't be here."

"Can…can I hold her?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything hit the call button and a nurse will be right in."

"Thank you." I repeated as she left.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"It's your baby sister."

"That's not Chrissy.

"No Bear, it's not Chrissy. This is the baby that was in mama's belly. Do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah." Chrissy shouted.

"Okay. Climb up on mommy's bed and I will bring her to you." Being the great brother that Parker was he was helped his younger siblings onto the bed and purelled their hands while I lifted my baby out of her bassinet and finally put her in my arms.

"Hi Melanie." I whispered softly. "I'm your daddy. You are so beautiful." She had the cutest, perfectly round face and when she heard my voice her eyes fluttered open and unlike the twins her eyes were dark brown like mine and I swear she looked just like me.

"I wanna see." Chrissy chanted from the bed.

"Do you guys mind?" I knew how anxious Angela and Parker were to see the baby but four year old twins have little patience.

"It's cool dad." Parker answered and Angela nodded in agreement. Holding my precious daughter in my arms I went and sat on the bed with the twins. Immediately the twins scooted over to me.

"Hi baby." Mikey said as he reached out to touch her.

"Not on her face. You will hurt her."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Can you say hi to your sister chipmunk?"

"Hi sister."

"Her name is Melanie. Can you say Melanie?"

"Mel...knee." The twins said.

"Good job. Now if you can be gentle you can kiss your sister one at a time. Come one Bear, kiss your sister." Michael slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to his sister's forehead. "Good job. Okay Chrissy, it's your turn." Christine leaned forward and kissed her sister's cheek. "Okay you two stay put. I'll be right back." I stood from the bed and went over to my oldest son.

"Parks, I would like for you to meet your sister, Melanie Jane. Melanie Jane, this is your oldest brother, Parker, the one who picked out your name." I placed my Melanie in Parker's arms.

"Wow. She's beautiful dad."

"She sure is son."

"Hiya Mel. I'm your big brother Parker. I hope that you like your name cause I chose it just for you. Even though I am a lot older than you are I am still your big brother and I'm always going to look out for you." Parker kissed his sister. "I love you Mel." Parker knew that Angela was losing her mind so Parker gently handed his sister over. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah bub?"

"How is it possible to love someone so much that I just met?"

"It's the miracle of babies. It's amazing isn't it?"

_**Bones' POV**_

It's been three hours since my daughter has been born and I'm finally being pushed into my room. I had no idea if she was okay and I was worried sick. Fifteen minutes after I woke up from the anesthesia from my c-section my blood sugar spiked up to 243 which was extremely high and it took three hours for it to stabilize. My doctor told me that it looks like my gestational diabetes won't resolve as quickly or easily as we had hoped.

The first thing I noticed when I entered my room was my husband stretched out on my bed holding our daughter in his arms, whispering. I would have loved to just observe Booth and Melanie together but I really wanted to meet my daughter.

"Bones. Finally." I saw relief cross over his face as he and Melanie got out of my bed. I knew he wanted to kiss me but the nurse and the orderly wanted to transfer me to my bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked as I was moved into my bed.

"I'm sore and exhausted. How is Melanie? Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." Booth said proudly.

"Is that what her physician told you?" I wanted to believe that. I wanted nothing to be wrong with my daughter but I know that rarely is a five week premature baby perfect.

"No. That's my opinion as her father. Her doctor came about fifteen minutes ago but I asked him to come back when you were here cause you will understand what he has to say, more than I will." Now that I was settled in bed, Booth came over to me and kissed me softly. "Bones it's time that meet your daughter." He placed her in my arms. "Say hi to Melanie Jane."

"Hello sweet baby girl." I looked at my daughter and was immediately enthralled by her. I understood the science of how a baby was created. I know that a sperm cell and an egg cell unite and the two cells become one. I know that the one cell continues to divide into more cells and those cells forms tissues; tissues form organs and all of the organs form body systems and the body systems form a child but as I look at my newborn daughter I can't help but be amazed and concerned. I laid her down on the bed in front of me, unwrapped her, pulled out her hand and looked at her palm. When I saw what I needed to see I wrapped her back up and held her close to my chest.

"Take her hat off Bones. She got a ton of dark hair. Get her to open her eyes because they are big, beautiful and brown."

"Booth." The more I examined Melanie with my critical eye the more I was convinced at what I was seeing.

"I may be biased but I think she looks a lot like me and she…"

"Booth she isn't perfect." He hadn't stopped talking so I spoke a little louder hoping he would hear me.

"…Can you see Parker in her because…wait…what?"

"Booth…" He was shaking her head.

"Why in the hell would you say that? She is perfect."

"Melanie has Down syndrome Booth." He looked down at the baby in my arms.

"No she doesn't. She's..she is perfect. She looks like every other baby."

"Trust me Booth. I can see the characteristic features."

"But…but…"He stared intently at Melanie. "I can't see it."

"It's often hard to see it in a newborn but it's what I do Booth."

"Mr. Mrs. Booth is now a good time?"

"Yes please come in. Bones this is the pediatrician that has been taking care of Mel. I'm sorry; I don't remember your name."

"Dr. Adkins. So how is your daughter?"

"She seems to be fine." I told the doctor since Booth had resumed staring at Melanie.

"Your daughter is very healthy for being five weeks early. She weighs five pounds 4 ounces. She is breathing on her own. She's a tough little cookie. She's been given antibiotics just to ward off any possible infections."

"She's tough just like her mom." Booth mumbled.

"I do have one concern though…"

"She has Down syndrome." I interrupted.

"Did you have an amniocentesis? I didn't see it in your chart."

"No I didn't have an amino. I just know."

"You are correct Mrs. Booth. Your daughter has Down Syndrome. Most children with this condition can lead relatively normal lives. She will have a lower than normal cognitive level. A normal child's IQ is around 100. It does vary but your daughter's IQ may be around fifty. I have preformed a thyroid test, hearing test, visual exam and an ultrasound of her heart and everything is normal but in the future it is a very good possibility those results won't always be normal." Dr. Adkins explained.

"What in the hell does that mean? What's wrong with her ears, her eyes…her…heart?" I could tell Booth was near tears so I reached out, took and squeezed his hand.

"It's a very good possibility that your daughter will develop hearing and visual deficiencies that would require glasses and hearing aids. As for her heart children with Downs have a higher probability of having trouble with their heart valves but it can be treated." Booth nodded. "There are more diseases and disorders that she will have to be screened for as she gets older but for right now everything is normal. Do you have any questions?"

"No. "

"If any more come up I'll be back in the morning." Dr. Adkins shook Booth's hand and as he left Melanie began to fuss.

"Has she eaten Booth?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you hungry Melanie?" I pulled my hospital gown down, held Melanie to my breast and she easily latched on and began to suck hungrily. "Where are the kids?" I finally had the chance to ask.

"Angela took them home. I know you wanted to see them but it was getting late and the twins were tired and cranky."

"Did they get to see Melanie?"

"Yeah. The twins were great with her. The call her Mel-knee and Parker is totally enamored with her. He asked me how it was possible to love someone so much that he had just met. It was really great."

"I wish I could have seen it." I mused. I finished feeding Melanie in silence, Booth and I lost in our own thoughts. After she burped I decided that her diaper needed to be changed and I was able to have my first look at all of Melanie. After she had on a fresh diaper I examined my daughter. She had all ten of her fingers and toes and no visible birthmarks. Booth was right, Melanie was perfect.

"Bones how did you know? I still can't see it. She looks like every other baby that I have seen."

"Her face is round. Her eyes are slanted and she only has one crease in her palm."

"Huh?" I knew the "huh" was in regards to the palm crease.

"Look at the palm of your hand." When Booth did as I asked, I reached out and took his hand. "Do you see the multiple creases in your palm?" He nodded. "Melanie only has one crease, a characteristic sign of Down Syndrome."

"Wow." He mumbled.

"Booth does it make a difference?"

"Does what make a difference?"

"Melanie's condition. Do you love her any less since she has…?"

"Oh my God Bones, no. Of course not." Booth came up and sat on the bed and pulled Melanie and I into his arms. "If anything I love Melanie more."

"Why more?"

"Maybe because I know that her life is going to be harder but I love that little girl in your arms with everything I have."

"Do you really think that her life will really be harder?" I couldn't stand the thought of my child's life being hard.

"From what I got from Dr. Adkins, Mel is going to have other health problems. That's not going to be easy and Bones, people can be cruel to people who are different than they are and that's what scares the hell out of me."

"How can people be so ignorant?" I mumbled.

"I swear to God, if anyone hurts my little girl, I will shoot them." Booth took Melanie from my arms. "You hear that princess? If anyone hurts you daddy will shoot them."

"Maybe I should take away your gun." I told my husband.

"I would love to see you try Bones." He smiled at me but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"This is my fault. " I whispered.

"What's your fault?"

"Melanie's Down Syndrome. I was too old to have another baby. I should have…"

"Should have what? Terminated the pregnancy? If you would have done…"

"I should have had the amniocentesis." I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I should have had the amino and then…"

"Then what Bones? What difference would it have made? We would still be sitting here in this bed holding Melanie. Sure, if you would have gotten the amino then we would have known before she was born but it wouldn't change anything."

"You're right but…"

"But nothing Bones. This is not your fault. This isn't my fault. There is no fault to be found. It's just something that happens."

"You know I don't like that kind of answer. "

"I know." I looked at our daughter lying peacefully in her father's arms. "She is wonderful isn't she?"

"How can she not be? She is our kid after all." That comment did make me smile.

_**Six weeks later**_

I was sitting in the living room, holding Melanie in my arms as she nursed. She was such a little eater. It's been a wonderful experience being home with Melanie these past six weeks. The twins didn't come home until they were three months old and I had to watch them grow from an incubator. With Melanie, I have the privilege of watching her grow in my arms and this experience is something that I will always treasure.

"Hey babe. We're home." I jumped at Booth's voice. I was focused on my thoughts about Melanie that I never heard him or Parker come in. It was Friday night and our weekend with Parker so Booth picked him up on his way home from work. With my free hand I grabbed one of Melanie's blankets and tossed it over my shoulder, covering Melanie and my exposed breast. I lifted my face and Booth kissed me.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Good. How was yours?"

"Wonderful." I answered and then looked at my step-son. "Hello Parker. How was school?"

"Okay. I've got a science test on Monday. Will you study with me this weekend?"

"Of course I will."

"How is Melanie?" Parker had become very attached to his youngest sister. When we told Parker about her Down Syndrome he was devastated and then he began asking many questions, trying to learn everything he could about her condition. I know that he is always going to love and protect Melanie.

"She is fine. She should be done eating in a few minutes and then she is all yours." Booth and I quickly realized that when Parker was over here that we would have very little hands on time with Melanie because Parker was always holding her and we were totally fine with the lost time.

"Thanks Bones. Where are Mikey and Chrissy?"

"In their playroom."

"Cool. I'm going to put my stuff in my room and then go and see them. You'll bring the baby to me when she's done?"

"After I get some daddy daughter time." Booth told him. Parker grinned and then disappeared. "I'm going to go see the twins. I'll be back." I watched as he began to limp.

"You're legs are hurting?" It wasn't really a statement. I could see that his legs were hurting him.

"Yeah." Lately his legs always seemed to be hurting and the steroid injections didn't seem to be working.

"You should start using your cane."

"You're right. I should." He winked at me and went to find the twins.

"Oh yeah." Booth groaned. "Yeah baby. Right there. Harder please."

"I would like to talk with you about something." I told Booth later that night as I massaged his sore legs. The twins and Melanie were in bed for the night and Parker was upstairs in his room on his computer so this was the perfect opportunity for us to talk, if he would stop moaning and groaning.

"Sure. Ohhh yeah. That feels so good." His head was back against the couch and his eyes were closed. I knew he really wouldn't be paying any attention to me so I quit my massage. "Hey…"

"I need you to pay attention to me and not my massage."

"Okay." He pulled himself up into a sitting position. "So what's up Bones?"

"I am supposed to go back to work a week from Monday and I'm not ready to return."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. We can talk to Cam and I'm sure that she will give you a few extra weeks."

"I won't be ready in a few weeks." I saw concern flash over his face.

"Are you okay Bones? Are you sick or something?"

"No Booth I am not sick. I have really enjoyed staying home with Melanie and the twins these past six weeks and I want to continue to enjoy my time with them. The twins will be starting kindergarten in the fall and then they are in school for the next thirteen years not counting college. This will be the last time that they can stay home with me and in regards to Melanie; I'm not ready to put her in day care yet. Until she starts showing developmental delays and we put her in a special program for children with Downs, I want her home and I want to be with her."

"I love the idea of you staying home with the kids." He told me softly. "First of all, it will benefit all four of you and secondly, when you are home and not out in the field I will know that you are safe." Of course he would think of that.

"Financially, we will be fine. I can continue to write my books and I can still consult from home on cases that I will be paid for and I can testify in court cases as an expert when needed, something else that I will be paid for."

"Bones, I don't care if I have to work four jobs. If you want to stay home with the kids then I will do whatever needs to be done to make sure it happens." Booth leaned forward and kissed me softly. "You are an amazing mother? Do you know that?"

"I have never failed at anything that I have ever tried. When I got pregnant with the twins I told myself that I was going to be the best possible mother to them and I do feel like I am on my way to becoming successful in succeeding."

"You have succeeded sweetheart. Just look at our kids and you will see it."

"Thank you for believing in me. You are a wonderful father. You have made amazing strides over the past year."

"Because I have your support."

"We support each other Booth."

"We most certainly do." He told me with a grin. "Do you know one way that you could support me?" He raised and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Parker is still awake."

"Not sex Bones, but maybe later."

"You want me to finish massaging your legs?" He nodded. "Fine." He practically threw his legs back on my lap. "Thank you. You are the best Bones."

"You owe me Seeley Booth."

"I always pay my debts Temperance Brennan-Booth. Always." He gave me a wicked smile and I laughed as I started my massage.

It didn't take long for Booth to begin to moan again about how good it felt and I could only roll my eyes and laugh because he sounded so ridiculous. "Knock it off. Your big mouth will wake everyone up." I chastised.

"I'm not being that loud." A second later I heard a cry coming from Melanie's room.

"I told you." Just as quickly as the cry started it stopped.

"I told you." Booth smirked and I pressed harder into the muscle on his leg, hoping to hurt him a little but apparently it didn't hurt.

"Oh yeah…right there. Do it again." He demanded and I did. "Harder Bones."

"I can't go any harder."

"Gross. You two need to take that to your room." Parker yelled. He was out of sight so he must of heard us and thought that we were having intercourse. "There is still a kid awake in this house."

"Get in here boy. You're safe." Booth said with a laugh and very slowly Parker walked into the living room holding none other than the baby that had been crying a few minutes ago. "Bones was just massaging my legs. Get your mind out of the gutter boy."

"You have no idea how gross you sounded." Parker was actually blushing.

"So did your sister crawl out of her crib, up the stairs and into your room?" Booth asked him. It was very precious the bond that Parker had with Melanie.

"I was in the kitchen getting something to drink and I heard her cry so I went to go get her. I think she is hungry."

"Would you like to feed her Parker?" I pumped and froze my breast milk so Parker and Booth could feed Melanie when they wanted.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be right back." As I walked to the kitchen to make Melanie's bottle, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I have three wonderful children; A step-son whom I absolutely adore and who adores his half-siblings and shows no jealously towards them and I have an amazing husband. Booth has really stepped up this past year as a husband and father and I couldn't imagine being any happier than I am right now.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bones' POV 5 years later**_

"Did Hodgins figure out the significance of the…" I grinned as Booth attempted to pronounce the insect that Hodgins had found on the latest victim. "Of the damn bug?"

"No not yet. He is still working on it."

"Okay. What else do we have to work with here?" He mumbled as he began to flip through the case file.

Booth still taught at Quantico for three weeks every month and during the first week of every month Booth was assigned to The Jeffersonian to consult on current cases. We have had so many cases and my partner, Sully, has been overwhelmed so Booth's insights have proved invaluable and honestly I think Booth enjoyed working on cases again.

I have been back to work fulltime for three years. I stayed home with Melanie for two years and I loved every minute of the time I spent with my children. It was such a joy to be able to take and pick up the twins from school and I have made it a point since returning to work that I don't come in until after I drop the kids off at school and I leave in time to pick them up from school which is possibly another reason why poor Sully feels overwhelmed.

I kept Melanie at home until she was two years old during which time I worked one on one with her and then I realized that she needed more than what I could give her. She needed professionals and socialization so Booth and I found a preschool for children with Down Syndrome and enrolled her. Her doctors said that so far, her IQ was right on track with other five year olds of average intelligence which I have been told has to do with my genius IQ. There is always a chance that she will stall and fall behind and the only thing I can do is watch her. When it was time for her to start Kindergarten, we started her in the same school as Michael and Christine. I liked the fact that her brother and sister would be close by if she needed them and so far, she was adjusting wonderfully.

Physically, the only physical problems Melanie had developed so far was poor eyesight and hearing. Melanie had glasses by the time she was six months old and hearing aids by the time she was fifteen months old. When she wasn't talking as much as she should have we took her to a specialist who tested her hearing and discovered the hearing loss. It seemed that the instant those hearing aids went into her ears, she started talking more. Every six months Melanie is tested for other health problems but so far she is healthy.

Parker started college this year. It was very hard on everyone, especially Booth to see Parker moving away to continue his education. Parker had grown up seeing what his father and I did on a daily basis and he wanted to contribute but not as an anthropologist or an F.B.I. agent. He wanted to be the one who put the criminals in prison so he is majoring in Pre-Law. His ultimate goal was to become a prosecutor and we couldn't be prouder of him.

Everyone in our family missed Parker especially the kids, mainly Melanie. She adored her oldest brother and he felt the same. In Melanie's world, there is no one better than her brother, not even Booth or I come close and no one is more precious than Melanie in Parker's eyes. Every day, Parker comes on the computer and he and Melanie communicate by means of a web chat and the two of them never missed a chat. Even if Parker was extremely busy with school, he would always make time to talk to Melanie.

By the time that Melanie was a year old Booth was back in his wheelchair. The injections of the embryonic stem cells of the blue shark were no longer working. He has very little sensation in his legs and every time he walked, even with a cane he would fall due to the lack of sensation and he was in excruciating pain. Even now, that he is in the wheelchair, he still experiences pain in his legs and I know that he is hurting a lot but he only takes his pain medication at night so he can sleep. He took returning to his wheelchair with great ease. I believe that there was a part of him that was grateful to be back in his wheelchair because then he wasn't in so much pain. He could walk, with a cane, very short distances, such as the bathroom to the bed and his chair to the car seat but even that resulted in pain for him.

Booth and I were looking through the case file when my cell phone rang. "Brennan-Booth." I answered.

"Hi Mrs. Brennan-Booth. This is Mrs. Brunson, from Clifton Academy." It was the principal from the kids' school.

"How can I help you Mrs. Brunson?" Booth looked at me with interest when he heard the principal's name.

"We have a problem with Christine and Michael and we need either you or husband to come down here so we can discuss it."

"My husband and I will be there shortly." I ended the call.

"What's up?" Booth asked.

"There is a problem with the twins and our presence is requested in the principal's office."

"Uh oh." Booth said gathering the files together while I called Cam and let her know that I was leaving. I requested that if any new information regarding the case came up to call me. Booth and I could work on it from home.

Booth and I left the lab and thirty minutes later we were being ushered into the principal's office where our nine year old twins were seated, looking miserable. They didn't even smile at us when they saw us. I noticed that Christine's tights were dirty and there were holes in them that weren't there when I dropped her off at school this morning. Michael's polo shirt was covered in dirt and there was a hole in his pants.

"Thank you for coming." The principal began as I took my seat and Booth adjusted his wheelchair.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Michael and Christine were involved in a physical altercation today."

"A fight?"

"Were they defending themselves?" Booth asked. We always told them fighting was an unacceptable way to handle things but if they were defending themselves then it was a little more acceptable but we didn't tell them that last part.

"Michael, Christine would you care to tell your parents what happened?" Principal Brunson asked them.

"We got into a fight." Michael mumbled.

"Did you start the fight?" Booth asked.

"No. Those jerk faces, Tyler, Phil and Nick started it." Christine told us.

"Christine. You know how we feel about name calling. We do not call anyone names."

"Well they are."Michael insisted.

"What happened?" Booth inquired.

"This morning when Mikey and I were walking Melanie to her class those jerk faces…err…Tyler, Phil, and Nick started pointing and laughing at Mel." Right then I knew that my two older children were defending their younger sister and I was okay with this.

"We told them to knock it off but they kept it up."

"Did you go to the teacher like we told you to do if there is a problem?" I asked them.

"We did and they stopped for awhile but then at recess…it got worse." Michael explained.

"And?" Booth probed.

"They said some really mean stuff."

"Like what?" Booth continued.

"They kept calling Melanie a…" Christine didn't want to say it. I reached out and took her hand.

"I know it's hard to say sweetheart but Principal Brunson needs to know what was said." I encouraged her.

"They called Melanie a retard." I saw anger flash through Booth's dark brown eyes and I'm sure he saw the same in mine as well. Tears were spilling down Christine's cheeks as she spoke. "We told them to stop. We told them that she wasn't retarded but they wouldn't stop. They even said that she was retarded because dad is a cripple." I felt Booth flinch beside me. "We told them to shut their mouths or we would shut it for them but they wouldn't."

"So you hit them?" I confirmed.

"Yeah we both did. There were three of them." Michael told me.

"Thank you for your honesty." The principal told the twins. "But there will have to be a punishment. We have a zero tolerance policy so Michael and Christine will be suspended for one day."

"Is that really necessary? They have never been in trouble before. They were just defending their sister and they did give the bully's proper warning." I asked the principal.

"Again, we have a zero tolerance policy. Normally, students are suspended for three days for fighting but because of the specific circumstances and since other students heard the comments that were made about Melanie, I am only suspending Michael and Christine for one instead of three days."

"Well what about the zero tolerance policy on bullying that I have read about?" Booth seethed. "Are those boys who were saying horrible things about my daughter being punished?"

"Yes Mr. Booth they are. As you are well aware, we have a zero tolerance policy regarding bullying as well. All three boys are being suspended for three days. We also have a three strike policy and this is the boys' second strike." Booth just shook his head. I knew he was angry but not at the twins. He was angry at those boys who said those horrible things about sweet, innocent Melanie. "Michael and Christine, you when you return to school you will need to have written letters of apologies to Tyler, Phillip and Nicholas."

"Really?" "Seriously?" They both spoke at the same time.

"Really. Seriously."

"Will there be a letter of apology to Melanie?" I asked.

"Well she is only five, she didn't hear what they were saying about her and would she really understand it?" Principal Brunson asked me.

"That's not the point. She deserves it, more so than those bullies do and if she does not get one, I will remove all three of our children from this school. Do I make myself clear?" I snapped. I'll be damned if those children were not going to apologize to Melanie.

"There will be three apologies for Melanie." The principal conceded and I nodded. "I have already gathered Michael and Christine's assignments for tomorrow and the classes that they missed today. They will be due when they return first thing Monday morning. Do you two understand that?"

"Yes ma'am." They answered.

"Does anyone have any questions?" We all shook our heads. "Okay then. You are all dismissed."

"I want to apologize for Michael and Christine's behavior. It won't happen again." I told the principal as we all stood.

"And on behalf of the school I apologize for the behavior for those three young men."

"We appreciate that." Booth told her.

Since school was going to be dismissed in another hour and we were already there, we decided to sign Melanie out early.

The four of us were waiting in the hallway outside of the office when Melanie's teacher brought her to us. As soon as she saw us, she let go of her teacher's hand and came running down the hall calling "Mommy. Daddy." She threw herself in my arms, hugged me tightly and then gave me a few sloppy kisses. As soon as she determined that I had received enough love, she wiggled out of my embrace and climbed into her father's wheelchair and showed him the same affection that she showed me. Melanie is by far the most affectionate child around her family and close friends but around people she didn't know she was extremely shy and clings to those she was comfortable with.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked. Michael and Christine nodded but Melanie questioned me.

"School isn't over mama."

"It is for you Mel bell." Booth explained.

"Okay. Drive me daddy." Melanie loved riding on Booth's lap when he would make racecar sounds and do wheelies she would just giggle.

"You got it. Hold on." Booth took off down the hall with Melanie laughing the whole time.

_**Booth's POV**_

I felt her soft hand on my shoulder but I didn't look towards her. I couldn't take my eyes off of my precious baby girl sleeping soundly in her bed. "Are you coming to bed?" Bones whispered.

"Yeah." I leaned over, adjusted Melanie's covers and kissed her goodnight. "I love you sweet girl." I whispered. I felt Bones put her hands on the handles of my chair and she slowly and carefully wheeled me out of Melanie's room and into ours.

"Is everything locked up?" I asked as we started getting ready for bed.

"Yes it is and before you ask, the alarm is set." I grinned. She knew me so well.

"Thank you dear." We continued to get ready for bed and by the time I was pulling myself into bed, Bones was already there with her laptop on her lap squinting at x-rays. I got under the blankets, pushed myself down, placed one hand behind my head and then stared at the ceiling. I couldn't get what those kids said about Melanie out of my mind.

We had been in bed for about fifteen minutes when Bones put away her laptop and laid her head on my chest. "Are you okay?" She asked me softly as I wrapped the arm that wasn't behind my head around her.

"Yeah."

"I have never been good at reading people Seeley Booth but right now, I know that you are lying to me."

"Sorry Bones. I just can't stop thinking about what happened today. It makes me sick to my stomach and at the same time, I am so pissed off."

"Kids are cruel Booth."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't make it right. She is such a sweet, innocent, little girl who didn't deserve to be made fun of like that. She never hurt anyone and only wants to make others happy. It's not fair dammit." I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"She doesn't even know what happened."

"But it happened Bones. What's going to happen when she overhears what is being said and understands what it means? How can we protect her?"

"I'm not sure that we always can."

"I know." I said. "And I hate it"

"Well I suppose that we could isolate her, pull her out of school and we could hire a private tutor for her."

"Bones, you can't be serious?"

"I'm not. I wanted to make a point." Bones sat up and leaned on her elbow so she could look at me. "The only way to keep Melanie or any of our children, Parker included, protected would be to totally isolate them which we can't do. I don't want Michael, Christine, Melanie or Parker hurt anymore than you do but unfortunately, it's going to happen. It's part of life, of growing up and being an adult." I was silent for a moment. Bones was right. I knew it. I knew it all along but as a parent, it's to stomach the fact that your children can and will be hurt.

"Point made." She grinned proudly. "It's just Melanie." Everyone in our family was extra protective Melanie, especially me.

"I know that and I hate what happened to her just as much as you do Booth. We have to let her live her life and then if something hurts her than we can be there to support her; hug her when she cries, kiss the hurt away and explain to her the best way we can why some people are cruel."

"And apparently we have a couple of kids who will beat up anyone who talks crap about their sister."

"They are just like you; fiercely protective of the ones they love." I rolled over on my side and kissed her softly. "Do you think that we were too easy on the twins? They did after all beat up three boys." Bones asked once we broke apart.

We decided that we weren't going to punish them for this fight, simply because they weren't doing it to be mean; they were just defending their sister. We of course explained to them that fighting really isn't the correct way to deal with that type of situation and in the future they would have to find a more appropriate way to handle it such as tell their teacher or principal and we warned them that if it happened again then they would be punished. One thing I didn't tell them was that I was proud of them for defending Morgan.

"No. They were sticking up for Mel. I don't feel that we should punish them for doing the right thing even if it was the wrong way." Bones nodded in agreement. "Now let me ask you something. Are you really going to show Melanie those letters of apology? "

"I have no intention of showing her those letters."

"Then why make the boys write them?"

"Because I want them to think about the child that they were bullying. Sure they were suspended but that doesn't guarantee that they will once think of Melanie. By writing a letter of apology to her, they will be forced to think about her and what they did and then maybe, they won't do it again."

"That's awesome Bones. You really are amazing."

"Yes. I know." We looked at each other for a minute. I could see her blue eyes darkening with arousal and I was sure mine were doing the same. Bones quickly got out of bed and locked our bedroom door. Every night we slept with our bedroom door open in case one of the kids needed us but when we made love we always locked the door.

Thankfully I never sleep with a shirt on so by the time Bones returned to our bed I had the blankets thrown off of me and my sweats were halfway down my legs. I was momentarily distracted as Bones slipped off her nightgown and panties. It never ceased to amaze me how absolutely beautiful she was and she was all mine.

With a grin Bones climbed onto the bed and pulled my sweat pants off the rest of the way. She told me to scoot back against the headboard and I was powerful to resist, not that I wanted to. I did as she instructed me and smiled as she straddled my thighs and sunk down onto my erection, causing us both to groan. I couldn't believe how perfectly we fit together. I immediately placed a luscious breast into my mouth and sucked while I rubbed the nipple of the other. Bones moaned, placed her hands on my shoulders and began to pump herself on me. No matter how many times we make love there is still a part of me that feels less than a man when my wife has to do most of the work when we make love. Bones has told me, over and over that she doesn't mind being on top. In fact, she insists that she prefers being on top; she loves being in control and she loves having the ability to render me powerless.

"Oh God Booth…" Bones moaned. I was close and I knew she was as well. I reluctantly removed my hand from her breast and slipped it between her legs. She yelped in pleasure when I began to rub her clit. "Oh my…" Her fingernails dug into my shoulders, probably drawing blood. She was slamming herself relentlessly over me and within minutes, she was convulsing in pleasure, mumbling my name over and over. Just as Bones was coming down from her high, I was exploding inside of her.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed the sweaty head of the woman who had collapsed into my arms.

"I love you too." She mumbled.

* * *

"PARKER!" Melanie yelled as she tore through the living room. Parker was home from school for a long weekend and we had kept that fact from Melanie because had she known in advance, she would have been relentless in asking when Parker will arrive, like every two minutes, driving everyone nuts in the process.

"Melanie." I watched as Parker crouched down and open his arms and catch Melanie as she threw herself into them. He hugged her tightly and kissed the sister that adored him.

"I didn't know you were coming today." Mel told him.

"We wanted to surprise you sweetheart." Bones told her.

"Did we surprise you Mellie?" Parker asked and Melanie nodded. "I'm glad." Parker set Melanie down, with some effort since whenever Parker was over, Melanie was attached to her brother, and then he went and hugged Mikey and Chrissy.

"Are you hungry Parker? I made your favorite." Bones told him after he hugged her.

"Mac and cheese?" She nodded. "Then I'm starving."

"What you are eating has nothing to do with how hungry you are." Bones informed him.

"Actually it does. If you would have said that you made those nasty tofu burgers then I wouldn't be hungry." Everyone laughed including Melanie who had no idea why she was laughing.

The six of us enjoyed a great dinner of Bones' mac and cheese. Over the years Bones had learned to make three big tray fulls and there was never a noodle or drop of cheese left. Maybe one day, she'll make four trays and then maybe, and that's a big maybe, there would be leftovers.

After dinner, Bones took Melanie upstairs for a bath since she was wearing more of her dinner than while the twins, Parker and I cleaned up the kitchen and it gave me a chance to catch up on Parker's life. When Parker left for college, I was miserable. Even though he only lived with us on Wednesday's and every other weekend I knew I could just drive over and see him whenever I wanted but not anymore. If I want to see him I have to get on a plane or drive, well technically ride for hours until I can see him and that makes me miserable. I miss my boy so much and I know that Bones, the twins and Melanie miss him too but I also know that Parker is growing up and moving out of state, away from his family is part of that but that doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it.

"So do you two want to tell your brother what happened at school yesterday?" I asked as the four of us settled in the living room.

"What happened?" Parker asked.

"We got into a fight." Mikey told him.

"We who?"

"Me and Chrissy."

"Chrissy?"

"They asked for it." My daughter mumbled.

"What happened?"

Mikey and Chrissy told their brother about the bully's at school and what was said. I watched as Parker's face became filled with anger. His fist clenched so intensely that his knuckles turned white. "Those little…"

"Parker." I warned.

"Sorry. " He didn't look the least bit sorry. He looked at the twins. "Look, I know that dad and Bones told you two that fighting is not the way to handle things but as your big brother, I've got to tell you that I am really glad you gave those boys a piece of you. They asked for it. No one should get away with talking about your family like that. I'm proud of you." Grins spread across the faces of the twins.

"Parker don't encourage them." I told him, even though I agreed with him.

"Sorry. Do as your parents say not as your big brother says."

"Michael, Christine, it's time for your baths." Bones yelled for them.

"Awe man." Mikey complained.

"Go." I demanded. Michael and Christine slowly got up and went to get their baths. I could hear Bones getting Melanie in her pajamas.

"Tell me that you aren't proud of them for defending Mel?"

"I am damn proud of them. I just can't let them know that."

"Those boys, they are little bastards."

"I don't disagree but they are only nine."

"Mikey and Chrissy are only nine and they wouldn't say anything that cruel about anyone."

'Well hopefully those boys have learned their lessons and they won't be cruel again."

"We can only hope. So who threw the first punch?"

"Chrissy."

"Atta girl." Parker grinned and I couldn't help but grin too. "You know dad, Mikey and Chrissy, they weren't only defending Melanie but they were defending you too."

"Yeah I know and I hate it."

"You shouldn't hate it dad. You should be proud that they would defend you."

"My nine year old kids shouldn't have to defend the fact that I am in a wheelchair."

"But they always will."

"Like I told Mikey and Chrissy, they should not have to defend the fact that I got hit with a bullet because I was doing my job; catching a pair of murderers."

"And they are proud of that fact. That's why they did and will always defend you."

"Thanks son." Parker nodded.

"Are you…you know, okay?"

"For the most part I've accepted what has happened to me but its times like this that make me think of everything that I won't be able to do. I'll never dance with Bones again. I'll never walk my girls down the aisle at their weddings. I'll never dance with the girls. I'll never play football with Mikey. I'll never roll around and wrestle with my grandkids and so much more Parks."

"Dad, none of that matters. What matters is the bullet only took your legs, not your life." I sniffed away the tears that were forming.

"When did you become so smart?"

"I've always been. You just haven't noticed." Parker stood up and came over and hugged me. "I love you dad. We all do."

"I am one lucky guy."

"Is everything okay in here?" Bones had joined us in the living room with a squirmy Melanie in her arms. She must have seen the seriousness Parker and I were displaying.

"Yeah. Everything is good. Parker was just reminding me how lucky I was." Bones set Melanie down and she immediately ran to Parker who picked her up and took her to the couch where she snuggled on his lap while Bones sat on my lap. Ten minutes later Mikey and Chrissy were back on the couch next to their brother.

"Any time you need reminding how lucky you are just ask me." She whispered as we observed our children. "Or you could just look around."

"I will." Looking around the room, seeing my family I knew just how lucky I was, wheelchair or not.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Booth's POV**_

I sat in my chair with Melanie giggling on my lap. I tried shushing her but with Melanie that was an impossible task. Melanie Jane Booth did not know how to be quiet. Mikey and Chrissy were on either side of my chair waiting for their mother to be brought in.

"She's going to love it." Chrissy whispered.

"I hope so." I told her and she placed her small hand on my upper arm.

"She will daddy. Don't worry."

"It looks funky." Mikey told us.

"Cause it's a painting." Chrissy explained.

"I know it's a painting." Mikey responded, sounding irritated. "It just looks funky."

"It's pretty." Melanie added.

"Keep your eyes closed." We heard Parker say as he led Bones in since she was blindfolded. I asked for his help since I was in my chair.

"What is going on?" Bones asked and Melanie giggled, again. "Do I hear Melanie?"

"Hi mommy." Melanie said and Mikey and Chrissy shushed her.

"Hello sweetheart." I watched as Parker placed her in the prearranged spot and then he stepped away from her to come stand with us.

"Okay Bones, you can take your blindfold off." I told her and we watched as she very slowly reached up, behind her head and untied my tie that was around her eyes. As soon as her eyes focused on the painting in front of her, above the fireplace she gasped.

"It's so beautiful. " She reached up and ran her hand over the faces of every person on the painting.

"Do you like it mama?" Chrissy asked her and Bones turned to us with tears rolling down her face.

"I love it."

"It's for your berriseray." Melanie informed her as she jumped off of my lap and ran over to her mother followed by Mikey and Chrissy. The three of them embraced their mother.

"Happy anniversary mommy." Mikey and Chrissy said.

"Thank you." Bones hugged all three of her children.

"Daddy bought pie for you." Mikey informed her.

"For me huh? I don't like pie and after ten years your father should know that." She said, looking pointedly at me and I just grinned.

"Of course I know that and I have something else for you in the kitchen Bones."

"Well I suggest that we go find out what daddy has for me." Melanie, Mikey and Chrissy ran into the kitchen.

"I'll go make sure that they don't destroy the kitchen." Parker told us. He slapped me on the shoulder as he moved to the kitchen but Bones stopped and hugged him before he got very far.

"Thank you Parker."

"It was all dad. Happy Anniversary Bones." He kissed her and then left us alone. With a smile Bones came over and planted herself on my lap. I placed on arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck and brought her face down to mine for a slow kiss.

"Happy Anniversary." I told her breathlessly when we broke apart.

"Happy Anniversary Booth. I really love the painting. Did Angela paint it?"

"She did."

"I've wanted this for so long. Thank you."

Since Melanie had been born, Bones had been talking about talking to Angela about painting a family portrait but she never did simply because she knew that Angela had her hands full with her own two children, husband and job so she never wanted to add to her burdens by asking but not me. I didn't have a problem asking. I have always felt that if someone didn't want to do something then they simply wouldn't, especially Angela so I didn't have a problem asking. I knew if she didn't want to it then she wouldn't but it was either the sweet way I asked, my charm or the amount of money I offered or both but she agreed to paint our family's portrait.

I took pictures of everyone and gave them to Angela who painted them on canvas and it was genius. She took those pictures and painted a very accurate portrait of my family. She put Bones and I in chairs, a regular chair for me and not my wheelchair. Melanie was on our lap; Michael was standing beside Bones and Christine was standing next to me and finally Parker was behind Bones and I with a hand on each of our shoulders. In my opinion, it was the best piece of art that I had ever seen.

"I know that and you know me. I always make sure to give you what you want." I sat up a little straighter in my chair and kissed her again.

"Mom, dad, come on. We want pie." Mikey called and Bones and I pulled apart laughing.

"He is just like you." Bones said pulling off of my lap. "His stomach controls most everything in his life." Bones stepped behind me and began pushing me to the kitchen.

"My stomach doesn't control everything." I told her and she started laughing.

"Surprise." The kids yelled when we got to the kitchen. They had pulled out the edible arrangement that I had bought for Bones from the kids.

"It's perfect. It's just what I wanted." She pulled a strawberry off of the arrangement and popped it into her mouth. "It tastes delicious. You all should have some fruit."

"There is fruit in our pie." Chrissy told her mother. "We have peach pie and there are peaches in the pie." I laughed.

"Of course there is." Everyone laughed and sat down to enjoy our anniversary dessert.

* * *

"Do you think that they will be okay?" Bones asked me.

"They will be fine. Parker can handle them."

We needed a weekend away and our anniversary provided the perfect opportunity to do so. I love Hockey and Bones was taking me to Philadelphia for one of the games of The Stanley Cup Finals and I was thrilled. Parker was home for from school for the summer he agreed to stay and watch the kids. I know that Bones is nervous about leaving the twins and Melanie home with their nineteen year old brother but Parker was mature and I knew that everything would be fine.

"Michael, Christine and Melanie can really be a handful, especially when they are together."

"We've left Parker with them before and they were fine."

"That was only for an evening. This is for two days. They will be home alone all night. That's never happened before. "

"They'll be fine tonight. Their plan is to crash in our bed."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yep, Parker told me that he and the kids were all going to sleep in our bed tonight."

"Why on earth would they do that when they all have their own beds?"

"Cause its fun. They are going to watch some movies and have some snacks."

"In our bed? They are going to eat in our bed? I don't even let you eat in our bed and Melanie, she is never a neat eater. There will be food everywhere."

"I know that and now Parker knows that. I made him promise to change the sheets and he guaranteed that we would never know that they had a party in our bed."

"I will know especially since you just told me."

"The kids are going to have fun and that's all that matters."

"Their safety is all that matters Booth, not having fun."

"Bones, the kids will be fine. Trust Parker. Trust me."

"I do."

For the rest of the drive to Philadelphia Bones didn't mention the kids but I saw that she was trying not to. I knew it was killing her but she was trying her best to conceal that and I loved her for that. I couldn't blame her. If she wasn't worried about our three children being left alone with my nineteen year old son I would worry that something was wrong. I had some apprehension but I have total confidence in Parker's ability to take care of things and if for some reason, something came up that Parker couldn't handle Angela and Jack were close by, something I reminded Bones about.

"We've got quite a few hours before the game starts." Bones noted placing herself on my lap. We had just gotten settled into our hotel room with an amazing king size bed that needed christened and since Bones had just hung up the phone with Parker and was confident that everything was fine she was relaxed and ready to enjoy some grown up time with me.

"Yes we do." I began placing kisses on her neck as I unbuttoned her blouse.

"It's been so long since we have been really alone like this." She whispered breathlessly and she was right. We still have a very active sex life, three to four times a week and that's pretty impressive considering we have three, sometimes four kids but it was always quiet, and somewhat rushed due to fear of being caught. Maybe once or twice a month, we have a few hours to ourselves and it's enough to keep us satisfied for a short period of time.

"Just think, you can scream all you want." I slipped her shirt off her shoulders, unhooked her bra and cupped a ripe full breast in my hand. She moaned and threw her head back. With a cocky grin, I attached my mouth to a hardened nipple and her groan of delight was music to my ears. She loved having her breasts fondled or sucked and I loved the sounds that I could make her make. "Stand up." I demanded after a few minutes and she did as I asked. "Take your pants and underwear off." I watched, practically drooling as she reveled herself to me and after ten years and three kids later she is still as beautiful to me as she was the day I met her, more beautiful in fact. "Now get on the bed, the edge."

"Yes sir." She perched herself on the edge of the bed because she knows exactly what I want to do. I wheeled myself as close to the bed as my chair would go and Bones spread her legs placing her feet on the handlebars. I took a minute to inhale the scent the was pure Bones before I dove in for my favorite taste in the world. Bones. She sat up on her elbows to watch as I indulged myself. "Boooooth." She groaned. She was trying to push her legs together but I wouldn't let her. I placed my hands on her thighs to keep her legs apart so I could tongue her deeper. I was convinced that she tasted sweeter the deeper I tasted. "Oh…Booth…" I knew she was getting close. She reached down and pressed my head to her center which was fine with me. As her moaning became louder and constant I felt her walls begin to clench I increased my efforts until she was crying out and bucking her hips in pleasure. When her body finally relaxed I looked up between her legs and grinned.

"You're not ready to stop are you?" I asked as she collapsed exhausted on the bed.

"Not even close but since you are still fully clothed I thought that I may relax until you are ready."

"You're not going to help me undress?" I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor.

"You are a big boy. You can undress yourself." She rolled over onto her stomach. "Wake me when you are ready to proceed."

"Are you kidding me?" I grumbled and then I heard her giggle. Like it always happens, whenever I am anxious or excited as I was right now, I tend to struggle with normal activities and right now I was having a lot of trouble getting my pants off and my erection was not helping matters. "Bones…help." I begged. She slowly crawled off the bed and knelt down, naked in front of me.

"Are you having a problem removing your pants Booth?" She cupped my erection through my jeans. "Is this what is giving you problems?"

"Yeah." I managed to get out.

"It seems to be a very big problem." I could only grunt in response. She removed her hand from my erection and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down my zipper. "Lift." Placing my hands on the handlebars, I lifted my lower body up, lifting my butt out of the seat and she pulled my pants and boxers down so slow that my arms were shaking by the time she finished. "Now you're going to have to put yourself into the bed."

"I can do that." She stepped away from my chair and I easily transferred my naked body onto the bed.

"Assume the position."

"Up or down?" Since Bones had to ride me we usually alternated between me lying flat on my back or I sat up against the headboard.

"Your choice." I laid flat on my back and my beautiful wife straddled my thighs, positioning herself over the tip. I could feel her wetness on me. "I love you Booth. Happy anniversary." Before I could respond she speared herself on top of me and I groaned and thus began the hard and fast ride I desired.

As good as it was whenever we made love, there was still and would always be a part of me that misses being on top, being the man. I miss feeling her body beneath mine. I miss feeling her breasts crushed to my bare chest. I miss the feeling of her legs wrapped around my lower back. I miss her nails scratching my back when she was overcome with pleasure. I miss the power of my strokes within her when I was on my knees and Bones knows it. We talked a lot about it after my legs let me down again. For awhile I had trouble making love to her because I was feeling like less of a man but like she always did, she patiently talked me out of my funk and since then every time we make love she puts me over the edge by pressing her body to me, crushing her breasts to my chest so I can wrap my arms around her; her back, her head and sometimes my hands end up clutching her luscious rear end.

Bones was putting me over the edge right now. After her latest orgasm, she lay on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her back while she pumped her hips and me into oblivion. Using all the strength that I had left, I was able to pump myself slightly inside of Bones before I was crying out as my body convulsed with pleasure. Bones followed a few minutes later.

"I love you too Bones. Happy Anniversary. "I repeated her sentiment with a kiss on her sweaty head.

_**Bones' POV**_

"Thank you Bones, for this amazing weekend." Booth told me on the drive home.

"You deserved it."

"We both did Bones. It was long overdue." Booth reached across the seat and took my free hand in his. "I love our children but I really miss having alone time."

"So do I."

Our weekend together, alone, was very enjoyable. Booth was right. We rarely get any alone time anymore so this weekend we took advantage of it. We made love, quite a few times which was very enjoyable and we were actually able to sleep naked and there is nothing that I enjoy more than having my naked body pressed against Booth's naked body while I sleep. We spent most of the weekend in bed, only getting out long enough to go to the game, where we alternated between talking and making love and for the first time in a long time the topic of conversation was not our children or work and it was refreshing. It felt like old times. We were supposed to check out first thing this morning but we reserved the room for another night so we could simply stay in bed with each other until we had to leave late this afternoon.

"I've been thinking Booth." I told him.

"You're always thinking Bones."

"I am thinking about something in particular."

"What's up Bones?"

"I think that we should talk to Parker about the change in our will that we are considering." Over the past few months we had been discussing making Parker Melanie's legal guardian if anything would happen to us. I had been undecided, having an equal lists of pros and cons until this weekend when Parker proved to me that Melanie would be well taken care of by him.

"Have we made a decision and by we I mean you?"

"When you say we you cannot possibly mean me."

"I made my decision. You were the holdout."

"I've made my decision and I agree with you. I believe Parker would be the perfect guardian for Melanie."

* * *

"Hey bub, can Bones and I talk to you before you leave?" Booth asked Parker. We had just finished putting all of the kids in bed for the night. They were pleasantly exhausted. Parker filled the day with fun activities.

"Sure thing. " Parker sat down and I handed him a soda. "Am I in trouble? I didn't let the twins burn down the house even though they asked."

"What?" I gasped and then Parker grinned and I knew he was joking. "That was not funny."

"It was a little." Parker told me and Booth laughed.

"First of all, thank you for taking such good care of Michael, Christine and Melanie this weekend. Your father and I needed a weekend away and it was comforting to know that they were being taken care of. I didn't have to worry about them." Booth began to fake a cough and I glared at him.

"Nice try Bones. I know you spent the whole weekend worrying. You called me constantly." I smiled sheepishly. He was right.

"If you can believe it, I worried less than I thought I would."

"Trust me Parks, she could have called a lot more." Now Parker was the one laughing.

"I could have." I agreed.

"Seriously though, Thanks bub for giving up a weekend to take care of your brother and sisters. We really appreciate it."

"I enjoyed it."

"Parker, your father and I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Melanie adores you and there is no one that we trust more than you with her." Booth told his son.

"The feeling mutual." Parker told us and I smiled at my step son then I glanced at Booth and he gave me a small nod. "What is going on?" Parker didn't miss that nod.

"Your father and I want to make you Melanie's legal guardian if something would happen to us."

"What about Mikey and Chrissy?"

"What about them?" Booth asked.

"Who gets them or who becomes their legal guardian?"

"We have Jack and Angela listed." Parker didn't answer. He sat there for a few minutes, sipping his soda and thinking over his answer I assumed so Booth and I sat quietly until he spoke again.

"No. I'm sorry I can't."

"That's fine son. We realize that it is a lot to ask of you."

"That's not the reason. I want to do it but I can't just take care of Melanie. If I agree to become Mel's legal guardian then I have to become Mikey and Chrissy's legal guardian. Why won't you let me take them as well?" To say I was surprised by Parker's reaction was an understatement. He truly was his father's son in every way.

"Three kids is an awful lot to ask of you." Booth told him.

"I don't care. They all are my siblings and if anyone should take care of them if something should happen to you it should be me and the three of them should not be separated."

"Parker please don't take it personally that Jack and Angela are listed as the twins' guardians." I explained. "At first we had all three children going to Jack and Angela but after talking about it we determined that Melanie wouldn't adjust with anyone with you. We considered giving you all three of them but we thought that it would just be too much for you. You might be in college or have a family of your own and giving you three children would be overwhelming."

"I really don't care how overwhelming it is, I will do whatever I have to do to take care of Mikey, Chrissy and Melanie."

"Before you make your decision Parker I want to make sure that realize that agreeing to take care of Melanie will be a lifelong commitment. She will most likely never be totally on her own. You will have to care for her for the rest of your or her life." Booth said. We wanted to make sure that Parker knew exactly what he was committing to.

"I know that and I am willing. I love Melanie, Mikey and Chrissy but Mel, she holds a real special place in my heart. I named her so we are connected."

I knew without a doubt that Parker would take excellent care of our children, his siblings and looking at Booth, I knew he felt the same way. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Thank you Parker." I whispered over the lump in my throat. "I know under your care, the twins and Melanie will be well cared for." I stood and went over to Parker who stood as well and we hugged. "Thank you." I repeated.

"I hope to God that nothing happens to you guys but if it does I will make you proud. I definitely am not you guys but I will raise them how you want them raised and I will love them with everything I have."

"That's all that we could as Parker." Booth told him tearfully. "Now get over and give your old man a hug." Parker grinned and went over and hugged his father. "You have made me, made us very proud and we love you son."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Whatcha doing Bones?" Booth had just returned from walking or wheeling Parker to his car and he found me standing in the living room looking at the painting of my family.

"Looking."

"Let's look together." I heard him slap his thighs indicating that I should sit on his lap which I did. I wrapped an arm around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Do you see what we created?" I asked.

"I see it every day Temperance."

"I find that I am feeling exceptional emotional today." I whispered as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"That's perfectly acceptable Bones."

"I shouldn't be surprised but Parker's response to our request blew me away."

"Parker has grown into an amazing man." Booth said proudly.

"Thanks to you. He had a wonderful role model."

"Not always." He mumbled.

"That was a long time ago."

"I left my family. What kind of role model is that?" Even after all these years, he still carried around guilt.

"You thought you were keeping them, us safe." Booth hugged me tightly and laid his head on my chest.

"I'm so sorry Bones."

"I know you are and that's why I forgave you five and a half years ago Seeley Booth. Now can we leave this conversation in the past?"

"Yeah." He lifted his head, kissed me quickly and then returned to my chest.

"Thank you for making me believe that love was possible; that it was possible to be loved unconditionally and forever. I know without a doubt that I will be loved and surrounded by those people that love me for the rest of my life."

"Damn straight Bones. You will forever be loved and cherished by me, Parker, Michael, Christine and Melanie."

"And that is because of you. Thank you for giving me the family that I always wanted."

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me the family that I always wanted. I love you so much Temperance Brennan-Booth." His voice was so tender and loving.

"I love you too, more than you can possibly know." I whispered. Again, Booth lifted his head and we shared a slow, tender kiss.

_**A little well deserved fluff!**_


End file.
